The Pro Leagues: YuGiOh! GX Season IV
by Austin Jade
Summary: The continuation of 'The Actual Genex Tournament'. Updated to Chapter 27: Sign of Fate: The Second Year Ends.
1. Arrival

**AJ**: Here it is, finally, the start of the second Arc in my story!

**Bil**: I can understand you wanting to write more, because it gets you out of training, but must you drag ME along, as well?

**AJ**: Nobody demanded that you come, Shisho.

**Bil**: But you know I'm the one who checks on your writings to make sure you're not being stupid.

**AJ**: Oh, shut up. -is hit with a Shugeki Tosei and is knocked back into a tree-

**Bil**: DON'T TALK BACK TO YOUR MASTER!!!! Now that we have an understanding, go get me some lunch; getting pissed of makes me hungry.

**AJ**: …Okey-Dokey…

Chapter 1: Arrival! The Grand City Of Tokyo 

A door slid open, revealing a dark, morose room. Light peeked inside, but only went so far, not really illuminating the pitch-black corridor. A man stood in the doorway holding a briefcase. He gazed into the room and searched from the entrance for any other inhabitants. "Hibiki-kun," the man called, "I know you're in there. Come on out. I have news for you."

The man in the door had spiked red hair and wore glasses. He had a soft but powerful voice that commanded attention to himself. He looked much like a scholar, and bore a sleeveless brown and white vest. He wore beige pants and dark brown leather boots. Over his odd clothes was a dark-brown cloak that was wrapped around his neck.

The room suddenly illuminated itself dimly, so not much of the room could be seen by anyone. "Close the door," the arrogant voice of a young man demanded. The man obliged, sliding the door shut. It was an effort to adjust his eyes, but he had been in there so many times before, so he knew exactly where everything was, allowing him to easily glide across the floor with the little light provided.

"What is it this time, Amon-dono?" the younger man asked. "I'm very busy."

"With what?"

"You know damn well 'what'," the younger one snapped. "I'm busy attempting to find my nemesis. The one who watched my sister get murdered without doing anything about it."

"Ah ,yes, well, don't forget, you are using Garam Finance Group resources in this mad attempt to find him."

"They may be 'Garam Group' finances, but I am the founder of the company," the younger one retorted. "I may only be eighteen, but I have control of the company. Don't you forget that, Amon-dono."

"My apologies, Hibiki-kun," Amon stated.

"That's fine," Hibiki answered, calming himself down, "now, then, what do you want?"

"We believe to have found your 'missing person'," Amon grinned.

Hibiki's eyes widened. "Indeed…? Where is he now?"

"Actually, he's heading here right now, sailing forth from Duel Academia. It's that boy who won the Genex Tournament, Yuki Judai."

"How do you know it's him?"

"His description is identical to the one you gave us," Amon scoffed slightly. "Do you doubt your own workers?"

Hibiki sighed. "It isn't that, Amon-dono. I'm sorry you took it that way. I just don't want to follow in that man's footsteps. I don't want to harm any innocents. My anger and revenge are directed at Richter Davis and at Richter Davis alone. I don't wish to drag anyone else into this unnecessarily."

"Well, if you need proof, here's something my men picked up while searching the island." Amon opened his briefcase, revealing a laptop inside it. He removed a projector that was lodged into the side of the case and placed it next to the computer, aiming it at the wall. He selected a file, and began playing a video.

It showed a duel between a duelist in a white overcoat and another duelist who donned a red jacket. The red-coated duelist took an upper hand early on, but quickly relinquished it. "This is it?" Hibiki inquired, rather annoyed.

"Just watch," Amon told him. The red-coated boy slowly raised his head, and revealed a dark glare that seemed to bear down on the screen. Amon paused it here to give the younger man a good look at the boy's face.

Amon turned his gaze back upon Hibiki. "So, what do you think?" Amon noticed that the boy was shaking. "Don't tell me that after all this time you fear the one you've been searching for," Amon wondered disapprovingly.

"Not at all," the boy grinned. "I'm not quivering in fear, but in joy!" The young man looked down at a picture of Judai, Jaycen, Himself, and a female. "Rejoice, Onee-san! The one who didn't raise a finger as he watched your death will now be brought to justice! Richter-dono!" The boy turned his gaze back upon the wall that displayed the dark visage of the hero-user. "Or should I now call you Judai-dono? Either way, you will soon meet your end!"

"What do you plan to do, if you don't mind me asking?" Amon questioned.

"Well, first we will observe him," Hibiki responded. "We need to find out a weak-point. Once we find that weak-point, we will exploit it. Judai-dono will rue the day he removed the one person in my life who cared for me like no other." The man held his fist clenched tightly. The hand soon began to bleed.

Amon glanced at the man, and felt the back of his neck begin to sweat coldly. 'This man…is not to be trifled with…'

Hibiki glanced at his hand and smirked viciously. He then returned his gaze back upon Judai's hatred-filled complexion, chuckling evilly.

"Wow, we're finally here!" Judai hollered.

"Yup," Edo agreed. "The Capital of Japan, Tokyo!"

Judai stood near the edge of Edo's boat and looked out to the city. He gasped as the boat pulled into the docks in the city. The boy felt as if he needed three more heads, or at least a few more eyes, in order to register everything. "Amazing!!! This place is gigantic!!!"

Edo chuckled lightly. "What, you've never been to Tokyo before?"

"Nope, not ever," Judai replied. "All the big cities I've ever been to were while I was in the DDL, and not once were we ever allowed outside during the day. At night was normally when we dueled, so we couldn't leave then, either."

"I see," Edo smirked, "deprived as a child."

"Can it, you," Judai shot.

The boat slowly sailed forward, as the enormous city grew even larger with each passing moment. Judai saw the docks ahead and noticed something else. "What the…?"

"What?" Edo questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Who…are they!?!?" Judai howled as he pointed at a large group of people standing on the docks.

"Just fans and reporters wanting to chat and take interviews," Edo told him. "Don't forget, sitting on this boat are the Genex Champion and the PDL Champion. It's natural they'd want to get a first glimpse at the two of us."

"You mean, they're gonna wanna talk to me!?!?" Judai asked wide-eyed.

"No, they want to talk to the _other_ Genex Champion," Edo stated matter-of-factly. "Of course I mean you, you idiot! Are there any other Genex Champions here!?"

"Well…it's just…" Judai muttered poking his fingers together, "I've never done an interview before…what am I gonna say?"

"Anything you want, though I suggest keeping your past a secret for the time being," Edo noted. "Doubt anyone will believe you, and if they do, they won't want to allow you to duel."

"Good point…" Judai thought. He sighed heavily and sat down. "Hope they don't make too big of a deal. I'm not exactly prepared for this, you know? Which side is my good side…?"

Edo rolled his eyes. "Don't put your head too far up your ass, or you'll never find your way out," he grumbled.

"What did you say?" Judai angrily asked.

"That's enough, gentlemen," a mystic voice behind them cut in. "Save it for when you two finally duel. Tear each other apart now, and there'll be nothing left." Saiou march down the stairs on Edo's boat.

"Good Morning, Saiou!" Edo greeted.

"Yeah, G'morning," Judai said, though less enthusiastically.

"Hello to you," Saiou responded. "Are you ready for your big night, Judai-kun?"

"What's tonight?" Judai asked.

"Your duel, you fool," Edo told him, now becoming annoyed. "Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Well…"

"It doesn't matter," Saiou announced. "Once we dock, we will try to move through the crowd as quickly as possible. Then we can go to the Tokyo Dome and find out your opponent for tonight. Both of you will have to be prepared for your duels tonight. Word is, you're dueling a foreigner, Judai-kun."

"Really…?" Judai gasped. "Interesting, I'd like to see his deck. They must have awesome new cards from other continents!"

The boat docked shortly thereafter. Try as they might, the two renowned duelists were still managed to be captured and held back for several long interviews. By the time the crowds had dispersed, it was already nearing two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Yes, yes, thank you all!" Edo waved, as his fan-girls literally threw themselves at his feet. "Wish me luck tonight!" He waved again, causing one girl in the front row who thought he was looking at her specifically, fainted and fell backwards.

"Geez, that was long and boring…" Judai gasped. "It was getting hard to breath in there."

"Quit your whining. As boring as it may be, a duelist isn't anything without his or her fans," Edo stated as he waved one last time before disappearing inside the limo with Judai and Saiou. Once Edo had buckled in, the car ignited and was off.

"You guys always travel in limos?" Judai questioned.

"They're standard issue by the League, everyone is allowed one whenever they are traveling to an event," Saiou explained. "It allows us to have dependable service, while being separated from the rest of the world."

"Oh." Judai sighed. He couldn't wait for the 'dueling' portion of this trip. It was the reason for him coming. He couldn't care any less of what else happened, and didn't care for the interviews. Dueling was the main thing. After that Society of Light mess, he couldn't wait to just get back to dueling for fun.

Judai's mind began wandering. He thought back to the time he had spent the last year at Duel Academia. The fun the year had started out with, then his downfall at the hands of the man sitting next to him at this moment. At that time immediately after his defeat, he'd never think he'd be sitting next to his rival hero-user. Then, he remembered going to Neo Space, and meeting and gaining new friends and cards in the Neo-Spacians. He remembered how he beat Edo a second time, and all seemed well with the world. Really, it was the 'eye of the hurricane', the calm before the storm. He thought about his friends and what it took to get each of them back. His thoughts then slipped upon her.

Tenjoin Asuka, a lady with as much grace as she had determination and strength. He thought about his first meaningful duel with Asuka since the year prior when he had dueled for Sho's release from being caught in the Girls' Obelisk Dorm. He remembered how hard he fought, just to get her back, only to almost lose her a second time, permanently. He wondered now, if he could survive without her. He wondered if he could go on if he found out something had happened to her. She was at the Academia, so she was safe, but Judai had this strange feeling…

"Judai-kun," Saiou stated, snapping Judai back into the real world. "I think it I imperative that you watch whom you interact with, here. Not everyone here is out for profit of others, and that means managers, too. Many are out for personal gain, and will use anyone to get it. All I'm saying is, be careful."

"We'll be arriving in five minutes," the driver announced from his intercom into the back of the limo.

"OK, now is the time where we figure out what we are to do," Saiou told the two. He glanced at his watch, revealing it to be three-thirty. "You'd think they wouldn't have one duel on their first night in. Oh, well. It can't be helped. Judai-kun, it appears you won't be able to prepare much for your match against whomever you are facing tonight. As far as I can tell, you will be up first tonight, meaning you'll start approximately at five o'clock."

"So, it'll be a surprise duel, almost?" Edo inquired. Saiou nodded. Edo smirked and chuckled. "To think, he's going up against a duelist whom he has no clue on, and since the opponent is a foreigner, we haven't even seen his deck yet."

"I'll be fine," Judai snapped. "It's not like I knew who I was facing next at the Genex Tournament. I'd rather go in without any preparation. It's just not my style."

Saiou smiled at the boy. "I'd definitely have to agree."

The door to the dim room slid open again, revealing a somewhat large, muscular man with slightly long blonder hair that was tied into a ponytail at the end. It tickled his shoulders and swayed back and forth with each of his steps. The man had blonde facial hair that grazed his chin gently. He bore dark generic sunglasses that hid his jade green eyes. The man stepped forward into the room, each step from his gator-skin boots echoing throughout the room. He wore a dark jean jacket with white kanji on the back. He also donned dark blue jeans.

The man strode across the floor and stood in front of the desk. He stared directly into the younger man's eyes. "You wanted to see me, sir?" he gruffly inquired.

The younger man picked up his eyes from the papers he had been reading, and his eyes widened. "Ah, Christopher-dono!" the younger man stated, "I have been waiting to meet you for so long! It's good to see you again!"

"And you, as well, Hibiki-sama," Christopher greeted.

"Oh, please, don't use that honorific," Hibiki stated. "We are old friends, and have no need for such pleasantries. Not only that, it makes me feel like I have a strong name to live up to, and I'd rather not fail that."

"Fine, but enough with the pleasantries," Christopher stated. "You calling for me can only mean one thing." He lowered his glasses and glared into the man.

Hibiki smirked back at Christopher. "Yes," Hibiki said, licking his lips, "we have found him."

"So, what is our first move?"

"Well, I'd like to test his strength," Hibiki explained. "And, seeing as you're his opponent tonight, I'd like you to do it. I want you to send your strongest against his."

"Send up my main deck against him? You must be joking, it won't even be fair."

"I don't want it to be fair," Kouyou answered. "I want it to be a demolishment. Send him a message that he will have a hard time dealing with us. Let it be known to all our Comrades, that today is the beginning of the end of the Reviled Demon, Richter Davis!"

**AJ**: Meh, not a bad opening chapter. Mainly just created to set up what's coming up.

**Bil**: It really didn't do anything.

**AJ**: Yes it did. It set up the upcoming duel between Christopher Gale and Judai.

**Bil**: And what's up with the Garam Group? Why be called that if it's run by Kouyou?

**AJ**: Do you honestly think that a man looking to kill another man would leave himself open to the public?

**Bil**: …Shut up.

**AJ**: Thank You. Be back for next time for **Chapter 2: Opening Night! The Undefeated Wind From The West**. You won't wanna miss it! (I hope)


	2. Opening Night

**AJ**: Well…here's the long-awaited arrival of Chapter 2 of my new story.

**Bil**: I'll say. What the hell have you been doing all this time?!?!

**AJ**: Working on the new deck I had to invent, which, by the way, isn't yet finished. Not to mention regular work, housework, making sure I'm sleeping enough…

**Bil**: You're a loser.

**AJ**: I learned it from you. –punched in the face and flies through a tree-

**Bil**: Don't disrespect your Master…especially if you're too weak to back up your words.

**AJ**: …Yes sir… (FYI: I'm going to have horrible puns here for names of the announcers. For those of you who watched WWF, and I hear they're still around, you'll know who they are immediately.)

Chapter 2: Opening Night! The Undefeated Wind Of America 

Judai stretched and yawned loudly on the couch in Edo's personal suite. "Man, am I tired…" he breathed.

"Don't fall asleep in my room, you idiot!" Edo barked from the other side of the room as he searched the Internet. "I'm here trying to help you get some information on this guy you're supposed to be preparing to duel and you're just blowing me off!"

"Bah, that's not how I do things," Judai retorted. "You should know by now, I go in guns blazing, not sneaking around corners." He hopped off the couch and sat in a chair next to Edo.

"That attitude is gonna ruin you one day," Edo growled. He clicked out of the Internet, before opening up a game of Minesweeper.

"Though I am curious," Judai began.

"About what?"

"Why do you want me to do well so badly?"

Edo glanced at the side to him, before chuckling lightly. "So you can get a shot at the Championship and duel me. The sooner we settle our score, the better."

"So why don't we just do it right now?"

"Because, I want the world to watch this one, and I won't risk losing my Championship to someone who hasn't proven themselves on the Pro Circuit yet."

"Seems like a lame excuse…" Judai muttered.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing."

Edo glared at Judai as the door to the room flew open. The two duelists looked at the door as Saiou and his sister Mizuchi entered. "Hello Edo. Judai," Saiou greeted graciously.

"Hiya!" Judai greeted energetically. "So what's up?"

"We have found out your opponent for tonight," Mizuchi elaborated. "But it's rather surprising they'd start you out with such a strong opponent."

"What do you mean?"

"Your opponent is to be the American, Christopher Gale," Saiou told him.

Judai looked puzzled. "Christopher…Gale?" He looked at Edo. The younger man shook his head in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Apparently, he's someone from the United States of America who was invited to participate in the Pro League," Saiou replied somberly. "His deck is unknown to all, as is his record. Rumor has it, however, that he hasn't been beaten since he started in the American Pro League. Judai, if you are to beat this man, you will have to pull out all the stops."

Judai clenched his fists and began to quiver. The rest of the inhabitants of the room began staring at the young Osiris duelist. "Is…there something wrong, Judai?" Mizuchi gently inquired.

"How can there be!?" the youngster shouted excitedly. "I'm gonna be his first opponent here in Japan against someone I've never met before, whose deck has never been seen before!!!" He leapt into the air and pumped his fist. "ALRIGHT! This is the kind of action I've been waiting for! I haven't felt like this since I was called to fight Edo's Elemental and Destiny Heroes!"

Edo smirked arrogantly. "It appears as though your experiences over the last few months haven't matured you as much as I thought they would have."

Judai glared at Edo. The boy grabbed the fancily dressed Edo by his collar "What's that supposed to mean!?" he growled.

"You take it how you want to take it, moron."

"I'm not a moron!"

"Calm down you two!" Mizuchi groaned, as she grabbed Judai. "Besides, it's almost time for the start of the show! Judai, you'll be dueling soon!"

"Yes, we can't have our two clients tearing each other apart, especially when they both have big matches tonight!" Saiou exclaimed, latching a hold onto Edo. The two diviners pulled with all their might, finally separating the two. Edo readjusted his coat while Judai panted from the interaction. The two looked at each other, before both burst out laughing. The two diviners looked at each other then back at the two duelists, confused.

"Fine, fine…" Judai breathed through his mirth. "But don't think this is over, Rich Boy." The boy smirked at his rival, before giving him a thumbs-up. He grabbed a hold of his duel disk and his deck.

Edo arrogantly grinned. "Just don't lose too badly tonight, Newbie. I don't want to have to just duel your remains when you're done."

Judai grinned smugly and exited the room.

"So, you've made me his opponent for tonight?" Christopher asked.

"I did have to…pull some strings Christopher-dono, but I feel this is the best way to have him be tested," Hibiki stated. "It is best if you duel him without him having any suspicions or knowing the full strength of your deck."

"Pffh…I won't need full-strength to beat that brat," the American said. "My deck will be good enough without having to use my Field Spell."

"You shouldn't underestimate that boy," Amon stated, as he sat in another chair nearby. "I watched his duel with Saiou during the Finals. His strength doesn't come from the power of his deck, but through the bond he has with his cards and friends. He won't lose easily."

"No matter what he is, he's still a runt," Christopher stated. "You're underestimating me by thinking some Hero Duelist could defeat me in a one-on-one duel."

"Enough," Hibiki stated firmly, "you are my two greatest duelists and closest allies. I don't need you to turn against one another. Our one common enemy is Judai-dono. We should focus our attention on him."

"Nonsense," Amon spat. "He will hardly be a challenge for you, Hibiki-san. Don't worry about him, we'll make sure he pays for his crimes against you." Hibiki sent a cold glare at the boy, causing him to silence instantly, but released it once he had done so.

Christopher had noticed the glare, but let it slide past him. He stood up and began to exit the room. "Well, I must be off. Almost time for my duel." He grabbed his dark jean jacket and slid it on.

"Good luck, Christopher-dono," Hibiki stated.

"Thanks," the foreigner stated, "but I won't be needing it." He exited the room and closed the door behind him.

"I don't trust that man," Amon announced after he was sure the duelist was out of earshot. "His eyes are deep, like yours, and they hide many things. Are you positive we can rely on him, Hibiki-san?"

"Do not worry, Amon-dono," Hibiki responded. "I have known him for a long time and not once has he failed me. Not only will Judai not win tonight, he won't even be close. Judai is unwittingly staring down a deck-type he has yet to face. There is no way that Judai will counter the man known as the Dragonmaster. Not only that, but Christopher-dono has yet to lose a duel using this deck."

'I hope you're right, Hibiki-san,' Hibiki's counterpart thought.

"Oh, man, I can't wait for this!!!" Kenzan shouted while he sat in the Osiris Dorm's Common Room. "Aniki's first victory in the Pro Leagues!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to see Aniki tear apart his first opponent!" Sho screamed.

"Calm down, you two," Asuka giggled. "Wait to declare a victory for Judai after the duel. You might jinx him."

"Aww, let 'em go, Sis," Fubuki stated through a mouthful of popcorn. "They haven't been this excited in a long time. They deserve something to pick them up."

"Still," Misawa began, "I wonder why they would have Judai go up against an American Champion in his first duel at the Pro Leagues. You would think they would start him out with someone on the lower half of the tier of duelists."

"It's probably because the powers-that-be realize his potential," Areka stated. "I mean, he did win the Genex Tournament, even beating several pro duelists in the process."

"Yeah, but…" Misawa continued.

"But what?" Manjoume inquired.

"I don't know…" Misawa breathed. "I can't really put my finger on it, but this is making me uneasy…"

"I think that's just your stomach saying you need to eat more," Fubuki laughed. "Popcorn?"

"Shhh!" Sho and Kenzan screeched in unison. "It's starting!"

The stands were filled to capacity and a good 80 of them were cheering as loud as they could. It was nearly impossible to hear the person next to you. Though it seemed impossible, once the lights turned down, the noise erupted to an even higher decibel level, to where it almost seemed the entire stadium shook.

A spotlight turned on and under it a single announcer stood, holding a microphone. "Hello, Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I'm here tonight to welcome you to the Tokyo Dome, here in Tokyo, Japan, home of tonight's live airing of the Pro League!" A thunderous round of applause, cheers, hoots, hollers, and whistles exploded at the announcement of the female announcer. "Tonight, you have the privilege of witnessing live some of the greatest duelists in the world! However, we also have the privilege of performing our duels out in front of you tonight!" At the newest statement, the crowd cheered again, happy that they were being acknowledged. "Now, without further ado, we welcome you to the Pro Dueling Circuit!"

A round of fireworks flew out from above the duel ring, and launched into openings at entrances at either end of the stadium, setting off another set of fireworks that moved up and down the sides of the entrances. The noise did not, however, drown out the loud raucous noise, and seemed to only fire up the crowd more.

Two men sat at a table near the side of the duel circle. "Welcome fans from around the world, to the Pro Dueling Circuit!" he man screamed, the microphone barely making it so he was heard over the din. "I'm your host Jake Ross, along with my longtime colleague and former duelist, Larry 'The Duke' Drawler! Larry, don't we have an enormous night here for our fans here tonight!"

"Most indeed we do!" the second announcer hollered. "Tonight is a night of firsts, JR! we get to see Edo Phoenix make his debut title defense against one of his greatest nemeses, 'Hell Kaiser' Marufuji Ryo! And I dunno about you, but I'm feeling pretty good about Hell Kaiser's chances tonight to become claim his first PDL Championship tonight!"

"Well, no matter how it turns out, it should be a great battle as for the first time, we get to see Edo's D-Heroes go toe-to-toe against Hell Kaiser's Cyber Ryu Ura Deck!" Jake stated. "But Duke, we have only scratched the surface of firsts! We get to start out tonight with a couple of firsts!"

"You're right about that!" the initial announcer's partner stated. "We open up tonight with what should be a spectacular display of power! Tonight, we get to see the Genex Champion, Yuki Judai, face the American Champion, Christopher Gale! Both have gained an incredible amount of fame, both are considered great at what they do, and both are making their debuts here on the Circuit, but only one can win their duel up next."

"I'm excited about this one, Duke, and here comes Gale now!" the older announcer stated. "He is known as the 'Dragonmaster' in his home country of the United States, but tonight, he puts his 'Undefeated' title to the test against one of Japan's own." The man walked down the aisle towards the duel ring and stepped up onto it. The crowd roared to a mix of cheers and boos at the newcomer, but the young man didn't seem to care whether they cheered or jeered him. He stood with his arms crossed, awaiting for his opponent to come.

"And now, here comes the Genex Champion, Yuki Judai!" At the announcement of his name, many people began to hoot and holler in happiness for the lad, though there was some noticeable jeering. "It appears that young Judai has the home crowd tonight, due to the fact he's born and raised here in Japan!" The young boy nervously exited the position he was told to wait at when his name was announced and began his trek down the aisle toward the duel circle opposite of Gale. He waved to the crowd a few times, but seemed either nervous or excited.

"Yeah, but JR, look at Gale! He doesn't seem even the least bit fazed by this crowd, and that is the sign of a true veteran at dueling in front of large crowds! Judai looks rather jittery, and it may cost him when he's trying to focus on his dueling."

"I don't know. If he couldn't focus on his dueling, I doubt he'd be able to win the duels he did in the Genex Finals. But, we'll have to see about that!"

The referee in the middle of the duel ring motioned for the two duelists to come forward. Both did so. They each listened to the ref, as he told them to hand each other their decks and shuffle them. They handed them back, and Judai turned around.

"Hey, kid," someone called. Judai whirled around and noticed it was Christopher Gale. "You always talk about having fun in your duels, loosen up, will ya? I'd hate to have to pulverize you without you dueling with all your might."

Judai stared at the man, then smirked and nodded. "I'll definitely give it my all today!"

Both of the two men finally reached their ends of the duel ring and faced one another. "You ready, Hero-Boy?" Gale called from across the ring.

"Always am!" Judai returned.

"DUEL!" the two men, along with the crowds, shouted, announcing the start of the match. 

"I'll go first!" Judai called. "Draw!" He looked at the cards in his hand, plus the card he drew. He selected the card to his far left. "I'll start it simple! I'll summon Sparkman, in attack mode! Turn End!" Instantly after the card was placed onto the duel disk, the yellow-and-blue armored hero materialized in the air and dropped in front of the young duelist.

"Fine, my go! Draw!" Gale returned. "I'll start out by summoning my creature, Dragon Knight-Green (1400/1000)!" A young blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman dropped in front of Christopher. It bore a vest that seemed to be from the Middle Ages, colored green, along with a white undershirt that was frilled slightly at the shoulders. It wore old-fashioned brown leather boots, with a pair of green leather trousers. It carried a large quiver of arrows on its back, along with an elegant bow.

"Dragon Knights…?" Judai called. "I've never heard of them…"

"You'll learn more than you'll ever want to know about them soon enough," Gale called. "See, each Dragon Knight has an effect, more often than not, involving an ability to cause Battle Damage to your Life Points. This card's effect allows me to attack your Life Points directly! Go, Dragon Knight! Attack him directly! Tempest Arrow!"

The creature reached back and pulled out an arrow, before loading it into the bow. The man pulled back, but when the arrow launched, it seemed to carry with it a torrent of wind behind it. The arrow flew past Sparkman and through Judai, who grunted as his Life Point meter lowered to 3300.

"Of course, as you can see, his effect also has a downside," Christopher stated. "If my Dragon Knight does attack you directly while you have monsters on your field, all damage from his attack is halved. I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Nice move," Judai grinned, "but now it's my turn! Draw!" Judai looked at his new card. "I'll have my Sparkman attack your Dragon Knight! Although it was nice meting your friend, I'll have to say my goodbyes! Sparkman! Attack with Static Shockwave!" The hero leapt into the air, while charging a current of electricity within its palm. It then launched a stream of electric shocks directly at the defenseless Knight, killing it and docking Christopher two hundred Life Points.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm not done!" Gale hollered. "I'll activate my Trap Card, Incensed Vengeance! I can only activate this card when a Dragon Knight on my field is destroyed at sent to the Graveyard from a result of battle. I now get to Special Summon one Dragon Knight with 1500 attack points or less from my hand or deck to the field, but with a bonus! It gains 500 attack points till the End Phase of this turn!" A card ejected itself partially out of Christopher's deck slot, from which he grabbed and looked at momentarily.

"What!?"

"So now, I'll summon from my deck, Dragon Knight-Red (1500/1100)!" at once, Gale placed the card on the monster zone, causing a red-haired, brown-eyed male to appear. This one held within its hand an enormous spear that was at least a good foot taller than itself. It wore a red chest plate and brown leather pants. It seemed to wear black boots. "And, because of Incensed Revenge's effect, its attack points increase to 2000!"

Judai winced at the now stronger monster, but then began to chuckle. "A lot of good that move does you. The attack boost only lasts till the end of the turn!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Incensed Revenge has one more effect," Gale smirked greedily. If this card is activated during my opponent's Battle Phase, the monster with the most attack points in attack position on your field now conducts battle with the Dragon Knight that was just summoned! So now, I get a rematch with your hero!"

The lightening-based hero gathered up another charge of energy into its palm and unleashed it upon its new opponent. However, this time, the stronger creature spun its weapon in front of it, dispersing the electricity harmlessly in front of it. The Knight then charged forward towards is enemy, Judai's Hero. The monster thrusted forth its spear into the hero's midsection, causing the hologram of the creature to shatter and disperse. Judai groaned as the force of the attack lowered his LP even more. The crowd cheered excitedly at the action of the duel.

"Anything else?" Gale questioned, once Judai regained his bearings.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Judai stated. 'I'll summon Clayman in defense mode! Then, I'll set a card and leave it to you."

"That's it!?" Gale chuckled. "C'mon, Hero-Boyo, I came here looking for a challenge! The last thing I want is a boring fight! After all the things I've heard, you had better be worth the travel!"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Judai retorted with Gale's comment, "I'm just getting warmed up!" He then noticed a bright red light emanating from something on Gale's field. Judai shielded his eyes, as the illumination brightened the entire stadium. Judai glanced across the field to see what it was, and noticed it was coming from an aura that was dispersing off of Gale's Dragon Knight.

"I hope that your engine is at least starting to rev up," Gale told the young boy from behind his glowing knight, "because mine is already heading for top speed."

**AJ**: Meh, not a bad chapter. Think it really picked up once the duel started, though there were only three turns.

**Bil**: Yeah, I guess not a bad spot to end it. THOUGH YOU WON'T SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, YOU LOSER!

**AJ**: And spoil the fun, Shisho? You know I'm too nice to do that to you.

**Bil**: More like too evil…

**AJ**: Well, you say 'tom-ay-to', I say 'tom-ah-to'.

**Bil**: Right…

**AJ**: Anyways, come back next time folks, for **Chapter 3: Transformation! Assault of the Dragoons**. You won't wanna miss it!


	3. Dragon Spirit Activate

**AJ**: -yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawns-…Sorry about not posting lately, folks…

**Bil**: You really need to stop working. I have no time to pester you now!

**AJ**: Not in the mood, Shisho…As the Geezer says, I'm working two jobs now and many times 12 hours a day. I haven't had time to type as much as I would like, as most of my free time is usually scheduled for sleep, but tonight, I shall post this next chappy…or at least by the end of the weekend.

**Bil**: You like giving yourself a wide time-span, don't you?

**AJ**: It's so I don't push myself too hard…

**Bil**: Idiot.

Chapter 3: Dragon Spirit Activate! Assault of the Dragoons 

"That's it!?" Gale chuckled. "C'mon, Hero-Boyo, I came here looking for a challenge! The last thing I want is a boring fight! After all the things I've heard, you had better be worth the travel!"

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Judai retorted with Gale's comment, "I'm just getting warmed up!" He then noticed a bright red light emanating from something on Gale's field. Judai shielded his eyes, as the illumination brightened the entire stadium. Judai glanced across the field to see what it was, and noticed it was coming from an aura that was dispersing off of Gale's Dragon Knight.

"I hope that your engine is at least starting to rev up," Gale told the young boy from behind his glowing knight, "because mine is heading for top speed."

**(Judai's Life Points 2900, Gale's Life Points 3800)**

Amon walked towards his younger superior with a kettle, narrowly dodging desks in the dimly lit room. "Hibiki-kun, what is Gale-san's deck?" the philosopher asked his younger friend, as he poured the youngster and himself tea.

Kouyou tore his gaze away from the television showcasing Judai and Chris's duel, took the cup, and sipped, expressing his approval through a groan of delight. He stared at it and watched while the ripples in the liquid subsided, showing the dim light behind him reflecting off the surface, shielding his face. "Well, Christopher-dono's deck is composed of a family of cards unknown here in the Eastern half of the world called Dragon Knights. It is a set of cards that, alone, are only mildly powerful. As stated, most of his cards involve inflicting Battle Damage to the opponent, via direct attacks or through damage eve while the opponent has his monster in defense mode. The strongest one is most likely Dragon Knight-Black. His effect allows him to discard a card to destroy one monster who's defense is lower than his attack, making it a somewhat formidable creature, but that effect can only be used once per turn. Judai-dono should be strong enough to defeat the Dragon Knights."

"Then why are you so confident that he shall win this duel against Judai?" Amon pressed.

"Because," Kouyou continued, "the Dragon Knights are only part of a combination that makes Christopher-dono so strong. The real strength of his deck comes from what happens once he actually causes Battle Damage. His Dragon Knights then are removed from play for a turn and transform into the more powerful Fusion monsters known only as Dragoons. These Warriors last only for a turn, however."

"Doesn't that make them similar to Judai's Contact Fusions, then?" Amon inquired.

"Hmm, slightly, but don't confuse the two," Kouyou answered as he sipped from the cup again, "while both only last the field for a turn, there are several major differences. One, when Judai-dono Contact Fuses, he returns his monsters to his deck, while Christopher-dono removes his monster from play. Two, when Dragoons a returned to the Fusion Deck at the End Phase of the turn, the Dragon Knight used to summon it returns, making it more like a Transformation than an actual Fusion. This makes it in some ways superior to Contact Fusion, because that is used more for a killing blow, and rarely is made to stay out for an extended period of time. Finally, Judai-dono must have both of his monsters on the field when he Contact Fuses, and then returns the cards to his deck, but all Christopher-dono must do is cause Battle Damage with his creatures, making them much easier to summon."

"So, the Dragon Knights are really superior?" the scholar wondered.

"It all depends on the situation," Kouyou stated, "however, because Christopher-dono knows Judai-dono's deck and when it is extremely dangerous, because it gets so much publicity, yet Judai-dono doesn't know of Christopher-dono's deck, Christopher-dono will claim victory."

Judai stared across the field trying to see where the light was emanating from. "What's with the light show?" he angrily called as he looked at Gale's side of the field.

"Sorry, to much for you?" Gale chuckled. "It's just my monster prepping itself for the real action that is to come."

"What're you talking about?" Judai questioned.

"You'll see," the older man replied. "First, it's my turn. Draw!" He looked at his card before turning his gaze back on the field. "Now, I activate the effect of Dragon Knight-Red."

"Effect…?" Judai cocked an eyebrow. The light of the knight shone even brighter, until it completely overshadowed the warrior in front of him.

"See, my Dragon Knight's are called such for a reason. Each of them is a battle-hardened warrior from the Medieval Times and the Dark Ages. They were a group of men and women under no specific banner other than their own that fought for what they thought was just and right. They were, however, never written in the annals of history, as little was written during these times. In order to keep themselves superior in skills to all evildoers, this group infused a piece of their clothing, armor, or jewelry with a Dragon Spirit, allowing themselves to call upon the strength of these creatures at will. These Spirits granted upon these individuals the ability to transform into mighty Dragoons! Observe! Dragon Spirit, Activate!"

The body of the man could be seen as a red light shadowed him. As the glimmering lights on the man shattered, first on his legs, then his arms, torso, and, finally, his head, the man gained a new set of armor, and an even larger spear that had a blade that stuck straight out, with two blades that bent to the side and down in a rounded format. The armor of the being was colored a glimmering metallic red. The joints of the elbows, knees, and shoulders had black mesh-like substance that allowed the arms to move freely. Joints on the hands and the palm also bore this like a glove. Jutting off the back of the individual's armor was a pair of red metallic structures and descending from those was transparent skin that made them look like wings. The man was bestowed a helmet that looked like the head of a dragon, with horns protruding off the side of the helm near his ears. A mask that had small thin lines made for breathing covered the man's mouth. He held the spear in front of him with both his arms.

The crowd gasped and cheered with delight at the transformation and sight of the new monster. Even Judai whistled at the majestic aura that he felt from the Dragoon. "What do you call that thing?" he inquired.

"Crimson Dragoon (2100/1700)," Gale responded. "When my Dragon Knight-Red causes Battle Damage, at my next Standby Phase, I can remove him on the field from the game and Special Summon this card from my Fusion Deck. This is the ultimate form of my Dragon Knights; Dragoons. Now, Crimson Dragoon! Attack his Clayman, with Rising Thrust!"

The knight sprang forward dropping to a crouch right in front of the unsuspecting hero. It then leapt straight up into the air, rotating its spear rapidly. It struck the Earth-based hero in the chest, launching Clayman up into the air and backwards. Judai's monster then crashed into the ground, causing its hologram to shatter and vanish. Judai groaned as he took two hundred Life Points worth of damage. "What the…!?" he growled in annoyance. "How come I lost some Life Points!?" he shouted.

"Because of Crimson's effects," Gale announced, "when it battles with a monster that has less defense points than its own, you take Battle Damage equal to the difference of the attack and defense points."

"But it only had one hundred more attack points? Why did I lose two hundred?" Judai persevered.

"You didn't let me finish. I said 'Effects'. Any Battle Damage cause by Crimson is automatically doubled," Gale grinned.

Judai grumbled in frustration. "Well, I've got something too! A trap, Hero Signal!" he stated as he pressed a button on his duel disk. "When a monster is destroyed, I get to Special Summon one Level Four or lower Elemental Hero from my deck to the field! I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" In a flash of blue light, the hero appeared in the air, before gliding down to the ground.

"And now he has an effect, because he's the only card on my field, I get to draw two more cards!" Judai declared as he took two cards from his deck.

Gale smirked. "That's fine, I'll just summon Dragon Knight-Brown (700/2000) to the field in defense mode. That'll do for now." Appearing on the field was a giant of a man. He had on some brown, leather boots; a leather chest plate; and some brown torn shorts that stretched to his knees. He was bald except for a ponytail that protruded out of the back of his head. He was down on one knee and had his arms folded across his front.

Just then, a red light exactly like before shone brightly, illuminating the entire stadium once again. Judai shielded his eyes again, and peered across the duel circle. "What's going on, now!?" he demanded.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious," Gale told his opponent. "The Dragoons are allowed to only stay on the field for one turn. After that, they return to their original forms." True enough, once the light had subsided, standing where Crimson Dragoon had once been was Dragon Knight-Red.

Judai grinned. 'Well, so it's like that, is it? It's close in form to my Neos's Contact Fusion. But, he left his Knight wide open, allowing me to take him down!'

"Draw!" Judai called. "I'll activate Bubble Blaster and equip it to Bubbleman! This card increases Bubbleman's attack points by 800!" The hero grasped onto the giant launcher and bent down on a knee. "Now, Bubbleman! Attack his Dragon Knight-Red! Bubble Shot!" The Water-based hero launched a bubble projectile at the knight.

"So, predictable," Gale breathed. "Dragon Knight-Brown! Activate your effect!" The knight hustled over and bent down on one knee in front of his ally, folding his arms in front of himself for defense. The projectile struck true, but not at the target it was intended. Judai grunted as his Life Point meter decreased once again.

"For God's sake…!" he groaned "Can't I buy a break here?"

"This is the way of the Pros, kid," Gale stated as the dust settled on his side of the field. "You must be ready for anything. My Dragon Knight-Brown's effect allows it to redirect one of my opponent's attacks that targets a Dragon Knight to itself, as long as it is in face-up defense mode, of course."

Judai narrowed his eyes and looked at his hand once again. "I'll just summon Neo-Spacian Ground Mole in defense mode and set a card. Turn End."

"My turn, Draw!" Gale looked at his new card, before a brown light over-shadowed the dome. Judai squinted, as he looked where the light was emanating from, though he knew the answer already. It emanated from a brass bracer across the giant's arm.

Gale smirked deviously, as he announced, "Dragon Spirit, Activate!" Similar to its partner, the blinding light swallowed the mountainous man, leaving the outline of a shadow of the knight. "I'll remove from play my Dragon Knight-Brown in order to summon his Dragoon Form!" Again, armor appeared and placed itself on the foe, and once the light diminished, the giant man looked even larger, as large armor now covered his already massive physique.

"Say hello to my Ochre Dragoon (1300/2600)!" Gale exclaimed loudly. The knight bore armor close to his partner's dragoon form, but the gloves on his hands looked much larger than the ones on his counterpart's. The knight's helmet also had a hole in the back of it, allowing the single ponytail drift out of it.

Judai examined the situation, and realized that Ochre Dragoon had less attack points than Bubbleman did. "Looks as if neither of your creatures has the strength to tangle with my Bubbleman!" Judai smirked.

"You shouldn't rush to your destruction, boy!" Gale retorted. "Next, I'll summon Dragon Knight-Blue (1700/600)!" A blonde-haired, blue-eyed knight emerged from the light that appeared once its card was placed on the duel disk. It bore a tiny buckler on its arm and held within its hands a massive dual-sided pole-arm. It bore a skullcap that had a blue cloth running down the back from within it. The man also bore a metallic-blue chest plate that had a blue gem encircled by a golden ring within it. He had gray leather pants and beige boots on his legs and feet, respectively.

"Now, Ochre Dragoon, attack his Bubbleman!" the man commanded. The giant of a man leapt high into the air

"Are you crazy!?" Judai shouted. "Bubbleman's got more attack points than him!"

"I told you, Hero-Boyo, things aren't always what they seem! I now activate Ochre's effect! When Ochre Dragoon attacks a monster with more attack points than its own, I can switch its attack and defense values! So, now, you get his full force! Go, my Dragoon! Eliminate that hero with your Dragon Fissure!"

The giant that had been gliding gracefully for a moment in the air began careening back down towards the ground. It had its two giant hands clenched together. The moment the knight hit the ground, it slammed its two fists down upon the earth, and caused an earth-shattering shockwave, lifting debris off the ground and sending it in all directions. Judai braced himself with his arms from the realism of the hologram. When the wind subsided, he peered through his forearms across the field. Slowly, enormous cracks began to erupt from the ground, causing the field to change, raising some of the monsters up, whilst lowering others.

"Holy…!" Judai yelled, as the earth shook violently. He stumbled for a moment, but regained his footing. He then noticed that a few of the cracks were now beginning to surround Bubbleman. The cracks encircled the hero and the earth beneath it began to sink.

"Looks like this is the end of your Bubbleman," Gale smirked.

"You should take your own advice to heart, Gale!" Judai called over the din. "Cause when I send Bubble Blaster to the graveyard, I can negate the destruction of Bubbleman, as well as all damage caused to me!" The hero tried to run to the edge of the rapidly collapsing earth, but couldn't. It then dropped its launcher and was swiftly able to make it to safety at the last moment.

"Ah…so you **DO** actually have some surprises," Gale quipped. "Not much good it'll do, though. I now send Dragon Knight-Blue to attack your Bubbleman! Double Dragon Strike!" The knight began to rotate the weapon above his head, causing it to gain centrifugal force. The man then dashed forward and slammed it down upon the hero, splitting it in two. Judai grunted as he lost 900 Life Points.

"But there's more!" Gale grinned. "When Dragon Knight-Blue destroys a monster in battle, it can attack once again!" The man leapt and hurtled himself towards Ground Mole. It was about to slam its mighty weapon down upon the alien, when the creature stood up, folded its drill-like armor over its head and arms, and launched itself directly into the knight's chest. This time, a bright light emitted from the impact of Judai's monster. Once the light dispersed, nothing remained.

"What the…?" Gale hissed. "My knight! Where is he!?"

"Check your hand," Judai told him. The older man looked at his hand, surprised that it was back in his hand. Gale opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Judai stated, "When Ground Mole battles with a monster, I can choose to send it and its opponent back to the owner's respective hands before damage calculation."

"Fine, but I can still finish you off this turn!" Gale announced, turning to his final creature. "Dragon Knight-Red, attack him directly!" the man leapt high into the air, and hurled his spear down towards Judai.

"Not quite!" Judai shouted, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate Hero Spirits!" The spear struck a transparent version of Bubbleman, and harmlessly dropped to the ground. Gale grunted in frustration that his attacks were negated for the third time this turn. "In a turn when an Elemental Hero is destroyed in battle, I can activate this card to negate one of your attacks."

Gale glared at the boy across the field, before softening his eyes, surprising Judai. The man began to chuckle in amusement, confusing the youngster even more. "Well, well…Not bad, kid. You got me, this turn. You seem to actually have some moves, unlike some of the other nobodies I've faced," Gale stated. "I'll end my turn." The massive dragoon now shrank in size slightly to the giant Dragon Knight that was standing there before.

"My turn, Draw!" Judai declared. "I'll activate Graceful Charity, so I'll draw three cards and discard Necro Guardna and Heroic Sacrifice!' He slid the two cards into his graveyard. "Next, I'll activate Polymerization! Fusing together Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A vortex and a flash later, Judai's favorite E-Hero was standing in front of him. This sudden appearance caused the crowd to chant Judai's name, reverberating it throughout the stadium.

Judai closed his eyes and soaked up the chorus of cheers echoing throughout the stadium. 'This is my dream,' he sighed happily. 'This is what I promised Ojii-san. This is where I've wanted to be all along.' He opened up his eyes and grinned spread across his visage.

Gale's eyes narrowed at the boy's newfound fighting spirit. 'Strange,' the man mused, 'After all this beating, a normal person would've been ready to surrender, but this kid seems even more ready to go than he did a few moments ago. It's like he draws upon the power from the urgency of the situation. Is this what has Hibiki-san so uptight?'

Judai lowered his gaze and visage upon the man in front of him. "Now, it's my turn, Christopher Gale!" Judai confidently announced back at his opponent.

**(Judai's Life Points 1400, Gale's Life Points 3800)**

**AJ**: Well, that could've gone better.

**Bil**: What…the chapter?

**AJ**: No…the length of time it took me to put up the chapter. I swear, I just don't have the fire I had before.

**Bil**: Being disgusted with everything you typed up didn't really help matters, either.

**AJ**: Too true. By the by, Judai's 'Ojii-san' was one Yuki Tsudu (read the Judai's Past mini-Arc from the last story to know who he is).

**Bil**: So what's next?

**AJ**: The name of the next chapter and the subsequent typing of the next chapter.

**Bil**: And the name of said chapter is…?

**AJ**: …I'll let you know as soon as I think of one. –is launched at frightening pace into a nearby lake, courtesy of Bil-

**Bil**: Moron.


	4. Magnificent Climax

**AJ**: So…I finally type out my first duel of this Arc…took long enough…can Judai storm back and defeat Christopher Gale? Or is his Dragon Knight/Dragoon combo too much for or favorite Hero-User to handle.

**Bil**: -Hangs up phone- I just got off the phone with the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**AJ**: Konami…? What, do they want to use my cards?

**Bil**: Actually, they want a lawsuit, cause you haven't put up a disclaimer yet, you idiot.

**AJ**: OO…-reads the earlier posts-…;;;;…You can tell them I will put up a disclaimer immediately, if not sooner.

**Bil**: Their attorney is right outside on the front lawn, moron.

**AJ**: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY CARDS I DIDN'T CREATE!!!!!

Chapter 4: Magnificent Climax! Duel Upon The Ancient Battlefield – Sky Glory 

"Dragon Knight-Red, attack him directly!" the man leapt high into the air, and hurled his spear down towards Judai.

"Not quite!" Judai shouted, pressing a button on his duel disk. "I activate Hero Spirits!" The spear struck a transparent version of Bubbleman, and harmlessly dropped to the ground. Gale grunted in frustration that his attacks were negated for the third time this turn. "In a turn when an Elemental Hero is destroyed in battle, I can activate this card to negate one of your attacks."

Gale glared at the boy across the field, before softening his eyes, surprising Judai. The man began to chuckle in amusement, confusing the youngster even more. "Well, well…Not bad, kid. You got me, this turn. You seem to actually have some moves, unlike some of the other nobodies I've faced," Gale stated. "I'll end my turn." The massive dragoon now shrank in size slightly to the giant Dragon Knight that was standing there before.

"My turn, Draw!" Judai declared. "I'll activate Graceful Charity, so I'll draw three cards and discard Necro Guardna and Heroic Sacrifice!' He slid the two cards into his graveyard. "Next, I'll activate Polymerization! Fusing together Burstinatrix and Avian to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A vortex and a flash later, Judai's favorite E-Hero was standing in front of him. This sudden appearance caused the crowd to chant Judai's name, reverberating it throughout the stadium.

Judai closed his eyes and soaked up the chorus of cheers echoing throughout the stadium. 'This is my dream,' he sighed happily. 'This is what I promised Ojii-san. This is where I've wanted to be all along.' He opened up his eyes and grinned spread across his visage.

Gale's eyes narrowed at the boy's newfound fighting spirit. 'Strange,' the man mused, 'After all this beating, a normal person would've been ready to surrender, but this kid seems even more ready to go than he did a few moments ago. It's like he draws upon the power from the urgency of the situation. Is this what has Hibiki-san so uptight?'

Judai lowered his gaze and visage upon the man in front of him. "Now, it's my turn, Christopher Gale!" Judai confidently announced back at his opponent.

**(Gale's Life Points 3800, Judai's Life Points 1400)**

"Your turn?" Gale burst out laughing. "You're going to have to have one hell of a turn if you wish to even come close to evening up this score," the older man mocked.

"You'll see," Judai stated. "I now summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, in defense mode!" A giant tidal wave appeared from behind Judai seemingly out of nowhere, and crashed onto the field. The water dispersed, revealing the dolphin-humanoid on the field bent down on one knee with his arms folded in front of him.

"You must have something better than that," Gale quipped, "I really expected better out of you."

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Judai claimed, "because Aqua Dolphin has an effect. By discarding one card from my hand, in this case, my Ground Mole, I can look at your hand, and if any of them happen to be a monster card that has an attack lower than the attack points of a monster on my field, then it's sent to the Graveyard, and you take 500 points of damage! And I do believe that you have that Dragon Knight – Blue, if I'm not mistaken." Gale's eyes narrowed in disgust, as Judai's creature opened its mouth to release a high-pitched screech directly at his hand. The three cards in Gale's hand revealed themselves via holographic imaging to Judai.

"Ah, there it is," the boy breathed. The image shattered and the screech blew past Gale, taking 500 of his Life Points with it.

"Now, I still have my attack!" Judai declared. "Go, Wingman! Attack his Dragon Knight – Brown! Infernal Rage!" The Hero flew high into the air, and began to glow with an enormous fiery aura. The hero then sped down towards the defensive Knight arms forward and crashed into him, destroying it. Gale defended himself by shielding his eyes with his arm, minimizing the light on his eyes.

"Now, my hero's effect activates!" Judai explained. "When Flame Wingman destroys a monster in battle, you take damage to you Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!" The Hero stood defiantly before Gale, who looked up in surprise. The hero then blasted the duelist with a pillar of fire, causing his Life Points to reduce by 700. Gale grunted as the flames subsided. He shot an intense glare at his opponent in retaliation of the damage.

"Still underestimating my deck?" Judai mocked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Gale sneered, "the deck may not be bad, but the duelist using it acts on instinct instead of using strategy and tactics. You fell right into my Trap Card, Dragon Riot!" Gale pressed a button on his duel disk flipping the hologram of the card face-up.

"What does that do?" Judai exclaimed.

"I can activate this when a Dragon Knight is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle," Gale smirked as he explained. "It allows me to select one monster on your field and destroy it. Then, you take damage equal to the monster's Level times 100." An explosion instantly enveloped Judai's hero, with the force of it shooting past the young duelist, taking nearly half of Judai's remaining LP.

"Looks like that could've gone better," Gale grinned. "And since you're out of cards, I'll go ahead with my turn. Draw!" Gale looked at his new card, and his eyes widened in glee.

Judai noticed the sudden change in demeanor. "Whacha got there?!" the duelist howled.

"Just the card that will help me clinch this duel," Gale called. "I activate the Field Spell, Ancient Battlefield -- Sky Glory!" He inserted the spell into its appropriate slot on his duel disk.

Instantly, the space around the duelists began to change. The darkened areas that surrounded the duel ring disappeared in the duelists' eyes. What took the place was vast blue horizon. Judai gasped in surprise, as the only ground underneath them was far below his legs, or so it seemed. The sudden change in scenery caused him to lose his balance out of astonishment. He peered up and saw nothing but blue. He then turned his gaze even higher, staring at the bright golden sun. He smiled in delight at the breath-taking landscape.

The spectacle, however, quickly disappeared, nearly as abruptly as it had arrived. The hearty yellow sun became ablaze with a dark orange, giving the child an immediate sense of dread and death. He lowered his gaze, noticing that the beautiful backdrop hand now vanished, leaving behind a deep red sky, seemingly crying out in pain and torment. It slowly crept across the entire landscape, causing many of the areas below decay or burst into flames. The world was swiftly being torn asunder.

Judai gaped at the tragic atmosphere. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of him as he watched such beautiful surroundings transform into such a ravaged background. "Despicable, isn't it?" Gale declared from the other end of the invisible platform floating among the clouds. Judai questioningly turned his gaze upon the duelist, who now was shaded orange with the new lighting. "It's what can happen to any world; to any individual. If one loses the most precious to him or her, the world can image this landscape, even if it appears bright, blue, and optimistic to the rest of the world. The Dragon Knights back in Ancient Times fought to make the world so those who saw the world like this could once again dream of a world like they saw previously, and to create a world where those whom never saw it, could see it once again. However, many now still do not see it as they would wish them to see it." He lowered his gaze out of the sight of his opponent.

"Gale…?" Judai inquired. 'His attitude…it's not arrogant or confident anymore…'

"Let's continue," Gale firmly stated. "With this Field Spell out, all Dragon Knights gain 300 attack points. And, any Battle Damage caused by a Dragon Knight is now treated as Effect Damage."

Judai's brow furrowed at the last. 'Effect Damage?' Judai wondered, bemused. 'Why would he negate the effect of his own Dragon Knights? Why wouldn't he want the more powerful Dragoons?' He then noticed a faint glow emanating from Gale's field, and turned to its source.

Dragon Knight – Red glowed with a faint red hue around it as it powered up. "And now, my creature will end this. Dragon Knight – Red!" The creature leapt into the air and readied his spear above his head and aimed it down upon his opponent.

"Destroy Aqua Dolphin!" The knight flew down towards his opponent and drove its weapon deep into the midsection of the alien, destroying it. Judai, however, did not lose any Life Points.

Gale's cocked an eyebrow in an inquisitive manner. Judai, however, coughed a couple of times, revealing behind the dust that had kicked up that he was still around. Gale frowned in annoyance. "Why hasn't your LP Meter dropped yet?"

"Oh, that," Judai choked as the dust settled. "Well, I had the monster known as Necro Guardian in my Graveyard. Once I remove it from the game, I can negate the battle damage caused by one attack of my opponent."

Gale chuckled. "I see. You definitely are resourceful, even if you don't plan out your moves."

"I dunno if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Judai grinned in return.

Gale smirked. "You take it how you want to." He looked at his hand and selected a card. "I'll end with a facedown."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai looked at his card. "I activate the Magic Card, The Warrior Returning Alive! This cad allows me to bring back on Warrior-type monster from my Graveyard into my hand. I'll choose Elemental Hero Bubbleman! And, because he's the only card in my hand, I can Special Summon him!" The water-based hero once again appeared in a brilliant flash of the hologram upon the field. "Now, because he's the only card on my field, I can draw a pair." He looked at his two new cards, almost immediately revealing one of them. "Now, I play Pot of Greed! So I can draw twice more!" He again took a deuce off the top of his deck.

"Now, I activate the Spell, Common Soul! I select one monster on my field and one Neo-Spacian in my hand. Then, the monster on the field gains attack points equal to the attack points my Neo-Spacian has! So, I'll bring out my Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" A pillar of fire appeared on the field and shot straight up into the air towards the ominous orange sun. The fire diminished, and standing in its place was a giant black scarab-humanoid.

"Now, you may think that my creature's weak, but he gains an boost. For every Magic and Trap card on your field, he gains 400 extra attack points!" An aura ignited around the warrior's body, causing it to look as if he were aflame, powering it up to 1300 attack points.

"Now, my Common Soul's effect increases Bubbleman's attack, as well!" The aura surrounding the alien hero shot up in the air and flew directly into its counterpart next to it, causing the water-based human to be surrounded by an aura that resembled the Scarab's, raising its Attack Points to 2100.

"Now, Bubbleman, attack his Dragon Knight – Red!" The hero aimed the pistol on his wrist at its target and fired a trail of bullets. The knight defended itself, but was showered by the attack and was soon riddled and destroyed. A few stray shots found their way to Gale, and docked him 300 Life Points.

"Now, my Flare Scarab can attack you directly!" The hero flew into the air and sent a volley of fireballs below him directly upon Gale. The older duelist blocked the light from harming his sight, but he could do nothing to stop it from harming his Life Point Meter. (Gale's LP 1000, Judai's LP 800) "So, how was that?"

"Although daring, it was a futile effort, I'm afraid," he declared, as he pushed a button on his duel disk. "Trap Open, Spirit Shockwave! At the end of a Battle Phase of a turn that a Dragon Knight was destroyed in battle, I can activate this card. It destroys a number of face-up Magic and Trap cards equal to the number of Dragon Knights destroyed in battle." A red-tinged spirit hovered above the invisible platform the two duelists were standing on and suddenly charged forward. It crashed into the hologram of Judai's Common Soul Spell card and disintegrated it instantly.

At the disappearance of the card, a pillar of fire erupted from underneath Flare Scarab. The monster melded into the blaze and vanished. The card then reappeared within Judai's grasp. Bubbleman's aura also diminished into nothingness, lowering his stats back to their original status. Judai growled in annoyance. 'I could summon Flare Scarab again, but that would just make him a sitting duck!' he realized. "I'll end."

"Then, I'll continue, Draw!" He looked at his new card before revealing it to his opponent. "I activate Pot of Greed! So, I draw two more cards!" He gazed upon his new set. "Now, I'll summon Dragon Knight – Yellow, in attack mode (1200/1000)!" The new knight had long brown hair and gray eyes. He wore a long beige tunic that was covered by a golden cloth draped around his neck and went down to his elbows on either side, as well as down the lower back on stomach on both the front and back. The only hole in the attire was for the head. He bore brown leather boots and carried a large walking stick in his hand.

"And he gains 300 attack points from the Field Spell!" The knight glowed with a golden ambiance from the war-torn landscape. "Now, attack Bubbleman with Sky Striding Strike!" The warrior leapt high into the air and glided gracefully along the gust of wind down towards the Elemental Hero. The knight slammed the stick down upon the water-based creature's shoulder, shattering the image, and causing Judai 700 Life Points of damage.

Judai grunted as the force of the attack struck him. "I'll end with a facedown," Gale firmly stated as he slid the card into its appropriate slot.

"Fine, Draw!" Judai declared. "I activate the Spell Combat Contact! I can only activate this card when I have no monsters on my field. With it, I can discard a Neo-Spacian from my hand as well as one from my deck. So, I'll discard Flare Scarab from my hand and Air Hummingbird from my deck. Now, I draw cards equal to the number of monsters on your field plus one!" He took two cards from his deck.

"Now, I'll activate Over Soul! This card allows me to Special Summon one Normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard to my field. I'll summon Sparkman! Now, I'll activate Polymerization, fusing Necroshade in my hand with Sparkman on the field, creating Elemental Hero Dark Brightman!" Judai declared.

"Dark Brightman! Destroy his Dragon Knight! Dark Flash!" The new hero clenched his right hand into a fist and charged up black electricity within it. He then straightened his arm towards the knight and opened his palm to unleash the wave of energy, sending it towards Gale's warrior. The black energy struck true and overwhelmed the weaker opponent, causing it to explode in an enormous outburst.

Gale took the remaining energy from the stream as it deducted 500 LP from his remaining total. Judai grinned in anticipation. "After his attack, Dark Brightman switches to defense mode," the boy stated. "I'll end my turn after that."

"Then it is my move, Draw!" Gale looked at the card in his hand. "I'll activate the Spell card, Knight's Illusion! I can only activate this card while Sky Glory is active. With it, I can remove one Dragon Knight monster in my Graveyard from play and Special Summon from my deck one that has double the Attack Points of the selected monster. I cannot, however, Normal, Flip, or Special Summon for the rest of this turn, nor can I set a monster. I'll remove Dragon Knight – Yellow to Special Summon Dragon Knight – Black (2400/1900)!"

A dark cloud formed above the two combatants and began to crackle with bolts of lightening. The lightening, however, did not look yellow, as it normally did. The bolts that were ejected from it were colored black. A giant bolt erupted from the abnormal cloud and crashed right in front of Gale. Judai shielded his eyes with his forearms from the energy that came from the materializing figure within the stream of darkness. Once the bolt subsided Judai felt an eerie chill envelop him. Curiosity filled the young duelist and he lowered his arms to gaze upon the center of the feeling.

Standing in front of Gale was a demanding presence. The being was covered from head to foot in a black cloak, revealing little of anything underneath it, though he noticeably wore some sort of chain mail. He carried a massive sword, one that could have been used to smash something rather than slice something. He had blond hair, piercing icy-blue eyes, and a fierce scowl spread across his face. However, the knight, unlike his companions who looked well into their twenties, looked like an adolescent no older than Judai.

"Feast your eyes upon the leader of the Dragon Knights, Judai," Gale called from behind his creation. "And, because of Sky Glory, he gains 300 more attack points!"

"I'll take that thing down faster than you think, Gale!" Judai retorted.

Gale peered across his field, and frowned. 'Interesting…he knows that I have the upper hand right now. What's he up to…?' the elder man wondered.

'C'mon, take the bait!' Judai silently pleaded. 'All you have to do is attack my hero and then you'll get a surprise…minus one Dragon Knight!'

Gale's brow furrowed as he surveyed the scene. After a moment, something clicked within his mind. 'Wait a minute, here. His E-Hero switched to defense mode **AFTER** it battled with my Knight! It could be just for defensive purposes…or is it?' He glowered at Judai, trying to get a hint out of the boy's visage, but to no avail. 'I can't take that chance, not this far into the game. It could give him an opening that would allow him to win this. Besides, it's not like I can lose right now.' He looked at the last card in his hand. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

Judai growled in frustration. 'So close…' He looked at his deck. 'Nothing left to do, but hope. Here goes something!' He placed his hand upon his deck. "My turn, Draw!" The boy looked at his card. "Yes, I activate Hope of Fifth! With this card, I can return five Elemental Heroes to my deck from my Graveyard! So, Flame Wingman, Burstinatrix, Sparkman, Avian, and Clayman all return to my deck. Then, I shuffle and draw three more cards!" He looked at his new hand. "This is what I'm talking about, I'll summon Elemental Hero Neos!" The humanoid hero appeared in a flash of holographic light and gently glided to the ground in front of him.

'Looks like this is my cue!' Gale guessed. "I'll activate my Quick Play Spell, Dragon Crystal! I can only activate this card while Sky Glory is out on my field and only during the Main Phase of a turn. I get to select one Dragon Knight monster on my field and remove it from play and then Special Summon its Dragoon counterpart! So, I'll sacrifice Dragon Knight – Black and summon Onyx Dragoon (3200/2700)!" A giant black crystal surrounded and trapped the Dragon Knight upon Judai's field and the shattered, revealing the youth, fully decked out in enormous armor that seemed too big for the lad. The flowing black cape remained, but could no longer conceal body of the boy.

Judai frowned. 'I've gotta beat that thing this turn! Otherwise, I could give him an edge!' He looked at his two remaining cards and smiled. 'I've got it!' He selected one of his cards. "First, I'll activate the Spell E-N Shuffle! This card allows me to return one E-Hero monster on my side of the field back to my deck. In return, I can Special Summon from my deck one Neo-Spacian monster! So, I'll return Dark Brightman to my Fusion Deck and Special Summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" A giant black liquid splashed onto the field, which then morphed into the panther-like alien. "Next, I'll activate my other card, Contact Soul! This card allows me to Special Summon a Neo-Spacian from my Graveyard to the field. I'll choose Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" A pillar of fire later, the beetle-humanoid appeared on the field defiantly.

"Go, Triple Contact Fusion!" Judai declared. The three creatures leapt into the sky and disappeared deep into space. "I'll return Black Panther, Flare Scarab, and Neos to my deck in order to summon Elemental Hero Blackfire Neos (3000/2500)!" A giant meteor began to careen towards the arena from the heavens and exploded in front of the two duelists and grew to envelope the entire duel field. Once the black and white explosion had diminished into the abyss, Gale realized the field had reverted back to just the arena and the cheering crowds.

"What the…!? What happened!?" he viciously demanded. He turned his gaze back and forth rapidly, before noticing a giant humanoid that seemed to be on fire with a black blaze. The flames flickered and danced about. "What…is that!?"

"Him? He's Blackfire Neos," Judai explained matter-of-factly. "And the field disappeared because of Blackfire Neos' effect. Once per turn, he can select one face-up card on your field and place a 'Meteor Token' on it. While the selected card has a Meteor Token on it, its effect is negated. I placed a Token on your Field Spell."

"Still, Onyx Dragoon has more attack points!" Gale smirked. "And your monster returns to your deck at the end of the turn, while I'll gain my DK – Black at the End Phase of this turn! You lose!"

"That's not gonna happen, Gale," Judai stated firmly, "because Blackfire Neos has another effect. He gains 400 attack points for every Face-up card on the field!" The enflamed hero had its blaze erupt out even faster and more viciously than before, as the Hero's attack reached 4200.

"Blackfire Neos! End this with Hellfire Storm!" Judai commanded. The Hero leapt towards the top of the stadium, slowly rotating, but then began increasing in velocity. A giant tornado created by black flames grew and finally touched down upon the surface in front of Judai. The giant wind tunnel slowly made its way towards Gale's Dragoon.

"I may be going, but I'm not doing so alone! Trap Open, Heart of the Dragoon!" Gale declared. At this moment, Gale's Dragoon dashed towards the whirlwind. It took its gigantic sword and effortlessly jumped into the air till it was level to where Judai's hero had been standing. It swung its weapon and collided with the middle of the tempest, which caused a humongous explosion that encircled the Dragoon and the two duelists, as well as the Hero who was within the torrent.

**AJ**: Well, what a spot to end it! Right at the end of the duel.

**Bil**: That's like a bad cut in a movie to end it there, you know that?

**AJ**: I know…But, meh. By the way, neither Dark Brightman nor E-N Shuffle are new cards…well, I mean, yes they are new, but I didn't invent them. They are both used in Season Three.

**Bil**: Why don't you just explain the whole dang plot to them, while you're at it?

**AJ**: I'll pass. Anyways, be sure to check up on what happened with this duel at the next chapter!


	5. Calm Before The Storm

**AJ**: Alrighty, back in the saddle from my Ficlet, which, I might add, I was pretty happy with. Let's see if I can do so with this one.

**Bil**: Bah, I read that ficlet, what was it? 'Sloments' or something like that?

**AJ**: 'Moments' actually…

**Bil**: Yeah, well, it sucked, and so does the song.

**AJ**: Well…if it wasn't for the fact that you are disgusted with everything I do, I'd be more offended right now.

**Bil**: You're…growing immune to my insults?

**AJ**: It's just you've done all of them and I've heard most of… 

**Bil**: -cowering in a corner, muttering -…My one joy in life…pestering my stupid apprentice…gone…

**AJ**: … …errrmm…Well, anyway. There's a reason why I ended it this way; first of all, as most can tell, Gale's going to be a major character for a good while (Along with Kouyou and Amon) so I wanted him to look as strong as possible. However, I later realized that Judai losing his first duel in the Pro Leagues wasn't as smart as I originally thought, either. I probably should have had him duel someone else and then lose to Gale, but, hindsight is always 50/50, or whatever.

**Bil**: It's 20/20, Monkey Pickles.

**AJ**: That's…new…

**Bil**: STILL GOT IT, BABY!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**Chapter 5: Calm Before The Storm! Kaiser's Bold Declaration**

"Go, Triple Contact Fusion!" Judai declared. The three creatures leapt into the sky and disappeared deep into space. "I'll return Black Panther, Flare Scarab, and Neos to my deck in order to summon Elemental Hero Blackfire Neos (3000/2500)!" A giant meteor began to careen towards the arena from the heavens and exploded in front of the two duelists and grew to envelope the entire duel field. Once the black and white explosion had diminished into the abyss, Gale realized the field had reverted back to just the arena and the cheering crowds.

"What the…!? What happened!?" he viciously demanded. He turned his gaze back and forth rapidly, before noticing a giant humanoid that seemed to be on fire with a black blaze. The flames flickered and danced about. "What…is that!?"

"Him? He's Blackfire Neos," Judai explained matter-of-factly. "And the field disappeared because of Blackfire Neos' effect. Once per turn, he can select one face-up card on your field and place a 'Meteor Token' on it. While the selected card has a Meteor Token on it, its effect is negated. I placed a Token on your Field Spell."

"Still, Onyx Dragoon has more attack points!" Gale smirked. "And your monster returns to your deck at the end of the turn, while I'll gain my DK – Black at the End Phase of this turn! You lose!"

"That's not gonna happen, Gale," Judai stated firmly, "because Blackfire Neos has another effect. He gains 400 attack points for every Face-up card on the field!" The enflamed hero had its blaze erupt out even faster and more viciously than before, as the Hero's attack reached 4200.

"Blackfire Neos! End this with Hellfire Storm!" Judai commanded. The Hero leapt towards the top of the stadium, slowly rotating, but then began increasing in velocity. A giant tornado created by black flames grew and finally touched down upon the surface in front of Judai. The giant wind tunnel slowly made its way towards Gale's Dragoon.

"I may be going, but I'm not doing so alone! Trap Open, Heart of the Dragoon!" Gale declared. At this moment, Gale's Dragoon dashed towards the whirlwind. It took its gigantic sword and effortlessly jumped into the air till it was level to where Judai's hero had been standing. It swung its weapon and collided with the middle of the tempest, which caused a humongous explosion that encircled the Dragoon and the two duelists, as well as the Hero who was within the torrent.

The crowd all sat in anticipation as they awaited the dust to settle. Excited murmurs began running through the crowd on who the better duelist really was, and who would claim victory in the back and forth match. "I don't believe we've ever had an opening duel quite as exciting as this one, folks!" Jake Ross spouted over his microphone. "These two duelists, however, are giving it their all and then some to defeat one another!"

"I'm inclined to agree, JR!" Duke agreed vehemently. "It looked like Judai was going to go down quietly, but he just wouldn't let that happen to himself! He was down by 2400 LP at one point, for Pete's sake! But he's fought back hard and strong! My only worry right now is that this duel must end eventually!"

"We first have to find out the effect of Gale's Trap!" Ross shouted. As if by his demand, the smoky substance covering the ring began to disperse, allowing the silhouettes of the two duelists to be seen through the chaos. The smoke finally cleared to show that both Gale and Judai were both sprawled on the floor exhaling heavily. Both of their Life Point meters showed zero.

"We have a…draw!?!" Ross's voice echoed through the arena. Both duelists sat up and glared at each other for a few moments. The arena was silent for the first time in a long while, waiting for the reaction of the two duelists. Judai and Gale then both reared back and began to chuckle before bursting into an outright laughter. They both stood up and walked to the center.

"That was a great duel," Judai stated. He extended his hand in an offering to shake.

"Agreed," Gale answered, accepting the handshake. The crowd roared in delight at the sign of sportsmanship. "I've never been pushed to the limits by anyone in a long time. And I'd never thought that I'd do it in my first match in Japan. You have earned my respect."

"Same to you. Just one question."

"Hmmm?"

"That Trap of yours, Heart of the Dragoon did you call it…?"

"It's a Trap that can only be activated when both duelists' Life Points are 1000 or less and when a Dragoon monster is attacked. I activate this card to destroy both creatures, then we both take damage equal to the combined attack points of the two monsters. It's not very practical, since it's only used for suicide attempts, but since you gave me one heck of a duel, I'm ok with using it."

"We'll have to do this again," Judai grinned. "I'm not all for leaving a duel unfinished."

Gale nodded. The two turned away from each other and walked away. Gale's mind was heavy, however. 'Why does this kid bother Hibiki-san? He's only 16. What crimes could he have possibly committed?' He frowned, unable to think of any possible answers. 'Hibiki-san owes me some answers.'

Judai walked to the locker room and sighed heavily. 'Wow…I haven't had that much fun in a long time…maybe this will be good for me…to get mind off of…' His mind returned to his dream. 'It's just a nightmare, a bad dream. There's no way for Kouyou to know my identity now. And he has no clue even where to look. But…still…why does it make me feel so uneasy…?'

His trail of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the opening of the locker room door, followed by the bellowing of a mystic voice. "Excellent duel, Judai! I can see why the Light so desperately desired to have you a part of its team."

Judai picked his head up and saw Edo and Saiou walk into the locker room. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just here to congratulate you on your duel. It didn't appear to be a good one, at first, but you managed to hold your own out there, even to where you were close to winning," Saiou commented.

"Yes, apparently even buffoons can duel decently when it is required of them," Edo chimed in.

"That's enough out of the peanut gallery, Flyboy," Judai snapped. "I'm in a good mood right now, best not to blow it."

"Like I'm scared of you," Edo muttered.

"Wanna share that with the rest of us?" Judai inquired.

Edo just ignored the last. Saiou bent down next to Judai and began whispering into his ear. "Don't mind him, he's kind of anxious about his upcoming duel with Kaiser. I don't know why, he's usually so calm and collected, it's a rarity to see him so uptight. He'll be fine once the duel commences."

"Why don't you tell him my life story?" Edo shot.

"Edo, chill, it's just a duel!" Judai stated. "Just go out and duel the way you usually do. Your D-Heroes can tackle anything put in front of them!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Edo sarcastically answered. "I'm out of here." The Pro Duelist walked out of the room, taking careful notice to slam the door as he left.

"Man, you'd think the guy would be happy," Judai muttered. "He has a chance to take out Kaiser once and for all."

"It's not you, it's just his own feelings about the situation," Saiou replied.

Judai turned to his manager with a puzzled expression. "Huh? About what?"

"You don't remember?" Saiou cocked an eyebrow. "Edo blames himself for what Hell Kaiser has become due to the fact Kaiser fell onto his losing streak after he lost to Edo. Kaiser then went down to the Under-leagues and returned as the newly reformed Hell Kaiser."

"What's that got to do with Edo?" Judai wondered aloud. "He was just doing what any duelist would've done, duel to win. What's so different about this case?"

"Because of what happened with you when he defeated you," Saiou explained. "He thinks that maybe the Light was festering his cards when he dueled Kaiser the first time, and that may have had an adverse effect on Kaiser. Plus, he might believe only was able to beat you the first time with the help of the Light that he now knows was injected into his cards. I doubt even he realizes it, but subconsciously he probably thinks that maybe his dueling strength was all a ruse."

"That's so stupid!" Judai shouted jumping to his feet. Saiou widened his eyes at the boy's sudden response. "I mean, Kaiser became what he is by the decisions on his own! If he was on a bad streak, sucks to be him, but only the person deciding them makes the decisions he makes. Edo's got nothing to do with them! And his strength being fake? HAH! He was just as difficult to go against the second time, when I barely came out with a win! He's beaten DD, the former World Champ, for Pete's sake, how can he doubt his abilities now!?"

Saiou smiled nervously and nodded in agreement. 'Maybe Edo could do well with some of Judai's straightforwardness…' he mused.

Edo walked sulkily down the hallway with his hands in his pockets. "What is wrong with me?" Edo murmured to himself. "He's just a duelist, and it's just like any other duel. So why? WHAT AM I AFRAID OF!?!?" He turned and faced the wall next to him. He sent a punch straight onto the concrete surface and felt a shock run through his arm.

He remembered back to the beginning of the Genex Tournament:

_Ryo reared back and howled with laughter again. "Forget that cocky, goofy grin of yours, that look is so much better for you. Intense, cold, hate, that is all a duelist should feel towards his opponents," he choked through his snickering. He smirked at the boy. "I can't wait to annihilate you, Judai. It will be my greatest victory to date, putting you into place."_

"_How can you be worried about him," Edo shot at the pro, "when you have yet to defeat me?"_

_Hell Kaiser's face dropped immediately into a frown. "Don't even THINK I have forgotten you," Ryo quietly threatened. "I have a score to settle with you. I'll eliminate the both of you, and since I'm already a duelist in the PDL, I just get the money up front from the contract. I'll eliminate the both of you soon enough." And with that, he stormed off into the sea of duelists._

"_He's going to be tough to bring down," Edo noted. "His swagger isn't just for show. He has a fire within him he didn't have in our last duel."_

"Agreed," Judai nodded 

'Was it that look in his eyes? The new fire I see within them?' he wondered. He shook his head harshly and smacked his forehead. "Pull yourself together, Edo, old boy. He's just a guy. I've beaten a World Champ, made it to the semis in the Genex Tourney, and beaten countless Pros before." Another memory then came into his mind:

_Edo walked up to Kaiser and handed him his deck. Kaiser did the same, and both shuffled them. "So, an Academia Sempai, is it?" the white-haired boy smirked. He chuckled arrogantly at his own remark._

_Kaiser's eyes narrowed. "You seem to like your own sarcasm," he retorted snidely._

_"Oh, I'm hurt," Edo claimed, handing back Kaiser's deck and retrieving his own. "Please, I know you're from the Academia. Don't go too hard on me, Kaiser-sempai."_

_After a fierce duel, Kaiser summons Cyber End Dragon and sends it to attack Edo's Shining Phoenix Enforcer. Edo, however, remains unfazed. "Kaiser, as a Pro-sempai, I have to warn you, if you get so excited over your skills that you lose sight of your goal, you will not win in the Pro League." At this, he activated his Trap, powered up Shining Phoenix Enforcer, and destroyed Cyber End, claiming victory._

Edo frowned and narrowed his eyes. 'Don't tell me I'm feeling sorry for that guy,' he thought. 'Just because he went on a losing streak after my victory doesn't mean that I…' He was interrupted by the dark figure standing before him. It didn't take long for Edo to recognize the person.

"Well, if it isn't my victim tonight on live television," Kaiser stated. "The Duel Champ, Edo Phoenix."

"Kaiser," Edo curtly greeted.

"Is that any way to greet a, what was it you called me in our last duel…'sempai', I believe it was?" Kaiser smirked deviously.

Edo, meanwhile, growled in annoyance. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, a little hostile?" Kaiser chuckled. "What, are you ashamed that I became like this after we dueled?" Edo's grunt and grimace told Kaiser he nailed it on the head. "Look, there's no reason you have to be so upset about it. I'm more powerful now than I ever was, I truly should thank you. And I shall do so tonight, by forcing you to pull out all your stops to defeat me. You'll see just how far the 'Sempai' has reached, Edo Phoenix."

"You can't have gone too far, Kaiser, seeing as you lost to Judai in the Genex Tournament," Edo retorted.

"A minor setback," Kaiser stated. "I'll admit, I wasn't ready for Judai to pull such a cheap stunt out of nowhere. I underestimated his God-Drawing abilities. A mistake I will not make again."

"If you just came here to pour salt into old wounds, you're wasting both of our time," Edo snapped. "If you'll excuse me…" Edo made his way around Edo and started down the hall.

"I'd just like to say one thing before we go our separate ways," Kaiser announced.

"What is it?" Edo questioned, visibly enraged by Kaiser's presence.

Kaiser turned to face the back of the champion. "You know what the outcome of this match will be, I can see it in your eyes. Not even that Bloo-D of yours can win. My deck has ascended a new level, that of which not even the liked of Yuki Judai can defeat. I don't just want to win this match, I want to show just how powerful I have become. So, summon that Bloo-D of yours. I want to annihilate it."

Edo forced his body to remain unfazed and sauntered down the corridor. Kaiser watched as the boy shrank and vanished in the distance. 'In his anxious state of mind, he will not duel at his full capacity. Still, he should be able to summon Bloo-D. It indeed is strong, not even Cyber Dark Dragon can defeat when it attains maximum strength. However…' Kaiser grinned viciously. "That's why I have soared that above the Cyber Dark Dragon, and acquired a power not yet known to duelists." He turned away from the path Edo was walking, chuckling to himself, before erupting into a bloodthirsty laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

**AJ**: Meh. Not a great chapter. These non-dueling chapters are the most difficult to keep entertaining.

**Bil**: I don't do it often, but I agree with you. I can't ever read these parts of your fic. Course, I can't read it at all, seeing how bad it is.

**AJ**: Oh, shut up. At least the readers (I'm assuming) enjoy it.

**Bil**: They only read it to make you feel better.

**AJ**: How would you know?

**Bil**: I asked them.

**AJ**: Yeah, ok. Well, make sure you come back next time for **Chapter 6: Rematch For The Ages! Cyber Ura Vs. Destiny Heroes**!


	6. Rematch For The Ages

-1I know many of you look forward to seeing my conversations between me and 'Bil', however, this chapter is going out in tribute to two great men, one of whom may have met an end that people have nightmares about. All who have watched wrestling know how great a wrestler Chris Benoit is, and those who watched wrestling before the debacle it has become know how he was ridden down hard by the higher-ups of wrestling practically everywhere he was. The one World title he did win doesn't really do justice to how great a wrestler he actually was. He, his wife, and his 7-year-old son were found dead at around 2:30 pm Monday, with the result that is most realistic being the one I feared most when I first heard about it, double-murder suicide. My heart and prayers go out to all those close to Chris Benoit and his fans, as well as him, his wife, and son. Rest in Peace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6: Rematch for the Ages! Cyber Ura Vs. Destiny Heroes**

Christopher Gale strutted with a purpose down the corridor, confused and, as a result of that, fairly annoyed. 'What happened between Judai and Kouyou?' was just one of the many questions cluttering his mind. 'Why does Kouyou want to punish him?' Gale ground his teeth together as he ran the idea through his mind. He couldn't understand why a corporate head would want a child only a year or so younger than himself.

He stalled for a moment at the top of the steps to Kouyou's skybox. He took a deep breath and exhaled. 'Well, I'm sure Kouyou will be willing to answer any questions I might have,' he mused. 'You'd just think he would've told me what could've aroused this kind of hatred within him. Come to think of it, Kouyou has never really talked about his past with me, though we've known each other for quite sometime.' He sighed. 'But, I suppose that's ok, as I've never really spilled what happened to me before, either.'

After composing himself, the twenty-one year-old walked slowly up to the door to the room and slid it open. "Kouyou? You in here?" he called.

The flicker of light in the room reflected off a pair of glasses, but they were not the dark ones usually worn by Gale's friend. "What does a pile of slime like you want with Kouyou-san?" Amon inquired.

"Listen, Garam, I'm here to talk with Kouyou," Gale stated, taking note of the insult. "Stay out of it if you know what's good for you." He clenched his fists in clear sight of it, showing that wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

Amon's face scrunched into a frown. "Listen, here, Gale-san. You may be friends with Kouyou-san, but you _will_ address him accordingly in my presence. Secondly, how could you even _think_ of even being in _earshot_ of Kouyou-san after that slipshod performance you just showed? Didn't you say that your Field Spell wouldn't even be necessary!? You had it active, and look where it got you! You are the most overrated duelist I have ever--!"

Gale immediately cut off the scholar with a hold on the man's clothing. "Listen, Four-Eyes, I'm not in the mood of dealing with your crap!" Gale shouted. "Stand aside and keep your mouth closed if you know what's good for you!" The older duelist turned towards Kouyou. "Now, I've got some questions, and I know you've got the answers. What happened between you and Judai to cause such hatred to form within you that you'd want to harm this boy!? If I'm going to be playing a part of this, I have a right to know!"

Amon slapped Gale's hands loose of his collar. "Get your hands off of me you vermin. And you have no right to demand anything of Kouyou-san!"

"That is it!" In one motion, Gale grabbed the man again and threw him into the wall and launched a punch that closed in onto Amon's face.

It was centimeters from Garam's nose when Kouyou's chair turned and faced them. The younger man hollered out "**ENOUGH!!!!**" causing Gale's fist to stop when it was about to land. The venom that spewed from the boy's voice made both of the men freeze instantly. They turned to Kouyou, and although they couldn't see his eyes due to the abnormally dark glasses that were on his face, felt the burning glower bear down upon them.

The tension in the room soon lessened shortly thereafter. "I do not need my two closest allies and greatest duelist fighting amongst themselves. Amon-dono, if Christopher-dono wants to know what is going on, he shall know of it. It's only fair if he's going to be helping us. He's done so much for me, so I owe him at least this much."

"But…" Amon began, but was cut off by the fiery sensation of an angry glare from behind Kouyou's glasses.

"Please, go and watch the match between Edo and Kaiser," Kouyou stated. Amon, not desiring to argue the matter further, threw a harsh glare at Gale before turning and exiting.

When the door was soundly shut, Gale gulped. He really didn't want to talk to Kouyou after this last meeting, but there was no backing out, now. Kouyou hit a button on his desk and stood up. The metal walls behind him began to open, revealing a large view of the city behind him. It was well past dusk, now, and the hustle and bustle of the city, along with the neon lights and the enlarged moon in the dark blue sky, made for a beautiful backdrop. Kouyou walked to the edge of the platform, just inside the window.

Gale stood gaping in awe of the magnificent scenery. "Come here, please, Christopher-dono," the boy stated. Gale didn't need to be told twice. He walked over and stood next to the younger boy, looking out over Tokyo. "What do you see when you look at something like this.

Gale looked through his peripheral vision at the lad. 'What is this gonna prove…?' he wondered. However, not wanting to anger the boy again, he decided to comply. "I see the city of Tokyo in neon lights and under a moonlit sky. Very nice."

Kouyou grinned slightly. "Well, I wish I could say the same," he muttered. Gale turned his full face at the boy now. "I'm assuming you're wondering what I mean." The boy turned to Gale and raised his hands to his glasses. "You're about to see a side of me that only Amon-dono has seen. Prepare yourself." Gale, sensing that something abnormal was about to be shown to him, gulped, but remained steady.

Kouyou removed his dark glasses from his face, revealing his eyes, or rather, where the boy's eyes should've been. A deep slash was seen across the boy's visage from one side of his eyes to the next. Nothing was visible in the holes that were supposed to house his eyeballs.

"What…the…?" Gale gasped, slightly backing away.

"Allow me to tell you the story that caused this," Kouyou stated savagely, pointing to his face. "The story that forced me to take away my real eyesight for good in exchange for these artificial eyeglasses. The story of the betrayal of my former best friend Richter Davis and the murder of my dearest sister, Hibiki Midori."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edo stood leaning against a wall just outside the entrance to the duel arena. He sighed deeply. 'Man…what's wrong with me?' he wondered. 'It's just a duel. Why can't I go out and have fun with it?' He looked at his deck inside his duel disk. 'Is it because of this deck?' he mused. 'I used it to defeat evil and to avenge my father, but now that's all over. Do I need a reason to duel?'

"Edo!" a voice called, breaking Edo back into the real world.

The Pro looked up. "Oh, it's you guys," he grunted.

"Edo, what's wrong?" Judai questioned the younger boy. "Why aren't you all ready for this duel? You're about to go into the Main Event in what is one of the biggest duels in the history of the Pro Leagues!"

"Back off," Edo shot. "I'm not in the mood for your lame 'gung-ho' attitude at the moment."

"And I'm sick of this beat down you're giving yourself, because you're afraid of winning!" Judai roared.

"What the hell are you…!?" Edo began.

"Face it!" Judai cut him off. "Your ashamed that your previous victory over Kaiser caused his trip down to the Under Leagues that changed him into Hell Kaiser!" Edo glared at Judai, both of whom now in each others' faces, and turned away with a 'humph'. "Look, Edo, you didn't do anything to Kaiser! He made his choices on his own! His defeat at your hands didn't have anything to do with it!"

Saiou's eyes widened at Judai's sudden outburst. "Judai…" the manager whispered.

The boy continued. "A person makes their own decisions. Outside factors may influence it, but there is always more than one choice you can make! One cannot force decisions upon another! So just go out there and have fun! It's a duel, your first title defense! Live it up a bit!"

Edo stared at Judai for a moment. He closed his eyes and smirked. "Well, seeing as you want to be beaten by me so badly, I guess I can oblige your request." He turned and walked away from the three and entered the arena.

"Good luck, Edo!" Judai called.

Saiou stared at Judai as the boy cheered for his rival. 'I wonder how Judai got such a straightforward conscience. It's rather remarkable how quickly he can explain the obvious to what many people seem to forget.' Saiou closed his eyes and smiled to himself. 'Maybe we could all learn a thing or two from this boy.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, folks, this has been one heck of a ride tonight, but we're not through yet!" Jake Ross screamed through his microphone. "We still have one more duel left tonight, and it's a whopper of a duel!"

"Indeed it is, JR!" Drawler stated. "Like I always say, you can't end a good party without someone on the floor. Well, shortly, we'll find out who that someone is! It's a rematch of the decade, JR!"

"Too true!" the slightly older announcer stated. "This has got to be the biggest rematch since the duel between Mutou Yugi and Kaiba Seto back in the Battle City Semi-Finals! And the stakes couldn't be any higher! This is for the Pro Leagues Asia Championship! 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo Marufuji's Cyber Dark monsters in his Cyber Ura Deck face off against Edo Phoenix's Destiny Heroes!"

The two duelists began walking forward from opposite ends of the duel field towards the center of the ring. They approached the middle, both glaring daggers at each other. They finally stood in front of each other. The official joined them and looked at both Edo and Kaiser. "Remove your decks and exchange them," The ref told them. "Now shuffle." They did so and handed them back to one another.

Kaiser smirked as he handed Edo his deck back. "Please, try to go easy on me, sempai."

Edo chuckled. "Your taunts aren't going to work anymore, Kaiser." Kaiser snorted and the two turned and walked to their sides of the duel field.

The referee looked back and forth between the two once they were set. "Ready?" The two duelists nodded. "Begin!" Edo and Kaiser activated their duel disks and slid their decks into the deck slots. The Life Point counters increased to 4000 as they each drew 5 cards from their respective duel disks.

"**DUEL!!**"

"I'll begin." Edo declared. "Draw!" The duelist looked at his hand and his drawn card.

"I'll summon Destiny Hero Dunk Guy in defense mode!" Edo announced. "Next, I'll activate his effect! When he is on the field, I can discard one Destiny Hero from my hand to the Graveyard. Then, you take 500 points of damage to your Life Points. I'll discard Destiny Hero Diabolic Guy. Go, Dunk Guy!" The hero leapt high into the air and clasped its hands together. It descended towards Kaiser and slammed its fists down upon Ryo, taking 500 Life Points from his enemy's Life Point counter.

"I'll end my turn," Edo simply said.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser shouted. "I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three and discard two!" He drew his new cards and then looked at his hand. "I'll discard Cyber Dark Keel and Masked Dragon." Kaiser selected another card from his hand. "Now, I summon Cyber Dark Horn in attack mode!" The large robotic parasite appeared on the field.

"Now, Horn's ability activates! When it's summoned, I can equip one Level Three or lower Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard to it!" Kaiser announced. "So I'll equip the Masked Dragon I just discarded to my creature!" The dragon appeared on the field underneath the black-colored creature. The appendages of the robot clamped around the creature, causing it to writhe and squirm in an attempt to escape from its clutches.

"And now, the equipped dragon's attack points are added to my Horn's attack points," Kaiser smirked. A vast amount of cords, wires, and hoses lowered from the parasitic robot's body and connected to the body of the Masked Dragon. The smaller creature wailed in pain for a few moments, before stiffening and going still. The connections flashed every once in a while to show that something was being sucked out of the creature's body. Cyber Dark Horn's attack points increased to 2200.

"Now, my monster, attack his Hero!" Kaiser commanded. The eyes on the robot flashed a blue light, and a teal light could be seen from within the creature's mouth. The machine opened its jaws and aimed at Edo's monster. The greenish stream of energy flew at the weaker opponent and incinerated it in the blast. A stray burst of energy flew at Edo and took 500 Life Points with it.

Edo grunted as the blast hit and took the LP away. "What gives!?" he angrily demanded.

"Oh, right, Cyber Dark Horn has one more effect," Kaiser stated. "When it attacks a defense position monster with a defense lower than its attack value, then you take damage equal to the difference of the two." Kaiser grinned maliciously at his opponent. "I thought a 'sempai' like you would know that."

Edo glowered at Ryo, but said nothing. Kaiser, sensing his retort had touched a proverbial sore spot, chuckled. "I'll just end my turn with a facedown. Your move."

"My turn, Draw!" Edo declared. He looked at his hand. 'I don't have any strong monsters in my hand, nor do I have any Traps.' He groaned at the poor hand. Then, his eye caught something with the cards he had. He selected a card from his hand.

"I'll summon Destiny Hero Doom Lord in attack mode!" Edo declared as he set the card on his duel disk. The cloaked hero appeared on the field in front of Edo.

"Now, I activate Doom Lord's effect!" Edo announced to the arena. "When it is in attack mode, I can sacrifice my ability to battle this turn in order to select one monster on your field and remove it from play for two turns! So, I'll remove your Cyber Dark Horn from play!" The devilish hero sped forward and clamped its giant claw-like hand around the robotic parasite's neck. A flash of light later, the machine had vanished, leaving behind only a few specks of light and a severely weakened Masked Dragon. The Dragon fell to the ground, and its hologram also disappeared.

"That's all I have for now," Edo grimly stated.

"Fine, My Turn. Draw!" Kaiser called. He looked at his drawn card before revealing it. "I'll summon Cyber Dark Edge!" The new robot appeared on the field. It appeared similar to a giant bug, more than anything. "And like its predecessor, It can equip a Level three or lower Dragon-type monster from the Graveyard and its attack points increase by the number of attack points the Dragon monster has. So, Masked Dragon comes back!" Again, the Cyber Dark abomination clamped its mechanical arms around the ailing dragon. Many cords and hoses connected to the monster. The energy drained from the creature increased the parasite's attack by 1400.

"Now, I activate my facedown, Call of the Haunted!" Kaiser shouted, pressing a button on his duel disk. "When this card is activated, I can select one monster in may graveyard and special summon it to the field! So I'll special summon Cyber Dark Keel!" The metallic serpent appeared on the field and flashed its eyes.

"And you should know, when Cyber Dark Keel destroys a monster, it deals 300 extra Life Points of damage!" Kaiser grinned. "So go, Cyber Dark Keel! Attack Doom Lord!" The creature powered up a sick yellowy ball of energy just outside its mouth and fired it at Edo's hero.

"I activate my monster's effect!" Edo declared.

Kaiser frowned. "What are you talking about? Doom Lord's effect can only be activated during your Main Phase."

"I never said it was Doom Lord's effect," Edo grinned. "The monster effect I'm activating is from my hand, Destiny Hero Blade Master!" He inserted the card into his Graveyard.

Kaiser's eyes widened at this revelation. "How can you activate a monster effect from your hand!?"

"That's what his effect is," Edo explained. "I can only activate his effect during your Battle Phase. By discarding this card to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of all Destiny Heroes on my field by 800 points till the end of this turn. So, Doom Lord gets a slight increase." Edo's monster began to emanate a strong dark aura around itself. The yellow-colored blast closed in upon Doom Lord. The Hero reared its clawed arm back and slammed forward with his hand. It struck true and sent the energy ball back at the monster. The blast turned Cyber Dark Keel into metal slag and cost Kaiser 600 points of damage.

Kaiser growled in frustration. "Fine, but I'm not going to allow you to remove Edge next turn," he told the younger pro. "Cyber Dark Edge! Attack his Doom Lord!" The dark creature ignited a blue laser from its 'mouth' and fired it at Doom Lord.

"I activate my other Blade Master's effect!" Edo declared, discarding the new monster. "Now it's an even match! And I'll be able to take out that abomination with me!" Indeed, the Destiny Hero's aura grew larger and it caught the laser the was fired at it with its enormous hands. The monster was pushed back slightly, but stopped its slight skidding almost instantly. The hero then began to charge towards the parasite, with the energy beam still within its clutches.

The light from the beam grew brighter the closer Doom Lord got to Edge. Soon, the light crackled and flashed violently. A gigantic explosion enveloped the two creatures, and forced the two duelists, along with a large majority of the crowd, to shade their eyes from the bright flash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, there you have it, chapter six. Now, I know I said there were two men I wanted to honor with this chapter. Well, the second one isn't as well known as the first, but he was a man that anyone could idolize in my mind. My Eight Grade teacher, Mr. Paul, is dying from cancer. I'm talking days, not months, here, which is why I decided to honor both him and Benoit/Benoit's family with this chapter. He, along with my Seventh Grade teacher, are two people who influenced me the most as a student, mainly because they both taught me for several years and because I knew them. He may not be as renowned as many others who have passed, but I can almost guarantee that he will have a large number of people honor him at his wake and funeral. That ol' Packer-Backer/Yankees Fan will be greatly missed, as a teacher, role model, and friend. I know that I probably brought you guys down with this prologue and epilogue, and I'm sorry if any who read this are annoyed, but I felt this was the best way to honor both of them, even if it was only a small way to do so. Thank you for reading the chapter and my two 'eulogies' to two men I greatly revered and liked.


	7. Champion of Fate

-1**AJ**: Welcome back all! Glad to be here for chapter number seven on our trip through the world of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX.

**Bil**: Back at it again, eh?

**AJ**: Hell's yeah!

**Bil**: -sips tea- Don't you ever wanna take a break?

**AJ**: Hell's no!

**Bil**: Welp, when you die from exhaustion, make sure you visit me before you go to…wherever it is you're goin.

**AJ**: Hell's ye---…hey…

**(URGENT: This beginning part may be slightly graphic. It's not horrible, but just a warning.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7: Champion of Fates! The Strike of the Phoenix**

Christopher Gale stood in awe of the lad's eyes, or rather, lack thereof. The boy's eyelids were sealed shut, appearing as if they were melted shut. He felt cold sweat perspiring on the back of his neck and gulped down a lump that formed in his throat. "Kouyou…san…what happened to your…?"

"Eyes?" the younger man finished. "I burned and gouged them out myself. It was ease itself with a knife…" he began, causing his friend to become extremely queasy.

"But…why?" the American inquired.

Kouyou's brow furrowed and he grumbled. "Because I couldn't stand seeing a world without my sister with my own eyes anymore. It sickened me," the boy stated venomously. "So, I decided I didn't need my eyes anymore. However, walking around with holes where your eyes should be was extremely horrific, so I sealed them shut by melting the eyelids closed. Shortly after wandering blindly, giving up hope on the entire world, I was stumbled upon by Amon-dono and his family. His family was developing a way to allow people to see, even if they were blind, not imaginatively dubbed Vision Goggles. They have a flaw, however. The apparel itself must be specialized for each person depending upon the sensitivity of their other receptive senses, as well as the person's perception, making them extremely difficult to mass produce. Their prototype, oddly enough, was able to meet my specifications, and thus, I was able to see again. For you, they would just be regular sunglasses, albeit rather dark. Go ahead, try them on."

The younger duelist handed the dark glasses over to Gale, who put them on. "You're right," he stated, "they are just like darker sunglasses." He took them off and handed them back. "Is that how everything looks to you?"

The late teenager placed them on his head, shaking his head. "Like I said, it's based on the perception of the person. Basically, these glasses only give me the outlines of people and objects, but what they look like is up to what I perceive of them. Unless I have seen them before I gave away my eyesight, I wouldn't know what they actually look like," the boy sadly explained. "Meaning, I don't even know what the city of Tokyo actually looks like, and because it is without my sister, I can guarantee it doesn't look anything like you perceive it. It would never bee as beautiful as seeing it with my own eyes."

Gale stood there silently. He didn't want to enrage Kouyou anymore than he already was, but his curiosity just got the better of him at this junction. He inhaled deeply, before asking, "What happened between you and Judai?"

Hibiki inhaled and exhaled heavily. He stared out the window overlooking the city. "This may shock you, but I don't know the whole story. What I do know is this, my sister, Hibiki Midori, died in the arms of my best friend, Richter Davis, the man you know as Yuki Judai. It was back during my time with the Children's Under League known only as the Death Duel League. We represented the Death Duel League in the annual tournament known as _Ragnarok_, so named because usually, the battles were life and death, and many were so violent and horrible, that it appeared as if the world were being torn asunder, as if Ragnarok in Norse mythology had come. The reason was, the company who sponsored the challenge had created a satellite that somehow interacted with the duel disk holograms, and allowed the attacks the feel as if they were real. Judai, his half-brother Jaycen-dono, my sister Midori, our Australian colleague Jim Cook-dono, and myself competed against fifteen other teams for no other reason but for pure sport and torture in order to assure that our league would gain the rights over the other Leagues, which duelists they could steal, and what they could do with the competition."

Gale frowned. "Wouldn't that allow for one group to just take all the best duelists for themselves and leave the others with the scraps?" he inquired.

Kouyou smirked. "It could. But the owners were too greedy for that. If one promotion took all the best duelists, then when the time came for the next Hell's Pit, there would be few fans to watch, because it was a forgone conclusion who would win. Not to mention the Wild Card that could always occur."

"Wild Card?" Gale asked.

Hibiki looked at his friend and nodded. "Indeed. The fact that duelists could be taken off the streets at any time. Made it for a random drawing. That's what happened here, as Jim Cook-dono was discovered homeless, completing our five-person team. We were more than a team, though. We were a family. Jaycen-dono was the older brother I never had. He was like a father-figure to me. Jim Cook-dono was also an older brother to me, but he was closer to my age, so he was more like a friend. Judai was the little baby of our family, as he was the youngest. The funny thing was, when he began running on his adrenaline during a duel, he was by far the most dangerous out of all of us. He was the only one of us to have won every single duel, until he left the DDL. We sped through our opponents quickly, mercilessly, and with surprising precision. They called us Out For Revenge."

The boy then lowered his head and began to quiver. Gale knew that he would be crying if his eyes could allow him to do so. The younger duelist picked his head up, and faced out the window again. He sighed heavily, "Then came the day of the Finals. Jim and Jaycen-dono were in no shape to continue on in the tournament. Lucky for us, two of their duelists were also out of commission, one dead, the other critically wounded, so it would still be even. My sister, the team captain after Jaycen-dono, debated with the other team captain to have a three-on-three Free-for-all, with the first team to eliminate the other team's members as the winner.

"It was a long back-and-forth battle, one of the best the crowd has ever seen. I know, because I had never heard them cheering so hard in my life. I was able to take the first one down, but the combo I used to do so left me wide open for an attack on my creature. Neither my sister, nor my best friend had any traps or spells to help me. I wouldn't have wanted them to use them on me, anyways. If I was to lose my life at that point, then so be it. I don't even remember clearly what the opponent sent at me, though I know he was using Dark World monsters. The blow struck me with an intensity that sent me into the wall behind me and I blacked out.

"The next thing I remember was opening my eyes to see my sister being struck with an attack directly. The thing was, when I was attack, the blow struck my creature, which took the brunt of it. However, my sister…she took the strike in a direct attack. Judai stood there, just watching her as the attack pierced her abdomen, most likely through her stomach or other vital organs. I thought it must've been a dream, as I passed out immediately afterwards. But when I woke up, I saw…I saw her lying on the bed next to me. And I was told…she had died."

The young man bit his lip and lowered his head in silence at the last. Gale thought that the boy wouldn't have continued, but he picked his head up and went on, "I swore right there to get revenge on Judai. However, it was scheduled that Judai was to have a match against Jaycen-dono first. So I watched his duel, praying for him to win, so I could continue on. However, when Judai dueled that day, something was off about him. His adrenaline never kicked in, and it appeared as if he went through the motions. He lost that duel, and plummeted to the streets below, disappearing from the DDL."

Kouyou turned and looked at Gale. "I lost that chance, Christopher-dono, I will not do so again," he firmly stated. "I must ask you, will you join me in taking my revenge?"

Gale looked at the lad, before closing his eyes, smirking, and putting his hand upon Kouyou's shoulder. "After learning the truth, how could I not help you? I will personally make sure that Judai is removed from this life. Permanently."

"When Cyber Dark Keel destroys a monster, it deals 300 extra Life Points of damage!" Kaiser grinned. "So go, Cyber Dark Keel! Attack Doom Lord!" The creature powered up a sick yellowy ball of energy just outside its mouth and fired it at Edo's hero.

"I activate my monster's effect!" Edo declared.

Kaiser frowned. "What are you talking about? Doom Lord's effect can only be activated during your Main Phase."

"I never said it was Doom Lord's effect," Edo grinned. "The monster effect I'm activating is from my hand, Destiny Hero Blade Master!" He inserted the card into his Graveyard.

Kaiser's eyes widened at this revelation. "How can you activate a monster effect from your hand!?"

"That's what his effect is," Edo explained. "I can only activate his effect during your Battle Phase. By discarding this card to the Graveyard, I can increase the attack of all Destiny Heroes on my field by 800 points till the end of this turn. So, Doom Lord gets a slight increase." Edo's monster began to emanate a strong dark aura around itself. The yellow-colored blast closed in upon Doom Lord. The Hero reared its clawed arm back and slammed forward with his hand. It struck true and sent the energy ball back at the monster. The blast turned Cyber Dark Keel into metal slag and cost Kaiser 600 points of damage.

Kaiser growled in frustration. "Fine, but I'm not going to allow you to remove Edge next turn," he told the younger pro. "Cyber Dark Edge! Attack his Doom Lord!" The dark creature ignited a blue laser from its 'mouth' and fired it at Doom Lord.

"I activate my other Blade Master's effect!" Edo declared, discarding the new monster. "Now it's an even match! And I'll be able to take out that abomination with me!" Indeed, the Destiny Hero's aura grew larger and it caught the laser the was fired at it with its enormous hands. The monster was pushed back slightly, but stopped its slight skidding almost instantly. The hero then began to charge towards the parasite, with the energy beam still within its clutches.

The light from the beam grew brighter the closer Doom Lord got to Edge. Soon, the light crackled and flashed violently. A gigantic explosion enveloped the two creatures, and forced the two duelists, along with a large majority of the crowd, to shade their eyes from the bright flash.

**(Edo's Life Points 3500, Kaiser's Life Points 2900)**

Edo glared fiercely across the field, staring into the cloud of dust that had been kicked up by the explosion during the battle of his and Kaiser's monsters. 'At least now our fields are both clear. Hopefully, I'll be able to get in a good strike next turn.' The smoke faded slightly, allowing a large silhouette to be visible in the background. Edo's eyes widened. "No way!"

Sure enough, the smoke completely subsided revealing Cyber Dark Edge unharmed. "But how!?" Edo shouted. "Why's he still on the field."

Kaiser just smirked as he stared back at Edo. "Because, of an effect that is common from all Cyber Dark creatures. Whenever a Cyber Dark monster is in battle with an equipped monster, I can sacrifice the equipped monster to stop it from being destroyed."

Edo growled in frustration. "He had a backup plan from the start," the younger pro murmured.

Kaiser looked at his hand and selected another card. "I'll set one more, and that'll be it for now."

"My turn, Draw!" Edo called. "I'll summon Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in attack mode!" The crystallized hero leapt from a flash of holographic light, before front flipping and lightly touching ground in front of Edo.

"Now, I'll activate Diamond Dude's effect!" Edo declared. "While he is on the field, I can look at the top card on my deck. If it is a Normal Spell, it goes to the Graveyard, and I can activate it next turn!" He tore a card from the top of his deck and looked at it, before grinning. "My card is the Spell Graceful Charity!" he announced as he placed the card in the Graveyard.

"Now, Diamond Dude! Diamond Blow!" the pro commanded, thrusting a finger at his opponent's creature. The hero sped forward, rearing his arm back and preparing to eliminate the mechanical menace.

"Trap Open!" Hell Kaiser stated, pressing a button on his duel disk, flipping the hologram of the card face-up. "Cyber Extraction! This card allows me to select one appropriate monster in my Graveyard and equip it to a compatible Cyber Dark monster! So, I'll re-equip Masked Dragon to my Cyber Dark Edge! Then, my Edge's attack points increase to the same " The smaller dragon was once again clamped onto and injected with cables and hoses, which immediately began sucking out energy from the creature.

"Not this time, Kaiser!" He selected a card from his hand and revealed it. "I activate the spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! This card allows me to select one Magic or Trap card on your field and destroy it! And I think that dragon has suffered long enough!" A torrent of wind ripped from the card and blew straight into the limp dragon, disintegrating it into nothingness and lowering Kaiser's monster's attack value to 800 once again. The hero shoved its crystallized fist forward into the parasite's 'mouth', causing it to explode and dropping Kaiser's Life Points by 600.

"I'll set my last card facedown," Edo claimed. "Turn End."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser called. "I'll summon Masked Dragon in attack mode!" The red and white creature appeared on the field.

"Now, Masked Dragon! Attack his Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!" The creature did as was told of it, using its large wings to lift off the ground, and charging headlong into his enemy.

"But they'll both be destroyed!" Edo shouted.

Kaiser smirked viciously. "That's the point," the blue-haired pro said matter-of-factly. Edo narrowed his eyes as an enormous explosion decimated both monsters.

After the smoke from the blast had cleared, Kaiser continued with his turn. "Now, I activate Masked Dragon's effect. When it's destroyed in battle, I can special summon another Dragon-type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck." He took his deck out of the deck slot and fanned it out in front of him, before selecting another creature. "Just like, another Masked Dragon!" he exclaimed, placing a third dragon onto his duel disk.

"Masked Dragon! Attack Edo directly!" The beast charged forward at a blinding speed due to his master's beckoning.

"Trap Open, D-Fortune!" Edo bellowed, pressing the button on his duel disk at the last moment, causing a shield to appear, deflecting the attack away from its target. "D-Fortune can only be activated when you declare a direct attack on me. I then remove a D-Hero from my Graveyard and the attack is negated." One of Edo's Blade Masters slid out of his Graveyard and he placed it in his deck holster.

Kaiser's brow furrowed in annoyance. "Turn End."

"Draw!" Edo stated.

"It's been two turns. So my Cyber Dark Horn returns to my side of the field," Kaiser reminded his opponent. A vortex appeared on the field. A pair of appendages appeared and clamped onto the edges of the vortex leading out to the duel field. The mechanical abomination dragged itself out from the depths of the abyss and slid back onto the field.

"I get a card, too," Edo replied to Kaiser. "My Graceful Charity's effect is activated. So I get to draw three and discard two." He looked at his new cards before sliding D-Hero Disk Guy and D-Formation into his card Graveyard.

"Now, I'll activate D-Hero Malicious's effect!" Edo declared. "While it is in the Graveyard, I can remove him to special summon another one from my deck." The monster slid out of Edo's Graveyard which he placed alongside his Blade Master. The lad then took his deck out of his deck holder and fanned it out in front of him, taking his other D-Hero Malicious in the process, and placed it upon his duel disk.

"I'll sacrifice Malicious in order to summon Destiny Hero Double Dude!" Edo shouted. The little demon-like creature disappeared, giving way to the Dr. Jekyll look-alike. The well-dressed figure leaned on his cane whilst staring down Ryo's two creatures.

"Well, so you got a stronger monster," Kaiser mockingly congratulated. "Too bad that he can't defeat my Masked Dragon."

"Who said I'm finished, yet?" Edo retorted. He took his other card and propped his duel disk up in front of him. "I'll activate the Field Spell, Dark City!" The Field Spell holder slid open, allowing Edo to slide his card into its proper slot. The slot closed and erupting from the ground were several buildings underneath a moonlit night sky. "On this field," the younger pro explained, "whenever a Destiny Hero attacks a stronger opponent, it gains 1000 attack points!"

"Double Dude, attack Cyber Dark Horn!" The hero deftly jumped into the air. It swiftly transformed into a new being, looking much closer to a monster, then dove towards Kaiser's creature. The two crashed into each other, causing a chain reaction, and destroying the Cyber Dark parasite. Kaiser shielded himself from the blast as he lost another 200 Life Points.

"And Double Dude has an effect," Edo explained, "he can attack twice in the same Battle Phase! Double dude! Attack his Masked Dragon!" The being leapt out of the cloud of smoke and flipped and twisted to face his new opponent. The monstrosity once again transformed, this time back into his original persona. The hero glided down towards the dragon, slamming his cane upon the dragons skull in the process, shattering its hologram.

Kaiser grunted as his Life Points took another hit, dropping him well below Edo's 3500. The Academia alumnus dropped down to one knee from the gust of wind the rushed past him, taking 600 LP away from him. Edo began to chuckle under his breath. "Kaiser," he began, "I really expected more from you, yet you have hardly put up a fight. You've barely grazed my Life Points at all, this duel."

Kaiser began to cackle while he looked down. Edo cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Edo Phoenix," he began, "I'm rather impressed that your D-Heroes are as good as you say. However, I haven't even begun to fight, yet. Prepare, Edo, because you shall be the first to fall to my newest and most awesome creation! One that surpasses the power of Cyber Dark Dragon!"

**(Hell Kaiser Ryo's Life Points 1500, Edo Phoenix's Life Points 3500)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Meh, not a bad chap.

**Bil**: It shouldn't have taken you this long to put it up, Loser.

**AJ**: Yeah, I know. I suck.

**Bil**: Bout damn time you got my point.

**AJ**: Oh, shut up. I'm not in the mood.

**Bil**: Oh, quit your whining. You have no one to blame for only having four full days off this month other than yourself.

**AJ**: -sighs- I hate to admit it…I mean I really hate to admit it…but you're right.

**Bil**: Of course I am.

**AJ**: Right…Well, come back for whenever I get around to the next chapter for this fic, **Chapter 8: The Wrath of the Kaiser! Terror of the Immolating Darkness Dragon**. Also, I'm gonna be putting up a couple of One-Shots celebrating the favorite GX pairing of yours truly. -is sent flying with a kick-

**Bil**: THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, RIGHT THERE! STOP WASTING TIME WITH THE ONE-SHOT FANFICS!!!!!


	8. Wrath of the Kaiser

-1**AJ**: Welcome back to my pride and joy, part two of my story!

**Bil**: You seem more energetic than normal…

**AJ**: Eleven and a half hours of sleep will do that.

**Bil**: Apparently.

**AJ**: By the way, thanks for all the reviews and mail and…whatever else has been sent! Keep 'em coming! Oh, and I'd like to select the new Opening song for this 'season'. It is the Dragonball Z Budokai 3 Opening (I wanted to use Naruto's 4th Opening, but that will be used for the next Arc).

**Bil**: Get to stepping, loser.

**AJ**: On it, Master!

**(URGENT: I know, I just randomly changed CDD's effect from before, to gaining points from all cards in the grave to only gaining points from monster's, but I thought, 'Hey, if the real Anime could do it, why can't I?')**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 8: Wrath of the Kaiser! The Terrible Immolating Darkness Dragon**

"Double Dude, attack Cyber Dark Horn!" The hero deftly jumped into the air. It swiftly transformed into a new being, looking much closer to a monster, then dove towards Kaiser's creature. The two crashed into each other, causing a chain reaction, and destroying the Cyber Dark parasite. Kaiser shielded himself from the blast as he lost another 200 Life Points.

"And Double Dude has an effect," Edo explained, "he can attack twice in the same Battle Phase! Double dude! Attack his Masked Dragon!" The being leapt out of the cloud of smoke and flipped and twisted to face his new opponent. The monstrosity once again transformed, this time back into his original persona. The hero glided down towards the dragon, slamming his cane upon the dragons skull in the process, shattering its hologram.

Kaiser grunted as his Life Points took another hit, dropping him well below Edo's 3500. The Academia alumnus dropped down to one knee from the gust of wind the rushed past him, taking 600 LP away from him. Edo began to chuckle under his breath. "Kaiser," he began, "I really expected more from you, yet you have hardly put up a fight. You've barely grazed my Life Points at all, this duel."

Kaiser began to cackle while he looked down. Edo cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Edo Phoenix," he began, "I'm rather impressed that your D-Heroes are as good as you say. However, I haven't even begun to fight, yet. Prepare, Edo, because you shall be the first to fall to my newest and most awesome creation! One that surpasses the power of Cyber Dark Dragon!"

"You've surpassed the Cyber Dark Dragon?" Edo repeated. His eyes narrowed into a disbelieving glare. "I don't believe it."

Kaiser stood up from the damage he took with the last attack. "You guys may think I'm a lot of things, right now," he told his opponent, "and most are probably well warranted, but one thing I am not, nor will ever be, is a liar." He raised his head and wiped some sweat off his forehead. "But that's fine if you don't. I'm not asking you to. I just have to prove it to you, is all. By the end of this duel, you'll see and believe. And once I do, this duel is mine."

Edo scoffed at the elder duelist. "You shouldn't be so ready to claim victory yet," the boy snapped. "You forget who has the advantage right now is me, not you." He brushed a stray hair to the side that was blocking his face. "I plan to finish you off shortly."

"You won't get the chance," Kaiser retorted, "I can promise you that." He chuckled lightly for a moment, knowing that Edo had no idea what he was soon going to experience.

**(Hell Kaiser Ryo's Life Points 1500, Edo Phoenix's Life Points 3500)**

Edo stood there waiting for Kaiser to announce his almost predetermined move. But it never came. "Hey," he called, as Kaiser widened his eyes in surprise, "aren't you going to Special Summon another Dragon with Masked Dragon's effect?"

Kaiser smirked. "So, is that what you're waiting for?" he questioned. "But, no, I don't think I will. I already have a way to get back at you on my next turn."

Edo growled in annoyance. "I'm getting fed up with your bluffs," Edo grumbled. "You should know by now that it's too late for that."

Kaiser began laughing in response to the last. "If I'm the one bluffing, why is it that you are the one stalling by continuing the conversation?" he mockingly inquired. "I'm only stating facts. There's no need to believe them. As I said, you will find out soon enough."

"Turn End," Edo muttered, feeling the hairs on the back of his head begin to stand on end. He furrowed his brow again. 'What's wrong with me?' he wondered. 'He's gotta be bluffing. There's no way he can turn around this big of a lead, Hell Kaiser or not.' He took a deep breath and exhaled as Kaiser placed his hand upon his deck slot.

"My Turn, Draw!" he roared as he ripped another card from his deck. "First, I'll activate the Spell, Re-Stabilization! I can only activate this card when there are no monsters on my field. With it, I can discard one Dragon-Type monster from my hand to the Graveyard. Then, I can Special Summon as many Cyber Dark creatures as possible to my field! This Tri-Horned Dragon will do the trick." As soon as the card slid into the Graveyard, three other cards ejected from it. Kaiser took the three and placed each of them on the field in attack mode.

Instantly, the three parasitic monsters all appeared in a flash of light on the field. "The drawback with this card? I cannot equip monsters to any of my creatures," Kaiser explained. "However, I have another card that can fix that! I activate the Magic Card, Data Transfer! This card can only be activated when at least two Cyber Dark monsters are on my field! I select one of them and then the selected monster gains 800 attack points for each other Cyber Dark monster on my field! No other Cyber Dark monsters can attack besides the equipped creature, but you can only attack the equipped monster. I'll equip it to Cyber Dark Keel."

Electrical cords ejected themselves from the other two Cyber Dark creatures and connected to Cyber Dark Keel. The cords flashed every so often to notify onlookers that something was indeed being transported through the cords. The eyes of the middle creature flashed brightly and soon the entire creature began to pulse with a bright blue light. The creature's attack increased to 2400.

"Cyber Dark Keel, attack Destiny Hero Double Dude!" Ryo barked. The serpent reared back and prepared a blast within its mouth. Kaiser jabbed an index finger at the opponent., shouting, "Serpent Wave!"

A blue beam unleashed from the creature's mouth and flew towards Jekyll-like hero. The blast consumed Edo's monster and disintegrated it. As if to emphasize its destruction, an explosion occurred when the blast struck the ground. Edo grunted as he lost 1400 Life Points from one attack, shielding himself from the tremendous impact with his arms.

Edo peered through his forearms once the rumblings of the force halted. He noticed Kaiser was smirking at the boy, causing him to cock an eyebrow. "Apparently, you have forgotten about Keel's effect," the man stated, gesturing with his hand to his creature. "When it destroys a monster in battle, you take 300 points of damage." At this, the creature lifted its tail and aimed at Edo. Some of the plating upon it pulled back, revealing a laser. A blue streak sped across the duel field and struck Edo in the chest, docking him another 300 points. The younger pro dropped to one knee at the last blast from the robotic parasite.

"Turn end," Kaiser sneered. Edo struggled to his feet, but was able to stand up and straighten. "Quite the resolve there. But this duel is almost even again, sempai. I suggest that you find something to counter me shortly or this duel won't last much longer."

Edo snorted and glared back at his opponent. "We'll see about that," he muttered. "My turn, Draw!" Edo called, tearing a card from his deck. "Now, my Double Dude's effect activates! When he is destroyed, on my next Standby Phase, I can Special Summon two Double Tokens to my field! I'll put them on the defensive!" The two Double Dude replicas appeared on the field, both bent down on one knee.

Edo peered at his drawn card before revealing it. "Next, I activate the Spell Card, D-Soul!" he announced. "I can only activate this card when my field has no Destiny Heroes on it. With it, I can Special Summon one D-Hero with 1000 or less attack points from my Graveyard. I'll Special Summon Destiny Hero Disk Guy!" The blue-and-silver armored being leapt into the air out of the holographic stream of light and landed lightly on the ground in defense mode, joining Edo's two tokens.

"And Disk Guy also has an effect!" Edo exclaimed. "When he is Special Summoned from the Grave, I am allowed to draw two cards!" Edo placed his hand on his deck, removing it twice, along with a card each time. He looked at both new card and grinned deviously.

"Now, I'll sacrifice all three of my monsters," Edo declared, "In order to summon D-Hero Dogma!" A pink light erupted from each of the monsters in front of Edo. The beams of light rose high into the Dark City Field Spell's sky. They soon converged into one giant pillar of pink light. Two limbs outstretched from the light, which then began to spread out to make room for a gigantic winged shadow. As the shadow came more into focus, the light faded, allowing for the body of the giant demon to be revealed to the awed stadium crowd.

Kaiser, however, remained unfazed. Edo frowned slightly. "Apparently this kind of thing doesn't surprise you," the youngster stated.

Kaiser shook his head, smirking back at the lad. "You are Edo Phoenix, the only one to use the Destiny Heroes," the older man stated. "What kind of opponent, let alone champion, would you be if you wouldn't at least make this a bit challenging. Also," he narrowed his eyes at the boy before continuing, "what kind of opponent would I be if I couldn't go face-to-face with any obstacle that crossed my path on the way to victory?"

Edo stared at the man across from him, surprised at the last statement. 'But wait…' the youngster thought. 'Doesn't he want to win by any means necessary? First he says he's always been honest and now he's trying to be honorable?' The look in Kaiser's eyes told Edo that the former was being serious. Confused, Edo continued to frown at the man across the field. "I don't understand…" the young man finally murmured.

Kaiser closed his eyes and chuckled lightly. "You don't have to understand," he replied. "The only one who has to understand my motives is myself. Anyone else can shower me with all the colorful titles, names, and insults they want, but one fact will always remain constant."

Edo cocked an eyebrow at the man. "Well?" he inquired. "Would you like to finish that statement?"

He opened his eyes to look back at the boy. Edo was surprised to find a new emotion within the pupils of the man across from him. Enthusiasm. The eagerness to continue the duel. The anxiety of not knowing how the match would conclude. The adrenaline that every other duelist that Edo had faced contained when they were pushed to their limits. Edo thought it was a ruse for a moment, a trick of the holographic lights. However, upon closer inspection, the emotion remained.

"There is nothing like accomplishing something that most think you cannot do," Kaiser finally answered. "Returning to the Pro Leagues after my debilitating exit. Rising to the top of the Pros again after said exit. Running rampant through the Genex Tournament. And tonight, defeating the Champion of the Pro Leagues will be added to that list."

Edo was stunned. He had thought that all this time, his victory over Kaiser had changed the man entirely. But, although the appearance, attitude, relationships with his friends, dueling strategy, and even deck had drastically changed, his resolve, his determination, his spirit had never faltered. If anything, it had been strengthened.

"Would you like to continue with your turn?" Kaiser scoffed. "Or should we just assume that you forfeit?"

Edo snapped himself out of his train of thought at the 'return' of Hell Kaiser. 'No,' the boy thought, 'Hell or not, he is still the same Kaiser. Only now, he is fighting to win, not just expecting to do so.' He smiled, feeling his fighting spirit returning in full. "Heh. Maybe," he breathed, "we aren't so different as I thought."

The boy glanced at the creature in front of him, then to his duel disk. 'I'm sorry, my heroes,' he thought. 'From now on, I will never lose my fighting spirit!' He glared at his opponent, smirking. "Alright, Dogma!" he ordered. "Attack his Cyber Dark Keel! Death Chronic!" The demon floated into the air and pressed his palms together. When he slowly spread them apart again, a transparent pink ball of energy pulsated within his hands. He reared it to the side, before forcing it forward to its target. The ball struck true, causing a massive dome of energy to envelop the machine.

The two Cyber Dark creatures dispersed to either side once their cords were flashed through with the blasts energy. Edo confidently grinned at the glowing mass where Cyber Dark Keel had once stood. He looked over at Kaiser. His reaction was less than acceptable, in Edo's eyes at least. "Hey," he called to grasp Kaiser's attention, "what's with the smirk?"

Kaiser laughed lightly for a moment. "Wait a moment for the explosion to subside," he answered. "Just don't take yours eyes off that spot." Edo turned and stared at the mass of energy.

After a few moments, the light died down, revealing that Cyber Dark Keel was unharmed. "What…that…?" Edo gasped. "Why is it still alive?"

"Because of Data Transfer's effect," Kaiser explained, matter-of-factly. "When it is equipped to a Cyber Dark creature that would be destroyed in battle, it is destroyed instead, exactly as if a Dragon-type monster were equipped to it."

Edo looked up at the Life Point meter on the screen and noticed that his opponent had still lost 1000 Life Points. 'Well,' he thought, 'at least he didn't totally block that attack.' He looked at the last card in his hand. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn," he simply stated, sliding the card into its appropriate slot. A hologram of the card facing the ground appeared behind Edo's hero.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser declared, ripping a card from his deck slot.

"I activate Dogma's effect!" Edo instantly declared after. A transparent pink aura surrounded Edo's creature. In turn, a similar looking energy spouted upwards from underneath Kaiser. Ryo grunted with pain as the aura stripped him of 250 Life Points. "When he is on the field, at your Standby Phase, your Life Points are divided in two," the younger pro explained.

**(Kaiser's LP 250, Edo's LP 1800)**

Kaiser dropped to his knee while holding his chest, the remains of the aura blast crackling every so often around his body. Edo thought that the man had finally had enough, but the challenger began to chuckle with delight. Kaiser picked his head up to face Edo. "Impressive," he croaked, "only Yuki Judai has ever pushed me so hard in a duel before." He slowly stood up to his full height. "Though I suppose I should expect this from the Pro Leagues Champion."

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment," Edo scoffed, "but we're in the middle of a duel, so it'd behoove us to finish this quickly."

Kaiser nodded, looking at his drawn card. "I'll activate Polymerization!" Kaiser declared. "I'll send Cyber Dark Keel, Edge, and Horn on my field to the Graveyard and Fusion Summon Cyber Dark Dragon!" A black vortex vacuumed the three beasts into itself. An electrical storm crackled over Kaiser's side of the field. The vortex flashed with red lightening a few times, before something began to descend from the vortex. The giant menacing creature raised its head, flashing its blue eyes, and howled a ear-shattering screech. A powerful gust emanated from the machine's power, blowing at everyone in the presence of the notorious creature.

Edo gazed at the creature. He felt something rush through his body. 'What's this feeling?' he questioned. 'It's not fear. It's not rage. It's…adrenaline! It's like…I just have to see what Kaiser's got.' He felt the hairs on his back stand on end in excitement. He grinned eagerly as he could feel his body pulse wildly with his energy rush.

"Cyber Dark Dragon is allowed to equip one Dragon-type monster from my Graveyard when it is summoned to the field," Kaiser explained. "Then it gains attack points equal to the monster's attack strength. Finally, it gains 100 attack points for each monster in the Graveyard. So I'll begin by equipping the Tri-Horned Dragon in my Grave to my Cyber Dark Dragon, increasing its attack to 3850." The blue and yellow dragon roared as it appeared on the field. Appendages immediately wrapped themselves around the giant creature. Cords, hoses, and every kind of wire imaginable plugged and connected themselves to the squirming and roaring creature. It quivered slightly as its energy was drawn from it, before it's eyes dimmed and it finally fell limp.

"Plus, because there are 6 monsters in my graveyard," Kaiser told his opponent, "it gains 600 more points!" The beast flashed again, showing that it had gained more strength.

"4450 attack points!" Edo gasped. "Unbelievable!"

"Now, Cyber Dark Dragon, attack Destiny Hero Dogma!" Kaiser demanded. The creature opened its mouth and began charging a massive black ball of power just in front of the monster's mouth. An electric current crackled and danced about the ball of energy. Kaiser then directed its target with a motion of his hand. "Full Darkness Burst!" he cried. The black ball of energy streamed across the field and incinerated the hologram, not even leaving a trace of it.

Edo grunted as the blast tore at him, taking away 1050 Life Points. The prodigy growled in frustration at the trouble he was having trying to keep his lead over Kaiser. He brought his hand to his duel disk. "Trap Open! Destiny Signal!" he roared. A light rose from the Trap and appeared in the sky, with a 'D' shaded within it. "When a monster on my field is destroyed by battle, I can special summon one Level Four or lower Destiny Hero from my deck! I'll summon Destiny Hero Defender!" The red armored hero appeared on the field in a flash of light.

The older duelist grinned with anticipation, before selecting his final card in hand. "I'll set this facedown," he announced. "Turn End."

"My turn, Draw!" Edo declared. He looked at the card in his hand "I'll activate the Spell, Doctor-D! By removing a D-Hero in my Graveyard from the game, I can Special Summon another D-Hero from my Graveyard! I'll remove Destiny Hero Double Dude and Special Summon Destiny Hero Disk Guy!" The blue and silver hero flipped and landed on the field, bent down on one knee.

"And, because Disk Guy was Special Summoned from my Graveyard, I again get to draw two more cards," he explained as he took two more cards from his deck. He smiled at the two cards, or rather, one card specifically. "This is the end, Hell Kaiser Ryo!" Edo declared excitedly.

Kaiser just bore his gaze into the being of his opponent, smirking. 'Give me what you got, Edo Phoenix,' he thought.

"First, I'll summon Destiny Hero Captain Tenacious, in defense mode," Edo stated. "And then, I'll sacrifice Disk Guy, Defender, and Tenacious in order to Special Summon Destiny Hero Bloo-D!" A swirling of cosmic energies from another dimension consumed the three heroes, causing a giant red smokescreen to appear upon the field. A pair of eyes flashed from the middle of the cloud. The monster dispersed the smoke with a flap of its massive wings, causing a tempest within the stadium.

The creature landed in front of Edo. Both Bloo-D's red aura and Cyber Dark Dragon's black ambience danced and crackled against each other in a dazzling display or S-Class monsters the crowd had never seen before. The two duelists underneath them glared at each other. Their mouths, however, were perked up in smirks, both eager to see which one would have the edge.

"Edo," Kaiser called, "this is the kind of thing I've dreamt of facing. And now," he grasped his fist, "now I can show my true strength!"

Edo continued to be amazed by the man's great intensity, but remained steadfast. "Right now, I have the advantage, Hell Kaiser," he stated. "First, Bloo-D has an effect. Once per turn, he can absorb a monster on my opponent's field. Then, he gains attack points equal to half the monster's original attack value. Finally, if the equipped creature has any effects, this card gains them." The creature reopened its humongous wing-like structures. The two each became a swirling vortex, which began to absorb the enormous machine.

"Not yet, Edo!" Ryo responded. "Trap Open, Dragon's Barrier!" The parasitic machine flashed once, before draining the equipped monster of its remaining strength, leaving nothing but bones, which immediately dissipated upon touching the ground. Then, a shield began to surround the machine. It stopped approaching Edo's hero, and remained still.

Edo noticed what was happening. "Enough, Bloo-D!" Edo shouted to it. He returned his gaze to his opponent. "What did you do?" he inquired savagely, angered by the fact he nearly had Kaiser beat.

"My Trap Card, Dragon's Barrier," Ryo stated. "When a Cyber Dark monster equipped with a monster is targeted by an effect, I can sacrifice the monster and negate the effect. And, it gains another 100 points."

"But, it also loses its advantage from Tri-Horned Dragon!" Edo exclaimed. "Meaning now, it's just a big target. Bloo-D! Destroy Cyber Dark Dragon with Blood Rain!" The creature opened its wings for a third time. This time, millions of pines showered Kaiser's side of the field, annihilating Kaiser's Cyber Dark Dragon.

Kaiser grunted as he took another hit to his LP, leaving him with only fifty. "Turn End," Edo declared. "The end is near, Hell Kaiser Ryo!"

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser called. He looked at his newest card, before revealing it. "I activate Pot of Greed, so I draw twice more!" He looked at his new cards, before chuckling. Edo narrowed his gaze, nervous that Kaiser, despite the fact he was down by 700 Life Points, was still confident he could pull out a victory.

"Edo, it has been one of the greatest duels I have ever been a part of," Kaiser told his opponent, "but all good things must come to an end!"

"Give me what you've got!" Edo hollered back. "I'll take it head-on, as a real Champion!"

"Just remember!" Kaiser called. "You asked for it! I activate the Spell, Darkness Immolation! By removing a Cyber Dark Dragon on my field or in my Graveyard from play, I can summon Immolating Darkness Dragon (4000/3500)!" The Cyber Dark Dragon machine appeared on the field. It looked different, though, even more lifeless than those it preyed upon for its strength. The lights on it were dim and its eyes were dead.

Suddenly, the plating on it began to crack in several places. Out from the cracks came a spray of dark energy, as if someone had hit a gas line. More and more rifts appeared on the creature's armor, before a black light burst from the breaches. An explosion occurred from the inside of the creature, decimating the parasitic machine. The crowd watched in horror and awe as a pair of demonic red eyes blazed from within the debris created from the destruction of what was thought to be Kaiser's greatest monster.

The debris scattered and would have showered the surrounding area, had it not been an image. It as too real for some, who ducked as the fake shrapnel went through them, as it would've riddled many a body with metal. The beast that floated where the mechanical menace had once been was more like a fiery silhouette of a serpent, than anything. It was, however, enormous, easily taller than the stadium, had it been allowed to stand at its full height.

Edo gaped at the new enemy. "Im…possible…he actually…surpassed…" Edo breathed.

Kaiser cackled lightly. "You better be careful," Kaiser noted. "Now that I've summoned this monstrosity, even I have no control of it. You see, this card cannot attack you directly and unless I have a specific Magic Card in play, unless it has a monster card to slaughter, it self-destructs, taking me down the attack points this card has. But," Kaiser continued with a hungry gleam in his eye, "the power it gains from its effect more than makes up for it. You see, when this card is summoned, it gains three hundred attack points for every monster in my Graveyard." On cue, the fiery shadow grew slightly larger, gaining 900 more attack points.

"Now, I can equip to it, one monster from my deck, hand, Graveyard, or Fusion Deck," he explained. "And I have just the one." He took his Fusion monsters out and searched through them, before holding up a specific one. "My Cyber End Dragon!" The giant three-headed dragon roared as it appeared on the field. However, the much, much larger serpent lowered its mouth and swallowed the tinier creature whole. "Now, it gains attack points equal to the monster's attack points. It also gains any effects the card may have!" The monster grew even larger than it did before, surrounding the duel field and sealing both Edo and Kaiser within, making it so no one from the outside could see the two combatants.

"I think you know what's coming next, Edo Phoenix!" Kaiser called. "Immolating Darkness Dragon! Chaos Wave!" The serpent opened its mouth and gathered strength, powering up a gigantic blazing black ball of energy larger than Bloo-D. Edo calmly, yet helplessly, watched as the sphere flew towards his monster, consuming it and obliterating any evidence of the creatures existence. The remains of the blast flew towards Edo and enveloped him, tearing away from him his last 750 Life Points.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: I think I'd have to say, one of my greatest chapters ever!

**Bil**: It took you four days, it better be good. And what's with Kaiser?

**AJ**: I tried to make him more complex, like in the anime.

**Bil**: Well…it's rather…weird.

**AJ**: Yeah, I know. Come back next time for the aftermath of this stupendous duel!


	9. Kouyou's Request

**AJ**: Sorry for the extra long break, guys, I know you fans have been looking forward to the next chapter, but it's not like I haven't done anything with this.

**Bil**: Yeah, Moron over here couldn't decide on who exactly to duel, since he's gotta have the same groups of villains for the rest of the series. What a Newb.

**AJ**: Indeed. Working two jobs doesn't make it any easier. But, College is just around the corner! Hopefully, I'll be able to kick back a little then.

**Bil**: I doubt it.

**AJ**: I know. No duels, this time, either. Sorry. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter 9: Kouyou's Request: Join _Jinchuu_!**

"Just remember!" Kaiser called. "You asked for it! I activate the Spell, Darkness Immolation! By removing a Cyber Dark Dragon on my field or in my Graveyard from play, I can summon Immolating Darkness Dragon (4000/3500)!" The Cyber Dark Dragon machine appeared on the field. It looked different, though, even more lifeless than those it preyed upon for its strength. The lights on it were dim and its eyes were dead.

Suddenly, the plating on it began to crack in several places. Out from the cracks came a spray of dark energy, as if someone had hit a gas line. More and more rifts appeared on the creature's armor, before a black light burst from the breaches. An explosion occurred from the inside of the creature, decimating the parasitic machine. The crowd watched in horror and awe as a pair of demonic red eyes blazed from within the debris created from the destruction of what was thought to be Kaiser's greatest monster.

The debris scattered and would have showered the surrounding area, had it not been an image. It as too real for some, who ducked as the fake shrapnel went through them, as it would've riddled many a body with metal. The beast that floated where the mechanical menace had once been was more like a fiery silhouette of a serpent, than anything. It was, however, enormous, easily taller than the stadium, had it been allowed to stand at its full height.

Edo gaped at the new enemy. "Im…possible…he actually…surpassed…" Edo breathed.

Kaiser cackled lightly. "You better be careful," Kaiser noted. "Now that I've summoned this monstrosity, even I have no control of it. You see, this card cannot attack you directly and unless I have a specific Magic Card in play, unless it has a monster card to slaughter, it self-destructs, taking me down the attack points this card has. But," Kaiser continued with a hungry gleam in his eye, "the power it gains from its effect more than makes up for it. You see, when this card is summoned, it gains three hundred attack points for every monster in my Graveyard." On cue, the fiery shadow grew slightly larger, gaining 900 more attack points.

"Now, I can equip to it, one monster from my deck, hand, Graveyard, or Fusion Deck," he explained. "And I have just the one." He took his Fusion monsters out and searched through them, before holding up a specific one. "My Cyber End Dragon!" The giant three-headed dragon roared as it appeared on the field. However, the much, much larger serpent lowered its mouth and swallowed the tinier creature whole. "Now, it gains attack points equal to the monster's attack points. It also gains any effects the card may have!" The monster grew even larger than it did before, surrounding the duel field and sealing both Edo and Kaiser within, making it so no one from the outside could see the two combatants.

"I think you know what's coming next, Edo Phoenix!" Kaiser called. "Immolating Darkness Dragon! Chaos Wave!" The serpent opened its mouth and gathered strength, powering up a gigantic blazing black ball of energy larger than Bloo-D. Edo calmly, yet helplessly, watched as the sphere flew towards his monster, consuming it and obliterating any evidence of the creatures existence. The remains of the blast flew towards Edo and enveloped him, tearing away from him his last 750 Life Points.

Edo's Life Point meter decreased to zero, deactivating the duel disks of the two opponents and discarding the holographic monsters and smoke from the view of all spectators.

Edo, crouched on one knee, grunted at his defeat. He then chuckled lightly and smirked. "Maybe this was necessary," he muttered, before standing up tall. He glanced across the field at his opponent. "I guess this means that, today, you were the better duelist, Marufuji Ryo!" Edo called, amusedly.

Kaiser flashed a glare back at the boy, before allowing his face to straighten from a scowl into a look of indifference. "I guess it does," he replied.

In response the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. Faint cries of 'What a duel!' could barely be heard over the speakers in the stadium. The referee immediately ran up onto the stage as both combatants walked towards the center of the arena. He shook the hands of both duelists before holding up the plaque that signified the champion of the Pro Leagues, before handing it over to Kaiser.

Kaiser stared at the plaque in his hands for a few moments, before closing his eyes and smirking in delight. Kaiser picked his head up momentarily from the signification of his phenomenal accomplishment to see Edo glaring at him. The Champion returned the boy's gaze, until the younger duelist softened it. He turned away from Kaiser, before hollering back over his shoulder and the crowds, "Keep that title warm for me, Hell Kaiser. I'll be back another day to reclaim it." He then strutted down the steps and out of the arena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai, Saiou, and Mizuchi stood at the arena exit, awaiting for Edo to step through the loud crowds. Footsteps were soon heard, causing the trio to turn and face the opening to the duel ring. The white-suited individual walked down the steps, looking down and appearing downcast.

"Edo, are you alright?" Mizuchi called out to the lad.

He didn't answer, causing Saiou to speak. "You're not hurt, are you, my friend?" the elder manager asked cautiously.

Judai them rushed up to comfort the Pro. "Edo, don't be disappointed," he instantly stated, reaching a comforting arm out to try and cheer the boy up.

Edo immediately grabbed the Osiris duelist's arm and raised his head to eye-level to face Judai. Judai noticed a strong, confident gleam in the former champion's eyes. "Who's disappointed?" Edo sneered. "He just had one more trick up his sleeve this time than I did, that's all. I won't make the same mistake when we next meet!"

Judai stared at the boy for a moment, before getting an annoyed look on his face. "Look, Edo, you don't need to be a tough guy around here, all we're trying to do is comfort you, alright!? You don't need to snap!" the duelist roared anxiously.

Edo choked back a cough, grinning haughtily at his fellow hero-user. "And I suppose you think should start giving me dueling lessons, eh?" the boy scoffed.

"I'm just trying to make you feel more comfortable about being a loser!" Judai roared as he grabbed Edo's collar.

"Oh, and I suppose you tying against a foreigner is a lot better, right?" Edo replied coolly.

"He just barely tied, alright?" Judai retorted harshly. "If it wasn't for that Trap of his, I'd have kicked his ass!" Saiou and Mizuchi turned to face each other before smiling and chortling at the boys' antics. The two Pros turned and stared back at them, before the laughing became contagious, and caused them to laugh, as well.

"C'mon, guys!" Judai cheered, as he began to hasten towards the exit. "Let's run back to the hotel and order room service!"

"Run ten miles at nine at night?" Edo inquired smoothly, following behind with his hands in his pockets. "I'll take the limousine, thanks."

"Why do you always hafta nitpick everything I say!?" Judai shouted, getting extremely annoyed.

"Because novices need to learn their place, here in the Pro Leagues," Edo stated.

"What was that, Rich Boy!?" Judai fired back.

"Come, Mizuchi," Saiou stated, walking away from the argument, "room service sounds delightful."

"Indeed it does," Mizuchi agreed, following her brother.

"Hey, wait for us!" Judai screeched as he chased after the siblings.

"See what you did, Novice?" Edo growled, following behind the trio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kaiser sunk back into the chair in his room and sighed heavily. "Thank the gods, the damn reporters are gone," he breathed bemusedly. It was the only part of winning that he hated, because they all discussed at how 'horrible' and 'cold-hearted' and 'ruthless' he was. It's not that he didn't discourage those descriptions, in fact he thrived on them, but he knew that they didn't have any clue about what lengths he had gone to get there.

He chuckled darkly. 'If they only knew,' he thought, ' if they only knew what darkness ran rampant the Underworlds, what still runs down there. The desperation that was necessary to survive; the determination needed to advance; the ferocity demanded just to keep in stride with your opponents, who where also horrible, cold-hearted, and ruthless. They wouldn't be so quick to judgment.'

Kaiser stretched and got out of his chair. He walked over to the closet and took off his overcoat, hanging it in the closet. He walked over to the window overlooking the neon lit horizon of the city.

"Amazing how underneath such a peaceful setting, there can be so much turmoil, eh, Kaiser-san?" a voice behind him haughtily questioned. "It's almost like the eye of the hurricane."

Kaiser whipped around and saw standing there was a Auburn-haired philosophical being. He wore glasses and a brown vest. A pair of green trousers completed the awkward ensemble. He carried with him a silver metal suitcase. Kaiser mentally noted to check to make sure he locked the doors to his room before unwanted guests entered unexpectedly. "It is rude to enter a stranger's room before introducing yourself, sir," Kaiser snorted.

Amon bowed deeply. "Sorry, sir, but I was stated to come here by my superior," he explained. "Forgive my intrusion."

Kaiser wasn't exactly feeling comfortable with this man. 'He's hiding something, and its not just the actual motive from his higher-ups,' he mused. Kaiser narrowed his eyes in disgust and annoyance at the figure before him. "Fine. State your business," he demanded. "But I'm kind of in a rush, so be quick about it."

"I'll get straight to the point, then, Kaiser-san," Amon replied. "Hello, my name is Amon Garam of the Garam Group. I come on behalf of my superior, Hibiki Kouyou-san. He has seen your abilities, and has been fairly impressed by your skills."

"Let me guess," Kaiser cut in, "he wants to sponsor me in the Pro Leagues. Sorry, but I work alone. Leave and tell your Boss, Kouyou or whatever, that he'll have to find another Pro to ride the coattail of, because I'm not interested."

Amon cocked an eyebrow at the man, before chuckling under his breath. "No, no, you misinterpret, Kaiser-san," the philosopher quipped, causing Kaiser's eyes to flicker in annoyance slightly. Amon didn't seem to notice, or care, as he didn't react in any way. "My master would only wish to speak to you, even I don't know the details for the meeting."

'I'll bet,' Kaiser thought, but just pursed his lips. "When am I supposed to meet this 'master' of yours?"

"Right now, as a matter of fact," the messenger stated. He walked over and placed down the suitcase, opening it up and revealing a computer. Amon turned the screen on and began to fluttering his fingers upon the keyboard. Kaiser watched as a picture came up, telling that something was being downloaded. The screen flickered twice, before revealing a dark-haired individual bearing a green overcoat and dark glasses. Amon motioned for Kaiser to sit down in front of the computer, which the Pro did.

"It is a private meeting," Amon mentioned to the Pro, "so, unfortunately, I will have to depart. Good-bye to you, Kaiser-san!" The man left as suddenly and silently as he had come.

"Good Evening, Kaiser-dono," the man greeted. "Congratulations on your victory earlier this evening. I saw the tape, it must have been one tough duel."

Kaiser narrowed his eyes darkly at the boy, who looked younger than he himself did. "Hibiki Kouyou, I presume?" The man on the other end of the screen nodded intelligently. "Cut with the small talk. I'm sure you're a busy man, and I know I am, so let's just get right to it, shall we?" Kaiser snapped, tiredness now taking over his thoughts. "Normally, when I'm approached with an offer, I would like to talk with said person face-to-face. What exactly do you want?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Kouyou began. "I've heard of your dueling prowess: how you started out, how you were dropped from the Pro Circuit, and your subsequent rise back through the League the top as Hell Kaiser. I am thoroughly intrigued by your accomplishments, especially of your efforts to return to the Pros. Exactly how did you do it?"

"People will always know talent when they see it," Kaiser stated flatly. "I just hit a down streak, is all. Then my former manager saw me and recognized the potential, if I only decided to work at it rather than just assume it would come to me automatically."

"Oh, come now, Kaiser-dono," Kouyou chortled, waving his hand lazily. "I'm interested in your achievements throughout the Underleague. Saruyama-dono may be posh and rich, but he is not very secretive of his true actions and how he acquired his wealth, to those who would take the time to search. What surprises me is that very few people are able to climb back out of there once they find themselves lost within its confines, mainly because they become so savage that they don't wish to see the light of day, again." Kouyou lifted the cup next to him and took a sip, setting it back down gently. "So, I'm wondering, how exactly did you crawl out of the abyss?"

Kaiser froze. 'How could he know about Saruyama's involvement with the Underleague?' he wondered.

Kouyou noticed the change in the man's eyes. "It seems I surprised you," he laughed. "Don't worry, Kaiser-dono, I don't wish to reveal anything to the public. In fact, I don't really intend to do so at all. I just have a request."

Kaiser patiently waited for the man to continue, but he didn't. "Yes, and what would this request of yours contain…?" Kaiser exasperatedly questioned.

Kouyou lowered his head slightly, grinning deviously. "Due to your success in the Underground, I would like to allow you the chance to join my team, _Jinchuu_, in the annual Tournament known as, _Ragnarok_."

Kaiser stiffened. Though he was only in the Underleagues a short while, even he had heard of the terror of the tournament. How it was a war every time the group stepped into the arena, and how even the winners didn't always come out unscathed. Kaiser wanted the chance to test his mettle in such a tournament, and yet, something wasn't right.

Kaiser coughed. "Well, while it is an honor, that you would select me to join your team," he started, "I have already done something similar to this with a group known as the Society of Light. Besides, if it was my Underleague prowess that led you to me, why wait until now, after my Championship victory in the Pro Leagues?"

Kouyou smirked viciously. "Because, I have found out that you were once connected to someone I wish to…meet," he said in a manner that mentioned he had an ulterior motive. "You do know, Yuki Judai, do you not?"

'He didn't use an honorific?' Kaiser noted. "Yeah," Kaiser explained, "we both went to the Academia. What of it?"

"I just wish to test this boy, to see if he's…able to take it," Kouyou answered mysteriously. "And because I can use my…influence on the higher-ups, I can make him your next challenger, if only because he'll be a draw for crowds. You will be able to set up his opponents, to see if he will hold a candle to you."

Kaiser didn't need him to finish the explanation. He felt anger rising within him. "And if you control me, you get me to put in a bunch of duelists, I'm assuming, you have already lined up," Kaiser stated, seething with anger. "Sort of like a gauntlet. Then, if he passes your test, you approve him to help you?"

"Mmmm," Kouyou thought for a moment, "something like that. I know it doesn't sound good for you, but the last duelist I have chosen for him to face, should he advance through all the others, is you." Kaiser's eyes widened. "Think of it, Kaiser-dono. You will face him, finally. Sure, you could face him right off, but where's the fun in that? Let him sweat a little, then we can prep for one of the biggest draws in history, allowing you to defeat Judai on a worldwide broadcast."

Kaiser focused all of his attention upon the man in the screen. Kouyou took another sip of his drink. "I know it's late, and I would like you to think about this longer than a few moments, so, I will await your answer. I plan on having it within the month. I also expect a positive answer. I am in desperate need of a man with your kind of unrelenting power, Kaiser-dono." The screen switched off, leaving the Pro League Champion alone with the only light being the flickering of the lamp on the nightstand next to his bedside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kouyou laughed under his breath as he closed his computer. The door opened as Amon entered the room. "Ah, Amon-dono, I am glad you have returned," Kouyou stated. "I'm sorry to have you become a messenger, but I didn't think he would have taken a partially blind man seriously."

"It's alright Hibiki-san," Amon accepted. "No need to apologize. But how did it go?"

Kouyou eagerly licked his lips. He lifted the glasses on his face to a more even height with his eyes. "Better than I could have hoped. His desire to defeat Judai is almost as great as mine."

"What if he doesn't decide to join?" Amon continued. "What will you do then?"

Kouyou glanced at the elder man. "I have the strength of _Aku Zeta_ and the Garam Group, it doesn't really matter, at all whether he decides to or not. However, he does have the potential to be a powerful ally, similar to you and Gale-dono."

"Why did you offer Judai to him in the first place, Kouyou-san?" Amon pressed further.

"It's simple, really," Kouyou began, "because, if Judai has fallen so far and is so weak that he cannot even defeat Kaiser-dono's wrath, he does not deserve to even meet me face-to-face again. If that happens…" the man chuckled darkly as he crushed the controller to the tele-screen in his hand, "…I will simply eradicate Judai, and it will all be over."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Meh, not a great chapter. But, then, there were no duels, so there wasn't a lot of action.

**Bil**: You're not gonna make Kaiser join two psychopaths groups in consecutive Arcs, will you?

**AJ**: Mmmm…maybe.

**Bil**: You would, wouldn't you. Are you anti-Kaiser or something?

**AJ**: Whaddya mean?

**Bil**: First, you have him look slightly like a good guy, then you make the group ask him to attack Judai?

**AJ**: He didn't say he accepted yet, did he?

**Bil**: You're hopeless…

**AJ**: That makes two of us. See you all around for the next chapter! Sorry this one took so much time!


	10. The Gathering

**AJ**: So here's the next chapter.

**Bil**: Yay, more talking.

**AJ**: Silence, you fool.

**Bil**: Don't talk to your Shisho like that!

**AJ**: Meh.

**Bil**: Hey, it ain't my fault that you're leaving the safety of your house to go on the long journey called 'Life'. You made that decision yourself!

**AJ**: It ain't that. This may be the last chappy before I go downstate to college, which will be next Friday. But, we'll see. Depends on how fast I get ready.

**Bil**: Look on the bright side, at least you won't be rid of me!

**AJ**: -.-…that's what I was afraid of…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 10: The Gathering Aku Zeta Appears**

About two weeks later, after another Pro League duel for Judai and Edo, Saiou was walking down the hall towards the boys' dressing room. He sighed heavily, 'He's not gonna like this…and I don't need divination to know that. But I'm the only one who can tell him. Curse my sister and her Janken skills…'

He stalled in front of the door and moaned. "Well…here goes nothing…"A few moments later, after some muttering, the janitor swore something erupted within the confines of the door.

"WHAT!?" both Edo and Judai gasped, the former in dismay and the latter in surprise, at Saiou's announcement.

Saiou tensed slightly. He knew this was how it was going to be when the powers-that-be in the Pro Leagues told Mizuchi and himself the news. He breathed deeply, cleared his throat and repeated, "It appears from those that are in charge that Judai-kun will be given a run for the Championship against 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo Marufuji."

"YAHOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Judai cheered as he leapt high into the air.

While he congratulated himself, Edo turned from Judai to Saiou. This couldn't be real. "How does he get a title shot before I do!? I haven't even gotten my rematch, yet! This guy's been here two weeks and suddenly he's a superstar!"

"You're just jealous," Judai teased. "I bet deep down you're actually relieved, so that Kaiser and I won't have to knock the snot outta ya again!" He grinned goofily at him.

What happened next sounded, according to attendants hustling around outside the room. Mizuchi, jumping when she heard the extremely loud noise, hastened to Edo's room. Upon opening the door, she had to rub her eyes and blink several times to see if she was seeing correctly.

An extremely restless Saiou was holding back an enraged Edo, who's right hand had slightly swollen. However, it was nothing compared to the softball-sized lump Judai had protruding from the back of his skull. "Am…I interrupting?" she inquired, desperately trying to not exhale for fear of bursting into a bout of laughter, thereby raising the danger level of the room to groundbreaking heights.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The foursome strutted out the exit of the arena, with Saiou and Mizuchi in the front, Edo right behind them, and Judai dragging in the rear, sulking and holding a handkerchief with ice upon the back of his head. "You didn't haveta hit so hard you know…" Judai pouted.

"And you don't have to be such a jackass about your propulsion up to the high tier of the Pros," Edo snapped, still seething over Judai's response earlier in the room, "and yet you still are!!!!"

"Enough," Mizuchi sternly cut in. "It's like babysitting with you two, now knock it off!" Saiou chuckled. Mizuchi angrily turned towards him. "And just what is so funny!?"

"As you say, it's like us watching children, kinda like a regular family," Saiou replied. "It's almost impossible to believe that these two are actually the high-level duelists that they are." Mizuchi's face softened, seeing her brother's reasoning. She even let out a giggle herself.

The group came upon the restaurant that many of the duelists went to after their performances and pushed the door open. Upon entering, the bustling shop suddenly fell silent and turned to the group. Many glared harshly at them, especially Judai. The boy began to laugh anxiously. "Uhh…hey guys…" he grinned nervously "What's up?"

No one moved, until Mizuchi bent down to Judai's ear. "They seem to have heard that you have been given the opportunity to win the title," she whispered, "it's best not to entice them, as many have severely bad tempers, especially once they get some sake in them, or so I've heard."

Judai felt himself perspire slightly and gulped. Saiou motioned to an open table and they began to move towards it. Judai slipped by an older, much larger man cautiously. Suddenly, Judai felt a large object bash into the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. The drunken man looked up from his sake at the boy. "Damn, it!" he slurred. "Oi, sorry 'bout that, Pup,"

Unfortunately for both the older man and for Judai, the unorthodox and unintentional elbow had collided with the bump on the younger duelist's head. Judai, who already was on edge, finally lost it. "YOU KNOCK ME DOWN, AND THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO IS SAY SORRY!?!" the boy roared. "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A 'PUP'!?!?!"

"Oh, no…" Edo murmured, watching the confrontation unfold.

The man turned to the smaller child. He stood up to his full height, which must have been nearly over two meters. He had long black hair, spiked in the front and touching the tips of his shoulders. He had hazel eyes that were reddened due to the effects of the alcohol he had been drinking. His physique was freakish, to say the least. His arms and thighs were easily twice the size of a normal man's, and his hands looked as if they could wrap around Judai's head effortlessly, if he decided to do so. He had five o'clock shadow for a goatee surrounding his mouth and covering his chin. He bore a green vest covering a black-and-white Army-style camouflaged shirt. He wore blue jeans that seemed to stop at his knees because of a pair of boots rising up his shin, with knee caps jutting up from the front.

He bent down to the lad, giving him quite a whiff of his raunchy breath. "Damn it! Sorry, would you prefer Shrimp? I always call people wrong nicknames," he slovenly retorted. "Oh, yeah, and it was more of a 'tap'. Damn it, I've hit myself harder'n I just hit you. What, do you wan' me to be ya a drink? Eh?" The man squinted to get a better view of the person who was now causing quite the ruckus "You ain' ol' enuff for sake…"

"I don't want a drink!!!" Judai howled. "I wanna know why you hit me!!!"

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Well, damn it…" he drunkenly muttered, "I s'pose ma' arm swung outta control and you just happened to be back there…"

Judai would have none of it. "WHY YOU OAF, I'M GONNA TAKE YOU DOWN SO HARD YOU'LL----!!!"

Saiou had snuck up behind Judai in the commotion and placed his hand over the boy's mouth before he made the situation any worse than it already was. "Please excuse us…" Saiou quickly bowed, "he's always running high on adrenaline after his duels, so he tends to be jumpy."

The man shrugged. "Hell yeah, s'ok…I have the same problem…" He walked over to the Osiris duelist, grinned happily, and patted his head. "You take care now, Pup. An' don't ever lose that spunk of yours." He threw on his cloak, covered his head, and stumbled out the door.

Saiou sighed in relief. "You know, that could've been a lot worse," he told Judai. "You really need to control that temper of yours." Judai scoffed as Saiou steered him away from the annoyed spectators and to the table to order something to eat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kouyou-san!" Amon shouted, bursting through the doors to his room, "they are here!"

Kouyou turned in his chair to face his subordinate. "You know you shouldn't kick the door in unexpectedly, Amon-dono. You have no idea who could be in here at the particular time, and I'm sure your Garam Group wouldn't want to be exposed to world of how involved it is in the workings of the Underworld."

Amon smirked. "I know you wouldn't reveal such information, as it would expose you as well, and then your preparations for your Jinchuu would be all for naught." He adjusted his glasses into place. "Besides, its not your style to threaten in such a way."

"I'm not threatening," Kouyou stated firmly, "I'm simply stating a fact. Usually the higher-ups talk to me, though they send their companies power to the Garam Group. You wouldn't want them to know of your companies doings, would you?"

"Heh," Amon shrugged, "most of those that would actually be a threat to our secret are just power-hungry fools who are also involved in the Underworld. Honestly? They couldn't hurt us without exposing themselves in the process."

"Too true," Kouyou nodded in agreement. "Now, what was it you were saying?"

"Ah, yes," Amon acknowledged, slamming his fist upon his open palm. "Your challengers have arrived!" He gestured to the door, as six cloaked figures of varying shapes and sizes entered into the room.

The tallest and burliest one instantly strutted up to Kouyou's desk, knocking Amon out of the way effortlessly. "HELL YEAH!!! I've been crammed up so long, it's about time I get some action on the front lines, you young bastard!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!"

"Can it, Shannaro," a quieter, female voice cut in. "You're making a fool of yourself again."

"Damn it! It's Shannaro-taicho!" the beastly man pouted. "C'mon, can't you give me at least a little respect like the rest, Sennyuu?" The giant began quivering before erupting into another uncontrolled bout of laughter.

The hidden one called Sennyuu shook her head. "Hopeless…"

"Let him be, Sumizome-san," a third figure, in the middle of the group croaked, "Taicho's at his best when he gets…'cheery', I suppose is a decent word."

"Of course, Danna," the young woman smiled sweetly at the man on her opposite side. The man remained unfazed at the woman's advance, to which the girl slowly lowered her head and sighed.

"Taicho is already fired up, isn't he, Ten?" one smaller duelist hissed to another, equally short, companion

The partner nodded back. "He better not get too arrogant, or he may make a costly mistake, won't he Tou?" he muttered in a menacing voice. The two began cackling eagerly.

"Damn it…you guys, too…?" the captain groaned. "You guys don't let me have any fun…Bweheh…"

"Tch…this is pointless…" the last cloaked figure said. "We haven't faced anyone with the skills to defeat one of us. So why did he call all six of us?"

"Oh, yeah. Gitenmaru's got a point," the large cloaked man growled. "Why would Sousui call us all out here? And then put us under the charge of this nobody?" He gestured towards Kouyou.

Amon's anger flared up and caused him to strut up to the towering man. "How dare you talk to Kouyou-san that way!?" the younger man roared. "He is your employer, for right now, and you will give him the utmost---" A massive, scarred and burned hand clasped around the philosopher's throat and lifted him into the air.

"Don't talk out of turn," he stated slow and deliberately, "Boy."

Kouyou's second-in-command held onto dear life to somehow loosen the hold to let air enter, but it was impossible. The world around him began to spin and darken. As the last few moments of consciousness began to fade, he stared into the cloak. He couldn't see anything, but the eyes of the beastly being, but they were the eyes of a demon.

"Allow me to set one thing straight," the giant man stated, "my master and lord is Sousui, Enadiz-sama. I may be following your employer, but my allegiance lies with him. Don't forget that."

"That's enough, Taicho," the cloaked figure whom the woman referred to as 'Danna' stated. "Release him."

The massive being turned towards the figure as if to protest, but decided against it. "As you wish, Hiro-san," he murmured before letting the man slip through his grasp and to the ground, choking on the air.

"Amon-san is correct," Hiro stated. "Whether you like it or not, right now, Kouyou-san's our Boss. Let us give him that respect." Shannaro bowed and backed away from the employer's desk.

The youngest man in the room grinned. "Excellent," he commended, "I expect nothing less from the legendary vagabond duelist known as Hiro Mitsurugi-dono. You are as renowned in the Underworld as Hell Kaiser is here in the Pro Leagues."

"I have no interest in such respect," the man calmly noted. " My 'renown' is just a term that makes me a target for my enemies. I have no need to be hunted down, for I do my best work being the hunter, as you may have heard."

Kouyou lowered his head slightly. "Is that so?" the youngster inquired. "Well, that is good, as I am having you test someone for me. However, this may not be a regular mission of 'search-and-destroy', as your target is gaining quite the head of steam in the public eye. You task will be done within the confines of the Pro Leagues."

Hiro's even mouth twisted slightly into a frown. "You must know we don't normally choose to reveal ourselves to the world's eye. It's just not our nature."

"I realize that," Kouyou nodded, "but the only way to not raise suspicions is to do this one by the book, if you get my meaning. Besides, this target may be more of a challenge for you than you might think. He's no ordinary duelist."

Sennyuu stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Aku Zeta'll decide whether the target is 'extraordinary' or not," she coldly shot at the man. "Make a note, although this is your money we're receiving, once we take a mission, the way we handle it isn't your decision anymore, it's ours."

Kouyou chuckled slightly. "I just thought I'd give you a fair warning," he snorted. "But if you just decide to ignore me, then I suppose discussing it further is completely unnecessary." He reached for a remote control, aimed it at the wall to the right of the entrance, and pressed a button on it. A large screen lowered into view, as the group of duelists readjusted themselves into view of it. Kouyou then aimed it above the heads of Aku Zeta and clicked another button, lowering a projector from the ceiling. One last click and a profile showed up.

"As you can see, his name is Yuki Judai," the secret head of the Garam Group stated.

Shannaro's eyes widened. 'This kid…' He thought back to his encounter with Judai at the restaurant several hours before. 'Maybe he was just arrogant cause Kouyou got him a chance to go for the title.' He smirked as he thought of the small kid he had dubbed as 'Pup'.

'He didn't give him the 'dono' honorific that he gave Amon and myself,' Hiro silently noted, though his face remained unchanged.

"These are his complete statistics from the time he entered Duel Academia to now, ten duels into his Pro League run, including his time in the Genex Tournament" Kouyou explained. "He has only lost two organized duels, against Edo Phoenix-dono and 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo Marufuji-dono. He defeated five of the Seven Stars, as well as Edo-dono and Kaiser-dono in rematches."

"Impressive," Gitenmaru breathed. "It seems that he doesn't know how to lose in big-duel situations. He knows how to deliver when it counts."

"Damn it, this kid's nothing but a bunch of hot air, BWAHAHAHA!!!!" Shannaro exclaimed. "Sending us against a pup like this is overkill! It's like using an axe to cut butter!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

'I'm not so sure,' Sennyuu questioned Shannaro's . 'As Gitenmaru said, according to these stats, this kid knows how to rise to the occasion. There's something more to this kid than meets the eye…' She turned to see his picture, slowly feeling heat rise to her face. She shuffled nervously. 'He's kinda cute…' She caught herself immediately and gasped. She turned her head to cast away the feeling, focusing instead on his information to the right of his picture.

"Shannaro-dono," Kouyou stated, "I have warned you of his power. He does have a thing what has been noted to be a 'God Draw' ability, unlike the which we have seen since Mutou Yugi-dono and Kaiba Seto-dono. He always seems to draw exactly what he needs at exactly the right time."

"Damn it!" Shannaro roared. "I can't stand it any longer! I'll take this guy out, no sweat! He's just a kid who's gotten lucky a couple of times against some novices who think they're hot stuff because they can defeat some scrubs that are famous because they're on TV all the time! You guys are thinking way to highly of this pup!"

Gitenmaru chortled. "How much you guys wanna bet Shannaro gets destroyed by this kid when he faces him?"

"DAMN YOU!" Shannaro howled, launching his giant fist towards Gitenmaru's face. "I'LL TEAR THAT FACE OF YOURS APART!!!!!"

A hand clenched onto his wrist when the punch was a few centimeters from hitting its mark. "Shannaro-taicho, don't make me repeat myself," Hiro insisted sternly. The captain turned to face the leader of the small group. All that could be seen from within the hood, other than the man's face, was a pair of evil black eyes that burned with a devilish flame. "Calm yourself."

Shannaro seemed to have lost his nerve and quickly backed down. "While I don't necessarily think that he will be much of a problem, we must be equally cautious," Hiro stated. "Shannaro-taicho, you will be Judai-kun's first opponent. We must be able to get a decent read on him, before we plan our next maneuvers."

He turned back towards Kouyou for a moment. 'There is something he's withholding from us,' the wanderer thought. 'Something that we may need to be told about. It's obvious this boy is more important than he's letting on. He wouldn't contact Enadiz-sama directly just to get us to duel some novice. What's he up to?' His eyes traveled back and forth along the room secretively, before he noticed a part of the wall that appeared to be slightly outlined. 'This guy may be the one we need to watch out for.'

Kouyou just kept his gaze even with Hiro's black pupils. The latter, unable to discern anymore information turned to leave. "We're leaving," he stated. "Shannaro-taicho, make sure you prepare yourself properly. We want no mishaps in this mission." Shannaro meekly nodded and one-by-one they began to file out of the room, Amon reluctantly leading the way.

As the last one left the room and the sound of footsteps disappeared down the corridor, Kouyou murmured, "They're gone."

Gale slid open the door of a closet that was designed to look like the wall itself. "That Hiro noticed that there was a closet here," Gale told him. "I'm sure he knows your hiding something."

"There's no need to worry, Christopher-dono" Kouyou affirmed. "Even if they discovered that I kept some information…private…there's no way that they'd be able to learn of Judai's past."

"Just one question," Gale mentioned, "Why is it that you don't use an honorific with Judai's name like you do with everyone else's?"

Kouyou looked at him before laughing under his breath for a moment. "I would have thought for sure you'd realize it," the youngster chuckled. "Because, now that it is confirmed that he is the one we are looking for, I have no attachment to him anymore, excepting the suffering I am destined to bring to him."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai lay on his side upon the cold, hard ground, feeling dazed. He opened his eyes, though it took an abnormal amount of strength to do so. He stared into a bright light, like a star, as bright as the sun. other than that, all he saw was darkness. 'Where…am I?' he wondered.

"Why did you do it!?" a voice rang through the darkness, echoing in and out of his ear. It sounded like…

"Jaycen…?" Judai muttered. He opened his eyes, but the transparent visage he saw was one of Manjoume. His face narrowed at Judai's prone form. "Wait…what…?"

"Why didn't you do more!?" another voice roared. "I've lost a lot of respect for you…"

"Jim…" Judai turned his head upwards slightly, but the ghostly face he saw was of Fubuki. "Huh…Fubuki?" Fubuki looked troubled…disappointed even.

"Judai…" a third voice gently stated.

"Midori…onee-san?" Judai coughed. However, once again, one of his friends appeared in his mind. This time it was Asuka. "Asuka!?" She was frowning at him. It was nothing out of hatred, more of the way a disappointed mother would look at a young child.

He tried to move his body, but his limbs seemed to be held down by several hundred-pound weights. He suddenly felt lightheaded, and breathing became extremely difficult. He gave one last effort to move, but all he was able to move was his head. He picked it up and peered down his body.

It was a tangled mess, his arms sprawled out as well as his legs. He looked at his midsection, and noticed two large gashes, bleeding profusely. He surmised this was the reason he felt so weak and ready to collapse. He gave another great effort to stand, but all he did was roll to his back.

"I can't…go anymore…" Judai muttered to himself. He then heard a cackling in the distance, followed by footsteps that seemed to close in on his position. He opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side to see who it was. He noticed a pair of black jeans, followed by a red overcoat over a black T-shirt. The being donned a pair of dark glasses.

Judai gasped, however, when he noticed the brown, bowl-on-top, long-in-the-back haircut. "You…!" Judai grumbled.

"I told you, Judai…I'd be back…" the man cackled. "I will send you to hell…" A gust of wind began blowing harshly, chilling the young duelist to the bone.

Suddenly, his body became ravaged with pain. He picked his head up slightly to look at his feet and hands. They faded away into darkness, starting out with just the tips, but then making its way to the whole finger, as if it was being torn apart piece by piece. Slowly but surely, the feeling in his body left him, starting from the tips of his fingers and toes, and gradually climbing up to his stomach and chest.

He tried to scream out in pain., just to get anyone's attention, but he could not. His breath was caught in his lungs…or maybe his lungs were destroyed. He couldn't tell. Finally, the darkness consumed him, and the faces of his three friends disappeared. And then, he knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai woke with a start in cold sweat. His hand shot instantly to the lamp on his nightstand and turned it on. He felt his face, checking to make sure it was still there; that he was still breathing; that he was still alive. He peered down at his toes, and looked at his hands. Both were still present. He took off his undershirt and placed a hand upon his chest, making sure that there were no stray cuts or slashes he didn't know about.

He sighed heavily in relief. He stumbled to the bathroom and turned on the faucet to the cold setting, washing his face with the rapidly running water. After a few splashes, he wiped his face with a nearby hand towel. He turned to face the mirror, frowning at the visage he saw.

'What is it with me?' he wondered. 'Why are all these dreams about Kouyou coming up suddenly…? He may have wished vengeance upon me before, but there's no way he could know where I am, now…I'm probably just worrying over nothing.' He breathed heavily. 'I'm gonna drive myself crazy if this keeps up…'

Judai trudged back to his bed, glancing briefly at the time, noting it was only 2:30 AM, and huddled under the covers, snoring peacefully again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Kind of an odd place to end it, but…

**Bil**: Damn right, it is! Oh, and by the way? These new characters blow hard.

**AJ**: Says you.

**Bil**: Says common sense.

**AJ**: -sighs- I've gotten past trying to please you. So, anyways, just to clarify (I didn't give them any descriptions, really, as they were all hidden under cloaks), the giant, beastly man is Captain Shannaro (Shannaro-taicho), the female is Sennyuu Sumizome, the vagabond duelist is Hiro Mitsurugi, the twin shrimps are Ten and Tou, and the last one is Gitenmaru.

**Bil**: Why did you give Sennyuu the hots for Judai, anyways?

**AJ**: Just in case I decided to give Asuka some competition other than shrimp-boat Rei.

**Bil**: You loser.

**AJ**: Whatever. I know this chappy wasn't action-packed, again, but I vow that the next chappy will consist of a duel, more specifically, the duel between Judai and Shannaro-taicho.


	11. The Mammoth Returns

**AJ**: We're live from Quincy, Illinois 60,000+ strong and all here to see the great Y2Jade and his hot fanfic commodity known only as, **The Pro Leagues**!

**Bil**: You've been gone for nearly three weeks and that's the best you can come up with?

**AJ**: Well…I….

**Bil**: And why did you decide to come to this backwater dump? 60,000+? Maybe if you include everything in a 50 mile radius.

**AJ**: Yeah…

**Bil**: And in the two and a half weeks you've been AWOL, you only came up with one duel, and it's this piece of crap? I suppose next you're going to tell me that your Internet is on the fritz, too!

**AJ**: …Explain why you came again?

**Bil**: Because I'm the part of your mind that pushes you onward, forcing you to face new challenges and without me you'd be nothing.

**AJ**: Oh…so you're the little devil that sits on my shoulder like in the cartoons.

**Bil**: Basically.

**AJ**: Ok…so where's the other dude?

**Bil**: That's for me to know and you to never find out. 3

**AJ**: o.o;;;;

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 11: The Mammoth Returns: Shannaro Is The Opponent**

"C'mon guys!" Sho yelled. "Hurry up, or we won't get good seats for Aniki's duel!"

Kenzan was racing behind him to keep up. "Slow down! We've got an hour before the show even starts! For all we know, Judai could be on last!" Kenzan roared loudly. "Why do you wanna get there so early, anyways?"

Sho turned his head. "Because I want to see the pre-duel interviews!" he replied, slightly annoyed. "Aniki will probably be on one of them, since he's become such a big-name star now!"

"WHAT!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?!?!?" Kenzan gasped, as he charged ahead even faster than before, soon becoming even and passing Sho.

Fubuki, Areka, Manjoume, Asuka, Misawa, Junko, and Momoe brought up the rear. "It appears that they're really into this, wouldn't you say?" Fubuki chuckled.

"Why not?" Misawa stated. "We haven't had as big of a star from the Academia as this since Kaiser, and even he wasn't getting title shots this early into his pro career."

"It should be me getting that chance…not Judai," Manjoume growled savagely. "He always gets the opportunities to do this kind of stuff."

"Well, he did beat you in the Genex Tourney, didn't he?" Asuka smirked back at him.

"It was just a fluke!" Manjoume insisted. "I wasn't right in the mind then!"

"It's debatable whether he's right in the head, now…" Areka muttered quietly, just enough so the girls could hear. Manjoume cocked an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"Still," Junko began, after stifling her laughter, "it's odd that Judai, a relatively newcomer in the Pros would get a shot to get a duel for the title before Edo even has a rematch."

"Yeah, but at least now Judai gets to duel Kaiser once again," Momoe mentioned. "I'm just wondering which duelists will be put up against Judai to test him?"

"It won't be any walk in the park, that's for sure," Fubuki responded. "Knowing that Kaiser can have a hand in which duelists he faces will mean that Judai will be facing tough odds. I just hope that if and when he does face Hell Kaiser, that this time, he'll get him back to normal. I don't like seeing my best friend like he is now any more."

Asuka smiled softly. Fubuki turned to his sister, giving her and inquisitive staer. "What's with the smile?" he wondered aloud.

Asuka turned to give him a grin. "Judai will win," she told him firmly. "I'm sure of it. Judai has never lost when it mattered before, right?"

Fubuki looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye, before returning his gaze forward and closing his eyes. His mouth curved upwards into a grin. "You're right," he breathed, suddenly comforted by his sister's words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do we have to do this?" Judai groaned as Saiou pushed the boy from behind towards the door to the press room. "I'm no good with publicity. You know that."

Saiou sighed in annoyance. "I've told you already, you are the contender to the Pro League Championship," the pale individual explained for what, to him, felt like the millionth time, "so, to keep your fans happy, you need to have a conference every now and again to respond to questions that may be asked of you."

Judai turned his nose up and pouted. "My fans are only happy if they see me dueling," the duelist reiterated. "Besides, you know I get camera shy."

Saiou pursed his lips. "Look, the faster you get this done, the faster we get out of there, so just shut up and get to it," Saiou stated, shoving him through the door, causing the bright lights and flashing photography to stop the duelist from asking how he could shut up and answer questions at the same time.

Judai cursed under his breath. "Be that way, you," he scoffed. Saiou hurriedly shoved him into a seat at the table in front of chattering reporters.

"Judai-kun! Judai-kun!" multiple reporters began shouting. The young boy's gaze rotated from side to side at the vast sea of onlookers, as they began shouting for his attention.

"Judai-kun!" a portly man with slick black hair called out. "Is it true that you are facing Hell Kaiser in a rematch!?"

"What are your predictions to this next battle?" a red-haired female interviewer inquired.

"What can you expect from Hell Kaiser!?" a blonde female questioned.

"Do you have a vendetta against Hell Kaiser because he defeated your friend and confidant Edo Phoenix!?" another taller male hollered.

Judai gulped and began to feel the hairs on the back of his neck prickle up. Perspiration appeared on his brow and he began to get stage fright. Luckily for the lad, Saiou had recognized this. He knew that the reporters liked to get in your face, especially with rookies. They were sharks who had smelled blood. He stood up and cleared his throat. "SILENCE!!!" he roared, not viciously, but loudly and firmly enough to quiet the crowd. "Raise your hand, please. My client will select you to stand up and state your question. We will answer one question at a time, so as to not make Judai-kun uncomfortable. Thank you."

He sat back down, turned to Judai and muttered, "You must show them that you mean business. Otherwise they'll just do this every time. You need to be firm with them, alright?"

The soothing words calmed the boy down. 'No wonder the Light of Ruin selected him to be the leader of its motives. He may not look it, but the guy can manipulate a crowd as well as one person, effortlessly.' He took a deep breath and looked out on the crowd. He saw one female with her hand raised and pointed to her.

The woman stood up, revealing her pink suit. "Judai-kun, is it true that you are facing off against Hell Kaiser in a title match?"

Judai coughed to clear his throat, leaning forward. He then meekly stated, "Yeah, I guess. I was told that I must have a series of duels against top level duelists to test my skills beforehand, however." He gazed across the room and noticed another finely dressed male with his hand raised. The Osiris duelist nodded to him.

"How do you think you measure up to Hell Kaiser?" he gruffly called.

"Well, I mean, I defeated him the last time we met," Judai stated. "So I'd say that I at least am equal with him." He gestured to another male.

"Yes, but do you think he may have a psychological edge over you? He did force you to defeat him by attacking directly. So you never did beat his Cyberdark Dragon," he mentioned matter-of-factly.

Judai frowned, not at the question, but to help him think of an answer that sounded sufficient. "Yeah, you could look at it that way," he pointed out. "But I'd rather think that I found a way to bypass one of his strongest monsters. A win is a win, whether it's outright or otherwise."

The man stayed standing. "Yes, but now that he has revealed his newest monster when he defeated Edo for the title, do you think he may have surpassed you, as well?"

Judai bit his lip, narrowing his eyes. He took a few moments to collect his mind into a concise and direct answer. "Well, again, he may have brought out a new monster, but who says that I don't have any new monsters or cards to win? It just forces me to use new strategies, many I've tried out during the Genex Tournament." Thankfully, the man sat down this time, and Judai directed his attention to a female, who stood up.

"Judai-kun," the female squeaked, "speaking of the Genex Tournament, who would you say were your strongest opponents in the Tourney?"

Judai glanced at Saiou out of the corner of his eye. The seer didn't move an inch, but the pro could tell he was uncomfortable with this discussion. Judai decided to bypass that duel. 'No need for them to know about that type of thing,' he mused.

"I'd have to say that my greatest challengers were, mainly because I only faced them, were my friends and fellow students at the Academia," he replied, trying desperately to keep a normal voice as the nightmares from that month unburied themselves from his mind. "It was because we all had a common goal, the contract to get where I am right now. It was…difficult…to put our friendships aside to fight each other for that goal, but I think it pushed me to reach a level I had never rose to before."

The female reporter sat down and Judai motioned to another. "While we're on the subject at the Academia, do you mind if I ask a few questions about your personal life?"

Judai glanced at Saiou again, who shifted uneasily, but did nothing to stop Judai. The boy figured there would be no harm in it. "Sure, why not?" he answered.

"Ok, well, how was your time at the Academia the last two years?" she inquired.

"It was fairly interesting, slightly scary, but always entertaining," Judai confidently stated, grinning. "Not a day goes by that something wild happens, kicking up the action to new heights. I've had more fun there than I've ever had in my life. I don't know if I could see my life without living there. It's way too much fun."

"Well, how about your life there? Do you have good friends there?" she continued.

"Of course!" he shouted. "I can trust in all of them, which makes it even better. We're all one big family." He smiled at his own comments.

"Ok, one more," she called as she wrote down on her note pad, "do you have a significant other?"

Judai blinked inquisitively. He felt the sense of doom rise within him, once again. Saiou was there to save him, as the diviner leaned to the hero's ear and muttered, " A female companion."

Judai felt his stomach lower again. 'Is that all?' he wondered. 'Didn't she already ask if I had good friends?' He cocked an eyebrow at the thought, but shrugged. "Of course, doesn't everyone? Saiou's sister, Mizuchi, is one of my 'significant others'. She isn't even at the Acade----" Judai's brow furrowed at the response of the room.

The lady's eyes widened, along with the rest of the room, "One of…?" she repeated.

Judai looked at Saiou, who had an odd look that appeared to consist of half disbelief and half rage. Judai wondered what that would mean, and figured that he should continues. "Well, sure," he continued, "I have several at school, too! Asuka Tenjoin is one of them. She and I hang out all the time. Over the course of the Genex Tournament, I gained a companion in Areka, as well becoming better 'significant others' with Momoe and Junko. I think we gained a mutual respect over each others' stamina to last so long, especially since we sometimes didn't sleep most nights."

The entire audience was speechless. Finally, the lady who had asked the question gulped and blinked several times. "Ummm…are you serious…?"

"Oh, of course!" Judai told them. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm good friends with a lot of people at the Academia?"

Saiou, who barely was able to keep a straight face at the last comment, slowly inched towards Judai, whispering, "She means a girlfriend."

Judai grinned for a moment longer, before Saiou's words registered within his brain. Judai's face fell immediately and turned his head towards Saiou. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT SHE MEANT A 'GIRLFRIEND' IN THE FIRST PLACE!?!?!?!" he bellowed. A loud crash forced the pro to turn towards the sea of reporters, which had now turned into an ocean of legs pointing upward, as they fell out of their seats in complete shock and relief.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The same crashing sound from the television was mimicked and reverberated throughout the entire auditorium. A sea of legs straightened upright was seen everywhere. Soon everyone was able to reposition themselves into their chairs.

"And he's supposed to be representing Duel Academia…!?" Areka breathed in annoyance.

"I can't believe I ever lost to that idiot…" Manjoume growled.

"Well…" Fubuki chuckled, relieved Judai didn't mean what he was saying, "at least we know that the fame hasn't gone to his head."

Asuka giggled at Fubuki's comment. "That's true. But I think he's too free-spirited to be affected by that."

"Now he knows that his main strength is dueling," Sho muttered.

"I dunno if I should laugh or feel bad that he just humiliated himself on live television," Kenzan stated, trying desperately to keep an even visage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edo roared with laughter, while Mizuchi sat with a stern look on her face. Judai pouted and blushed in embarrassment as he sat in the dressing room adjusting his duel disk and prepping his deck. "I…C-CAN'T BELIEVE…YOU THOUGHT…" Edo choked through his mirth, before he fell prey to his amusement once again.

Saiou, who was also chuckling in the corner behind the trio, tried to make a firm face, "Now, Edo, you know that Judai-kun has had a….ermmm…underprivileged childhood." He coughed several times, trying to keep his glee in check

"Awww, shut up, you two," Judai murmured. "Look, I didn't know what it meant, and Saiou told me it meant a 'female companion'. Sorry I thought they meant female friends as in regular friends…Yeesh."

Mizuchi pursed her lips. She apparently hadn't bought this argument, though Judai couldn't blame her. Judai looked at her for a quick second before returning to stare at the floor. 'I probably just humiliated myself in front of the entire student body and…' Judai gasped. "ASUKA!!!" Oh, he did it now. Asuka would probably never speak to him again.

"Ugh…" He groaned as he rose out of his seat, walking towards the door. "I better go."

"Wait," Mizuchi, who had not spoken for sometime, ordered. "Do you know who your opponent is?"

Judai shook his head. "I just know his name is 'Shannaro'. Rumor is, he was a captain in the army. Wonder what made him decide to duel." He opened the door to exit.

"Be careful with the women out there, you, ladies' man, you!!!" Edo called before howling again, after him. Judai's shoulders slumped lower as he walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai advanced towards the entrance, keeping his stare away from the duelists that glared savagely at him. He could feel the stares on him, but didn't raise his eyes. He knew the hatred and envy, how some young punk who hasn't fought against anyone proven yet suddenly gets a shot at the title. But he also knew he couldn't respond to them. They thought he was snobbish and arrogant because he had caught some fame. It was like meeting Edo all over again. This time, though, his friends weren't around to help.

He remembered what Saiou had told him. He shouldn't respond, because that would only prove them right. So onward he strolled, when he heard a crash, followed by the foul stench of alcohol billowing down the hall.

"Damn It!" a familiar gruff voice grumbled. "Whaddya mean I can't have anymore sake!?!?"

"Sir, if you're dueling tonight, don't you think you should be slightly sober so you know what you're doing?" the bartender nervously questioned. It was obvious to anyone within earshot he did not want any trouble.

"I'm perfectly fi----INE!!!" Another crash clamored down the corridor.

Judai dashed down the hall, skidding around the corner, seeing a giant, burly man lying on the floor with a stool on its side by his legs. His visage dropped in disbelief. "I should've known…" he murmured.

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it…" he grumbled. "Stupid head…" He opened his eyes and noticed Judai. "Oi! Hey there, Pup!" he chirped. He rolled to his stomach and stood up. He slammed his giant hand into Judai's back, nearly knocking the lad off his feet. "BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! How's it going?"

Judai sighed. "Alright, I suppose…" he grumbled. "What're you doing here?"

"Funny thing, I gotta duel somebody tonight," he roared. "Hell, Yeah! Shrimp won't know what hit 'im! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Judai covered his ears from the rumblings emanating from the man. "Great…" he answered. "So, who're you dueling?"

The man grinned toothily. "Hell, Yeah! I dunno!" the man howled. "Doesn't matter! They'll get their ass handed to 'em….BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

"Yeah…well, I gotta get going, so…" Judai cut in. He slowly backed away and began to leave.

"Damn It! Oh, well, See ya in the duel ring sometime, Pup!" the man hollered. "Always say 'Ello' to ol' Shannaro-taicho whenever you get the chance! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" Judai strode quickly down the passageway, out of sight.

"What a drunk…" he murmured. He continued on his way towards the entrance to the arena when he froze. "Wait a minute…Shannaro…taicho?" He whirled back around and burst through the door. The giant had disappeared.

Judai stared at the fallen stool where the mammoth laid. He grinned, as he felt his limbs tingle with excitement. "Shannaro-taicho…" the young pro whispered in enthusiasm, "I'll see you in the duel arena." He turned and hastened through the doorway towards the entrance to the duel circle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Welp, there's Chapter 11. Sorry, I had planned to start the duel this time, but I got kinda carried away with the interview.

**Bil**: I'll say you did, fool. How did you make this chapter so long with that?!?! Idiot.

**AJ**: Yeah, I know. Please come back for the next episode: **Chapter 12: The Gauntlet Begins: Judai Vs. Shannaro-taicho**! Read and Review, Please! I promise the next chapter will be better!


	12. The Gauntlet Begins

-1**AJ**: Welcome back to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

**Bil**: You know, for having only about 100 people reading your story, you're pretty chipper.

**AJ**: Didya hafta remind me that my hits are down?

**Bil**: Hey, I can't help it if your story sucks big hairy donkey balls.

**AJ**: I prefer to think that because my updates are more distant and because other writers are posting more, that my stuff isn't seen.

**Bil**: Right...keep telling yourself that.

**Chapter 12: The Gauntlet Begins! Judai vs. Shannaro-taicho**

Judai cracked his neck as he waited outside the duel ring for his name to be called over the PA system. His breathes were sharp and rapid, though he wasn't tired. A shrill chirp was heard in the distance, causing Judai to lift his head. He grinned at a transparent little winged furry ball stared back at him.

"Hey, there, Aibou!" Judai stated loudly. "Ready for the start of our rush to the title?" The little creature bobbed up and down, shrieking happily in response. "That's good," Judai replied. "I have a feeling we'll need to pull out all the stops tonight! That Shannaro looks pretty tough. Let's just g out there and have fun, alright?" The little creature cried sharply, though Judai could sense its cheerful aura, before disappearing back into it card.

Judai smirked. 'Thanks, Winged Kuriboh,' the duelist thought. 'I need to just be loose. I need a break after that Genex Tournament. I should just have a good time.' He picked his head up and exhaled deeply, slowing his adrenaline slightly.

"Nervous, are we?" a quiet female voice inquired smartly.

Judai cocked an eyebrow, turning to his head to the side. Standing before him was a girl with short green hair and sapphire eyes. She had light tan skin with a brown tank top and tight blue jeans. She wore green sandals, baring her silver nail polish covering her toenails. The girl's lips sparkled slightly, which signaled she had lip gloss on.

The girl walked up to and leaned back against the wall awfully close to Judai. The Pro nervously scratched the tip of his nose, before asking, "Can I help you?"

The woman giggled. "Yeah," she replied, "answer my previous question."

"Yeah, a little bit," he told her. "But it's more of excitement than anything else."

"Yeah," she mentioned, "I get like that before going out to duel, too. So, are you new around her? I haven't seen you until recently."

"Yep!" Judai shouted. "I'm Yuki Judai! Nice to meet you."

"Yuki Judai…?" she questioned. "Oh, you're the rookie who won the Genex Tournament."

"Well…that's one way to put it," he meekly responded.

The girl giggled again, before smiling. "I saw your interview earlier."

Judai anxiously chuckled. "Yeah…pretty weird, huh? How I didn't know what a significant other is…" He sheepishly grinned, staring at the ground.

The girl leaned closer to him. "I think weird is cute," she whispered.

Judai instantly felt heat rise to his face. He picked his head up and looked to the side, but the girl was already walking away. She looked over her shoulder, placed her right index and middle finger to her lips and flicked a kiss at him. "Good luck, tonight, Judai-kun."

Judai blinked several times at the girl as she walked away. 'Who in the world was that…' he wondered. He gasped. "I never even asked her name," he groaned.

"Hey, there, Judai," Edo's voice called. Judai turned towards the white-haired duelist. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah," Judai calmly muttered.

Edo looked at the boy inquisitively. "Something wrong? You're usually all high on adrenaline at this time," he muttered. Edo then noticed the red tint Judai had on his cheeks. Edo deviously grinned. "You met someone, eh? So all that 'not knowing about girlfriends' stuff was fake, is that it?"

"I do know about girlfriends!" Judai hollered. "I just didn't know that 'significant other' was another way of saying it…"

"Right…" Edo rolled his eyes. "So who's your new girl?" he inquired.

"New…?" Judai asked.

"Yeah, new," Edo repeated, "I know you liked that Tenjoin girl, so what made you change?"

"I didn't change! And I don't know who she is!" Judai roared. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "I mean…I didn't like Asuka like that in the first place…"

"Whatever…" Edo shook his head. "You suck at lying, you know?"

Judai was about to respond when they heard a female voice come over the loudspeakers. "Would Yuki Judai-kun please come to the duel arena."

"Well it looks like I'm up!" Judai hastily announced again, grateful that he had an excuse to escape this conversation. "See ya later!" He rushed off into the distance, away from a frustrated Edo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai walked out of the tunnel to the duel ring. Judai saw the referee and the towering, bulky captain overshadowing the short being as the boy approached. He got a running start and leapt from the ground onto the duel ring. The crowds cheered electrically at this stunt. He faced the crowd, meekly rubbing the back of his head, before waving at them to show his gratitude.

Shannaro guffawed heartily at this response, causing Judai to purse his lips in annoyance. "Just what's so funny?" he questioned.

"Damn it. Just impressive that the next time we'd meet would be here, Pup. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shannaro toothily grinned at the lad in front of him. "Hell yeah, I've been wanting to duel you for some time, now. So you better show me your best! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Uhhh…right," Judai murmured under the spittle flying from the captain's mouth. "Same to you." After they each shuffled each others' respective decks, they went back to their own sides of the platform.

"Ready…?" the official asked from his microphone.

Both duelists inserted their decks into their duel disks and activated them. They drew their five card. "Hell, yeah! I'll go first!" Shannaro called. He drew a card and looked at it. "I'll summon Army Scout (600/400)!" he declared as he placed the card onto his duel disk. In a flash of light, a camouflaged-dressed, helmet-wearing, sub-machinegun-bearing man appeared on the field, bent on one knee with the weapon bent down to the ground.

"An Army Scout?" Judai muttered. "That thing has hardly any attack points…"

"I activate my Scouts effect! It gains attack points equal to the number of 'Army' monsters on the field times 200 points," Shannaro stated. The holographic display showed the small increase in points. "Finally, I'll set a card and end my turn."

'Wow…this guy's movements are pretty blatant,' Judai remarked to himself. 'A low-attack point monster and a facedown.'

"C'mon, Pup!" Shannaro called. "DRAW, ALREAY, DAMN IT!"

"OK! OK!" Judai hollered. "Draw! I'll activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The giant red and green hero descended from a vortex onto the field. It towered over Shannaro's much smaller monster.

Judai surveyed the field, his eyes traveling onto Shannaro's facedown once again. 'I could just wait till next round to attack his monster, but I really shouldn't leave his monster on the field for a sacrifice. Then again, he could destroy my monster, and still have his mon---'

"Damn it, are you gonna finish some time today!?" Shannaro shouted. "You react in dueling, not think!"

Judai felt a twinge of anger. "Oh, yeah!?" Judai answered savagely. "Here's a reaction for you! Flame Wingman! Attack his Scout!" The hero lifted into the air and unleashed a fiery blaze upon Shannaro's soldier, destroying it.

"Now, Wingman's effect activates! When it destroys a monster in battle, you lose Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!" The creature aimed its arm at the opponent and fired a stream of flames at the captain, docking him 800 Life Points. The man grunted as he took the hit, but remained firm.

Judai smirked, gripping his fist. "Heh, that's for calling me 'Pup'."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Shannaro chortled. "Excellent, Pup!"

"What…?" Judai narrowed his eyes.

"That's great! Now I know why they wanna give you a shot at the title!" the burly man hollered. "But you forgot my facedown, didn't yeh?" Judai grit his teeth. "That's right, I'm activating it now! Re-Deployment! This trap is activated when a monster with 'Army' in its name that has 1000 or less attack points is destroyed. I am then able to special summon any other 'Army' monsters with the same name to the field from my deck." Two more soldiers appeared in front of Shannaro in attack mode. "And they gain 200 attack points for each Army Monster on my field." Their attack points increased by 400 to 1000 each.

Judai growled in annoyance. He looked at his hand and, not seeing anymore moves, said, "Turn end."

"My turn, Draw! I activate the Spell, Fragmentation Grenade!" he announced. "I select one monster on your field and it is destroyed. Then, I select one 'Army' monster on my field, and if its level is more than one level lower than your monster, then it cannot attack." One of the scouts unhooked a grenade from his belt and pressed a button. The grenade was launched at Flame Wingman, which proceeded to explode and decimate the hero. Judai shielded his eyes from the attack.

"Flame Wingman…" Judai winced.

"And, he might not be able to attack, but I still have one other Scout on my field. Army Scout, attack Judai directly!" The soldier lifted its submachine gun and pointed it at Judai. A burst or several rounds launched towards and penetrated through his body. He stumbled a bit, and his LP lowered by 1000. "I'll set another card and end."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai shouted. "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in attack mode!" The robotic hound appeared on the field in a striking position.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Wow, Pup summons a pup," Shannaro choked. "How redundant!"

Judai scowled. "I'm not done yet." He chose another card in his hand. "I'll activate the Magic card, H-Heated Heart! Now, I can increase one of my monsters' attack points by 500! Now, Wroughtweiler, attack the right Scout!" The mechanical dog lunged forward and leered towards the soldier.

"I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Shannaro hollered, pressing down a button onto his disk. "I can special summon one monster from graveyard, and I'll summon my third scout! Now, all you target increases its attack points to 1200!" Judai's creature pounced onto the soldier, destroying it, and knocking Shannaro down another 100 points.

"I'll set one card and end my turn," Judai declared.

"Alright, and now, Heated Heart's effect ends," Shannaro deviously stated. Indeed, Wroughtweiler's attack lowered back down to 800 attack points. "Now I'll draw! I'll activate the Spell, Report In! With this card, I can return all 'Army Scout's on my field to the bottom of my deck, and then I can special summon the same number of 'Army Riflemen' (1100/800) from my deck to the field!" The two soldiers in front of Shannaro began to glow brightly, before disappearing from view. Another flash of light later and two more soldiers, now carrying assault rifles, stood on the field.

"And, just like my Scouts, they gain 200 attack point bonus for each 'Army' monster on the field!" The two soldiers' attack increased to 1500 apiece. "Now, my first Rifleman, attack his Wroughtweiler!" The initial rifleman raised its assault rifle an unleashed a burst of nine rounds in three sets. They riddled the mechanical hound, which exploded into nothingness. Judai raised his forearms to absorb some of the blow, yet still lost 700 LP.

Judai lowered his forearms instantly after he took the damage. "I activate Wroughtweiler's effect! When he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can add an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization Spell card from my graveyard to my hand." An Avian and the Fusion card used in his first turn slid out of the graveyard, which Judai took and added to his hand.

"But I'm not done yet!" Judai announced, pressing a button down onto his duel disk. "I activate Hero Signal! When a monster is destroyed, I can special summon a Level Four or lower E-Hero from my deck! I'll summon Bubbleman in defense mode! And because he's the only card on my field, I can draw two more cards!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!! That's it!?" Shannaro cackled. "Damn it. It still doesn't hold a candle to my Rifleman! ATTACK!!" The other rifleman raised his gun, firing it at the hero. Another set of bursts rammed into the water-based warrior, one round catching the oxygen tank on the back, and exploded, annihilating Judai's monster.

"Now, my Army's true power will be shown!" Shannaro announced. "See, normally, when an Army monster causes damage, I am allowed to special summon a certain type of Army monster!"

"Wait, but why didn't you do it the last time!?" Judai inquired.

"Damn it, let me finish!! Because Scouts can only special summon other Scouts," Shannaro explained, "and since I already had all of them on my field, I couldn't special summon them from my hand or deck. The Rifleman, however, allows me to special summon one Level four or lower Army monster from my deck or hand. So I'll summon Army Grenadier (600/1500), in defense mode!" In another flash of light, a soldier appeared, this one with a tube angled upwards. "And this particular Army card gains 200 defense points for each 'Army' monster on the field. I'll end with one card facedown." The hologram of the card appeared facedown as the soldier's defense increased to 2100, as well as the Riflemen increasing to 1700.

Judai growled in annoyance. "Here I go, draw!" he roared as he tore a card from his deck.

"Hold it! My Grenadier's effect activates!" The soldier dropped an object into the tube that lay in front of him, which was launched into the air. It clanked on the ground in front of Judai, before exploding.

"AUGHH!" Judai screamed as the explosion took 600 Life Points.

"During each of your Standby Phases, when Grenadier is on the field, you take 600 points of damage!" Judai sunk to one of his knees as his coat smolder from the explosion. He lowered his head and looked to be hyperventilating, causing Shannaro cocked an eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong, Pup?"

Soon laughing began to be heard in Judai's direction. "Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "This is what I wanted! A tough duel to fight back from! I always do my best work coming from behind, anyways!" Judai licked his lips and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, before giving a big toothy grin to his opponent.

Shannaro cracked a grin of his own. "Hell, Yeah! That's what I wanna see, Pup! You've got a lot of ground to cover, though, so you better start here!"

**(Judai's Life Points 1700, Shannaro-taicho's Life Points 3100)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Meh, not a bad chap.

**Bil**: Me and your non-readers say different.

**AJ**: e.e…Well, since you don't like me doing this, I think I'll switch off with a series of One-Shots for AxJ, like I used to.

**Bil**: Yeah, that's ri---….now wait just a minute…

**AJ**: Typing! Can't hear you!


	13. Rush! Barrage of Shannaro's Army

**AJ**: Hey I'm back, with the next chappy of my…

**Bil**: Filler Arc.

**AJ**: Right…wait-wha?

**Bil**: I said Filler Arc. This part, it is very similar to a Filler Arc in animes.

**AJ**: No…

**Bil**: By your response, I'd say you thought the very same thing.

**AJ**: No…

**Bil**: Shut up and type, will you? I want you to plan this out so you can hurry up and get to the real story in the next Arc.

**AJ**: -sighs and types-

**(URGENT: Staticman's design was made by WhiteNightQueen from Janime. Thank you.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 13: Rush! Barrage of Shannaro's Army**

"Now, my first Rifleman, attack his Wroughtweiler!" The initial rifleman raised its assault rifle an unleashed a burst of nine rounds in three sets. They riddled the mechanical hound, which exploded into nothingness. Judai raised his forearms to absorb some of the blow, yet still lost 700 LP.

Judai lowered his forearms instantly after he took the damage. "I activate Wroughtweiler's effect! When he's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can add an Elemental Hero and a Polymerization Spell card from my graveyard to my hand." An Avian and the Fusion card used in his first turn slid out of the graveyard, which Judai took and added to his hand.

"But I'm not done yet!" Judai announced, pressing a button down onto his duel disk. "I activate Hero Signal! When a monster is destroyed, I can special summon a Level Four or lower E-Hero from my deck! I'll summon Bubbleman in defense mode! And because he's the only card on my field, I can draw two more cards!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!! That's it!?" Shannaro cackled. "Damn it. It still doesn't hold a candle to my Rifleman! ATTACK!!" The other rifleman raised his gun, firing it at the hero. Another set of bursts rammed into the water-based warrior, one round catching the oxygen tank on the back, and exploded, annihilating Judai's monster.

"Now, my Army's true power will be shown!" Shannaro announced. "See, normally, when an Army monster causes damage, I am allowed to special summon a certain type of Army monster!"

"Wait, but why didn't you do it the last time!?" Judai inquired.

"Damn it, let me finish!! Because Scouts can only special summon other Scouts," Shannaro explained, "and since I already had all of them on my field, I couldn't special summon them from my hand or deck. The Rifleman, however, allows me to special summon one Level four or lower Army monster from my deck or hand. So I'll summon Army Grenadier (600/1500), in defense mode!" In another flash of light, a soldier appeared, this one with a tube angled upwards. "And this particular Army card gains 200 defense points for each 'Army' monster on the field. I'll end with one card facedown." The hologram of the card appeared facedown as the soldier's defense increased to 2100, as well as the Riflemen increasing to 1700.

Judai growled in annoyance. "Here I go, draw!" he roared as he tore a card from his deck.

"Hold it! My Grenadier's effect activates!" The soldier dropped an object into the tube that lay in front of him, which was launched into the air. It clanked on the ground in front of Judai, before exploding.

"AUGHH!" Judai screamed as the explosion took 600 Life Points.

"During each of your Standby Phases, when Grenadier is on the field, you take 600 points of damage!" Judai sunk to one of his knees as his coat smolder from the explosion. He lowered his head and looked to be hyperventilating, causing Shannaro cocked an eyebrow. "Somethin' wrong, Pup?"

Soon laughing began to be heard in Judai's direction. "Are you kidding?" he chuckled. "This is what I wanted! A tough duel to fight back from! I always do my best work coming from behind, anyways!" Judai licked his lips and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, before giving a big toothy grin to his opponent.

Shannaro cracked a grin of his own. "Hell, Yeah! That's what I wanna see, Pup! You've got a lot of ground to cover, though, so you better start here!"

**(Judai's Life Points 1700, Shannaro-taicho's Life Points 3100)**

Judai cocked a smile. "You'll see what I'm holding in a moment," Judai stated. He stared down at his replenished hand. He selected a Spell from his hand.

"I'll play E-Emergency Call!" Judai declared. "I can now select one Elemental Hero monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I'll choose Sparkman." A card slid out slightly from his deck, which he took and placed into his hand. He selected another card in his hand.

"Next, I'll play Polymerization!" Judai announced. "By fusing Sparkman and Avian together, I can summon Elemental Hero Staticman (2200/1500)!" The two heroes ascended into the vortex that had appeared onto the field. The vortex lit up brightly, forcing Shannaro to shield his eyes.

Descending from the bright swirling nether, came a monster in a bright golden jumpsuit, with a brown streak going from underneath the arm to the waist band, which was also brown. Golden boots rose with a knee brace covering the kneecaps. His wings fluttered, dispersing glittering gold wings amongst the crowd. It bore a spiked gold helmet with a facemask covering the top of his face, though it was transparent, allowing his green pupils to bear into the captain. A translucent orb sat on its chest, with electricity swirling within. He had glossy brown hair, tickling the tops of his shoulders. He bore golden gauntlets with fours talons coming of the knuckles other than his thumb on each hand.

"Staticman…?" Shannaro questioned.

"Yep!" Judai stated, grabbing another card from his hand. "Now, I activate R-Righteous Justice to destroy your facedown card!" The card flipped up, revealing to be a Spell, before shattering and disappearing from the field.

"And now, I'll have Staticman attack your monster!"

"Heh, well, I can take a 500 point hit," Shannaro exhaled.

"I activate Staticman's effect!" Judai shouted. "When it battles with an opposing monster, the opposing monster's original attack points are divided in two!" An energy emanated off of the hero, lowering Rifleman's attack to 1150.

"Staticman! Attack his Rifleman!" Judai demanded. The hero flew into the air and created a ball of electricity within his hands. Placing his left palm on the back of his right, he thrusted his palms forward, sending the ball of electricity towards the opponent. The ball struck its target, atomizing it into nothingness. The energy flew through Shannaro, taking away 1050 Life Points.

Shannaro chuckled a bit. "Damn it, Pup, that ain't half bad," he exclaimed.

Judai smirked and nodded. "I'll set one card and end my turn." The hologram of the card appeared facedown.

"My turn, Draw!" Shannaro stated. "I'll activate the card you destroyed!"

Judai's eyes widened slightly. "What…?" he inquired.

"Damn it, Pup, you have to be more aware than that! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" the captain guffawed. "My facedown was the Magic Card, Re-Supply! With this, I am able to draw one card, as long as I remove it from play."

Judai smirked. "Well, looks as if I misplayed that one."

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Shannaro roared. "You'll really be annoyed with this card. I activate the Spell, Magic-Stone Excavation! With this, I can discard two cards and return one Spell to my hand." He slid two cards into his Graveyard and withdrew the Spell Fragmentation Grenade.

"Now, I'll activate Fragmentation Grenade!" Shannaro shouted. "I'm sure you remember how it works, I select an Army monster and one of your monsters. Your monster is destroyed, and if my monster has more than one level lower than your monster, it cannot attack." The Grenadier took an explosive from his belt and slid it down the chute of his grenade launcher. A few seconds later, the pipe propelled the bomb into the air, which collided with Staticman. The hero disappeared in the fiery explosion without a trace.

"Now, my Riflemen will attack you directly!" Shannaro declared. The soldier raised its rifled, ready to fire.

"Trap Open, Negate Attack!" Judai hollered as he clicked the button on his duel disk. The card flipped up and an invisible barrier appeared in front of Judai. Bullets flew from the weapon and struck the barrier. The swirling barrier deflected the bullets harmlessly to the ground. "Your attack is negated and your Battle Phase immediately ends," Judai explained.

"Damn It!" Shannaro growled. "I guess I'll end my turn…"

"Draw!" Judai stated.

"I activate Grenadier's effect!" Shannaro exclaimed. "You take 600 points of damage at your Standby Phase." An explosion was heard from the canister held by Grenadier, followed by an explosion from underneath Judai. The boy grunted in pain as he lost another 600 LP.

Judai picked his head up and looked at his card. "I activate the Spell, Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards!" He drew two new cards and peered at them. "First, I'll activate O-Over Soul! I can Special Summon a Normal E-Hero from my Graveyard to the field, and I'll choose Sparkman!" The lightening-based hero leapt into the air and onto the field.

"Next, I'll play the Magic Card, Spark Blaster! I can equip this Spell to my Sparkman, allowing him to switch the Battle Position of a monster on the field three times!" Judai stated. "Now, I'm gonna use his effect on your Grenadier!" The hero charged a bolt within the pistol and fired it across the field at the warrior, forcing it into attack mode.

"Now, I'll summon Neo-Spacian, Grand Mole in attack mode!" Judai announced, placing the card onto his duel disk. The stout, drill-armed mole appeared on the field.

"I'm counting on you, Grand Mole," Judai muttered.

The short creature turned and grinned at the hero. "No, problems," it mentioned.

Judai nodded, before pointing his index finger at Grenadier. "Grand Mole! Attack his Grenadier!"

"You got it!" the creature hollered. It folded its arms over its head, turning into a drill-like missile. The alien dove into the ground and zoomed underneath the field, before splashing up underneath the soldier, destroying it in an explosion. Shannaro growled as he lost 300 Life Points.

"Sparkman, destroy Rifleman!" Judai directed. The hero built up a large energy in his arm, unleashing it upon the unsuspecting gun-toting warrior. A rush of electricity later, the commando disintegrated, taking 300 more of Shannaro's LP.

"DAMN IT!!" the captain howled. "You're pretty good, ain'cha? BWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

Judai chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I s'pose. You aren't too bad yourself, old guy," Judai replied.

"OLD GUY!?!?!" Shannaro roared, making Judai recoil in surprise. "BWAHAHAHA!!!!!! You're alright, Pup!"

Judai just stared across the field blinking in confusion a couple of times. "Errrm…Turn End…" he said.

"My turn, Draw!" Shannaro stated. "I'll activate Pot of Greed! I can draw two cards!" He stared at his new additions.

"I activate the Spell Red Alert!" the captain shouted, revealing the card. "This card works like this, when I activate this card, I can Special Summon as many Level Four or lower Army monsters from my deck to my field as you have on your field. Of course, that means I can't activate it when I have monsters on my field. My monsters are also destroyed at the end of my turn. I'll Summon Army Rifleman and Army Specialist to my field." Two infantry appeared on the field, one holding a rifle and the other holding a pistol. The second appeared to have a utility belt around his waist.

"But I'm not done," Shannaro told his opponent. "I'll now sacrifice them both to summon Army General (2600/1700) in attack mode!" A brown-haired, brown-eyed soldier appeared on the field holding a shotgun within his hands. "Lucky for you, he only gains attack points when other Army monsters are on the field. But he is plenty powerful enough for ya, ain't he? BWAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Army General, attack his Grand Mole!" The infantryman raised his shotgun at arm's level and bore it down towards the alien.

"You want him? You'll get him! Go, Grand Mole!" The alien launched himself underneath the ground again and careened upward from underneath the warrior. The soldier jumped into the air and aimed its gun at the hero. He fired as the Grand Mole closed in, causing a bright light and having both creatures disappear.

"Damn it! What the…?" Shannaro cried.

"It's Grand Mole's effect. Check your hand," Judai explained chuckling eagerly, wiping his mouth. Shannaro glanced down at his hand and gasped in shock to see his monster back in his hand. "See, when Grand Mole battles a monster, I can send both Grand Mole and the opposing monster back to the owners' hands." He showed his monster to Shannaro. "Guess you're out of tricks, huh?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"Huh? What…?"

"Damn it, you triggered my General's effect, Pup," the opposing duelist explained, "when an Army monster is removed from the field by an effect, I can immediately return it to the field."

"But General isn't on the field, so why would that matter?" Judai demanded.

"Dammit, Pup, let me finish!" Shannaro hollered. "See, when General is removed from the field by an effect, by discarding one card, I can Special Summon it back to the field!" He placed the card in his Graveyard and Special Summoned his monster back to the field.

"And it's still my Battle Phase, so I get another attack!" Shannaro grinned. "Attack!" The commander raised his firearm again and blasted Sparkman in the chest with a shell, obliterating the chest cavity and causing him to explode. Judai groaned as he took 1000 points of damage.

"Turn end," Shannaro snorted.

Judai smirked. "Looks as if you've got all your bases covered."

"My General is invincible. You can't beat it, Pup," Shannaro stated firmly.

"We'll see," Judai replied. "My turn, Draw!" He looked at his card. "I activate the Magic Card, Graceful Charity." He drew three cards and discarded two of them.

"Next, I'll summon up my Grand Mole!" Judai shouted, as the drill-like creature appeared on the field. "Now, Grand Mole, attack his General!" The creature launched itself like a torpedo under the ground towards his opponent.

"But…why?" Shannaro gasped.

"Are you brain-dead? Have you forgotten Grand Mole's effect?" Judai inquired. "When he battles a monster, I can return both him and his opponent to the owner's hands. And, without a discard, you can't re-summon him to the field." Shannaro growled in frustration. The hero burst from the ground, lunging for the General.

Shannaro's frown then turned into a smirk. "But I'm not out of the woods yet, Pup!" Shannaro cackled. "I activate the effect of Army Specialist!"

"What?" Judai questioned.

"Army Specialist can be activated when he is in the Graveyard," Shannaro explained. "By removing him from the game, I can negate the effect of a card used on an Army monster and destroy it."

A shadow of a creature appeared on the field and bore down towards the Neo-Spacian. It enveloped the hero, causing the creature to disappear.

"Crap…" Judai grunted. "Sorry, Grand Mole."

"Damn it! Quit talkin' to your monsters!" Shannaro retorted. "I can understand respecting your cards, but they're still just cards!"

Judai's eyes flashed. "Maybe to you…" he growled viciously. "But I trust my monsters, no, my friends with my life!"

"Show me that strength then, Pup!" Shannaro guffawed. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!! I'll be the one drinking from the cup of victory!"

"We'll see…" Judai grumbled. He looked at the last card in his hand. 'It won't do much, but maybe I'll luck out…' he mused.

"I'll set one card facedown!" Judai stated, sliding the card into his duel disk. The card appeared upside down on the field.

"My turn, Draw!" Shannaro shouted. He sneered. "Well, I guess that this'll be the last turn. I'm sure that facedown is someway to protect your Life Points, but hey, even if it destroys my monster, I could just discard this card. But let's just get rid of any hope you may have!"

"I activate Chaff Grenade!" the captain announced. "I can destroy as many Spell and Trap cards on the field equal to the number of Army monsters on my side of the field." The General threw an explosive at the facedown on Judai's field, destroying it. It was revealed to be Negate Attack.

"Now, Army General! Attack him directly and eliminate the rest of his Life Points!" Shannaro directed. The soldier raised his shotgun and aimed it at Judai. He fired a round at the boy.

"I told you, I trust my friends, and there's a reason for it!" Judai announced. "I activate Necro Guardna's effect! By removing him from my Graveyard, I can negate one attack by my opponent!" The pro took his card from his Graveyard and slid it in his back pocket. The spirit of Necro Guardna appeared in front of Judai, erupting into a fiery inferno when the shotgun blast got hit. Judai braced himself for the shock of the attack.

Shannaro growled in frustration. "Turn end."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai called. He stared at his new card and grinned. "Looks like this duel's about done."

"What're you talking about!?" Shannaro shouted. "You have one card in your hand and nothing on your field! What can you possibly do!"

"As long as one have cards in a deck, they're never out of it!" Judai responded. "And this is just the case here! I activate the Spell, HERO Flash!"

"HERO Flash!?" Shannaro croaked. "What's a HERO Flash?"

Each of the Spells Judai used appeared on either side of him. "By removing the Magic cards, H-Heated Heart, E-Emergency Call, R-Righteous Justice, and O-Over Soul in my Graveyard from the game, I can activate this card. This card allows me to Special Summon a Normal E-Hero monster from my deck to the field. So I'll Special Summon, Elemental Hero Neos!" The hero flew into the air and did a 360 before gliding to the ground.

Shannaro stared in awe before turning his shock into humor. "Doesn't matter what you Special Summon, especially if he's weaker'n my General!"

"Shows how much you know," Judai replied. "HERO Flash allows all Normal Elemental Heroes on my field to attack you directly. And seeing as you only have 1450 LP left, I think that my monster has plenty of fight left over. Guess my friends came for me again."

"Neos! Attack him directly!" Judai announced. The Elemental Hero dashed forward, ducking underneath the attempt to destroy him by Army General. And threw a punch at Shannaro's jaw, knocking him to the ground and depleting the rest of his Life Points.

Shannaro grunted and picked his head up, growling in frustration, watching the holograms fade into nothingness. Judai grinned at him happily, before pointing at Shannaro with his index and middle fingers. "Gotcha! That was a fun duel."

Shannaro stared at the boy before lowering his head. Judai peered at the man, watching the man go into convulsions. "Hey, Shannaro-taicho, you alright?"

The man reared his head back, guffawing madly. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Damn It, you're right, Pup! No." He stood to his feet and walked over to the boy, extending his hand. "Yuki Judai. You've earned my respect." Judai took it, shaking his hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cheers erupted at the Academia as Judai was pronounced the winner of the duel. "Alright, Aniki!" Kenzan roared. "That's the way! Show them what the Academia faithful can really do!"

"That's right!" Sho hollered. "Aniki can beat anybody! He's the best of all!"

"He can't beat me…" Manjoume sulked.

"Oh, stop whining Manjoume," Areka ordered. "Just because you got whipped by Judai every time you faced him…"

"Now wait! I beat would've beaten that Dropout once," Manjoume howled, "but it was interrupted!"

Asuka giggled behind him. "What's so funny, Tenjoin-kun?" Manjoume asked. "Well, I didn't wanna tell you, because I knew it would make you irritable," Asuka muttered, "but…in that first duel…he actually would've won. He drew Monster Reborn, which would've allowed him to summon Flame Wingman from his Graveyard to destroy your Mefist. And your LP would've dropped to zero."

Manjoume's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHA-WHA-WHA-WHAT!?!?!?!?!"

"Well, looks like Manjoume can't even win in his dreams!" Fubuki joked. Everyone burst into laughter.

Manjoume cuddled into the fetal position. "DAMMIT JUDAI!!!!! I WILL PROVE MY SUPERIORITY FOR YOU AT LEAST ONCE!!!!"

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Hiro and Kouyou watched as Judai celebrated his victory. "I'm sorry, sir," Hiro apologized. "I expected more out of Shannaro, but apparently he couldn't get the job done."

"Don't worry, Hiro-dono," Kouyou stated. "I'm sure he gave you plenty of info to eliminate him in the next match."

"Yes, the information gained will help tremendously," the wanderer emotionlessly agreed.

Kouyou sipped from the cup of tea in front of him. "So, who will face the Demon this time?" he questioned.

"I think Gitenmaru will suffice," Hiro noted. "However, judging from Judai's strength, he may not win easily."

Kouyou revealed a devilish smirk. "That doesn't matter. Soon, Judai will know the true terror he faces," Kouyou licked his lips. "And then, he will finally learn the truth of what is to come."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know you all like hearing Bil, but I'm just going to say a few words. First off, sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I had a lot going on, but that's not the only thing. I didn't WANT to type the story up. I was looking for reasons to not type the story. It had become a chore…another job heaped upon tons of other jobs. BUT NOW I'M BACK!!! So, even if it takes a long time to get the next chapter up, know that I'm not trying to avoid getting it up. This chapter would be up a little earlier, as well, but my flash drive went missing, too. Again, sorry that it's been so long, but, hey, I'll get back on track now.


	14. Fusion vs Ritual

**AJ**: Welp, here's Ch. 14.

**Bil**: Hey there, Moron.

**AJ**: Must you always insult me?

**Bil**: I can't help it, I'm good at it.

**AJ**: …

**Bil**: Get to the story, Loser.

**AJ**: sighs and shakes head

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 14: Fusion vs. Ritual: Gitenmaru's Heavy Burden**

"Near midnight…" Amon yawned as he glanced at the clock on his computer. He sat in his room with the only light coming from the flickering computer screen, watching as the blueprints on the screen ran to and fro. He took his cup and lifted it to his lips, sipping a bit of the liquid into his mouth. His eyes narrowed, as he grew an intriguing

smirk across his face. "Well, now…" he muttered, "isn't this interesting?"

He began to access a file, and scrolled down. "An offer, eh?" he mused. He noticed there was a link at the bottom of the file, which he clicked on.

A hooded figure appeared on the screen. "Good evening, Amon Garam," the person stated. "You are the figurehead to the Garam Corps, no?"

Amon's eyes widened slightly. "May I ask how you know about that?" Kouyou's underling inquired. Amon wasn't sure what to make of this, but he wasn't prepared to cut the man off right away. There was a certain aura about the man that forced him to pay attention to him. He did not, however, like to be considered the figurehead of _his_ company.

"It's fairly obvious when one takes the time and effort to do research. Not too many men lead a company, yet have as much free time to do interviews as you do," the person mocked.

"Don't patronize me," Amon growled, feeling the heat in his face rise.

"Sorry, but I'm just here for a proposition," the man stated.

"Proposition?" the young man reiterated.

"Indeed," the mysterious man continued. "I have heard that your position has made you slightly angry, as of late, being only a figurehead for the Garam Corps."

"That is none of your concern," Amon grumbled. "Don't waste my time, anymore." He began to scroll up to close the box and end the conversation.

"Hold it," the man ordered. "What if I told you I had a way to get you what you've always wanted, superiority over Kouyou and ultimate power in this world?"

Amon's hand froze. He lowered his gaze towards the picture. "You have to be lying. Kouyou-san's strength and charisma is far above that which anyone could fight."

"I'm prepared to take that challenge," the man stated.

Amon felt sweat bead on his forehead. The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle up. The boy's heart rate began to speed up. "What makes you believe I'll listen to you?" Amon grew a nervous grin. "What makes you think I won't tell Kouyou-san about this?"

"You could," the man answered enigmatically.

Amon wondered what he meant. Wasn't he worried of being discovered? Or was the man so powerful and confident that he could pull something off that he didn't care? Amon gazed at the being. Amon opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. "I'll assume you won't join us. I must dismiss myself. Excuse me. I will contact you again." The screen switched off.

Amon gasped in surprised, searching for a connection that the man was just on. It was gone, as if eliminated without a trace. 'Was it a timed message…?' Amon wondered. "But how could he have known when I would be on the computer.'

He wondered for a moment. Why could the man have possibly wanted with Amon. 'He must be trying to get to Kouyou-san,' Amon muttered. 'I should warn him next time I see him.' The young man switched off the computer and walked over to his bed, laying himself down to go to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai laid on his bed comforter, staring at the ceiling. Though it was early, several stray beams of light peered into the room through the openings in the drapes, plastering themselves on the floor. The boy had been awake for a while now, thinking about the past nights' dreams.

'Why?' he wondered. 'Every night, now, I have these nightmares. It's like my only escape is the duel arena. But…there's no way Kouyou could know me now. I've changed so much. How could he?' He turned to his side, staring at the drapes on his window. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. 'So…why do I feel so uneasy?'

A knock came at his door. "It's open," Judai called, keeping his eyes on the drapes. He heard the door swing open, knowing it had to be one of three people, and ambience he received told him it was Mizuchi.

"Hello, Judai-kun," she began.

He just gestured to note that he recognized her. Mizuchi immediately knew something was wrong with the boy. He was normally energetic and happy. Although the Society of Light and the Light of Ruin had harsh effects on him, he had recently been getting passed all that. 'Or maybe…he just has been trying to bury it…like his past. He seems to be running out of dirt to pile onto it, though.

She sighed and sat down on a chair nearby staring at the boy. "Is there something troubling you?" she asked.

"Just tired," Judai answered emotionlessly, "haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Any reason why?" Mizuchi pressed.

"Not used to comfy beds," Judai lied jokingly. He rolled to his other side and leapt off the bed.

"Judai…" Mizuchi began.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," Judai announced, cutting her off. "See ya," he waved, leaving the room.

Mizuchi sighed and lowered her head. 'My brother's right. Something's eating away at Judai. But if he doesn't come out and say anything…he may end up hurting others around him.'

She stood up and walked to the window. 'I'm sure it's something he dreamed of. That time, when he screamed out in anger and terror after he awoke after defeating the Light of Ruin…could they still be haunting him?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai munched on some fried shrimp in the hotel's cafeteria. He soon felt many eyes upon him and began to turn peer out of his peripheral vision. Everyone was muttering at their table and glancing his way. Judai suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as the eyes didn't look all that welcoming many times.

He finally caught the whisper of some folks at the table next to him. "I thought that he cared about that Tenjoin girl, and now he's going with that Pro, Sennyuu. Was his interview really a lie?"

The surprising comment caused the shrimp Judai had just placed into his mouth to go down before Judai was ready to eat it. Judai coughed for a moment, before choking out a "What!?"

He glared at the table next to him, before hearing a pair of chairs sliding out at the table he was at. Judai turned to face Edo and Saiou, who had joined him. "Judai-kun," Saiou greeted.

"What's up?" Judai asked. "Why is everyone staring and muttering that I'm going out with that Sennyuu girl?"

Edo smirked, covering his mouth to hide his glee, before revealing a magazine that had a picture of himself with Sennyuu kissing him on his cheek. The headline read: 'Pro Relationship Hoax'.

"WHAT THE…!?!?!" Judai shouted loudly. He snatched the magazine from Edo and stared at the picture. "WHAT IS THIS!?!?"

"Apparently, Judai-kun, that Sennyuu chick had some photographers following her, and they snapped a picture of her kissing you," Saiou explained, narrowing his eyes at Edo, who could barely contain his laughter. "But that's not all, apparently, she conducted an interview with the tabloids, and stated that you agreed to go with her on a date."

Judai let the paper fall from his hands as he stared at Saiou and Edo. "I never agreed to that!" he howled.

"I didn't say that you did, but it doesn't matter," Saiou stated.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!?" Judai roared.

"Because she already mentioned it," Saiou firmly replied, obviously getting annoyed with the topic. "If you go out and decline going on a date with her, it will make you look like the villain, as she has already made it clear that you have practically professed your love for her," the man flipped the pages of the magazine to the article and gestured to the article he was referring to.

Judai felt his face go pale. "It's a lie…" he muttered. He lowered his head into his hands. 'Great, another problem I have to deal with…How'm I gonna explain this…?'

"Right now, you need to focus on your title run," Saiou explained. "We can worry about that later." Judai, who was in no mood to discuss much of anything at that particular moment, merely nodded.

"We have information on your next duel," Saiou continued. "Apparently, you'll be facing Gitenmaru."

"Gitenmaru?" Judai inquired.

"He's a Ritual duelist who's been in the Pros a little while now," Edo stated. "He has a good run going, but hasn't really beaten anyone of a major name, yet. That's why they have scheduled him to face you. It's a test for both of you, as you have proven you can match up with several famous Pros, but have never publicly faced anyone who's been on the roll he's had. He, meanwhile, can make himself more famous by beating someone who has consistently competed with duelists like Kaiser, Manjoume, and myself."

"He doesn't sound all that tough…" Judai remarked.

"That's his strength," Edo retorted. "People go into a duel with him expecting to come out with an easy victory, so they play to get in and out. You can't underestimate this man."

"Got--CHAAAAAA!!!?!?!" Judai coughed in shock as someone, or something, latched onto his neck, draggin him backwards and almost out of his chair.

"Hello, Donna!" a female voice squealed. Judai turned his pupils upward to see the green hair of Sennyuu.

"YOU!?" Judai hacked. Sennyuu released her hold of him, causing his chair to fall down, with him landing on the back of his head, knocking him senseless.

"C'mon, Judai-donna, you don't need to be so rude!" Sennyuu sweetly remarked. "After all, we are the hottest couple in the Pros!"

"WERE NOT A COUPLE!!!" Judai hollered, as he swiftly rose to his feet, glaring at the girl.

"You and I know that, but you think everyone else will believe that?" she wondered aloud. "All I'll have to do is act all sad and lonely, and they will never believe you over me."

"What's with you anyways?" Edo asked, sticking up for Judai. "Why do you want this over Judai's head anyways?"

"I just wanna take Judai-donna on a date!" she told him. "That's all!"

"So basically, you want to ride Judai's coattails?" Edo asked. "You can't get famous by yourself, so you wanted to jump on someone else's bandwagon?"

"Not only that," she mentioned, gazing at Judai. "He has a certain…charisma about him. Many people are interested in you Judai." She sat down next to him and leaned towards him.

Judai felt his face redden. "Back OFF!!!" he shouted. Sennyuu sadly looked at him. "Look, I'm sorry. You're a nice girl, but I'm just not interested, especially after that stunt you pulled."

Sennyuu tilted her head. "But you'll still have to go on that date with me, or else you won't have a decent rep anywhere you go!"

Judai stared at her for a moment before slumping back into his chair, whimpering. "This is not gonna be a good day…" he muttered. Sennyuu lightly patted him on the top of his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT!?" came a loud eruption of voices from the common room of the Osiris Dorm.

"Look!" Junko and Momoe stated, revealing the picture. "That Sennyuu and Judai are a couple!"

"I don't believe it!" Sho remarked.

"Yeah, Aniki wouldn't do that!" Kenzan shouted. "He didn't even know what a significant other was until a week and a half ago!"

"Plus, that's a tabloid!" Sho added. "Couldn't they have just superimposed Aniki's picture onto it!?"

"I'd say that if that were the case, they definitely found the correct picture to put in there," Fubuki stated, nodding intelligently.

"But how could he…after all that Asuka did for him…!?" Manjoume grumbled. "After I even gave him my respect…!"

"I think we should wait until we hear Judai's side of the story," Misawa told them.

"That's right," Areka said, "That Sennyuu girl looks awfully familiar to me, somehow…I can't put my finger on it though. However, I'm pretty sure she's not one to be trusted. I mean, Judai didn't comment in the article, did he?" The two girls reread the article before raising their heads and shaking them. "So we can't be certain of what happened."

"Even so," Fubuki stated, "Judai's got a lot of explaining to do after his duel tonight."

Asuka just stared dumbfounded at the picture. 'I knew if I waited too long…' she lowered her head in despair. 'I should've told him…'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Judai stared out into the arena and sighed. 'I have too much weighing on my mind…at least I'll be able to forget it all in a few moments…' the hero duelist mused.

Once again he felt someone latch onto his neck, choking him. "SENNYUUUUU!!?!?!" he howled. "LET GOOOO!!!"

Sennyuu pouted. "Oh, come on, Judai-donna…" she groaned. "Can't I give a good luck hug and kiss to my boyfriend…?"

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!!" he roared.

"Technically, you're going on a date with me…meaning you're my boyfriend!" Sennyuu smirked. Judai moaned in annoyance and anger.

"Sorry if we are interrupting you," Edo arrogantly cut in, grinning from ear to ear. Saiou and Mizuchi were close behind him.

Judai scowled, mouthing, 'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Edo simply nodded in amusement.

Saiou coughed to gain the attention of everyone. "Judai, be careful. This duelist is one who doesn't have much to lose. You mustn't be overly aggressive, but that doesn't mean take your time. While Rituals are difficult to summon, if you give him time to develop, he can overrun you."

Judai nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Your best bet will probably be your Fusions," Mizuchi informed the boy. "That will bring out your stronger monsters quickly and be able to overtake him. Hopefully your Fusions will come faster than your opponent's Ritual Summonings."

"Thanks for the help, guys," Judai mentioned.

"We've also got a message from Tenjoin Fubuki. He wants you to call him after your duel…I'm assuming we don't need to state the purpose…" Saiou noted, glancing at the girl standing next to Judai. She, in turn, stuck her tongue out at him.

"And here he is, Duel Academia's own Elemental Hero user, Yuki Judai!" the announcer shouted into the microphone.

"Well, looks like I'm up," Judai stated. "See ya in a bit!" the boy ran up to the platform.

Sennyuu watched the boy after he left. 'Gitenmaru-san…please win…please save Judai from suffering anymore…he doesn't deserve it…"

Edo kept his gaze fixed on her from the corner of his vision, wondering why she looked so nervous.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_"But, why are you helping this Kouyou-san, Donna?" she asked. "Why try to interfere with this kind of thing? Don't you realize that he plans on testing to make sure that Judai-kun is this person he's been searching!?_

_"You just follow orders," Hiro growled. "Don't ask such stupid questions!"_

_"But Kouyou-san just wants to cause that poor boy more pain and suffering! All Kouyou wants to do is re-open old wounds just because he thinks that revenge will help his sister! What happened to my Donna? The one who had a kind-hearted soul that resc---AHHHH!!!" The girl fell to her backside, a red mark burning off her cheek. She glared at the man, tears in her eyes._

_"We are being paid by Kouyou-san to battle against Yuki Judai," Hiro firmly said. "Must I remind you of why you belong to me, forever to follow my orders!?"_

_She gasped, lowering her head, tears flowing from her face. "No…"_

_"Then go out and perform your directed task!" he demanded. Sennyuu sorrowfully left._

_**xxxxxxxx**_**xxxxxx**

_"Sennyuu!? Are you alright!?" Gitenmaru questioned. He instantly noticed the mark on her cheek and knew that she had once again tried to stand up to Hiro._

_"Gitenmaru!" Sennyuu grabbed the man by his shirt. "You must defeat Judai!"_

_"I know, for our leader, right?" Gitenmaru rolled his eyes._

_"No! For Judai's sake!" Sennyuu fearfully told him._

_"What…?" he inquired._

_"I don't know if they're watching, but you need to know, Kouyou-san plans to hurt Judai emotionally, physically, mentally, and spiritually if he finds out that Judai-kun truly is this 'Richter Davis'!" she hastily explained. "Please, he doesn't deserve this! If you can defeat him, maybe Kouyou-san will think he isn't the one!"_

_Gitenmaru stared at her silently. After a long few moments, he quietly asked, "Are you absolutely certain of this?" She nodded. He placed his hands on her and muttered. "I'll do what I can. Count on it!"_

_"Gitenmaru..." Sennyuu whispered. "Thank you...you're always quiet, yet are like a big brother to me..."_

_"Heh...I do what I can..." Gitenmaru clumsily muttered._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai ran to the steps next to the arena and skipped up them, waving to the crowd as he did so. There were many cheers, but there were also some loud boos, a lot more noticeable than before. Judai turned to see a blue-eyed, short spiky black-haired duelist standing in the center. He wore black pants and a green sleeveless t-shirt.

"Gitenmaru, I presume?" Judai asked.

The twenty-five-or-so-year-old nodded. He gazed back and forth among the crowd. Judai followed his eyes questioningly. "A little more difficult to think when not everyone's cheering for you, isn't it?" he asked.

Judai cracked a smile. "Good thing I react more than I think, isn't it?" he replied coolly.

Gitenmaru laughed. "I can see why Shannaro had trouble with you," Gitenmaru muttered. "That old fool never knows when to take someone seriously."

Judai blinked inquisitively. "D'you know that Captain guy?" he wondered aloud.

"No…it's nothing," Gitenmaru simply responded.

"Duelists! Hand each other your decks and shuffle," the referee ordered. The two duelists did so, before handing them back to each other. "Have a great, clean duel!"

Judai and Gitenmaru walked back to either side of the duel field. The referee raised his hand. "Are you two ready?" He hollered over the din. They both nodded, sliding their duel disks on and activating them. "Let's go!"

The two men slid their decks into their disks and drew five cards to start. The Life Point counters rose to 4000.

"**DUEL!"** they both shouted.

"I'll start, draw!" Judai shouted, drawing a card. "I'll summon Burstinatrix in defense mode!" He declared, placing the card on his disk. The female flew up into the air and bent down on one knee in front of her controller. She crossed her arms, kneeling atop her card. "That's all for my first turn.

"My turn, Draw!" Gitenmaru called. He glanced at his hand. 'Nice opening…' he murmured to himself.

"I'll start by activating the Field Magic Card, Ancient Tomes of the God!" The ground began shaking as Judai stared at the ground.

"What's going on…!?" the Osiris duelist hollered. Suddenly, several pillars sprouted from behind the duelist opposite Judai. "Wha…What is that!?"

"This card allows me to sacrifice Normal monsters on my field in order to Special Summon Ritual Monsters without their Ritual Spells, but the sacrifices have to have a number of stars equal to or greater than the summoned Ritual Monster," Gitenmaru mysteriously stated.

"Now, I'll activate the Spell, Advanced Ritual Art! By sending Normal monsters from my deck to my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Ritual monster from my hand with a level equal to the total stars of the sacrificed monsters! So I'll send Gene-Warped Werewolf and Gemini Elf to my deck!" As he slid the two monsters into his Graveyard, two lines of ancient text appeared on one of the pillars behind Gitenmaru.

"What…?" Judai's eyes widened.

"When Normal monsters are sent to the graveyard, this Field Spell gains a 'God Counter'," Gitenmaru explained.

"God Counters…?" Judai cocked his eyebrow. "What do those do?"

"Nothing that should concern you, right now," Gitenmaru flatly noted. "For now, you should concern yourself with this! I Special Summon Crab Turtle, in attack mode!" The giant one-eyed crab towered over the field.

"Attack his Burstinatrix!" Gitenmaru ordered. The Crab lifted its massive claw and slammed down upon the hero, obliterating her. Another line of text began to glow on the stones.

Judai braced himself with his hands from the shock of the slam. "Sorry 'bout that, Burstinatrix…" he muttered apologetically.

"Next, I'll set two facedowns," he said, "and end my turn." A card appeared on Gitenmaru's field, the back facing everyone.

"My turn, Draw!" Judai peered at his card. "I'll activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Sparkman and Bladedge to form Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman!" The golden-armored hero stepped out from the vortex that consumed the two previous heroes, combining them into one more powerful one. Another line of text began to glimmer on the pillars.

"I'll activate Plasma Viceman's effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on your field!" He slid Neos Force into his Graveyard.

The hero sped forward at the enemy. "Plasma Bolt!" Judai commanded. The Hero reared its fist back, charging it with electricity.

"Trap Open!" Gitenmaru shouted. "Divine Wrath! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate the effect of a monster and destroy it." He slid Hunter Dragon into his Graveyard, causing a fifth line of text to appear.

"Ill activate from my hand, De-Fusion!" Judai stated, revealing his spell before sliding it into place. "I'll De-Fuse Plasma Viceman into Bladedge and Sparkman! And I can still attack with Bladedge! Attack Crab Turtle!" The minotaur-like hero released its blades from its forearms and sped forward.

"I'll activate my facedown Spell, Dissolving Tome!" Gitenmaru stated, pressing a button on his duel disk, revealing the Spell. "I can send one Ritual Monster to my Graveyard and Special Summon any monsters used to summon it!" Crab Turtle melted away into sparkles, which split apart into Gene-Warped Werewolf and Gemini Elf in attack mode. "Afterwards, I am allowed to draw cards equal to the number of monsters I Special Summoned with this effect." He drew two cards.

"Fine, but no more stalling!" Judai shouted. "Bladedge, attack Gemini Elf!" He commanded. The hero divided the twin monsters in two, eliminating it and taking 700 of Gitenmaru's Life Points with him. Another line of text appeared on the giant pillars behind Gitenmaru.

Judai's eyes narrowed at the now six glowing lines of the text. 'What the hell does it do!? I'm getting a bad vibe from it…' At that moment, Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Judai, chirping at him. "You getting that too, Aibou?"

Gitenmaru glared at the boy across the field. 'Judai, I know you'd like to win this and advance to duel your former friend, Hell Kaiser, but I must finish you here.' His memories went back to a few days earlier when Sennyuu begged for him to defeat Judai. 'I can't lose, Judai! For Sennyuu's sake, as well as yours!'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Meh, too tired to talk to you Bil, take it away fellas!

**Bil**: Wait, what? What fell---AAAHSS!?!?

**Sho**: Aniki! Watch out! He's a dangerous foe!

**Judai**: Gitenmaru, your conviction is stronger than anyone's I've faced! What possesses you!?

**Sho**: Be careful, Aniki, he's bringing out his ultimate monster!

**Next time! Ch. 15: Overwhelmed! The Almighty Lord of the Skies - Zeus**

**Judai**: Come on, Gitenmaru! I will not give up!


	15. Overwhelmed!

**AJ**: Hey there, peoples!

**Bil**: Hey there, Doofus!

**AJ**: Whaddya want!?

**Bil**: Nothing, Fool.

**AJ**: Then stop calling me names!!!

**Bil**: You know I do it just to piss you off…XDDD

**AJ**: …

**Bil**: Here's Chapter 15!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ch. 15 Overwhelmed! The Almighty Lord of the Skies - Zeus**

"My turn, Draw!" Judai peered at his card. "I'll activate Polymerization! I'll fuse Sparkman and Bladedge to form Elemental Hero Plasma Viceman!" The golden-armored hero stepped out from the vortex that consumed the two previous heroes, combining them into one more powerful one. Another line of text began to glimmer on the pillars.

"I'll activate Plasma Viceman's effect! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on your field!" He slid Neos Force into his Graveyard.

The hero sped forward at the enemy. "Plasma Bolt!" Judai commanded. The Hero reared its fist back, charging it with electricity.

"Trap Open!" Gitenmaru shouted. "Divine Wrath! By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate the effect of a monster and destroy it." He slid Hunter Dragon into his Graveyard, causing a fifth line of text to appear.

"Ill activate from my hand, De-Fusion!" Judai stated, revealing his spell before sliding it into place. "I'll De-Fuse Plasma Viceman into Bladedge and Sparkman! And I can still attack with Bladedge! Attack Crab Turtle!" The minotaur-like hero released its blades from its forearms and sped forward.

"I'll activate my facedown Spell, Dissolving Tome!" Gitenmaru stated, pressing a button on his duel disk, revealing the Spell. "I can send one Ritual Monster to my Graveyard and Special Summon any monsters used to summon it!" Crab Turtle melted away into sparkles, which split apart into Gene-Warped Werewolf and Gemini Elf in attack mode. "Afterwards, I am allowed to draw cards equal to the number of monsters I Special Summoned with this effect." He drew two cards.

"Fine, but no more stalling!" Judai shouted. "Bladedge, attack Gemini Elf!" He commanded. The hero divided the twin monsters in two, eliminating it and taking 700 of Gitenmaru's Life Points with him. Another line of text appeared on the giant pillars behind Gitenmaru.

Judai's eyes narrowed at the now six glowing lines of the text. 'What the hell does it do!? I'm getting a bad vibe from it…' At that moment, Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Judai, chirping at him. "You getting that too, Aibou?"

Gitenmaru glared at the boy across the field. 'Judai, I know you'd like to win this and advance to duel your former friend, Hell Kaiser, but I must finish you here, for my sake as well as yours!'

**(Judai's Life Points 4000, Gitenmaru's Life Points 3300)**

Judai stared across the field. 'What is he fighting for!?' the boy mused. 'He's taking this much more seriously than a regular duel…What's he up to, I wonder…?' Judai's brow furrowed in wonder, trying to feel the aura the man across from him was giving off. "Hmm…" he hummed in thought.

"It's still your turn, Judai," Gitenmaru noted, breaking Judai from his concentration.

The Osiris Red duelist looked down at his hand. 'I already used De-Fusion…I planned on setting it facedown, too…' He picked his head up. "I end."

"My turn, Draw!" Gitenmaru shouted. "I'll sacrifice Gene-Warped Werewolf to summon Summoned Skull!" The large bi-pedal wolf's hologram wavered before disappearing. Appearing in its place was a giant skull-like demon.

"Summoned Skull!" Gitenmaru ordered. "Attack his Sparkman!" The demon growled in rage, raising its arms into the sky and calling forth a thunderstorm. The electricity struck the beast, allowing it to control the flow of the voltage, before sending it towards Judai's hero. The electricity overloaded the hero's armor and caused an explosion that enveloped him. Judai grunted as the force of the blow dealt 900 points of damage to his Life Points. Judai noticed that a seventh line of text had lighted up on the mystical pillars behind his opponent.

"I'll set this card facedown and end," Gitenmaru stated, setting a card facedown into his duel disk.

"My turn, Draw! Bladedge, attack Summoned Skull!" Judai directed. The minotaur-like hero sped towards its target, unleashing the blades on its arms and preparing to divide Summoned Skull into pieces. Another blue explosion overwhelmed the field. Judai, caught off guard, gasped loudly at the scene, before he, too, was overtaken by the eruption.

"Damn…" Judai grumbled, shielding himself with his hands. Once the blast subsided, he peered through his arms. He saw that Bladedge was gone while Summoned Skull remained.

"What…What was that!?" Judai hollered.

Gitenmaru raised his head. "I activated my trap card, Justibreak," Gitenmaru pointed to the card flipped face-up next to him. "It is activated when a Normal Monster is attacked. It destroys all monsters other than face-up, attack position, Normal Monsters on the field."

Judai frowned. "Guess I'll set this card and end my turn," he stated.

"My turn, Draw!" Gitenmaru called. "I activate the effect of Ancient Tomes of the God! While it is active, I can sacrifice Normal monsters on my field in order to Special Summon Ritual monsters from my hand without the necessary Ritual Spell, as long as the sacrifices combined level is equal to the monster summoned. So, I'll sacrifice my Summoned Skull in order to Special Summon Performance of Sword in attack mode!" A mystical female appeared on the field dressed in blue silk pants and bearing a pair of swords. She also had two streams of transparent cloth, one pink and the other yellow, tied to her arms. Another line of ancient text appeared on the pillars behind the Pro duelist.

"I'll also activate the Magic card, Ritual Weapon," Gitenmaru declared. "I can only equip this to a Ritual monster with a level of six or lower. The monster then gains 1500 Attack and Defense points added to its total." An armband appeared onto the creature's arm.

"Performance of Sword! Attack Judai directly!!" Gitenmaru demanded. The woman raised its right arm and pointed the weapon at Judai. The armband ejected two long pieces of metal, making it look like a crossbow. An energy bolt loaded onto the crossbow and fired from the weapon.

As the projectile streamed towards Judai, he pressed a button on his duel disk. "Trap Open! Negate Attack!" The missile struck an invisible wall, causing an enormous inferno to occur only a few inches in front of Judai. The fiery hell rose towards the sky, causing holographic smoke to disperse amongst the arena.

After the din died down slightly, Judai explained the effect of his Trap Card. "I can activate this when an opponent attacks. It stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase immediately."

Gitenmaru growled. "I'll end."

"Impressive, Gitenmaru!" Judai hollered across the field. "I think you may even be stronger than that captain guy!"

Gitenmaru smirked. "Of course. My strength comes from using my opponent's overconfidence against them. They assume that because I am using Ritual monsters that I can't fight a good battle. They only learn too late of what I am truly capable of."

Judai returned the smirk with a grin of his own, closing his eyes in the process. "That's not what I meant."

"What…?" Gitenmaru's eyes widened at the comment.

Judai opened his eyes to stare at his enemy. "You're stronger because there's something different between you and the other pros around here. I can see it in your eyes. You're conviction is like that of Edo's and Gale's. You're fighting for something that weighs heavily on you. What could that something be, I wonder?"

Gitenmaru's mouth gaped open slightly. "Judai…" Gitenmaru's smile returned. "Heh…you definitely are something else. I can see why he's so interested in you."

It was Judai's turn to be surprised. "He?"

"I have a question for you, Yuki Judai. Do you believe you can see someone's heart and history by studying their eyes?" Gitenmaru inquired. Judai continued to keep his gaze upon his opponent, wondering what he was getting at. "When one has a hard life, one's eyes become deep and misleading. They turn into a maze, with many dead ends and traps that can intrigue anyone they interact with. Sometimes, the labyrinth becomes so captivating, that it envelops others, causing them to follow one in order to learn all of its twists and turns and they follow that person whose eyes have entranced them until they discover what is at that final point they wish to see. The problem is that those surviving those harsh existences don't wish to be found out, for they fear that which is found at the end will frighten those who wish to only understand what they themselves have gone through in order to continue living on in this world. For if those desiring to empathize with the individual dig too deep, they run the risk of delving into a past that they may not be able to comprehend. "

Judai's brow furrowed, though his eyes glistened in the light of the holographic generators. "Judai," Gitenmaru continued, "you have these eyes I speak of."

The boy did not answer directly. "I…" Judai murmured.

Gitenmaru breathed out deeply. "Never mind, let's continue with our battle."

Judai growled. 'What was he getting at with that?…Could he possibly know…?'

"Duelist!" The referee shouted. "Begin your turn or I will have to disqualify you!"

Judai snapped out of his confused state. "My…My turn, Draw!" Judai declared, tearing a card off the top of his deck. "I'll summon E-Hero Bubbleman in defense mode! Because of he's the only card on my field, I can draw two cards from my deck!" He did so and glanced at his new cards.

"Next I'll activate the Spell, Polymerization! I'll fuse together the Bubbleman on my field together with the Avian on my hand in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Sailorman!" The marine-like hero appeared from the vortex that had arrived on the field to combine the two heroes. Another line of text began to glow on the pillars.

'That thing doesn't have hardly the power to stop my Performance of Sword…' Gitenmaru noted.

"I'll set a card facedown and attack with Sailorman!" Judai declared.

"What!?" Gitenmaru called. "But your hero will be annihilated!"

"Not likely," Judai stated. "See, when I have a facedown in my Trap and Spell Card Zone, Sailorman can attack my opponent directly. Go, Sailorman!" The hero leapt into the air, before thrusting its arm forward. It launched an anchor attached to a long chain. The anchor sailed through the opponent, reducing his Life Points by 1400. "Turn End."

Gitenmaru stutter stepped backwards, surprised by the sudden attack on his LP. "My Turn, Draw!" He shouted. "I'll activate the spell Mystical Space Typhoon on your facedown!" He revealed the card, causing a blast of wind to fly towards Judai's field. The facedown card flipped up and revealed its picture, before disintegrating into nothingness.

"Thanks for that," Judai smirked. "You destroyed Dummy Marker. When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card. When it is destroyed by you, I can draw one more card." He drew two more cards.

"Fine, Performance of Sword!" Gitenmaru ordered. "Attack his Sailorman!" The female launched another projectile, incinerating the hero. The explosion decimated half of Judai's initial LP, taking away 2050 points from the duelist.

"Dammit…" Judai grumbled. 'That was some attack. I take another hit like that and I'm done for…'

'I don't believe it…' Gitenmaru mused. 'He made that play _knowing_ that he would lose more than half of his Life Points. That's a move not many would do here…has he snapped…or is he planning something?'

"Since you have no other cards left in your hand, I'll go on with my move," Judai said, drawing a card. "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode. Then I'll set a card and end."

"Fine then, Draw! I'll activate Pot of Greed! So I'll draw two more!" Gitenmaru glanced down at his cards, before returning his gaze at his foe, grinning. "I'll summon Silver Fang in attack mode!" The vicious looking wolf appeared on the field, growling at Judai.

"Performance of Sword, attack Wroughtweiler!" Again, the female warrior unleashed a volatile bolt at the ground underneath the monster, setting the robotic hound ablaze and destroying it.

"I'll activate Wroughtweiler's effect!" Judai announced. "When it is destroyed, I can return one 'Polymerization' and one Elemental Hero monster in my Graveyard to my hand!" He took out the Fusion card and Bubbleman from his discard pile.

"Next, I'll activate my Trap, Hero Signal! I can activate this card when a monster is destroyed. I can now Special Summon a level four or lower E-Hero from my deck or hand. I'll special summon E-Hero Wildheart from my deck!" The native-looking hero appeared on the field. He drew his sword from the sheath on its back.

"I'll end," Gitenmaru grumbled.

"Gitenmaru," Judai began, gaining Gitenmaru's attention, "those eyes that you have described, looking at you, you have those eyes, as well. The same goes for Edo and Gale. But everyone has a certain type of labyrinth within them, whether they are from a difficult life or not. It gives them the mystery that can intrigue others to them, as you say. But it also can lead to see the part of someone that should not be revealed to anyone. There's a reason there's a maze. It is created to hide what one wants to hide, in order to keep others from being hurt from one's own mistakes and troubles from the past."

"You do realize that's just like negating part of you ever existed right?" Gitenmaru shot back.

"What…?"

"Just hiding yourself from everything just allows you to run from your troubled past, making it easy to forget. Don't tell me that's why you duel, Judai, for it sure doesn't suit one who has been called a hero to others time and again." Judai growled in annoyance. "You do realize that the more one hides, the better the chance that once their life comes full circle that they end up hurting those around them more than themselves."

"I don't need to hear some type of self-righteous talk like that during a duel between enemies," Judai stated.

"Then you will end up causing suffering to yourself and everyone around you!" Gitenmaru roared. Judai widened his eyes in surprise. "When one ends up getting hurt from enemies of the past, that person's friends and close ones end up getting confused and are hurt from wondering why their comrade was attacked in the first place. But even worse is when the one who hides his past ends up allowing those close to him to be destroyed because they were too scared of what his allies would think of him had they learned of his past."

Judai continued to stare at his opponent, surprised. 'Is he right…? Am I only using dueling to escape from thinking about my past…? And what happens if my past does come back to haunt me…is that what those nightmares are trying to tell me…?'

"Judai, even if you don't want your friends to find out about what happened to you when you were younger, delaying telling them about it won't help anyone. They already know that you've had a terrible upbringing, so why try to hide just how horrid that upbringing really was?"

"You have no idea what you are getting into…" Judai murmured savagely.

"Fine then, keep denying the truth," Gitenmaru finished. "In the mean time, it's still your move."

"Draw!" Judai hollered. "I'll activate Polymerization and fuse the Wildheart on my field with the Necroshade in my hand to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman, in attack mode!" The two monsters were sucked into the vortex, which morphed into a slightly darker color. A native-looking shaman descended from the vortex, landing on the field, glaring at his opponent.

"I activate Necroid Shaman's effect!" Judai declared. "When he is summoned, I can sacrifice one monster on your field in order to Special Summon another one from your Graveyard! I'll sacrifice your Performance of Sword and Special Summon that Hunter Dragon you discarded for your Divine Wrath at the beginning of the duel!" The female seductress disappeared in a flash of light, and reappearing in its place was the snake-like dragon.

"Necroid Shaman, attack his Silver Fang!" The hero leapt into the air, twirling his mystic staff before driving it into the wolf, destroying it and dealing 700 points of damage to the opponent. Another line of text appeared after the smoke cleared.

"Lastly, I'll activate the Permanent Magic card Damage-Off Zone! Now all Battle Damage dealt to both of us is divided in two!" Judai called. "That's it."

"Draw!" Gitenmaru announced. He looked at the card and grinned. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna win this battle, Judai." Judai's continued to keep his gaze against his opponent in wonder of what he was talking about.

"I'll first activate Dark Hole!" An enormous black swirling hole appeared above the field, and sucked both Hunter Dragon and Necroid Shaman into its depths. Another line of text was added to the rest of the glowing lines of ancient words on the pillars.

"Now, I activate the last effect of the Field Spell, Ancient Tomes of the God," Gitenmaru stated.

"Last effect…?" Judai confirmed.

"By sending Ancient Tomes of the God with ten or more God Counters to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon from my hand, The Almighty Lord of the Skies - ZEUS!"

The arena soon began to quake violently, causing Judai to lose his step once, before reinforcing his footing on the ground. 'What is this…!?' Judai wondered. The ground behind Gitenmaru where the pillars were placed erupted upwards, obliterating them. Rising out of the ashes and the debris of the was a giant of a being. The monster that arose from the ground was a monstrous beast. It had a long blonde beard with even longer blond hair. Only a white towel covering from his navel to the middle of his thighs. It held an enormous metal hammer within its grasp. Above the god was an enormous swirling black cloud. The eyes on its face bore a freezing, deep, icy, blue stare. Judai watched at the being delve deep into his eyes, diving into the deepest depths of Judai's soul.

"What is that!?" Judai hollered over the din of the scattering debris, wanting to remove his stare from the creature before him, yet being unable to do so. 'What's…going on…with me…!?'

"It is the ultimate Ritual Monster," Gitenmaru stated. "His attack points are equal to the number of counters on Ancient Tomes of the God when it is sent to the Graveyard." The monster's attack points rose to 6000.

"Do you see it, Judai!?" Gitenmaru inquired. "The freezing pillar of ice that emanates from every fiber of his being? Do you dare to even glance into the mirror that is his eyes? Or do you fear what you might find there?"

Judai continued to stare into the soulless eyes that continued to stare back at the Osiris duelist. Judai felt himself get sucked into the god. He opened his eyes to see that he was floating in a sea of a blue light. He whirled his head back and forth. 'Where am I…!?' he worried. Visions of his friends began flying by his view. They went from smiling, glad faces to hurt, sorrowful visages. 'What…the…hell…!?' He then saw the back of his own head, before it whirled to face him. 'That's me…!!' His own face then became contorted and morphed into a brown-haired individual with dark red sunglasses. 'KOUYOU…!?' Judai hollered. The emotionless face slowly changed into an evil, harsh grin that chilled Judai to the bone.

Suddenly, Kouyou extended a hand towards Judai. "NO!!!" Judai threatened violently, similar to that of a dog backed into a corner. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!" The hand didn't stop, however, and slowly overtook Judai, as his ears rang with deafening screams of his name. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Judai screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zeus, attack him directly!" Gitenmaru demanded vehemently, knocking Judai from his dream. The god lifted its mighty hammer. A lightening bolt from the never-ending black clouds struck the hammer, forcing it to glow a bright, golden, yellow. The god began to slam the object towards Judai. The hammer struck true, causing an overflow of dust and debris.

Gitenmaru lowered his head. 'Forgive me, Judai. In a different time, I would've spared you such a scenario, but it was necessary. Kouyou wishes to have you face total and utter suffering, and that in turn would be distributed amongst your comrades. I don't care what they pay our group, I couldn't be heartless enough to not let you see that.' The dust kicked up began to settle. Gitenmaru watched as he saw a silhouette standing, though unsteadily.

"What…!?" Gitenmaru shouted.

Judai stood, breathing heavily, sweating a lot from the vision he just had. "I don't believe this!" Gitenmaru flared.

"I…activated the effect of…Damage-Off Zone…by sacrificing half of my Life Points…I can negate the damage of one attack on me," Judai explained wearily.

"I end my turn…" Gitenmaru somberly stated.

"Here I go…Draw!" Judai gasped. "I'll summon, Bubbleman in defense mode!" The hero appeared on the field. "When he's the only card on my field, I can draw two more cards from my deck." He looked at them. "I'll activate the Spell, Bubble Rod and equip it to Bubbleman, thereby increasing his attack points by 800. I'll then set a facedown. Turn end."

"My turn, draw!" He looked at his card. 'Of course, it had to be a monster. I can't Normal Summon while this card is on the field. But I still have Zeus!' "Zeus, attack his Bubbleman!" The god once again slammed its godly hammer onto the hero, decimating it totally.

Judai shielded himself from the debris of the attack before calling out, "I have an effect, when Bubble Rod is sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw a card. But before that, I activate my Trap, Hero Counterattack! You select a card in my hand and if it is an E-Hero, I can Special Summon it. And since there's only one card in my hand, let's just get to it…" A grinning Judai revealed it to be Elemental Hero Neos.

"Unbelievable…" Gitenmaru breathed. 'Even after all that mental torment…he's still fighting.'

"I'll Special Summon Neos to the field!" Judai shouted, placing the card on his disk. The hero flew up and did a three-sixty and landed on the field. "And now I get a bonus, when this card Special Summons an E-Hero, I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field!" An extremely large explosion enveloped the creature known as god. But after a few moments, it became apparent the trick did not work.

"What…?" Judai muttered.

"See, my monster, Zeus, cannot be destroyed, either by battle or effects," Gitenmaru explained, unfazed by the near game-ending card.

"I now draw my card," Judai stated, doing so.

"Turn end…" Gitenmaru warily said.

"Draw!" Judai looked at his cards. "I'll summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin onto the field!" The dolphin humanoid appeared on the field.

The dolphin turned an looked at Judai. "Are you alright, Judai?" The boy merely nodded, though he was visibly shaken.

"I'll activate the Magic card, Contact Soul!" Judai announced. "I can Special Summon one Neo-Spacian from my Graveyard, hand, or Deck! I'll Special Summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther!" The cat-like hero landed on the field in attack mode.

'He's gonna go for it…!' Gitenmaru grumbled.

"Triple Contact Fusion!" Judai commanded. "I send Neos, Aqua Dolphin, and Black Panther back to my deck to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Abyss Neos!" The three heroes soared into the sky, crashing into each other. Floating down from the light was a giant black ball. Inside the ball, two white eyes flashed. The bubble burst to reveal a new hero. It bore a dark blue, almost black chest plate, armbands, and shin guards. The rest of his costume was completely black, except for the eyes, which shone a bright, white, light.

"A new hero…" Gitenmaru whispered.

"I activate Abyss Neos's effect," Judai stated. "You randomly discard one card from your hand, then all the cards of that same type have their effects negated, and none can be activated for the duration of the turn."

Gitenmaru's eyes widened looking at his card. "It's a monster card…!" Gitenmaru gasped sliding it into his Graveyard.

"So now, your monster's attack points are lowered to zero!" Judai stated. "And even if your monster can't be destroyed in battle, you'll still take the damage left over, 3000 points!" Judai explained. "Abyss Neos, attack Zeus! Marine Crash!" The hero opened its palm, revealing a small ball of water energy within it. He then ejected energy through his arm and his palm, launching an enormous stream of water at the god. The water sped through Gitenmaru's creature and struck fully against Gitenmaru's chest, reducing his LP to zero.

The holograms disappeared, as Judai walked over to his defeated opponent. Gitenmaru stared at the boy. "What was with all that stuff I saw?" Judai asked harshly. "I'd liked to know what you're exactly up to!"

"Heh…" Gitenmaru stated. "It appears your pretty special…you went through all that and still were able to stand. Maybe you could possibly stand up to…UGGGHHH!!!!" He slumped over into Judai's chest.

"Hey, buddy!" Judai stated shaking him. "I'm not exactly into that…" He lifted him up and noticed that the man's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. "Hey…HEY!!! GITENMARU!!! ANSWER ME!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Ohhh…a cliffhangar…

**Bil**: Nice job, loser.

**AJ**: Alright, enough!

**Bil**: I knew it.

**AJ**: What!?

**Bil**: You wanna kill me! But you will not because that would be a form of suicide.

**AJ**: I don't wanna kill you.

**Bil**: Yes you do.

**AJ**: No.

**Bil**: Yes

**AJ**: No.

**Bil**: Search your feelings, you Fool!

**AJ**: Oh, shut up. I'll be back with the next chapter soon.


	16. Neos Stolen?

**AJ**: Back again, and raring to go.

**Bil**: What's with the last chapter?  
**AJ**: What?

**Bil**: It's all…philosophical and stuff… /

**AJ**: That a problem?

**Bil**: YEAH!!! WHO THE HELL WANTS TO THINK WHILE READING!?!?

**AJ**: … …you really don't like making that little brain of yours work, do you?

**Bil**: Hence the reason it's little.

**AJ**: Sure…Well, here's the next chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 16: Neos Stolen!? The Traitorous Date**

The holograms disappeared, as Judai walked over to his defeated opponent. Gitenmaru stared at the boy. "What was with all that stuff I saw?" Judai asked harshly. "I'd liked to know what you're exactly up to!"

"Heh…" Gitenmaru stated. "It appears your pretty special…you went through all that and still were able to stand. Maybe you could possibly stand up to…UGGGHHH!!!!" He slumped over into Judai's chest.

"Hey, buddy!" Judai stated shaking him. "I'm not exactly into that…" He lifted him up and noticed that the man's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. "Hey…HEY!!! GITENMARU!!! ANSWER ME!!!"

Something fell off the back of his neck onto the floor. Judai called the paramedics over to help the fallen duelist. The crowd was in a murmured silence, as the EMTs checked on the duelist.

"What's wrong with him?" Judai wondered aloud after about ten minutes.

"Apparently, he's been sent into a comatose state," a pink-haired female replied. "There's no explanation as to why this would occur, but perhaps he had a weak heart and the duel was too intense for him."

"How can a duel be too intense for someone!?" Judai roared savagely. "They're just holograms!"

"Please calm down, Judai-kun," the female stated. "We don't know the condition his body was in at the time. For all we know, his heart could be so weak that it he was on borrowed time."

Judai closed his mouth, though he wished to say more. However, he knew it wouldn't help with the present situation. He glanced over at the unconscious form of Gitenmaru. 'Gitenmaru…what could you have possibly known that I wasn't allowed to know?' Judai frowned and looked up amongst the crowds for any suspicious characters staring at the two duelists. 'I wonder what could've made that guy collapse like that…?'

The medics placed Gitenmaru's limp body onto the back support, lifting him up onto the stretcher. Judai began following him when he saw something fall off the neck of the man when the placed him on the stretcher. Judai instantly saw it. He nonchalantly knocked a coin out of his pocket and onto the floor around the same area. The Osiris duelist bent over to pick up the coin, swiping his hand over, and snatching, the small device in the process. He hustled out of the arena after the nurses, hoping to learn more about Gitenmaru's condition.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kouyou watched from his tinted box-seat window, frowning. The door behind the blind man opened and closed, though his senses already picked up on who the intruder was.

"You're late, Amon-dono," Kouyou dryly stated. "You missed the duel between Gitenmaru-dono and Judai."

"Pardon me, Kouyou-san," Amon breathed.

"Don't worry about it, I was just curious," the young man replied. "Did you find out anymore information on Judai?"

"Not really. Most of what we were able to attain was nothing new. He's 16, 17 in a few months. He goes to Duel Academia, and is the top ranked duelist there. There was something interesting, however."

"What was that?" Kouyou inquired.

"No site had anything about his past. They only have info on him from the time he joined the Academia to the present. It's as if he's only lived for a couple of years."

"Intriguing…" the brown-haired being mysteriously mused. "And the duel right now…he seemed rather tense through it. I wonder why."

"Standard for Gitenmaru's opponent's," a hoarse voice stated as the door opened again. It was a male holding a rifle-looking weapon in his hands, Hiro Mitsurugi. The green-haired Sennyuu stood next to him.

"Welcome Hiro-dono…Sennyuu-dono," Kouyou greeted. "I'm assuming that you've taken care of our problem?" he asked, turning to the male duelist.

Hiro smirked, raising his rifle. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I suppose not," Kouyou responded. "But tell me…what was going on in that duel? Judai seemed extremely confused and worried."

"That's the effect of Gitenmaru's mind games," Hiro explained. "He forces the opponent to look at one's self, to see what they must do to repent for their sins of the past, and makes the person basically judge themselves. Usually, however, it nearly drives the person insane, or makes them so guilty that they nearly shut down, making them impossible to continue on in the duel. I don't believe I remember anyone ever continuing the duel after Zeus appeared on the field to give the person his self-judgment."

"Indeed?" Kouyou questioned. "That does sound interesting." He pushed his chair back from the window and stood up to face the others in the room. "And what caused the close-call of our plans being revealed, hmm?" He stood up and placed his gaze upon Sennyuu.

She stared back, before narrowing her eyes towards the man. "Why exactly are you examining me?" she snapped.

Hiro glared at her. "You're not letting your feelings overtake your mission, are you?" the man fiercely inquired.

Sennyuu stared into the man's eyes, before falling to the floor. She had a red mark on her cheek and glared at the man in front of her. Hiro's eyes were flashing with a heartless rage. "Don't forget who it was that took you in. Don't forget where you would be if you were not a part of this organization."

Sennyuu glared at the man, but felt her gaze falter, lowering it to the ground. "Yes, sir…" she coarsely whispered.

"Good," Hiro growled. "And no more of this business with helping Judai. We shall use that date of yours to our advantage."

Sennyuu felt her eyes stinging with hot tears. "Do you understand me?" Hiro emphatically stated.

"Yes sir…" she hiccupped. 'I'm so powerless…' she mused. 'I thought…I thought I could help Judai…No one should go through the suffering Kouyou wants him to go through…and yet I…'

Hiro picked the girl up off the ground to her feet and forcefully grabbed her chin to face his. "You better not mess this up, little lady," Hiro whispered dangerously. "You know what happens when you fail, right?" Sennyuu felt a few tears stream down her face, before she nodded gently, unable to speak because Hiro's hand was crushing her Adam's Apple, making it difficult for her to breathe. "Good." Hiro released her, causing her to grab her throat and gasp for air.

"You will get close to Judai in this event, and steal the one card that has saved him in every duel since he received it," Hiro stated, "Elemental Hero Neos."

"What is your plan, Hiro-dono?" Kouyou asked suspiciously.

"If he truly is the one you want," Hiro started, "he'll be able to win under any circumstances. And without his S-class card, well see how powerful Yuki Judai's deck truly is." He smirked evilly at Kouyou, before walking out of the room, with Sennyuu close behind.

Amon watched the two exit the room. "Why does Sennyuu follow that man?" he wondered aloud. "All she ever does is get abused by him."

Kouyou sat back down and lifted the teacup to his lips. "Because Sennyuu was unwanted as a child. And Hiro is the only one that ever shows her attention."

"What!?" Amon inquired viciously.

"I don't know the full details exactly, but," Kouyou paused to sip from his cup, "I do know that she was left in the streets by a lady whose husband had already left after they found out she, Sennyuu's mother, was found pregnant."

"I see…" Amon muttered.

"So, anything else to tell me?" Kouyou questioned.

Amon thought for a moment. "No…nothing."

"In that case, let's prepare for our next encounter with Judai, shall we?" Kouyou questioned. Amon nodded somewhat guiltily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai leaned back against the wall just outside the door to the ER at the arena. He wiped his forehead from the sweat that had been there during the duel. 'That was some fight…' Judai breathed heavily, thinking back to what happened after Gitenmaru had summoned Zeus.

'I sure wish what Gitenmaru was trying to tell me…' Judai thought. 'I wonder who that 'he' was when he was talking to me… I know he wants me to tell my friends about my past, but… even if they knew…what good would that do? It would just push them away. There's no way he could know about my history…it's impossible.'

"Judai-kun!" a voice shouted, catching Judai's attention.

"Oh…Edo, Saiou, and Mizuchi…What's up?" Judai wondered.

"We're wondering the same thing!" Edo hollered. "What happened out there!?"

Judai explained the entire duel from the time when he first had his long discussion with Gitenmaru to after Zeus's attack on Judai. He included the details of what he saw when he was 'sucked into' Zeus's eyes. He then included the discussion after the duel, before Gitenmaru was sent into his comatose state.

The three listened intently to Judai's story. "And this," he stated as he handed the small object to Saiou, "fell off of Gitenmaru's neck when they were lifting him onto the stretcher."

Saiou and Edo inspected the small object. "It looks like a dart…" Edo noted. He sniffed at the dampness at the end of the object. "And it contains a heavy sedative."

"So he's just knocked out?" Mizuchi wondered. "He looked as if he dropped to his death…"

"It was probably meant to look like a death," Saiou stated, "Because this is usually made to put people in a state of suspended animation."

"I didn't want to give it to the doctors, because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to learn of what was in it had I done so," Judai claimed. "Now I want to know who would want to silence that guy and make it look like he died."

"It must have something to do with that information he was about to give you," Saiou said matter-of-factly.

Judai nodded. "But right now, I'm more worried about what that those visions were about…"

"We can't know for sure until Gitenmaru recovers," Mizuchi told him.

"But we may not have that kind of time," Edo replied. "From the way this whole thing went down, we might be closing in on another dangerous situation."

"Judai, don't forget, you have to call the Academia when you return to the hotel, so you can talk to your friends," Saiou told them. "You must explain the situation with Sennyuu."

Judai sighed. "Yeah, I know," he muttered, before walking off somberly to the limousine awaiting the group outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amon sat in front of his computer again, typing and searching through documents, deciding what to do about the company. He leaned back in his chair to stare at the ceiling. 'He has a point…why do I allow myself to be controlled? I do all the business aspects…'

He caught himself and shook his head. "It's because I am helping Kouyou-san achieve his goal, that's why!"

'Then why did you not tell him of the stranger?' a voice in Amon's head questioned.

'He already has enough on his plate,' Amon reassured himself. 'Besides, I had no proof of who it was, because he erased all trace of the contact.' He inhaled and exhaled heavily and went back to his duties.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai sat in front of the telephone in his hotel room. He was sweating heavily and gulped down a small bit of his nervousness. 'Well…here goes something…' he thought, picking up the phone and dialing the number to Manjoume's room at the Academia.

The Osiris duelist could hear the signal going through, as he waited for someone to answer it. He wondered who it would be. 'I don't really have an idea of what I'm gonna say…hopefully it'll be someone I can have an easy, calm conversation with other than Asuka,' he mused. He ran through the list of people who could answer the phone in his head. "I'm so screwed…" he groaned, slamming his forehead on the table.

He heard a click on the other end of the line. "Hello?" a female voice answered.

'You have GOT to be kidding me!!' Judai brooded miserably. "Hello…Junko?" he croaked.

"Judai!?" Junko squealed. "You have got a lot of explaining to do!"

"I know…"

"How could you!?" Momoe, now speaking into the phone, screeched. "I always thought you had Asuka on the top of your list, and you go off with some tramp!!"

"Let me explain…"

"Do you realize how bothered Asuka-san is by this!?" Junko screamed.

"I can imagine…"

"I lost so much respect for you, Judai!" Momoe added.

"It's not my FAULT!!!" Judai finally lost it, hollering into the phone. Silence followed, with Judai's heavy, quivering breaths heard in the phone.

"I'll take over from here…" Judai heard Fubuki faintly. He heard a click on the other end of the line, making Judai realize that the speaker phone had been on.

'Great, now I'm an asshole by proxy AND in action,' Judai realized.

"Hello, Judai-kun?" Fubuki asked.

"Fubuki-san?"

"Yep," Fubuki somberly confirmed. "So, what's going on?" he asked.

Judai breathed heavily. "Well, I'm sure by now you've seen that tabloid about myself and Sennyuu…" he began.

Judai heard some fidgeting on the other end of the line, but thought nothing of it. He did notice that Fubuki's voice was slightly quieter, however. "Yeah, we saw the article on that," Fubuki said. His voice didn't reveal disappointment, shock, or indifference.

"Well…I just wanted to tell ya that it's a big misunderstanding," Judai hurriedly rushed.

There was a silence on the other end of the line, before the pro heard Fubuki say, "Oh, REALLY?" the older man exclaimed, Judai noting it seemed more emotional then it should've been, but just shrugged it off. "Do tell."

Judai explained the story. How the girl walked up and talked to him, shortly before kissing him on the cheek; how he found out about the article on the morning of his next Pro League duel; how worried he was about their reaction to it; and how he wished to straighten out any unnecessary hatreds. Fubuki listened intently to the story, or so Judai hoped.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

When Judai finished, there was more silence on the other end of the line. Everyone had been surrounding the phone, which was on speaker so everyone could hear Judai's story. They backed off the phone to discuss the whole validity of the story. "Should we buy that explanation…?" Momoe looked over to Junko.

"I for one say he better not come back to this Academia any time soon," she growled. "Or I'll strangle him for messing with Asuka!"

"I dunno…" Areka cut in. "It'd be unlike Judai to lie just so we'd like him. He'd more likely lie so we wouldn't worry about him."

"Areka-san's right," Sho stated. "Besides, I believe in Aniki. He wouldn't lie to us after that whole thing that went on this year."

"That's right, Marufuji-sempai!" Kenzan roared in acknowledgement.

"I'd hate to say it, but Kenzan and Sho are correct," Manjoume agreed. "I'd doubt Judai would be smart enough to come up with this elaborate of a lie on such short notice, anyways. Especially since he had a Pro match today."

"What about you, Asuka-san?" Sho asked, as the group turned to her.

Asuka looked up from her seat in the back. She nodded, before saying, "We shouldn't distrust Judai now. Not after this year. We can believe in him."

Fubuki smiled and nodded in agreement. He went back to the line Judai was on. "So, you're not going to date this girl?"

"Sadly, yes I am," Judai whimpered.

"But…" Fubuki began before stopping. "Oh…I get it. You didn't respond in the article, yet she's already said you were going to go out with her."

"Right," Judai grumbled, "and if I don't go out with her, I look like the bad guy, cause I've 'already said I would'."

"And people are accustomed to watching and liking drama," Fubuki muttered understandingly. "I see."

"But, I'm breaking off the so-called relationship after this date," Judai firmly added. "Cause I can say she just wasn't my type or something."

"Indeed," Fubuki affirmed. He glanced over in Asuka's direction and smirked, pressing a button on the phone jack to switch off the speaker. "Hey, Judai, someone would like to talk to you!" He motioned at Asuka. Asuka saw Fubuki, before shaking her head vehemently.

"Huh?" Judai gasped. "Who? It's not Momoe or Junko again, is it!?"

'He'll be very disappointed,' Fubuki mouthed to her. Asuka sighed heavily. She realized Judai was already ready for someone else to answer the phone and, seeing no one trying to spare her from speaking to the boy, she walked over to Fubuki's chair. She heard faint cries of, "Hey! Fubuki-san? Hello?" as she sat down and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she said questioningly, though she knew who it was.

"A-A-A-A-ASUKA!?" Judai stammered. "H-hi…!"

"Hello, Judai," she greeted. "How are you?

"Errmm…Good," Judai replied. "You…?"

"I'm fine," Asuka answered. She exhaled deeply. 'What am I supposed to say…?' she wondered anxiously. She then thought of a topic Judai could talk about comfortably. "I saw your duel."

"Oh, that? Yeah…" Judai breathed dismally.

Asuka bit her lip. "Is there something wrong?" she wondered aloud.

"Huh?" Judai gasped, snapped back into reality. "Oh, no, nothing at all!" he nervously stated, before chuckling a little bit.

'Judai…when will you trust us enough to help you…?' she wondered. However, she didn't say anything, as she had noticed the fatigue in the boy's voice almost instantly. "How's the guy you faced?" she asked, instead.

"Uh, well, he's in a comatose state," Judai somberly answered. "They dunno when or if he'll wake up."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No," Judai emphatically told her.

Asuka furrowed her brow at the sudden and snappy response. 'He's lying again…' Asuka mentally noted. "Judai…is something bothering you…?" she inquired.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Judai gulped. 'C'mon, Judai, calm down…You're letting Gitenmaru get to you. She's just generally concerned…' the boy muttered to himself.

"No, I'm fine," he said. "A little tired, but otherwise, ok."

"Are you sure…?" Asuka pressed. "You seem a little…uneasy."

"Don't worry about me, Asuka," Judai assured her, forcefully chuckling to get his point across.

Thankfully, she decided not to press the issue. "Alright, then," she told him, "just know that you can talk to anything to us when something is bothering you. We're your friends, and you can trust us to help you."

A pang of guilt rushed through the boy's body. It was so strong, that he unintentionally muttered, "Asuka…"

"Hmmm…?" the girl hummed.

"…Sleep well…" was all the ashamed boy could muster.

"You too, Judai," she warmly replied. "I'll tell everyone you said hi. Good night." He heard a click on the other end of the line and hung up as well. He buried his weary head in his hands and sighed heavily. "How long can I truly hide my past from the others?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sennyuu leaned back against a wall as she awaited for Judai at the spot they agreed upon. 'I must listen to Donna,' Sennyuu mused sadly. 'But…how can I? He used to be kind and caring! But now…'

She felt her eyes tearing up, quickly wiping her eyes. 'I have to be strong,' she told herself. 'I must defeat Judai. If I do, maybe Kouyou will think he's not him. Judai doesn't need to be tortured as fully as Kouyou wishes to do so. I have to be strong, even if I'm doing the right thing by going about it somewhat deviously.' She reset her face.

Sennyuu stared down at a puddle of water, more specifically her reflection. She wore a white turtleneck that melded with her figure perfectly. She also wore jeans that were mildly tight to expose the lower half of her figure, as well. 'The clothes match me perfectly,' she thought. 'Flawless on the outside, yet it's just a covering.' She thought back to when she first met Hiro, how she was crying near a dumpster, because she had no home. Hiro had given her a reason to live. Before that, she never cared if she died. For awhile, she thought that her purpose in life was to help Hiro do whatever he needed to get done. They were basically mercenary duelists. For the first few months, everything was ok, mainly because they didn't do anything too harsh or evil. Or at least, she hadn't.

"But then we were hired by Full Circle…and ever since then…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She had stayed only because she had no reason to live. Where would she go? What would anyone want with a person who had committed as many atrocities as she had? No one.

"But this'll be the last time…" she told herself, looking up at the rooftop across the street. "I've had enough of doing this type of thing. It'll all end tonight. My suffering will end." She fiddled with something that looked like a control in her purse, making sure it was set to go off when she pressed it. It said 'armed' on the piece of equipment.

"Oi, Sennyuu," a male voice emotionlessly called. She raised her head and stared at the jean jacket wearing Judai.

Sennyuu grinned to herself. 'Gotta put my mask on again…' she realized. She sprinted off to the boy and wrapped her arms around the boy. "Hello, Judai-kun!" she squealed. She was about to kiss him on the cheek again, when Judai blocked with his hand.

"Let's just get this over with, eh?" he growled. "I want this to end ASAP."

Sennyuu grinned sadly. "Alright, Judai-kun." Judai caught the hint of sadness in the smile he gave her, but didn't react to it, figuring it was because she couldn't kiss him.

The dinner went as planned and without instant. Judai took Sennyuu to a movie and dinner. Nothing interesting happened, though Judai kept sensing that Sennyuu wasn't herself and had many other things on her mind. It became painfully obvious when she almost began to drink from the ketchup bottle at their table at dinner, which Judai grabbed in time.

"Are you alright?" Judai asked, genuinely worried.

Sennyuu glanced at him. "Yes, Judai-donna, why do you ask?"

Judai flinched slightly at the nickname but let it slide. "I dunno, you just seem kinda…aloof. I may be stupid, but that doesn't mean I can't see when someone's personality is off a bit."

Sennyuu stared at Judai intriguingly. 'He actually cares…?'

"It looks like you got your mind on something else. Normally it wouldn't bother me, but you almost drank a bottle of ketchup…"

The green-haired girl cackled lightly. "You worry too much, you know that!"

A waiter came over and handed them their drinks. "Here you are."

"Thank you," Judai nodded. He took his iced tea and sipped, his face scrunching up slightly. "Could you pass me some sugar?" he politely asked.

'This is it…!' Sennyuu realized. She slid her hand into her purse quickly pulling out a packet that appeared similar to sugar and slid it into the cuff on her sweater. She then reached and made a grabbing motion to the sugar packets, before grabbing the packet she had out of her cuff. She handed the packet and another similar looking packet to Judai, who tore open and poured both substances into the iced tea.

After about fifteen minutes Judai began to yawn frequently. "Oh, man…" he groaned.

"We better go, Judai-donna," Sennyuu mystically mentioned. "You seem pretty tired." Judai just nodded in agreement. Sennyuu paid for the dinner and led Judai out to the sidewalk.

Judai regained his senses enough to finally question their direction. "Hey…this isn't the way to the hotel…!"

"Shhh…" Sennyuu whispered in his ear. "It's a shortcut. Just follow me…" Judai begrudgingly obliged to be led in their direction. A few dream-like moments later, he realized they were in the park.

Sennyuu sat Judai and herself down on a park bench in the middle of the empty forest area. "Where're we…?" Judai yawned heavily. He felt his eyelids being forced to slip over his eyes.

"Judai-donna…do you have your deck on you…?" Sennyuu inquired.

Judai drearily gestured to his belt before feeling his eyelids shut. He vaguely heard Sennyuu reply, "Sorry, but I'm going to need to take this." He felt a hand slither around his midsection and onto his waist. "Sleep well, Donna," and something wet and warm on his cheek was all the Osiris duelist heard and felt before drifting off into a deep slumber.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Chapter 16, everybody!

**Bil**: BOOOOO!!

**AJ**: Shaddap.

**Bil**: XDDDD

**AJ**: I know a lot of you read this, but unfortunately, there won't be many rapid updates from now on till Thanksgiving. The reason? I'm in six college courses. Four of them have a project due sometime over November, meaning I must haul ass to help get everything set.

**Bil**: LIAR! YOU JUST WANNA TAKE ANOTHER BREAK!!!

**AJ**: You keep thinking that. See ya next chapter. I'll prolly get one more chapter in over the course of the next few weeks, but I'm promising anything. I will get some done over Thanksgiving break, though (Tues. before to Sun. after).


	17. Activate SKYNET

**AJ**: Here's chapter 17 of my fanfic.

**Bil**: God, you take a long time.

**AJ**: Thank you for stating the obvious.

**Bil**: Admit it, you just got tired of the sub-par fanfic talent for a sub-par anime.

**AJ**: That's not the reason…although the anime itself is sub-par. I s'pose that opinion is the reason I'm writing this crappy fanfic.

**Bil**: Hmph…you're too humble. Though I'll admit, it is crappy.

**AJ**: Thanks for agreeing with me.

**Chapter 17: SKYNET Activated: Sennyuu of the Spy Deck**

Judai felt the sting of a cold, blistering wind along with the pouring of rain upon his face. 'No…lemme get a little more sleep…' he wearily thought. He tried to move to cover his face from the pelting drops but the weight of his limbs made him unable to do so. He was soon able to block the rain from his mind and felt himself drifting off to slumber again, when a voice called out.

"Hey there!" it shouted. Judai grunted in annoyance, and tried to turn on his side, to no avail.

'Can't you see I wanna sleep…?' Judai grumbled.

The voice apparently didn't hear him, as it became louder. "HEY! YOU THERE!!" it hollered again.

"Shu'up…" Judai finally managed to slur without moving his lips.

"WAKE UP, DAMMIT!!!" the now-recognizable voice roared. Judai then felt a sharp kick to his stomach.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai sat up instantly, "Who th'ell!?" he sloppily inquired. He looked around, and noticed that the area around him was wet, as was he, but there was no rain within about a foot from his face. He saw the boots and trousers of a mountain of a man. "Shannaro…?" he wondered groggily. Judai heftily raised his head, propping his body up with his hands so it wouldn't drop back to the ground, in fear of a second gutshot.

"Dammit, you forget my name already…? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" The gargantuan man howled. He reached down and grabbed Judai by the arm, hoisting him up. "I never knew you were the kind of lad to go out and get yerself plastered like tha'…" he continued, half serious, half chuckling.

"Huh…drunk…?" Judai tried to think back to the events that occurred earlier in the evening. At first it was a blur, but soon it all came back to him. Meeting Sennyuu, how she had looked distant all night, the movie, the dinner. After that it was blank. 'That's right…I was backed into a date with Sennyuu…'

"So, wha' happened to ya?" Shannaro inquired, becoming more serious now.

Judai replayed what he could of the night's events, up until everything started to become fuzzy, towards the end of the date. Shannaro listened intently as he helped the boy stumble over to a park bench. "I see…" Shannaro muttered when Judai had finally finished. He looked up from the boy and glanced off into the distance. 'Are you really willing to go through with this, Sennyuu…?' he thought to himself.

Judai glanced up at the mammoth. "Is…something wrong?" the boy asked.

Shannaro cleared his throat quickly. "Well, it seems to me that yer drink was tampered with, somehow."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Judai face-faulted. "I realize that, now. But who would've done it?"

"Well, d'yah have any enemies at that restaurant?" the older man puzzled.

Judai thought for a quick moment. "No…" he muttered. "At least, not any I can think of…"

"What about the theater?" he mused. "Anyone there you saw might've been out fer ya?"

Judai pondered again. "Nope, don't think so."

Shannaro sighed heavily. 'He can't be this innocent…or stupid,' the old captain sweat-dropped. "You'll haveta think harder'n that, then…" Shannaro told him. "Anyone around you the entire time you were there…who isn't here now, perhaps?"

Judai looked at the man inquisitively, before his eyes widened. "You're accusing Sennyuu…!?" he gaped.

"Think abou' it, lad," the man informed him. "Why would she leave yeh in the middle of a park like this after yeh'd fall asleep on her?"

"I don't think…" Judai began, when the last thing he remembered finally flooded his brain:

**XXXXXXXXX**

"_We better go, Judai-donna," Sennyuu mystically mentioned. "You seem pretty tired." Judai just nodded in agreement. Sennyuu paid for the dinner and led Judai out to the sidewalk._

_Judai regained his senses enough to finally question their direction. "Hey…this isn't the way to the hotel…!"_

_"Shhh…" Sennyuu whispered in his ear. "It's a shortcut. Just follow me…" Judai begrudgingly obliged to be led in their direction. A few dream-like moments later, he realized they were in the park._

_Sennyuu sat Judai and herself down on a park bench in the middle of the empty forest area. "Where're we…?" Judai yawned heavily. He felt his eyelids being forced to slip over his eyes._

_"Judai-donna…do you have your deck on you…?" Sennyuu inquired._

_Judai drearily gestured to his belt before feeling his eyelids shut. He vaguely heard Sennyuu reply, "Sorry, but I'm going to need to take this." He felt a hand slither around his midsection and onto his waist. "Sleep well, Donna," and something wet and warm on his cheek was all the Osiris duelist heard and felt before drifting off into a deep slumber._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

'But why would she…?' Judai gasped and instantly reached for his deck. He sifted through his cards, before realizing that something wasn't there. "No…!" he breathed.

"Hmmm…?" Shannaro grunted. "What happened?"

"My Neos!" Judai shouted, re-sifting again and again through his cards. "It's gone!"

"You…carry your deck with you!?" Shannaro gaped.

"Well…yeah…" Judai meekly stated. "Doesn't everybody…?"

Shannaro smacked himself in the forehead. "You're far too trusting, you know that, Pup?" he murmured. The older man shook his head. "Well, what's done is done. Sadly, we can't worry about it now. Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

Judai thought for a while. 'Where the hell would she have gone to…?' he wondered as he stared at the deck in his hand. Judai frowned. 'I didn't notice that one of the cards were gone originally… ' he mused. 'I know it's just one card, but the deck holster is made to hold forty cards exactly. I didn't feel any less pressure into my lower back from the deck, though, so she must have replaced Neos with another card…'

He began sifting through his deck again. 'Which card did she replace it with…' he wondered as he inspected each card. He passed over one card, causing his eyes to widen. "Well, how did I miss this one…?" he thought aloud as he peered at the card on the top of his deck.

"What're yeh looking at?" Shannaro inquired.

"I don't know of any of my cards that have a satellite on it," Judai stated emphatically, holding up the monster in his hand. "Nor do I recall ever actually owning a card called 'SKYNET'."

"Why would she do that?" Shannaro questioned.

"I have a feeling…" Judai muttered. "I think she wants to be found." He looked up and began to look at the skyline. Something flashed quickly, bringing Judai's attention to that spot. He squinted in the direction of the flash, before shouting, "That's it!"

Above a skyscraper, a satellite similar to the one on the card in Judai's hand hovered, flashing a light every few seconds to signify its existence to all. Shannaro frowned. "Why would she reveal her position like that…"

"Who the hell cares!?" Judai roared, dashing down the street. "I'll worry about that when I get to her!"

"Pup!" Shannaro howled. "Wait a moment! PUP!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sennyuu knelt down by the edge of the skyscraper and set down an object. She grabbed a cord and stuck it into the back of the computer-like machine. The word 'Armed' appeared on the small screen, before it was set for an hour and thirty minutes. "There," she murmured, "that should be enough time for me to win this duel and for Judai to escape Kouyou's madness. It'll be enough…to end this…"

A small grin formed on her face as she proceeded to run through a systems check on the equipment. "It'll all be over soon…" she chuckled lightly. "And, ironically, I'm not the least bit sad. I wonder if this is what it means 'accepting your fate'."

'It's been ten years…since Donna found me…' she recalled. 'Ten years…since I left one nightmare for another…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_It was a whisper, almost a shiver in the night. Sennyuu had awoken again, wondering how she had such horrid luck to be in her situation. She would be crying, as well. But she had lost the will to cry long ago. Crying never got her anything, anyways. Maybe a random glass bottle to her forehead, but other than that, it never did anything._

_There she sat, waiting in the corner, huddled next to a dumpster to escape the wind's violent blasts from painting her already-rosy cheeks. She cradled in her ragged blanket even more, as she awaited for the inevitable freezing temperatures to force her to sleep. She yawned heavily, hoping that she would eventually be able to drift off into a halfway-restful slumber._

_Suddenly, a crash echoed throughout the alley, chasing stray cats from their hiding places and snapping her awake. 'Who's that?' she wondered. She slowly peered around the corner, when she saw a man staring back down the pathway at her._

_Instinctively, she backed away from the edge of view and into her hovel by the wall and the dumpster. She then heard footsteps echo down through the passageway. She began to feel her heart pound, though she didn't really understand why._

_"Come out, child," the male voice stated, chuckling. "It's not like I'm going to eat you."_

_Sennyuu, slowly but surely, crawled out from her makeshift 'house' and into the man's view. "H-hello…" she nervously breathed._

_"Would you like to come away with me?" the man asked her. "Away from all of this?"_

_She gazed into the man's eyes. She would've said no, because something about him just seemed off. However, the man almost forced her to nod in agreement, which is what she did._

_In an instant, she was held up in the air and being carried on the man's shoulder. "Wait! Where are we going!?" she cried._

_The man grinned deviously. "You'll see…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai appeared at the bottom of the skyscraper. He picked his head up and glared up to the top of the building, making sure the satellite was floating above it. "Good thing it's past midnight, or this might be attracting quite the attention," he noted. "Of course, the only one she wants seems to be me."

"Oi! Pup!" the burly voice of Shannaro howled behind him. "Wait up!" He bent over, placing his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

Judai turned around to face the large man. "What is it?" Judai inquired.

"Don't you…think you…should think…this through…?" Shannaro wondered.

" Sennyuu stole my S-card," Judai told him, "I'll need to get it back. It's obvious she wants to do this, so why wouldn't I do it?"

"Think about it!" Shannaro shouted. "If she wanted to, don't you think she could've just challenged you? Why would she go through all of this just to get you to duel her?"

"Don't know, don't care," Judai replied. "She may have her reasons, and it may be a trap, but I'm not gonna let her steal my cards that easily." He turned around and burst through the door and began to dash up the escalator, skipping up every other step. He reached a few floors up before calling down, "Hurry up, if you wanna help! Cause I ain't waiting for you!" He continued his ascent up the building.

"Dammit, Pup…" Shannaro growled. "I'm not worried about you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai stalled at the door to the roof, breathing slightly heavily. 'Alright, Sennyuu…' Judai said to himself, 'I don't know why you'd wanna steal my Neos, but it's all over, now.' He pushed the door open and trudged up onto the rooftop.

Standing about 25 yards away was the green-haired girl who had stolen his card. "Good evening, Judai-donna…" she stated seductively.

Judai's brow furrowed as he grunted in annoyance. "Cut the crap, Sennyuu," Judai snapped, "you know why I'm here. Now, give me my card."

"Mmm…Sorry, but I can't do that," Sennyuu smirked, "at least, not until you duel me."

Judai grumbled. "What is it with you people making it so difficult…? Why couldn't you just challenge me like normal duelists!?"

Sennyuu tossed a duel disk to him. "You should know me well enough, even if you've only known me for a couple of weeks, I don't like doing things the easy way…" Sennyuu replied. "Besides, you're the big hero, always fighting in dangerous, unexpected duels like this all the time, don't you?"

Judai caught the disk. "Why don't you just give me my Neos and we end this? I'll duel you whenever you want."

"Sorry," Sennyuu again replied, "but I want to see your abilities without your S-card. And I can't let you get this to the tabloids." She snapped her fingers, after which the building began to quiver violently.

Judai had to reset his feet so he wouldn't fall over. After a few moments, the quaking vanished. Judai glared back at Sennyuu. "What happened?"

Sennyuu lifted her arm and pointed behind Judai. When Judai peered behind him, he found out that the door he had entered had disappeared from view. 'Looks like I'm not going out the way I came…' he surmised. He returned his glare to Sennyuu standing across the rooftop. He finally slid the duel disk onto his arm.

"Good," Sennyuu nodded. 'Now, we'll duel, so I can defeat you and end your inevitable nightmare…and my nightmare as well.' She smiled warmly, causing Judai to weaken his glare slightly.

Sennyuu slid her deck into her the disk on her right hand and activated it. "Now, you'll have to duel me, in order to reclaim your card and escape!" Sennyuu growled. Judai mimicked Sennyuu's move and activated his own disk.

"DUEL!" the both hollered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shannaro hustled up the escalator. "For the love of…" Shannaro heaved, "couldn't this damn building have an elevator!?" He gulped and stalled as he gasped for more air. He picked his head up from pointing the ground, furrowing his brow in anguish. 'Please, Sennyuu…please tell me that you're not doing what I think you're doing…'

Suddenly, the ground around Shannaro began to vibrate rapidly. Though it wasn't that strong, he was able to notice it. "What the hell…?" Shannaro murmured. As soon as the vibrations stopped, he hoisted himself up to firm ground on his legs. 'Dammit…' He turned and hurried up the stairs again, faster than before. 'I can't let this happen…!'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Judai glared across the field at his opponent. 'Why would she go through all of this just to get me into a duel?' he mused. 'There's something else going on here…' He growled slightly in annoyance. 'What the hell is going on…?'

"Why are you stalling?" Sennyuu questioned roughly. It had no love. No passion. There was no sarcasm. No playful humor. There was nothing but loathing.

Judai's eyes widened in surprise. "Sennyuu…your voice…"

"Didn't Shannaro tell you?" Sennyuu asked.

"Shannaro!?" Judai gaped. "What in the hell does he have to do with this!?"

Sennyuu sighed and glanced down at her duel disk. "Never mind. Let's just say I become quite a different person when I duel. He'll probably fill you in on the details ." She drew her first five cards. "That is, after you lose." She lifted her head and glared at Judai again.

'That look…' Judai realized. 'It's exactly like mine…when I dueled with my brother…'

"Draw your starting hand," Sennyuu stated harshly, "and begin the duel."

Judai's brow furrowed. "Sennyuu…" he murmured.

"DO IT!" the girl roared.

"Fine…" Judai agreed somberly. He slid five cards from the top of his deck. He placed his hand on top of his deck again. "My turn…Draw!" he declared, sliding a sixth from the top of his deck.

"I'll start off by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Judai announced, placing the card on his disk. The blue-and-yellow armored hero appeared from the flash of light. He crossed his arms and legs into himself, before thrusting them outward, exhuming a large amount of electricity from his body. The hologram then glided lightly to the ground. "I'll also set one card facedown. Turn End."

"My turn," Sennyuu stated. "Draw!" She glanced at her hand. "I activate the Field Spell, SKYNET!" She rose her duel disk into a position parallel to her body and opening the Field Spell slot in her disk. She placed the card in, causing the slot to close.

Judai stood and began to rotate his head, looking for the card's effect to activate. 'What's going on?' he wondered. 'Nothing happened.'

"Judai…" Sennyuu called, directing Judai's attention to her. She instantly pointed upwards into the sky. Judai lifted his eyes to the direction she pointed in. He grunted in surprise when he saw that a large satellite had appeared in the sky, partially blocking the moon.

"What is that…?" Judai asked in amazement.

"It is my Field Spell, SKYNET," Sennyuu stated. "It allows several effects, depending on your deck."

"My deck…?" Judai wondered aloud.

"You see, when it is activated, you pick up the top card from your deck and reveal it," Sennyuu explained. "Then the effect I gain depends on which card is revealed. And every one of my Standby Phases it happens again. Your card is returned to the bottom of your deck after it is revealed." Judai growled. "So, go on. Pick up your top card." Judai did so, looking at it, before showing it to be the Trap Card, Mirror Force. The female duelist smirked in return. "Perfect," she muttered, as she looked at her satellite.

The satellite's four 'wings' immediately began to glow, as if they were absorbing some kind of energy. The wings' glimmer subsided, as it all began to transfer to a ring that surrounded the long barrel-looking object at the end of the satellite.

Judai gaped. "Wow…so…what now?"

Sennyuu began to cackle. "You'll see…But now, I'm going to summon SKYNET Agent, UNE (1400/1200)!" She placed the card on her disk, causing a black-jumpsuit wearing female to appear in front of the two. The female had long flowing blonde hair, and stared Sparkman down with a pair of black eyes.

"Now her effect activates," Sennyuu mentioned, "you must reveal the top card of your deck and her effect will be determined on which one is revealed." Judai once again revealed a card from his deck, this time a Monster card, Glow Moss. "Excellent. Now, my monster gains 700 attack points!" UNE's body began to emanate a purple aura, and an evil grin grew on her face.

"What the hell…" Judai whispered in concern.

"UNE, attack Sparkman!" Sennyuu ordered. The female sped forward, disappearing from view and reappearing above the lightning-based hero.

Judai grinned. "Sorry, but I have different plans," he told his opponent. "Trap open, Mirror Gate!" Judai pressed the button on his duel disk. The pink-outlined card flipped up and revealed the card's picture and text. "This card is activated when you select an E-Hero as an attack target. Then, your monster and mine switch owners, and the battle continues as before." Soon, a glass-like ball began to encase the two monsters.

Sennyuu began to laugh. "So predictable. I activate SKYNET's effect," Sennyuu said. "When the card you reveal is a Trap Card, my Field Spell gains a Cannon Token. When you activate a card, no matter what Spell Speed it is, I can remove the counter to negate its effect and destroy the card." A purple ring of energy began to circulate at the tip of the satellite cannon. Suddenly, an enormous purplish-white beam was fired. It speared the swiftly-surrounding mirror. An explosion then covered the entire field. Judai instinctively shielded himself with his forearms.

When the debris cleared from the blast, Judai looked back at the field. The spy brought her knife-like palm down through the hero's right shoulder to the left hip and sliced him in two. The hologram of the monster shattered and blew a blast of force flew through Judai, taking 500 Life Points from him.

"Dammit…" Judai grunted. 'This is gonna take a lot more than I thought.'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: So, you get to see the first part of this duel, as well as a part of Sennyuu's plot.

**Bil**: It took you three months to write this piece of crap? I thought you would've been able to write at least have the story with the time you got.

**AJ**: Yeah, well…Expect this to occur for a while, cause with all the crap I have with this semester.

**Bil**: What a load of crap, but whatever.

**AJ**: Believe what you want, but, meh…hope you guys stick around for the next chapter, **Chapter 18: Past of Hatred: Shining Heart Within the Darkness**.


	18. Past of Hatred

**AJ**: So, here's Chapter 18. Woo-hoo!

**Bil**: What're you so worked up about.

**AJ**: It's Super Bowl Sunday! Why shouldn't I be worked up!?

**Bil**: What's 'Super Bowl Sunday'? Some kinda drinking party?

**AJ**: Well…some people think of it as such…(30 gallons of sake poured onto him)

**Bil**: ALRIGHT!!!! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU DECIDED TO DRINK!!! LET'S LIVEN THIS PLACEUUU---UUUAAAAGH!? (has a sake-cup explode in his face, knocking him out)

**AJ**: (sips tea and yawns) You should know by now, I don't drink alcohol.

**(URGENT: This chapter is quite violent, specifically the first two flashbacks (the type in italics) so proceed at your own discretion.)**

**Chapter 18: Past of Hatred: Shining Heart Within the Darkness**

"UNE, attack Sparkman!" Sennyuu ordered. The female sped forward, disappearing from view and reappearing above the lightning-based hero.

Judai grinned. "Sorry, but I have different plans," he told his opponent. "Trap open, Mirror Gate!" Judai pressed the button on his duel disk. The pink-outlined card flipped up and revealed the card's picture and text. "This card is activated when you select an E-Hero as an attack target. Then, your monster and mine switch owners, and the battle continues as before." Soon, a glass-like ball began to encase the two monsters.

Sennyuu began to laugh. "So predictable. I activate SKYNET's effect," Sennyuu said. "When the card you reveal is a Trap Card, my Field Spell gains a Cannon Token. When you activate a card, no matter what Spell Speed it is, I can remove the counter to negate its effect and destroy the card." A purple ring of energy began to circulate at the tip of the satellite cannon. Suddenly, an enormous purplish-white beam was fired. It speared the swiftly-surrounding mirror. An explosion then covered the entire field. Judai instinctively shielded himself with his forearms.

When the debris cleared from the blast, Judai looked back at the field. The spy brought her knife-like palm down through the hero's right shoulder to the left hip and sliced him in two. The hologram of the monster shattered and blew a blast of force flew through Judai, taking 500 Life Points from him.

"Dammit…" Judai grunted. 'This is gonna take a lot more than I thought.'

**(Judai LP 3500, Sennyuu LP 4000)**

Sennyuu grinned and sneered as she stared at Judai across the field from her. Judai returned her stare with a small frown of his own. "What's wrong, Judai?" Sennyuu questioned. "It's your turn."

"First, I want to ask you something," Judai replied. "Why go through all this trouble just to duel me? There must be some reason, something you're not explaining…" Sennyuu kept her gaze even onto Judai. "Tell me!" Judai shouted.

Sennyuu closed her eyes. "You don't need to hear my story," she simply said. "There's no point. I'm dueling you because it must be done. That's all you need to know."

Judai growled in annoyance. "Fine," he murmured. "My turn, Draw!" The boy tore a card from his deck and glanced at it. "I'll activate the Spell, Polymerization!" Judai declared, revealing the card in his hand. "With this, I can fuse two monsters on my field or in my hand into a Fusion Monster. So, I'll fuse Burstinatrix and Clayman in my hand to summon Elemental Hero, Rampart Blaster!" The two heroes disappeared within the vortex that had appeared behind Judai. A giant figure with a rocket launcher on its arm leapt from the spiraling nether and landed bent on one knee in front of Judai.

"So, you bought yourself a little time with the defense of this card," Sennyuu muttered, "do you really think that I will allow that thing to stand between you and me!?"

"But this monster isn't just for defense," Judai explained emphatically, "I can also use it to attack. It's effect allows me to attack your Life Points directly when it's in defense mode, provided that I halve the damage done to you."

"Rampart Blaster!" Judai commanded. "Attack her directly! Rampart Barrage!" The hero lifted the missile launcher on its arm and pointed it at Sennyuu. A triplet of missiles fired past UNE and struck the ground in front of Sennyuu. The green-haired girl screamed as her Life Points dropped one fourth. "I'll end my turn."

Sennyuu dropped to one knee, holding her chest. "Oww…" She slowly began to climb back to her feet. 'C'mon…you have to take this torment, body…just a little longer…and you won't feel anything any more…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"I can't believe you!" Sennyuu's mother shouted at the girl. Sennyuu sniffled as she stared at the ground on her knees. It was like this every time she had the stench of alcohol on her breath, which almost seemed more than when she didn't have it._

_It was the same everyday. Sennyuu would wake up and get herself ready for school. She'd check to see if her mother was home, more often than not, noticing that she wasn't present or was in a stupor. She would then go to class, be made fun of because her parents were never around, come home, take special care to avoid her mother, do her homework, make herself dinner, wash up, and go to bed._

_Today, however, was different. On a weekday, her mother was home and up. It had been her own fault. Sennyuu had dropped a plate onto the floor, making a loud crash. That had awoken her mother from her stupor. In an especially angry mood, no less._

_"What's with you!?" she howled. "Don't you know when to let me sleep!?" She brought her hand down across the girl's cheek once again._

_"But Mama…" the girl choked. "It was an accident…I didn't mean…" The girl was cut off as she was smacked in the head again, this time with and empty bottle. As she had a cut on her forehead, she sobbed heavily._

_"Shut up, will you!?" Sennyuu's mother slurred. "The neighbors will hear you complaining, and come to me with their gripes!!" Sennyuu began to silence, mainly because her strength was seeping out of her from the cut on her forehead. She vaguely remembered being dragged by her mother into bed._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Sennyuu's mother had finally had enough. "You'll never be worth anything!" she roared in her drunken state at the young girl that was lying in a pool of her own blood on the kitchen floor._

_"What good are you if you can't even get yourself to school!? How will you ever get a decent education!?" She brandished her broken bottle as she barked at the weakened girl._

_"But…Mama…" Sennyuu weakly whispered, "I've been sick…I've had the flu…"_

_"BULLSHIT!!!!" the drunken woman roared cracking the bottle against the side of the girl's head._

_Sennyuu cried out in pain, as Sennyuu's mother grabbed her by the hair and brought the girl's face to hers. "I've had enough of your ridiculously neglectful attitude…" she coldly whispered. Sennyuu then slipped into unconsciousness._

_The green-haired female slowly awoke and found herself laying outside in the middle of an alleyway. The bleeding on her head had stopped, but not because of healing, but of its own accord. Sennyuu slowly began to crawl along the floor next to the dumpster that would become her home for the next seven months, before her Donna found her._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sennyuu…?" Judai worriedly called. "Are you ok…?"

Sennyuu picked her head up, glaring at the boy. Something was different though. They carried a heavy weight underneath the anger she was feigning. 'Sennyuu…' Judai thought sorrowfully.

"What's the matter?" Sennyuu called, painfully trying to keep her face in a bitter expression in place. "Why are you hesitating!? Continue on with your move!"

Judai stiffened at the ferocity of the cry. He reached for his remaining cards. "I'll set two cards facedown and end." The holograms of the cards appeared with the backs of the cards face-up as he slid them into their respective slots.

"Here I go, draw!" Sennyuu looked at her hand. "I'll activate SKYNET's effect. During my Main Phase, you reveal the top card of your deck!"

Judai picked the top card from his deck and glanced at it. He held it up, declaring, "Card Trooper." He slid it to the bottom of his deck.

The satellite above began to glow once again. This time, however, it began to let off a loud sonic wave emanated from the wings on the satellite. UNE began to form blades on the sides of her arms, revealing how she had been able to divide Sparkman in half in the first place. "Now, any monsters with 'Agent' in their name has their attack and defense increased by 500 points," Sennyuu explained. She selected a card from her hand.

"I'll now summon Agent DEUX (1000/700)!" Sennyuu cried. Appearing between her and Judai, was a red-haired, blue, skin-tight, full-body suit wearing female. The young woman bore a black staff. "Now, reveal the top card from your deck!" Judai had already begun reaching for the top card on his deck as soon as she had summoned her monster. He pulled it and peered at it, before holding it up.

"Magic card, Take Over 5," he stated, sliding it beneath his deck.

"That's great, because now I'll tell you of DEUX's effect," Sennyuu grinned, "whatever card that is revealed by DEUX's effect, you cannot activate effects of cards of the same type as long as DEUX is face-up. So now, you cannot activate any Spells." Judai's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Judai gasped. "No Spells!?"

"That's right, Judai," Sennyuu snarled, "and now, UNE will attack your Rampart Blaster!" The Agent dashed forward, disappearing before Judai's eyes and reappeared in a blinding flash above Rampart Blaster's body. UNE dive-bombed towards the E-Hero, slicing the hero into three parts. The rocket launcher was caught in the division, causing an explosion to overtake the hero, as UNE leapt out of the way before she was overcome by the fiery burst.

"DEUX, attack Judai directly!" The red-haired being sped forward from her position, rotating the staff above her head and slamming it across Judai's chest. The wind was knocked out of his body, causing him to cough a couple of times. DEUX returned to her spot on Sennyuu's side of the field.

Judai's hand slid to his duel disk. "Thanks for that," he grunted, trying to catch his breath, "now I'll pay you back!" He pressed the button next to one of the cards in his disk and gestured to the selected facedown. "Trap Card, Open! Hero's Crisis!" he announced. "When you deal Battle Damage to me, I can Special Summon one Elemental Hero from my Fusion Deck that has attack points equal to or lower than the amount of damage you've dealt me, disregarding the necessary requirements! I'll Special Summon E-Hero Sailorman!" The blue-green hero appeared in a flash of light, standing tall in front of the two duelists, his arms folded.

'This boy's fighting spirit is impressive, as are his drawing skills,' Sennyuu analyzed. 'It's almost as if he knew that I'd summon a monster just strong enough to do enough damage to summon one of his Fusions. And…his demeanor is different…it's very much like how Donna's used to be…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Though Sennyuu had been frightened originally by the stranger's face, he had given her something she had not known of before. Love. Hiro, as she eventually learned his name to be, treated her like a daughter. Every morning, she'd wake up in her warm bed to the delicious smells of breakfast. Every day she'd train in Duel Monsters with Hiro's best friend, Shannaro-taicho, and learn to be an agent for Hiro's rising group called 'Aku Zeta'._

_Shannaro crouched down as the holograms disappeared from their latest duel. "Wow, Senn-chan," he grunted, "you've been getting much better. You almost had me there." Shannaro grinned at the girl. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" he guffawed._

_"Shannaroji-san," Sennyuu whined, "Let's go one more time! I'll make sure to beat you this time! C'mon, I'll rip you a new one! You'll regret beating me every single duel before this!"_

_"Man, you have WAAAAAAY too much energy for me, Senn-chan," Shannaro griped grumpily. "And why do you call me 'oji-san' all the time!? If you need an honorific, give me 'taicho'!" Sennyuu recoiled slightly at the brashness of the retort. Shannaro's face, however, soon betrayed his supposed anger. He once again burst out laughing, "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"_

_Sennyuu smiled at the older man. "But you're still old enough to be called 'oji-san'!"_

_Shannaro sighed. "Oh, well," he muttered, "I guess it can't be helped." He glanced down at the watch on his wrist and gasped in surprise. "Holy crap! Look at the time! You're late for your lunch and your Spy training!" He grabbed her and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, rushing out._

_"Hey, Shannaroji-san!" she cried. "Put me down!!! SHANNAROJI-SAN!!!!!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Donna!" Sennyuu called her surrogate father by the affectionate nickname she had given him as she burst into the room for lunch._

_Hiro picked up his head and turned towards the girl, when he began to smile broadly. "Hey there, Senn-chan!" he called happily. The girl rushed towards him and hugged him. He patted her on the head and picked her up and held her. "How was dueling practice today?"_

_Sennyuu scrunched her face into a pout. "Shannaroji-san beat me up really badly," she whimpered, "but I almost got him the last time! He only won be a couple-hundred Life Points! If he didn't luck out with that last draw of his, I would've nailed him!" she hurriedly explained, fearing of disappointing her Donna._

_Hiro just smirked. "But isn't luck a part of the game?" he asked her lightly. She glanced at him for a fleeting moment._

_She then quickly climbed onto the man's head and began gnawing on his head and pulling on his hair. "What do you mean!? 'Luck is part of the game'!? What kind of stupid quote is that!!! Whose side are you on anyways!? You should be siding with me, not Shannaroji-san!"_

_"AHHHH!!!" Hiro howled in pain. "MY HEA---EAAAD!!!"_

_Sennyuu halted her violent assault almost as quickly, climbing back into his arms and hugging his neck. "But it seems you had a lot of fun, judging by how energetic you are," he stated matter-of-factly. "Glad you like it!"_

_She leaned backwards and saw the happiness shining in his eyes. Her smile then widened. "Donna…" she muttered._

_"Hmmm…?" Hiro hummed._

_"I love you…" she yawned and leaned into his shoulder, and soon began to snoozing._

_His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open slightly. His gaze softened. "Well…I suppose we can skip your Spy training…just for today…"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"Get up, Sennyuu!" Hiro commanded at the fourteen-year-old girl laying prone in front of her. "I know you have more strength left in you, now do it again!"_

_"But…Donna…" Sennyuu moaned. "We've been doing this for five hours, now."_

_Hiro growled in annoyance. "You better perfect this, or there will be no dinner for you tonight!"_

_"Hiro," Shannaro grunted, "isn't that a bit much? She's been doing this for hours, now. Isn't that enough? She'll be able to finish it up tomorrow."_

_Hiro walked up to the giant of a man and glared him down, before launching a punch straight into the man's jaw, causing him to back up a few steps. The aura the eyes of the man gave off seemed to be something even more dangerous than before. "Don't you ever…EVER….talk that way to me, from now on…"_

_Shannaro glared back at the man, but the ferocity of the gaze forced Shannaro to back down. "Yes sir…" he simply stated._

_"Good…" Hiro replied, walking back over to Sennyuu, who had begun to creep to her knees. "You've had far enough time to rest, now get up!" Hiro roared._

_Sennyuu somehow found it in her to stand upright, though she swayed slightly. She caught her breath and readied herself again._

_"See, I knew you could do it," Hiro pressed, showing something of a proud smile at the girl. "Now…" he prepared himself for her attack, "…BEGIN!" Sennyuu immediately dashed towards her opponent, sending her hands to search for a pressure point to knock out her Donna._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"You're not letting your feelings overtake your mission, are you?" the man fiercely inquired._

_Sennyuu stared into the man's eyes, before falling to the floor. She had a red mark on her cheek and glared at the man in front of her. Hiro's eyes were flashing with a heartless rage. "Don't forget who it was that took you in. Don't forget where you would be if you were not a part of this organization."_

_Sennyuu glared at the man, but felt her gaze falter, lowering it to the ground. "Yes, sir…" she coarsely whispered._

_"Good," Hiro growled. "And no more of this business with helping Judai. We shall use that date of yours to our advantage."_

_Sennyuu felt her eyes stinging with hot tears. "Do you understand me?" Hiro emphatically stated._

_"Yes sir…" she hiccupped. 'I'm so powerless…' she mused. 'I thought…I thought I could help Judai…No one should go through the suffering Kouyou wants him to go through…and yet I…'_

_Hiro picked the girl up off the ground to her feet and forcefully grabbed her chin to face his. "You better not mess this up, little lady," Hiro whispered dangerously. "You know what happens when you fail, right?" Sennyuu felt a few tears stream down her face, before she nodded gently, unable to speak because Hiro's hand was crushing her Adam's Apple, making it difficult for her to breathe. "Good." Hiro released her, causing her to grab her throat and gasp for air._

_"You will get close to Judai in this event, and steal the one card that has saved him in every duel since he received it," Hiro stated, "Elemental Hero Neos."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sennyuu felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. "What happened…" she wondered, "…to all that time we used to spend…?"

Judai stared worriedly at his opponent. "Sennyuu…" he breathed.

She regained her senses and wiped the tears in her eyes away swiftly. "Sorry, I shouldn't be stalling," she murmured audibly. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Sennyuu…why not just end this…?" Judai questioned. "There's obviously something amiss here. Why do you wish to continue this duel when it pains you so? Let's just end this idiocy!"

She saw the worried look in his eyes to be genuine. "What is wrong with you!?" she angrily hollered back. "Don't you see me as an enemy!? Why in the world would you wish for me to be ok!? Don't you realize the trouble you're in!?" She gasped when she noticed that Judai's gaze became more worried and caring.

"Because none of the humans I know, enemies or allies, don't deserve to do something they don't have their heart into," Judai calmly explained. "I'm just too nice of a guy to do that."

Sennyuu gazed at her opponent. "But why…would you care for me…?" she gasped. "All I've done to you was cause you annoyance and pain…" she began to sob. "I haven't done anything to deserve your kindness…!"

"Sennyuu…let's stop this…please…!" Judai pleaded.

Sennyuu slowly picked herself up off the ground. "Sorry…Judai-donna…" she stated, "but I can't do that…" she revealed her face to show a newfound conviction, "because, your loss is the only thing that can save you…from the pain that will follow your victory!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Well…that was…interesting to say the least…

**Bil**: Your writing seems to be getting worse than improving…though looking at the author, that's not too hard to imagine.

**AJ**: Thanks for the compliment. Sorry for the mildly short chappy. The next one should be longer, **Chapter 19: Shattered! As Fragile as Glass**. Hope to see you again!


	19. Shattered

**AJ**: Chapter 19, Sweet.

**Bil**: This story sucks.

**AJ**: Is making fun of my stories your favorite recreational activity?

**Bil**: That and drinking.

**AJ**: I see…

**Bil**: Which reminds me… -uses Shugeki Tosei to launch Jade into a group of trees-…I owed you that from the Super Bowl party.

**AJ**: Duly…noted… -faints from pain and blood loss-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 19: Shattered! As Fragile as Glass**

Sennyuu felt tears beginning to fill her eyes. "What happened…" she wondered, "…to all that time we used to spend…?"

Judai stared worriedly at his opponent. "Sennyuu…" he breathed.

She regained her senses and wiped the tears in her eyes away swiftly. "Sorry, I shouldn't be stalling," she murmured audibly. "I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Sennyuu…why not just end this…?" Judai questioned. "There's obviously something amiss here. Why do you wish to continue this duel when it pains you so? Let's just end this idiocy!"

She saw the worried look in his eyes to be genuine. "What is wrong with you!?" she angrily hollered back. "Don't you see me as an enemy!? Why in the world would you wish for me to be ok!? Don't you realize the trouble you're in!?" She gasped when she noticed that Judai's gaze became more worried and caring.

"Because none of the humans I know, enemies or allies, don't deserve to do something they don't have their heart into," Judai calmly explained. "I'm just too nice of a guy to do that."

Sennyuu gazed at her opponent. "But why…would you care for me…?" she gasped. "All I've done to you was cause you annoyance and pain…" she began to sob. "I haven't done anything to deserve your kindness…!"

"Sennyuu…let's stop this…please…!" Judai pleaded.

Sennyuu slowly picked herself up off the ground. "Sorry…Judai-donna…" she stated, "but I can't do that…" she revealed her face to show a newfound conviction, "because, your loss is the only thing that can save you…from the pain that will follow your victory!"

**(Judai's LP 2000, Sennyuu's LP 3000)**

Judai growled in frustration. "Why can't I get through to her…!?" he wondered aloud. He took in a deep breath and exhaled. 'OK…calm down…the only thing weird about this whole scenario is the fact that the exit is sealed, and that she stole my S-card. But, there's nothing else wrong, right…?' His eyes traveled from the field to the side of Sennyuu, where he noticed a red object that seemed highly out of place on the dull-gray rooftop.

"Hmmm…?" Judai cocked an eyebrow, then squinted at the box. He noticed that there were numbers on the box. And that they seemed to be reducing. "A timer…!?" he exclaimed.

Sennyuu's eyes widened slightly. 'No…!'

"So…you were setting me up from the beginning!" Judai accused.

"No…it's not like that…!" Sennyuu tried to explain.

"So what, you trapped me here to duel me and, the loser kicks the bucket?"

"I told you…it's not like that…" Sennyuu began to sob.

Judai growled. "That's not gonna work this time," he told her fiercely. "My turn, draw!" He looked at his drawn card. 'I can't waste anymore time…I have to strike now!'

"I'll activate Sailorman's effect!" Judai declared. "When I have a facedown card in my Magic or Trap Zone, he can attack you directly! Go, Sailorman! Anchor Knuckle!" The hero leapt into the air, it's arm extended to the sky, and shot out the anchor chained to his wrist into the sky. He then brought his arm down towards Sennyuu, bringing with it the anchor. The heavy object slammed through Sennyuu, reducing the girl's Life Points by 1400.

"I'll set a card, and end my turn," Judai stated flatly, sliding said card into his disk.

Sennyuu winced at the look he gave her. She winced because it wasn't one of hatred, but one she had every time she saw her mother and Hiro. Betrayal. Disappointment.

She sighed heavily, forcing back the pain in her chest from the look she was getting. "I'll draw," she said, "SKYNET's effect activates. Reveal your top card." Judai kept his eyes on her as he took the card and flipped it around to show her. "Fusion Sage, huh?" she murmured. She turned her gaze upwards and saw the wings began to emanate a pale green glow.

"Now, I'll summon Agent TRES (600/900)!" A black haired, with slight green-tinge, female appeared from the light. She wore a red skin-tight suit. She had a large rifle strapped to her back. Judai, without even being told took the top card from his deck and showed it across the field, revealing it to be Call of the Haunted, before sliding it underneath the rest of his deck. 'Good,' Sennyuu mused, 'TRES isn't affected by his Traps, now.'

"UNE, attack Sailorman!" Sennyuu commanded. The agent sped forward, slicing her blades across the chest of the hero, shattering the image and taking Judai's LP down 700 points.

Judai braced himself from the excess energy with his forearms. Instantly after the force subsided, he rushed to press the button on his duel disk. "Trap, open!" he announced, gesturing as the card flipped up. "N-Signal!" he called. "This card allows me to Special Summon one Level Four or lower Neo-Spacian from my hand or deck to the field when you destroy a monster and send it to the Graveyard. I'll summon Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab!" He took the card from his deck and placed it onto his disk, causing the holographic projectors to reveal the human-like scarab appear on the field.

"Flare Scarab's effect now activates!" Judai announced. "He gains 400 attack points for each Spell and Trap card you control!" A fiery aura erupted around Flare Scarab, increasing it's attack by 800 points to 1300.

Sennyuu grumbled. "You may think you're safe, but TRES has an effect, too. She can attack your Life Points directly…!" The agent lifted the rifle off her back into her arms and aimed at Judai. The gun fired, sending a bullet straight through the upper right of Judai's chest. He dropped to his knees as his LP counter dropped to 700. "That's all."

Judai picked himself up from the ground slightly woozily. 'Damn…that deck of hers…it uses my drawing power against me…Luckily, I got Flare Scarab out. But that won't help me if it is gone by next turn, which will be the case if I don't get anything this turn to stop UNE from attacking.' He glanced at the facedown card on his field. 'But I can't do anything about it with DEUX on the field, cause it's effect stops Spells from being activated.' He then moved his eyes over to her facedown. 'Luckily for me she has that facedown on the field or I could be in major trouble…but she'll probably activate it once I attack, removing it from the field.'

"Oh, well," he sighed, "Nothing left to do…" He placed his hand on his deck. "Draw!" He looked at it. 'Yes!'

"Now, I'll attack your TRES with Flare Scarab!" The alien flew up into the air and ignited it's orange-reddish aura, allowing it to unleash a barrage of fireballs upon the red-suited female.

"Trap, Open!" Sennyuu declared. "Advanced Agent! When you attack an 'Agent' monster on my field, I can activate this Trap card. I can either have you reveal your top card or discard a card from my hand. The 'Agent' you're attacking then gets whatever effect that card would be. I'll discard Agent: VIER to the Grave. Now, TRES can't be destroyed by battle! And because the card is no longer on the field," she explained as her card's image disappeared, "your Flare Scarab loses 400 attack points." The fireballs shrunk slightly as they struck the area surrounding the agent, dealing Sennyuu 300 points of damage.

The smoke cleared from the explosion, revealing TRES was still on the field. Judai spat in disgust. He looked at his final card. 'Well…this is it…' He took his final card and slid it into his duel disk, saying, "I'll set a card facedown. Turn end."

'Alright, I have Judai on the ropes…but I can't let my guard down.' She placed her hand on her deck. "My turn, Draw!" She tore a card from her deck and looked at it. "Yes…I'll activate the Permanent Spell, Rewire!" The Spell appeared on Sennyuu's side of the field. It instantly shot hundreds of wires which all attached themselves to Judai's duel disk, specifically, his deck.

"What…the hell?" Judai grunted.

"My Spell, Rewire," Sennyuu explained. "It can only be activated if SKYNET is on my field. With it's effect, you must play with your deck upside down, and your deck revealed to me." The wires forced the deck to be ejected and turned it upside down, before sliding it back in place. The top card, Call of the Haunted, had its hologram shown above Judai's head.

"Fortunately for you, I can't activate SKYNET's effect during the turn I activate this card," Sennyuu stated, "but, now, I'll end this duel! Agent UNE! Attack Flare Scarab!" The agent sped swiftly towards the beetle-humanoid, bearing the blades on her arms.

"Trap open!" Judai called. "Negate Attack! This card forces you to stop your attack and ends the Battle Phase!" The monsters blades struck against the invisible shield, the force of which caused it to recoil back slightly. She returned to her master's side of the field via a backflip and a 360.

"I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Don't forget Scarab's effect. He gains another 800 attack points thanks to your two cards," Judai explained with a smirk as the attack of the monster shot up to 1700.

"Draw!" He immediately directed his attention to Flare Scarab. "Flare Scarab! Attack DEUX!" The monster launched another barrage of fireballs, eliminating DEUX from the field. 'About time…now I can activate Spells…!'

"I'll activate my Trap Card, Mission: CONTACT!" Sennyuu immediately announced. "With this, I can add an 'Agent' monster to my hand, though I can't summon it to the field on my next turn." A single card popped out slightly, enough so Sennyuu could snatch it and add it to her hand.

"I'll set my card and end." Judai quickly stated.

"Draw! SKYNET's effect activates!" Judai took the top card and slid it to the bottom, since she already knew what card it was. "Next, I'll activate the Equip Spell Anabolic Enhancements! This card increases my Agent monster's attack points by 500 points! I'll equip it to Agent UNE!" A blue aura began to surround UNE, as some of the muscles on her body slightly bulged.

"Attack Flare Scarab, UNE!" The agent sped, even faster this time, towards the alien-hero.

"Quick-Play Spell, open!" Judai called, clicking the button on his duel disk. "Mirage Cylinder!" A mirror appeared in front of the speeding monster, but instead of showing an image of Sennyuu. The monster sliced through the image and, in doing so, cut Sennyuu along the chest.

Sennyuu cried out in pain and stumbled backwards slightly from the strike. She held her chest as she grunted, "What was that just now?"

"Mirage Cylinder." Judai stated. "I can only activate it when you attack me. Your attack is negated and you take 1000 points of damage to your Life Points!" Sennyuu glanced at her LP meter as it reduced to 600.

"Fine, but I still have my TRES on my field," she told him. "Attack him directly!" The female raised her rifle again and fired a shot through Judai's chest again, docking him another 600 points to 100.

"I'll set one card and end my turn," she stated, sliding the card into her duel disk.

"Draw!" Judai roared.

"SKYNET's effect activates again," Sennyuu informed him, "giving me another 1000 Life Points." A green beam shot forth from the satellite and struck her again, regenerating her LP to 1600.

"Well, I still have this," Judai told her, "Trap Open! Call of the Haunted! I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in attack position! I'll bring back Sparkman!" The yellow-and-blue armored hero reappeared on the field in a fighting stance, prepared to strike again.

"Now, I'll win this duel," Judai stated. "Thanks, in part, to your monster's own effects. Because TRES can't be destroyed in battle, but due to the attack points of both of my monsters, I can still deal enough damage to beat you here…Flare Scarab," Judai began, "Attack TRES!" The alien dispersed the aura around him into several fireballs, which then flew out to Sennyuu's creature.

"Trap, open!" Sennyuu howled, closing her eyes and pressing a button on her duel disk, "Mission: DEATH!" UNE immediately placed herself in front of TRES. With swift grace, she unclipped an object from her belt and launched it towards the alien in the sky. Moments later the fireballs struck her, causing an explosion which enveloped her. Soon after the object that she had thrown ignited, surrounding Flare Scarab. When the smoke cleared from both blasts, TRES remained, but both UNE and the Neo-Spacian had vanished from sight.

'UNE…' Sennyuu tearfully thought, 'I'm sorry…'

"Hey, what was that just now!?" Judai roared. "Sacrificing your own monsters like that? What the hell…?"

"Don't talk as if you know, Judai!" Sennyuu snapped viciously. Judai silenced himself swiftly. "I know what I did, but it was not in vain. Just like you are in tune with the Card Spirits in your deck, I am also in tune with those in mine. These cards have been with me since I began playing Duel Monsters. They always are ready to help me out for a just cause, even if it means sacrificing themselves!"

'A just cause…?' Judai wondered, 'What justice is there in fight a death match with me…?' Judai looked behind him. 'Wait a minute here…all the wires…all the mechanical equipment is behind her…I suppose she could have hidden them from behind me…but why isn't there at least a box or something behind me…is she really trying to target me…?'

"Hurry on with your turn, Judai!" she demanded.

Judai snapped out of his thoughts. "Alright…" he stated, though less sure of himself than before. "Sparkman, attack TRES!"

The hero conjured a ball of electricity within his palm. He then clenched his fist, lengthening the ball into a spear-like bolt. He thrusted the spear across the field through the agent, which diminished it partially, but kept on traveling till it struck Sennyuu in the ribs, taking away 1000 Life Points away from her.

**(Sennyuu's LP 600, Judai's LP 100)**

"Now, I'll activate the Magic Card, Take Over 5!" Judai declared. "It allows me to discard the top five cords from my deck to the Graveyard!" He slid the five cards all at once and slid them into his Graveyard. "That's all for me."

"Draw!" Sennyuu looked at her card. "I'll activate SKYNET again!" The top card revealed by the hologram was Card Trooper, which Judai placed underneath his deck. "Next, I'll play the Spell, Agent Descent! This allows me to remove three Agent monsters in my Graveyard from play," she removed UNE, DEUX, and VIER from the game, "and then I can Special Summon Agent ZERO (0/0) from my hand!"

Appearing on the field was a black- full body suited female, similar to all the others. This one, however, almost looked exactly like Sennyuu. She had dark green hair and similar eyes. Even they way she walked forward was almost identical to her master's.

The top card revealed was Miracle Fusion. As Judai slid it underneath the rest of his deck, Sennyuu began explaining, "See, Agent ZERO always, ALWAYS, works alone. None of my other agent monsters are allowed to be on the field." TRES disappeared, as Sennyuu took her card and placed it with other agents removed from the game.

"Now, time for ZERO's effect," Sennyuu stated, "When you reveal a Spell, it Gains 1000 Attack and Defense points for each face-up card on the field." ZERO's attack and Defense points rose up to 4000.

"Now, Agent ZERO, attack Sparkman!" The agent disappeared from view at the command. Judai caught a glimpse of something shining as he noticed that the monster had appeared next to Sparkman.

'Damn, that's fast…!' Judai thought, reaching for his Graveyard. "I'll remove Necro Guardna from play!" Judai called. The open palm that was about to dissect the hero was caught by the armbands of the red-and-silver armored creature.

"What…is this…?" Sennyuu wondered aloud.

"When Necro Guardna is removed from my Graveyard, I can negate one of your attacks," Judai explained, inserting the card into his Deck Holster on his belt.

Sennyuu grimaced. "Turn end," was all she managed to say.

"Good, now here I go, DRAW!" Judai took a card from his deck. "I'll activate Take Over 5's second effect!"

"Second effect!?" Sennyuu gasped. "It has one!?"

"By removing it from my Graveyard on the Standby Phase after activating it, I can draw a card!" He removed the Spell from his Graveyard and added a card to his hand.

"Now, I'll activate Miracle NEX!" Judai exclaimed. "I can remove from play one Neo-Spacian on my field or in my Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 4 Fusion monster of the same name! I'll remove Neo-Spacian Glow Moss and Special Summon Twinkle Moss, in defense mode!"

Sennyuu began to chuckle slightly. "You're just going to summon monsters in defense mode until you run out of options, Judai?"

"Not at all," Judai replied. "I am activating this Spell," he stated, turning his hand around to reveal it. "I'll play the Magic Card, Spore Spear!"

"Spore Spear…?" Sennyuu questioned in surprise.

"This Spell can only be activated when a Neo-Spacian Glow Moss is on the field, and because Twinkle Moss's effect treats it as such, I can activate it. It allows me to select one monster on my field and reduce it's attack by half. And allow it to attack your Life Points directly!"

"No…!" Sennyuu cried. 'If Judai wins…then he'll…!'

Sparkman's attack points went down to 800, but also began to glow brightly, like Twinkle moss. "Now, Sparkman, attack Sennyuu directly! Spark Flash!" The hero once more conjured up a bolt-spear. This time he jabbed it into the ground. The lightning sped underneath ZERO. Several pillars of light erupted from the ground around Sennyuu. They enclosed her as she screamed out.

The light soon diminished, revealing Sennyuu to be slumped onto the ground. Her Life Point meter had been reduced to zero. She trembled in something that looked to be more than physical pain. The holograms on the field vanished without a trace.

"Sennyuu!" Judai cried as he raced over to her. He helped her into a sitting position. "Are you ok…?"

Sennyuu stared at him before turning away, blushing slightly. "Yes…" she muttered. She gasped and whirled around. "The bomb…!" she cried. The timer still had 15 minutes left on it. She sighed in relief.

"Good, now, why all this fuss over a duel…?" Judai asked. "And why so intent on killing yourself…!?"

Sennyuu's eyes widened at the last as she turned her gaze at him again. She didn't detect anger, however. It was extreme concern. "I guess I…" she began. "I suppose I should tell you…"

The sound of a helicopter interrupted her. The two turned around to see a black-haired man standing inside, aiming a frown and a small pistol in their direction. "Who the hell…?" Judai was about to ask.

"Hiro…donna…!" Sennyuu stuttered. Judai looked at her before returning his gaze to the man. He just stared at the two, aiming the pistol at them. He then grinned sadistically, raising the pistol up and over towards Judai.

Sennyuu shouted in despair. "GET DOWN!" she cried. The pistol fired, sending a bullet towards him. Sennyuu knocked Judai over, causing him to breathe in surprise The projectile fired from the weapon caught her in the throat. A few drops of blood spewed from her neck, as her body dropped to the side of the Hero Duelist.

"Sennyuu!" Judai howled. He held her head up slightly as she coughed a few times. She stared at the man in the copter. Judai read her lips as she mouthed 'Hiro-donna…why…?', before closing her tear-filled eyes.

Hiro began chuckling, bursting into all-out laughter as the chopper began to speed away from the two. Judai turned towards the copter, eyes fiery with rage and gleaming malicious intent at the man.

"**HIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: So, Sennyuu's been shot.

**Bil**: And killed.

**AJ**: Sure, if you like.

**Bil**: What's that mean? She got shot in the throat! How the hell d'you live from that!?

**AJ**: Not to change the subject, but I'm not sure if this duel was good.

**Bil**: I know I think it sucks.

**AJ**: You think this whole story sucks, so I'd rather get the opinion of the readers, please.

**Bil**: Sure, if you like.

**AJ**: Whatever…be sure to tune in for the next chapter, **Chapter 20: Hell Kaiser's Answer! Marufuji Ryo vs. Mitsurugi Hiro**. Also be looking for an update in my 'story' **Through the Ages**, as well!


	20. Hell Kaiser's Answer

**AJ**: Well, here we are again.

**Bil**: You really have no life…

**AJ**: No…! I just created the 8th Division in the Twilight Fox Alliance. ;;;

**Bil**: I saw. But I thought you hated the Twilight Knights, right?

**AJ**: Well…o.o…Not really…it was more of a way to promote sophomoric humor. It was amusing at the time.

**Bil**: Quite.

**AJ**: Yep.

**Bil**: Idiot.

**AJ**: …Here's the next chapter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 20: Hell Kaiser's Answer! Marufuji Ryo vs. Mitsurugi Hiro**

_The sound of a helicopter interrupted her. The two turned around to see a black-haired man standing inside, aiming a frown and a small pistol in their direction. "Who the hell…?" Judai was about to ask._

_"Hiro…donna…!" Sennyuu stuttered. Judai looked at her before returning his gaze to the man. He just stared at the two, aiming the pistol at them. He then grinned sadistically, raising the pistol up and over towards Judai._

_Sennyuu shouted in despair. "GET DOWN!" she cried. The pistol fired, sending a bullet towards him. Sennyuu knocked Judai over, causing him to breathe in surprise The projectile fired from the weapon caught her in the throat. A few drops of blood spewed from her neck, as her body dropped to the side of the Hero Duelist._

_"Sennyuu!" Judai howled. He held her head up slightly as she coughed a few times. She stared at the man in the copter. Judai read her lips as she mouthed 'Hiro-donna…why…?', before closing her tear-filled eyes. _

_Hiro began chuckling, bursting into all-out laughter as the chopper began to speed away from the two. Judai turned towards the copter, eyes fiery with rage and gleaming malicious intent at the man._

"_**HIROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!**"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai knelt next to Sennyuu. "C'mon…" he muttered. "Get up…!" He shook her slightly, trying to get her attention. "Wake up! PLEASE!" Sennyuu's head slumped to the side closer to him. He pressed two of his fingers against her wrist. There was a slow, weak pulse in her veins.

Judai slammed his fist into the ground. "Dammit…" Judai scowled. "Why…why did this have to happen…!?"

A crash rang out behind him, forcing Judai to whirl around and face the area of the noise. He heard someone coughing through the debris that had shot up from the crashing object. "Dammit…" a gruff voice choked, "about time I found a way up here."

"That's…" Judai muttered. The being stepped through the smoke to reveal the giant burly body of Shannaro-taicho.

He stared at Judai and the fallen Sennyuu in amazement before he gain his senses. "Sennyuu!" Shannaro cried. He dashed over to Judai and the girl and bent down, immediately feeling for a pulse.

Judai grabbed his hand instantly. "She's ok," he informed the captain. "She's got a pulse, for now. But we have to get out of here."

Shannaro stared at him like he had grown another head. "We need to get her some medical attention!" Shannaro shouted at him.

"Medical attention won't matter if this warehouse explodes with us still in it!" Judai fired back, pointing at the timer that had ticked down to five minutes. Shannaro looked for a fleeting minute before returning to Judai's face and nodding. Shannaro lifted Sennyuu bridal style, careful so her head was resting against his chest to keep it from moving around and causing damage on the neck.

Judai growled in frustration at himself. He should have realized this was a trap from the beginning, but he was too focused on retrieving his Neos. 'Now, Sennyuu might end up paying the ultimate price for my foolishness…' Judai realized. He ground his teeth to hold back the lump in his throat.

"Judai!" a voice called ahead of the trio. Judai looked up to see Edo standing at the bottom of the steps. With him were Saiou and Mizuchi.

"Edo!" Judai returned. "How did you find us?"

"Ask later!" Edo replied as Shannaro and Judai stopped at the bottom of the stairwell. "How is the girl?"

"She's got a pulse," Judai informed him, "but unless she gets to a hospital, she won't for much longer."

"Let's go," Saiou urged. "We have a ride outside."

Shannaro bowed slightly. "Thank you very much, sir." They all hurried outside to see an ambulance pulling up. The EMTs jumped out and went straight to work strapping Sennyuu down and loading her into the van. Judai, Edo, and Shannaro rode in the ambulance as Saiou and Mizuchi followed behind in their car.

Meanwhile, in the cover of darkness on an adjacent roof, a silhouette disappeared from view.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kouyou switched the screen off as the duel came to an end. 'A little harsh, Hiro-dono,' he mused. 'But it seems very apparent to me that Judai is the one we are searching for.'

The door burst open. "Kouyou-san!" Gale roared. "How could you allow that to happen!?"

"Whatever do you mean, Christopher-dono?" the black-haired man asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! What Hiro just did to that girl! Did you order him to shoot her!?"

"I can assure you, Christopher-dono, the actions taken were Hiro's alone," Kouyou confirmed. "They were harsh, but he knows not kill anyone. I'm sure Sennyuu-dono is alive and well."

"Alive, maybe, but well, I doubt," Gale sardonically retorted.

The door flew open again. This time Hiro walked in with the tool in question in a holster on his belt. "Hiro…" Gale darkly greeted.

"What is it?" he questioned at the person next to him. "I have no time for fools who follow some stupid code of honor."

"What?" Gale spat.

"I heard your shouting match halfway down the hall," Hiro scowled, "too bad if you don't like my methods. She had it coming to her since this mission started."

Kouyou's ears perked up slightly. "Explain yourself," he demanded softly, though there was a note of anger in his voice.

"She had been trying to get our target defeated since the beginning of our mission," Hiro stated, "in order that you'd think he wasn't the one. Shannaro…Gitenmaru…and even Sennyuu herself all lost because they focused on 'rescuing' him than testing him."

Kouyou narrowed his eyes. 'Well, at least I know they weren't going half-ass about it…' He coughed. "But, why exactly did you have to sacrifice your second-in-command?"

"I didn't sacrifice her," Hiro stated, reloading his pistol, "I simply took away her ability to reveal the true intentions of our mission." He peeked through the sight on it to make sure it was in working order. "I damaged both of her recurrent laryngeal nerves."

"What?" Gale growled.

"The bullet I fired wasn't anywhere near strong enough to pass through a body part. All I did was strike one of the nerves with it. The bullet, itself, however, contained a serum that would be strong enough to knock out the other one, thereby rendering her speech," he clicked the gun so it was loaded and ready to fire, "obsolete."

"Hmm…" Kouyou grunted, "and what about Judai?"

"Well, considering he had already defeated Sennyuu, I think he could defeat TenTou easily," the man stated, sliding his gun into its holster, "so I've already sent word to meet me somewhere for the duel. I made sure he's already seen my face, so he knows who I am."

"And where will this be?" Kouyou wondered.

"In the Underground Arena," Hiro grinned maliciously.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai, Edo, and Shannaro all sat outside of the Emergency Room as the doctors and nurses worked on Sennyuu. All had been silent for a while now, mulling over the story Judai had told them on the ride to the hospital. Shannaro had his face hidden in his hands, while Edo sat with his leg draped over his other one, arms folded and head leaning back against the wall. Judai sat with his hands leaning on his knees, his jacket hanging on the coat hook next to them.

"Where's Saiou?" Judai suddenly questioned, revealing the silence to be disturbing him greatly.

"He's contacting Fubuki and the others to tell them what happened," Edo informed him. "They called at about midnight asking where you were, apparently wondering what happened with your 'date'. When they found out you weren't home yet, they told us to call them back."

"Is that so?" Judai wondered. He breathed a slight chuckle. "They'll be wondering why it wasn't until 6 AM that I didn't get back. Will he tell them of what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Edo replied. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Shannaro, who kept his face hidden within his hands.

Shannaro grit his teeth slightly, unbeknownst to the two duelists sitting across from him. 'Hiro…Why?'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Shannaro whipped around and jabbed a finger at Hiro. "Why did you bring that girl home? Into this life?" he roared loudly._

_"Keep it down, Taicho," Hiro replied, "I'll train her to acquire the abilities necessary to stand with us."_

_"She doesn't need to be here! Her home is with an orphanage and a true family!" Shannaro told him. "It's obvious she's had it rough! Why not let her finally find peace!?"_

_"Because," Hiro told him sternly, "she's exactly what I'm looking for."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'And what exactly was that, Hiro?' Shannaro cursed in his mind. 'A lost puppy who would follow you everywhere because you'd show her attention!?' He closed his eyes a forced himself to hold back the tears coming to his eyes. 'I should've handed her over to an orphanage myself…I should've stood up to him…Dammit…Dammit…'

"So…" Edo wondered out loud, "who is this 'Hiro' guy?"

"I have no idea," Judai answered. "But I'm wondering if it was just a random targeting or if he was really after someone."

"It seems hard to believe he would just be some common thief randomly appearing with a helicopter to shoot you two," Edo answered, "especially if he didn't attack both of you. According to you story, it also seemed that he had some type of relationship with Sennyuu."

Judai simply breathed in return. He had no intention of continuing the conversation, especially in front of Shannaro. However, he had considered some of the same ideas for Sennyuu. And because Shannaro seemed to be so stunned by the whole scenario, he had some questions for him, as well. But where could he start? And how would Shannaro react now? He would wait until they confirmed Sennyuu's status.

Suddenly, a nurse stepped into the room. She wasn't from the ER room, however. "Umm…is there a 'Yuki Judai' here?" she asked.

Judai perked up and looked in her direction. She walked over to him and handed a note to him, saying, "I was informed to give you this note."

Judai thanked the nurse as she walked off. He opened the envelope and read the contents. His eyes widened and narrowed instantly.

"What is it?" Edo asked.

"A challenge from Hiro…" Judai quietly told him, standing up and sliding his arms through the sleeves of his jacket. He slid the note into the pocket inside his jacket and began to walk out of the room.

"I'm coming with you," Edo told him.

"Why's that?" Judai wondered, turning towards the D-Hero duelist.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to steal your prey," he confirmed. "It's just this seems to be the type of person not to want to have a straight fight, so I'm going there to make sure it is, indeed, a one-on-one match."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you really going to let him duel Judai in the God-forsaken place?" Gale asked sternly, while Kouyou sipped from his cup of tea. "The way Judai was able to sneak out of his duel with Sennyuu, even Hiro doesn't even stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" Kouyou wondered. "What makes you think he's going to duel Judai?"

"What?" Gale asked, his eyes widening.

"There was someone standing outside during our conversation with Hiro when he returned," Kouyou told him. Gale just stood staring at him. Kouyou sighed as he set his cup down. "Also, there was someone else watching the duel between Sennyuu and Judai on one of the adjacent rooftops."

"Who was that?"

"The only one who would even hope to make a run at Judai besides myself," Kouyou noted.

"You don't mean…!"

"I do indeed…"

Gale tapped his palm on his forehead. "You realize that you sent him to the wolves, you know that?"

Kouyou set his cup down, keeping his gaze firm. "I have no more use for him. Although I don't desire to waste innocent lives in my search for Judai, I cannot allow Hiro to reveal information needlessly." He smirked. "And I believe Hiro's actions against Sennyuu have allowed for a certain justice to be performed upon him."

"Jinchuu…" Gale repeated darkly.

"Exactly," Kouyou nodded.

Gale watched the man from the side. 'This man's brittle hold on the true reality is dangerous…'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hiro wiped his brow as he and TenTou set up the cameras viewing the arena.

"Sir," Ten began, "why is it that you don't wish for us to fight that Judai character?"

"Yes," Tou added, "I have been wondering the same thing."

"He has defeated Shannaro, Gitenmaru, and Sennyuu," Hiro grunted, setting another camera into position. "There's no point in you attempting to duel him. He would annihilate you two. Especially if he has that Edo Phoenix with him, which he most certainly will, once he arrives here."

"You have more to worry about than some pathetic Hero-duelist attempting to slaughter you," a deep voice announced to him. The three whirled around as lights in half the arena flipped on, revealing being with a long black trench coat in the middle of the arena. A cage surrounded it, though one side had been blown apart.

"Who's there?" Ten and Tou shouted in shock.

"Just some nobody who is probably searching of past glories," Hiro scoffed. "And here I was worried it was someone who was actually of consequence." TenTou both smiled at each other, and soon began laughing at the newcomer.

The being turned, revealing a smirk. "Someone of no consequence?" the man asked. "Is that so?" The man's smirk grew into a large sneer. Hiro's eyes widened in astonishment. "You really shouldn't defile this place like you are, Hiro."

"How do you know my name?" Hiro questioned.

"You see, you have stumbled upon a sacred domain," the man stated.

"What?"

"This domain that knows of only pain, torment, and strength. The domain where only those who are willing to throw everything that they have gained up until the point they step onto this platform away into the abyss, forcing it to become dust in the wind. Some call it Hell," he began stepping forward into the light, revealing the bottom of his face, "the rest of us call it, the meaning of life."

"Who exactly are you!?" Hiro demanded. "SHOW THE REST OF YOUR FACE!"

"My face?" the man chuckled. "You should know it by now," the man stated, as he took one final step into view, "the face of Hell's Kaiser."

Aku Zeta's leader's eyes, wide with shock, then softened slightly. "You had me worried there for a moment. I thought you were an opponent." Ryo cocked an eyebrow. "But now I realize he's just one of Kouyou-san's henchmen."

"Henchmen, huh?" Ryo commented. "You must have been given old information." He began to walk towards the middle of the duel platform. Hiro's smile faded slightly at the remark. "Either that or it is false. I'm not under anyone's employ. And I never have been."

"What are you saying?" Hiro asked him in despair. "Do you realize that these cameras are up and running, and your statements are being sent to Kouyou-san even as they fall out of your mouth!?"

"What's wrong, Hiro?" the coated individual wondered. "You seem to be hard of hearing. Is it because your legs are shaking too hard?" Hiro's breaths became rapid. "Let me say it again, in terms you will be able to understand. I'm not one of Kouyou's duelists. I am severing any ties you may have thought I had

Hiro's brow furrowed and he growled in annoyance. "You talk too much…" he muttered.

Kaiser chuckled lightly. "It would seem so…"

Hiro glared fiercely at the man staring back at him. He turned his gaze to the two stout beings next to him. "Go and defeat that fool!" he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they both hollered.

They leapt into the air and landed on the open end of the cage across from Ryo. The blue-haired Cyber Style duelist frowned. "This arena is not for weaklings. You two had best leave, as you do not want to face my wrath."

"You will be the one who will fall before us!" Ten shouted in rage.

"Our decks are based off of the Counter-Fairy deck," Tou explained, "you cannot hope to defeat both of us when there's only one of you."

"If that's how you feel," Kaiser stated, "then I will show you the folly of your statements!" He slid his deck into his duel disk and activated it. His opponents did the same.

"**DUEL!!!!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A driver sat in the front seat as Saiou, Edo, and Judai all rode towards the Underground Dueling League arena entrance. Judai and Edo both sat in the back of the limousine, facing each other, duel disks already armed.

Judai's eyes suddenly flashed open. "What's wrong Judai-kun?" Saiou asked.

"There's something wrong," Judai stated, "I got a bad feeling…"

"I've had it since you went out on that date, to be honest," Edo revealed. He turned to face Judai directly. "But I agree, there's something amiss about this whole thing."

"Maybe you should start by telling us what happened on your date," Saiou commented. So Judai summarized the events of the night before. He relayed what exactly happened. The dinner, movie, drugging, the duel, Hiro's attack, and the subsequent meeting at the bottom of the stairwell.

"..and that's about it," Judai finished. "I know Sennyuu has a connection to this Hiro. And I think Shannaro has a connection to him too, if only through Sennyuu."

"It sure sounds like it…" Edo noted, placing a hand on his chin. "Maybe…"

A loud crash rocked the car. The driver grunted out loud, "Hang on!" He spun the steering wheel as it began to rotate. The driver was finally able to stop the spinning vehicle and pull it to a stop on the side of the street.

"Well…that got the adrenaline pumping…" Judai commented.

"Are you ok…?" Edo asked the driver. The man nodded in reply, so Edo continued on, "What was that?"

"Sorry, sir," he replied, "but there was some type of earthquake or something that caused the street to vibrate."

"We must be close…" Saiou mentioned.

"We may as well go on foot from here," Judai told them.

Edo nodded and thanked the driver. "Saiou, you wait here," Edo told him, "there something wrong here." Saiou was about to argue but decided against it, simply deciding to nod in agreement.

"Here we go," Judai muttered.

"Right," Edo agreed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" The twins hollered, as they were blown backwards by the explosion of the attack. Ten skidded into the wall, knocking him out, with the chains electricity still reverberating through his body. Tou stopped a few feet short of the wall, still feeling the effects of the pain.

"He…He's not human…!" his voice quivered. "He's a demon…!"

Hiro just stood in awe of the man. 'On only his first turn…'

Ryo frowned at the two duelists that had just been beaten. "You didn't even force me to break a sweat!" he growled at the one still conscious. "Your pathetic!" Tou could feel his fear tolerance reaching its peak, when Ryo's brow furrowed into a malicious scowl. "Get out of my face," he emphatically demanded. Tou felt himself slip out of conscious and to the ground from sheer fear of the duelist's rage.

He turned his merciless gaze towards Hiro. "I won't allow you to leave without an Underground Duel," he told him. Hiro gulped, the back of his neck dripping with perspiration. "You should've known that once you step into Hell, you step into my world, and once you do that, you have only one chance, and that is to earn my respect. Shall I come up there and drag you down? Or will you dig up what courage you have left and face with some dignity, like your underlings?"

Hiro's legs finally found their nerves and, seeing no way out of this, he began to make the trek down the stairs. He slowly climbed onto the platform and slid on a duel disk. 'Good,' Kaiser thought, 'at least hell give me the pleasure of having a duel against him. He leads Aku Zeta, so he must have some type of decent deck. Maybe he'll give me exactly what I'm looking for.'

"I'm ready," Hiro told his opponent.

"Finally," Kaiser smirked.

"**DUEL!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Well, that was a decent chapter.

**Bil**: Except for the fact you made Hiro and those two shrimps look like pansies.

**AJ**: Well, wouldn't you think he would be for just getting rid of someone like Sennyuu, just abusing a woman?

**Bil**: I guess…

**AJ**: Good. Well, tune in for the next chapter, **Chapter 21: Stripped of Pride: The Honorless Leader**. See ya, then!


	21. Stripped of Pride

**AJ**: Here we go, Chapter 21.

**Bil**: Indubitably, sir.

**AJ**: Why're you…talking like that…?

**Bil**: Because, sir, I hath must be-eth more intelligent than thou, as thou shalt be only a squire to myself.

**AJ**: …HUH!?

**Bil**: Sir, I believe thou art only a squire to myself, as thou are not the one who taught me, but I, thee. Shant I be-eth correct?

**AJ**: I guess…?

**Bil**: Therefore, I must, in fact, sound as one who would be listened to by such a serf as thee, so one, such as thee, shalt listen me. Doth thou protest this?

**AJ**: Yes…I mean, no…right?

**Bil**: Then, I shalt command thee, continue on with thy story, so those who shalt be entertained by your menial attempts at entertainment.

**AJ**: …Wha…?

**Bil**: -whispers- Continue with the damn story.

**AJ**: Oh…right…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 21: Stripped of Pride: The Honorless Leader**

"He…He's not human…!" his voice quivered. "He's a demon…!"

Hiro just stood in awe of the man. 'On only his first turn…'

Ryo frowned at the two duelists that had just been beaten. "You didn't even force me to break a sweat!" he growled at the one still conscious. "Your pathetic!" Tou could feel his fear tolerance reaching its peak, when Ryo's brow furrowed into a malicious scowl. "Get out of my face," he emphatically demanded. Tou felt himself slip out of conscious and to the ground from sheer fear of the duelist's rage.

He turned his merciless gaze towards Hiro. "I won't allow you to leave without an Underground Duel," he told him. Hiro gulped, the back of his neck dripping with perspiration. "You should've known that once you step into Hell, you step into my world, and once you do that, you have only one chance, and that is to earn my respect. Shall I come up there and drag you down? Or will you dig up what courage you have left and face with some dignity, like your underlings?"

Hiro's legs finally found their nerves and, seeing no way out of this, he began to make the trek down the stairs. He slowly climbed onto the platform and slid on a duel disk. 'Good,' Kaiser thought, 'at least hell give me the pleasure of having a duel against him. He leads Aku Zeta, so he must have some type of decent deck. Maybe he'll give me exactly what I'm looking for.'

"I'm ready," Hiro told his opponent.

"Finally," Kaiser smirked.

"**DUEL!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai and Edo approached the area where the explosion occurred. The two duelists stood outside an old warehouse that appeared dreary and dank, the inside was still, with darkness covering the windows. However, the garage door was wide open, with a truck parked outside, the back of the truck was wide open. The entire region emitted an extremely sinister synergy from it, causing the two's hair stand on end.

"It appears somebody had a cause to come here," Edo stated aloud. Judai merely glared at the building. "I suppose being cautious now will only slow us down, eh?" the D-Hero user wondered aloud.

Judai nodded in response. "Let's go." The youngsters walked towards the giant opening left by the open garage door.

They stepped through, but saw nothing but pitch black. Edo and Judai both switched on a pair of flashlights and began to scour the perimeter for signs of life. They each took one side of the warehouse.

Edo found something first. "Hey, I think I found some footprints," he called. "They had mud on their shoes."

"So they're fresh," Judai stated. "Guess we're lucky it's been raining so much lately." He suddenly stalled.

Edo picked his head up and looked over in Judai's direction. "What is it?"

"There's another set of footprints," he answered. "But there's only one set." He followed the trail with his flashlight. "And they're slightly older. The mud has dried on these."

Edo followed the first set he discovered out. "Plus, your person seems to have come in from a different entrance. These three came from the truck."

"Someone else is here…" Judai muttered.

"Seems that way," Edo commented. "At least we only have to follow these to find our targets." The two trails both ended at a door that led downstairs. As the two Hero-duelists closed in on the door, they noticed a flicker of light come in from the window. "Don't hide their operations very well…" Edo said to no one in particular.

"This was a trap from the very beginning," Judai breathed. "They wanted us to come here."

"Well…" Edo began, looking at Judai, "what do we do now?"

"Only one thing to do." Judai turned to the white-haired and smirked. "Spring the trap." The duelists opened the door and began their descent down the steps.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The two duelists stared each other down. Kaiser stared Hiro down with a cold glare, though contrary to previously, he didn't seem to be nervous anymore. Kaiser grinned. 'Good,' he thought, 'at least now he seems to be willing to give me the pleasure of a decent duel with him.' The man began to chuckle lightly, causing Hiro to cock an eyebrow. "I'll let you go first," Kaiser stated.

"Why?" his opponent immediately wondered.

"Just to see what you've got."

Hiro growled. 'He's mocking me…' He tore a card from the top of his deck. "Draw!" The duelist glanced at his opening hand. "I'll summon Shien's Footsoldier in defense mode!" A small, monkey-looking creature erupted out from the holographic sparks, it grabbed a spear that was twirling in the air. It landed on the ground and bent down on one knee. "Next, I'll set a facedown. Turn End."

"A Six Samurai deck…" Kaiser muttered under his breath.

Hiro smirked. "Worried?" he wondered.

"No," Kaiser retorted. "I was wondering what kind of deck a person like you could have. How ironic it is that one can control a Samurai deck, yet not have the honor of a warrior, or even that of a human being."

"What's that!?" Hiro snarled.

"You carelessly sacrifice your own followers, just so that you can gain more power," Kaiser noted aloud, "am I right?" Hiro's brow furrowed. "Your silence seems to reply well enough. It doesn't matter, though. I am similar to you and one thing I will never be is a hypocrite. However, your followers will not give you as much power as mine will."

'This guy…' Hiro ground his teeth together in rage.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser roared. "I'll activate the Spell, Foolish Burial!" He announced, inserting the card into his duel disk. "This card allows me to send one monster in my deck to my graveyard." A card ejected itself out a little bit, so he could snatch it.

"What kind of crap is that?" Hiro wondered. "A Spell that does nothing more but send a monster from your deck to the Grave?"

"I'll send Hunter Dragon to the grave," Kaiser continued, ignoring Hiro's remark. "Next, I'll summon Cyberdark Keel in attack mode!" The serpentine robot slithered onto the field in flurry of sparks.

"And now I activate its effect!" Kaiser announced. "I can equip one Level Three or lower Dragon sub-Type monster from my Graveyard to it! I'll equip Hunter Dragon to it." The small dragon reappeared on Kaiser's side of the field. Immediately, the serpent wrapped its long body around the dragon. The dragon squirmed in an attempt to escape, but the IVs from the parasite injected into the monster's body, taking away its energy. Soon, the dragon went limp.

"And now, Keel gains attack points equal to the equipped monster's attack," Kaiser explained. The eyes of the parasitic robot flashed, as its attack value went up to 2500.

"Cyberdark Keel," Kaiser began, "attack Shien's Footsoldier!" The blue markings on the creature began to glow. Keel opened its mouth and charged a blue ball of energy, which it then fired upon Shien's Footsoldier. The ball exploded, incinerating the small spearman.

"Now, Keel's effect activates," Kaiser stated. "When he destroys a monster in battle, you receive 300 points of damage to your Life Points." The creature raised its tail and aimed it at the duelist. A small laser beam shot through Hiro, causing red electricity to burst through the floor, ripping through his limbs.

"What…the…?" he wondered aloud.

"Problem…?" Kaiser asked.

"What was that…?" he asked his opponent.

"I told you, this was hallowed ground. Whenever a monster is destroyed or you take Life Point damage, you are shocked with electricity."

"But…I don't have those shackles on my body!"

"It doesn't matter. Because there's a satellite that sends a signal to the shackles, setting them off. I arrived here several hours ago and I set the electrodes from the shackles on us into the floor underneath both of us."

"Both of us…!?" Hiro grunted in pain, as he clutched his chest. "Are you insane!?"

"There's no fun in the duel if there's no risk involved," Kaiser responded with a grin. "Besides, it adds a certain thrill to the game that you don't get in any normal duel. Even you must admit that."

Hiro began to feel the fear he had in him from before rise up through his body; "Well, at least I have an effect," he muttered, trying to calm himself down. "By destroying my monster, I can Special Summon one Level three or lower Six Samurai monster from my deck. I'll special summon Six Samurai Yariza in attack mode!" A bluish-silver armored man with a medium-sized stick appeared on the field. His face was covered with a mask, revealing only the eyes of the hologram. A cord was connected from the warriors belt to the stick he held in his hand.

Kaiser smirked. "That's fine, because now I'll activate a Quick-play Spell from my hand, Energy Revival! With this, I can un-equip a Dragon monster from a Cyberdark monster and summon it to the field! And now, I can attack your monster with it! Hunter Dragon, attack Six Samurai Yariza!" The dragon sped across the field, towards the Samurai warrior.

"I activate my facedown!" Hiro called. "The Quick-play Spell, Afterimage! This card allows me to Special Summon a token of a Six Samurai monster! And, you must attack the token, before attacking the Samurai it copies." The warrior split into two people, as the Dragon sliced through one. "Also, when it is destroyed, I take no battle damage."

'Impressive. Even after all of that, I still only dealt 300 points of damage…maybe he'll actually be a challenge.' Kaiser took a card from his hand and slid it into his duel disk.. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Footsteps began to echo throughout the cellar, causing Kaiser and Hiro to turn to the direction of the steps. "Looks like we'll have an audience," Kaiser noted aloud, glancing over his shoulder.

Stepping out from the darkness of the stairwell were Judai and Edo. They both gaped at the chamber. Their eyes traveled across the basement. They saw two small lumps protruding from the floor off to their left. Both pairs of eyes then fell upon the cage in the middle of the arena. "That is…!" Edo gasped.

"Kaiser!" Judai shouted. "And Hiro!"

"Well, look who it is," Kaiser growled. "About time you two showed up. I was wondering if you'd make it here before I finished this duel."

"You knew we were coming…!?" Edo called.

"Well, of course. After I saw what this guy did to that girl you dueled on the rooftops and I saw him here setting up those cameras, I figured that you'd be here, eventually. You never were one to think before you acted, Judai."

"So it was a trap…" Judai whispered.

Hiro began to feel anger rising within him at the fact he was being ignored by his opponent. 'He's mocking me…he doesn't think that I can hold my own against him…' Hiro began to shout at the others, "Hey, Kaiser! Your opponent right now is me!"

"Hmph," Kaiser breathed, turning back to his opponent. "Fine, then."

"Here I go, Draw!" Hiro glanced at his new card. "I'll summon Six Samurai Yaichi in attack mode!" A black armored archer outlined with yellow appeared on Hiro's field. The bow, similar to his samurai counterpart, was connected by a cord to his armor.

"A samurai with a long-ranged weapon…?" Kaiser questioned. "I thought samurai warriors loved the sting of close-combat…"

"Yes, but this Samurai is not meant for battling," Hiro commented. "When he is on the field with another Six Samurai warrior, I can activate his effect, which allows me to destroy one facedown card on the field." The monster loaded an arrow into his bow and aimed at the facedown Kaiser had set. The bow began to emit a yellow glow, which seemed to power the arrow, as it began to glow yellow, as well. The arrow flew with a breath-taking speed and pierced the card, destroying the hologram.

"Next, I'll attack you with Yariza!" Hiro roared.

"You need to declare a target, don't you?" Kaiser wondered.

"I did already, I said he'd attack you," Hiro explained, "you see, when there is another Six Samurai on my field, he can attack you directly! Now, feel the pain of your own insanity!" Yariza disappeared from sight, reappearing behind Kaiser's two monsters, but in front of Kaiser, himself. The stick began to emit a greenish glow, causing an energy blade to just out from one end of the weapon. The samurai sliced Kaiser across the chest, causing red electricity to erupt from the floor underneath Kaiser, shocking him. However, instead of crying out in pain, Kaiser began to laugh sadistically.

"Ah…" he sighed contentedly.

"What the…?" Hiro gaped.

"What…you don't find this pain wonderful?" Kaiser asked.

"You…You're a sick man…" Hiro grumbled.

"I'm not so sick as you think," Kaiser told his opponent, "You just don't realize where I'm coming from. Pain and defeat, those are just the rewards that come from the duel. The path to get there, that's where you get the thrill and the adrenaline. I don't care what happens before or after the fact, I just want to engrave myself into history with one spectacular duel."

"Kaiser…" Judai started.

"Don't get soft on me, Yuki Judai," Kaiser called over his shoulder. "You and I shall duel shortly after I beat this fool."

"That's if you can beat me," Hiro growled. He looked at his hand and selected one card. "I'll activate the Field Spell, Shien's Castle of Mist!" He placed the card into the appropriate duel slot on the side of his disk. A purplish, dusk sky became visible above the duel field. Exploding from the ground, a sinister-looking castle sprang up. Gray, swirling clouds grew outward from over the ominous looking castle.

"I'll end with two facedowns," Hiro mentioned, sliding both cards into his duel disk.

"Now, my Trap card activates," Kaiser answered.

"What?" Hiro wondered.

"My facedown that you destroyed was Scrap Pile," Kaiser answered. "When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can send a Machine sub-type monster from my deck to the Graveyard." He took out Cyber Valley and placed it into his Graveyard.

A dense fog began to enshroud the field, surrounding the monsters and the two players, until only silhouettes of the former could be seen. "It's getting hard to see them," Judai squinted. "What does that castle do?" He turned to face his younger rival.

"Don't know," Edo commented, "but I don't think there's been any enhancements on Hiro's monsters. Or any that meet the eye, that is."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser glanced at the new card. "I'll summon Cyber Phoenix, in attack mode." A mechanical bird glided down onto the field next to Kaiser's monsters. Kaiser stalled momentarily, staring in the direction of Hiro's field. 'I can't even see him.'

"What's wrong, Kaiser?" Hiro's voice echoed in the distance. "Losing your courage just because you can't see your opponent? C'mon, where's all that bravado you had a few moments ago?"

Kaiser chuckled. "Wow, this guy is just one big contradiction."

"What was that!?" Hiro called.

"Samurai, a group known for their joy of one-on-one fighting, hiding behind a castle that emits fog," Kaiser stated. "Oh, well. I'm already halfway into the river…Hunter Dragon!" Kaiser directed. "Attack Yaichi!" The orange creature sped at in the general direction of the creature, but when it sliced forward with its claws, they were stalled. Stepping forward into view was the archer, who had the beast's claw caught between its bow and an arrow, which was pointed in the monster's direction. "What…?" Kaiser cocked an eyebrow.

"Shien's Castle of Mist's effect," Hiro explained, "when you attack a Six Samurai monster, your monster loses 500 attack points." The arrow began to glow yellow as the Samurai pulled the string back, aiming the arrow at the dragon. It fired it at point blank range, sending it straight through the monster, blowing a hole in the middle of its stomach. The dragon exploded, taking 100 Life Points from Kaiser. The electrodes underneath him activated again, zapping Kaiser for a short period of time.

Kaiser began to pant a bit, while Hiro cackled in the background. "Turn end," Kaiser simply muttered.

'He didn't attack with Cyber Phoenix,' Edo mused.

"Trap, Open!" Hiro shouted, clicking a button on his duel disk. "Swiftstrike Armor! Now, if I draw a Six Samurai monster in my Draw Phase, I can Special Summon it to my field." Hiro placed his hand on his deck. "Draw!" He looked at his new card and smirked. "My drawn card is Six Samurai Zanji! I'll Special Summon him to the field in attack mode!" The red armored spearman appeared in a flash of light to the field. He ignited his weapon, revealing an orange energy that formed into the shape of a blade.

"Next, I'll summon Spirit of the Six Samurai in attack mode," Hiro announced, placing the card onto his duel disk. A purple suit of armor appeared on the field, but there was nobody within it. Suddenly, a cloud of mist hit the armor, revealing the silhouette of a transparent individual.

"Now, I'll activate its effect," Hiro stated, "when its on my field, I can equip it to another face-up Six Samurai monster on my field. And I'll equip it to Zanji!" The armored ghost leapt into the air and merged to become one with Zanji. Zanji's red armor was covered by the purple armor of the dead Six Samurai. Zanji's eyes flashed an eerie pale blue and began to emit a blue aura.

"And when it's equipped to a monster," Hiro continued, "its attack points are increased by 500!"

"Now, I'll activate my other facedown," Hiro announced, pressing the button on his duel disk, "Swift Samurai Storm! With this activated, after the first time a Six Samurai monster battles, all Six Samurai monsters gain 300 Attack points."

"And now, I activate Yariza's effect, because there are other Six Samurais on my field, he can attack you directly!" The monster once again disappeared, reappearing right in front of Kaiser. The monster sliced Kaiser across the chest, docking him 1000 Life Points yet again. The ground beneath Kaiser began to glow again, as it sent another round of voltage radiating through his body.

"And now, thanks to Swift Samurai Storm, my Six Samurai each gain 300 attack points!" Hiro glanced at his other Samurai. "Zanji! Yaichi! Attack Cyber Phoenix and Cyberdark Keel!" Zanji dashed forward, spinning its weapon as it approached Cyber Phoenix. In a flash, Zanji divided the robot in two, causing it to explode. One of Yaichi's super powered arrows flew past Zanji, piercing Keel's armor, destroying it as well. Another round of electricity ran through Kaiser's limbs, bringing him down to one knee.

"Seems that you aren't as dangerous as you were before," Hiro chuckled. "What's wrong? Have you lost that edge of yours already? Have you already surrend--"

Kaiser cut him off with a sudden bout of laughter. "How pathetic…" Kaiser remarked as he stood up to his full height.

"What?" Hiro roared.

"Sorry, I was just commenting on how disappointing you are," Kaiser told him.

"Disappointing?" Hiro repeated. "I've got you down to 100 Life Points! You have no cards on your field and you look like you're about ready to collapse from those electrocutions you keep receiving!"

"You just don't get it, do you!?" Kaiser howled in rage. "You're not cut out for a duel against me! You gave your best shot and I'm still standing. Look at you! You hide behind a shroud of mist, powering up your monsters, sacrificing your subordinates. You were given everything from those you command, but you've never had to fight for anything in your life, have you!?" Hiro's brow furrowed. "You've manipulated people and used everyone you know for your entire life, that you've never done anything for yourself. Let me tell you, there's nothing better than seeing your own work produce results. I've traveled through untold hells and have fought against demons that only few people know about, and only those who have traveled through something similar to my own journeys can grace this duel arena. And now, I'm going to show you what difference fighting through hell makes."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Wow, that was a good chapter.

**Bil**: Thou may thinketh so, but it is obvious to anyone with nil intelligence that this story is stupid.

**AJ**: Yeah…well…I think this duel and the next are going to make or break Hell Kaiser's character. And, I think if it goes the way I'm thinking it'll go, I think it'll be a win. Of course…that means it's gonna be a major fail.

**Bil**: Yay, verily!

**AJ**: Errm…right. Well. Come back for the next chappy. **Chapter 22: Chimeratech Returns! Fall of the Samurai**.


	22. Chimeratech Returns

**AJ**: Here's episode 22.

**Bil**: Their chapters, Fool. This isn't a TV show.

**AJ**: What's the point?

**Bil**: The point is, you're a moron.

**AJ**: Haven't we both already established that? Just what are you here for anyways?

**Bil**: Well…I…

**AJ**: You don't have a life, do you? I bet you're an ornery old man who's never had any real friends!

**Bil**: …-sniffs-…WAAAAAHHH!!!! -runs off-

**AJ**: o.o…Errm…well, here's the next chapter, folks…;;;

**Chapter 22: Chimeratech Returns! The Fall of the Samurai**

"And now, thanks to Swift Samurai Storm, my Six Samurai each gain 300 attack points!" Hiro glanced at his other Samurai. "Zanji! Yaichi! Attack Cyber Phoenix and Cyberdark Keel!" Zanji dashed forward, spinning its weapon as it approached Cyber Phoenix. In a flash, Zanji divided the robot in two, causing it to explode. One of Yaichi's super powered arrows flew past Zanji, piercing Keel's armor, destroying it as well. Another round of electricity ran through Kaiser's limbs, bringing him down to one knee.

"Seems that you aren't as dangerous as you were before," Hiro chuckled. "What's wrong? Have you lost that edge of yours already? Have you already surrend--"

Kaiser cut him off with a sudden bout of laughter. "How pathetic…" Kaiser remarked as he stood up to his full height.

"What?" Hiro roared.

"Sorry, I was just commenting on how disappointing you are," Kaiser told him.

"Disappointing?" Hiro repeated. "I've got you down to 100 Life Points! You have no cards on your field and you look like you're about ready to collapse from those electrocutions you keep receiving!"

"You just don't get it, do you!?" Kaiser howled in rage. "You're not cut out for a duel against me! You gave your best shot and I'm still standing. Look at you! You hide behind a shroud of mist, powering up your monsters, sacrificing your subordinates. You were given everything from those you command, but you've never had to fight for anything in your life, have you!?" Hiro's brow furrowed. "You've manipulated people and used everyone you know for your entire life, that you've never done anything for yourself. Let me tell you, there's nothing better than seeing your own work produce results. I've traveled through untold hells and have fought against demons that only few people know about, and only those who have traveled through something similar to my own journeys can grace this duel arena. And now, I'm going to show you what difference fighting through hell makes."

**(Hiro's LP 3700, Kaiser's LP 100)**

Kaiser lifted his hand and placed it on his deck, taking a card from his deck and placing it with his hand. "When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, I can draw one card from my deck," he explained.

"Turn end," Hiro stated, his brow furrowed.

Judai and Edo stood off to the side, as they inspected the two duelists separately from a distance. "If you just entered the area and looked at the two, you'd think Kaiser would be the one with the major advantage," Edo surmised.

"He may have it," Judai told him. "The way Kaiser looks now, he must have something up his sleeve."

"Either that, or he's got one giant bluff going on to fool Hiro," Edo stated. 'But Kaiser isn't that kind of duelist. He may be arrogant now, compared to when I dueled him the first time at the beginning of the year, but neither then nor recently when I dueled him for the Title, has he ever bluffed. He's always been calculating; preparing every move ahead within his mind...what could he possibly have, though?"

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser announced. "I summon Cyberdark Horn in attack mode and equip him with Hunter Dragon!" The black-colored machination appeared in a flash of light, the lights on it glowing a pale green for a moment. The smaller dragon appeared underneath it and began squirming. The limbs of the parasite clamped onto the fleshy beast, and instantly began absorbing its energy. The meter showing the monster's attack strength shot up to 2500.

"Attack Yariza!" Kaiser demanded, directing towards the DA creature. The robot charged up a ball of energy within its mouth and fired it directly at the samurai. At that moment, Yaichi sped in front of the blast, colliding with it. Hiro howled as another charge surged through his body, causing him to stagger some. As the smoke cleared, the silhouette of Yariza stood, but the archer was nowhere to be found.

"You seem surprised, Kaiser," Hiro breathed nervously. "When a Six Samurai monster is destroyed via battle, I can send one of my other Six Samurai monsters to the graveyard in order that it's not destroyed. So, I sent Yaichi to the Grave. And though your attack was potent, I still only took 1000 points of damage, due to my Mist Castle's effect."

"Fool," Kaiser chortled.

Hiro snarled. "Still looking down on me?"

"I knew you'd do that," Kaiser told him. "The way you handle yourself, you don't do something unless you can fall back to a secondary strategy. You showed your true form when you sent those other two against me instead of challenging me yourself right away. Which is why you'll always be a novice."

"What do you mean!?" Hiro growled.

"You'll know by the end of this duel," Kaiser simply stated. "I'll set two cards facedown. Turn End."

'I'll show you how I conduct myself,' Hiro thought fiercely. "Draw!" He looked at his newest card and grinned. "I'll activate the Equip Spell, Legendary Ebon Steed and equip it to Zanji!" A low whinny could be heard in the distance, as Zanji leapt into the air. A black horse, barely visible through the darkness of the fog, sped through, and Zanji lightly landed on it. "With this, Zanji gains 200 more attack points! And, if he should be destroyed, I can destroy Legendary Ebon Steed!"

"You never learn…" Kaiser muttered.

"Zanji, Attack Cyberdark Horn! Jousting Spear!" The horse and its rider sped towards Horn, who also charged up for another attack. Zanji sliced the dragon free, while Horn's attack struck the horse. Both the Equipment cards slammed into the ground and shattered.

"And Zanji has an effect!" Hiro exclaimed. "While another Six Samurai is face-up on the field, any monster this card attacks that wasn't destroyed during battle is destroyed afterwards!" Light began to pour through the cracks on Kaiser's monster, which imploded, shattering its hologram.

"And because Swift Samurai Storm is active, my Samurai gain 300 more attack points!" Yariza stood as an fiery aura consumed him. He activated his weapon.

"Direct attack! Silent Strike!" The ninja disappeared, reappearing in front of Kaiser.

The duelist's even face contorted into a fierce grin. "So predictable…" he commented. As Yariza's slash came ever closer, Kaiser took a portion of his deck and launched it into the air. The cards then acted as a makeshift shield, stopping the sword from slicing through Kaiser.

"What!?" Hiro gasped.

"I activated my Trap, Power Wall," Kaiser stated. "This card allows me to send cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard whenever I am attacked directly by my opponent. I reduce the damage dealt to me by 100 points times the number of cards sent."

Hiro grimaced. "Turn end."

"My turn, Draw!" He glanced at his new card. "I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" The blue dragon appeared on the field, holding a spiked egg within its claws.

"This card allows me to destroy any monster on the field that destroys it due to battle," Kaiser explained. "Furthermore, if this card is attacking, the damage I take from said battle is reduced to zero."

"Exploder Dragon, attack Zanji!" The creature sped towards the ninja. The warrior was unable to move, as the two creatures collided with each other. An explosion rocked the arena, causing all four duelists to shield themselves from debris. As the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Zanji was still standing.

"What!?" Judai called out. "Is he cheating!?"

"Calm down," Edo sighed, "Spirit of the Six Samurai makes it so it can be destroyed instead of whatever monster it is equipped to."

"So what did that move do exactly?" Judai questioned.

"Trap Card, Cyber Portal!" Kaiser announced instantly, as if to answer his question. "When a Dragon-type monster is destroyed, I can activate this card! It allows me to Special Summon one monster with 'Cyberdark' in its name from my hand or deck! Then, I can equip the Dragon destroyed to the Cyberdark monster! I'll Special Summon Cyberdark Edge from my deck!" The hologram of the monster appeared on the field. The monster just sent to the Graveyard appeared underneath the parasitic creature, which was injected with dozens of IVs, so the energy from the monster was being absorbed. Edge's attack increased by 1000.

"And Edge has an effect of his own!" Kaiser stated. "I can attack you directly!" Edge charged up its attack. It launched several energy disks at Hiro, which cut across his body, causing him to howl even louder. "Of course, this effect has a downside. All damage done to you is cut in half. Turn End."

"My turn…Draw!" Hiro grunted. "I'll activate the Permanent Spell, Six Samurai United! I can add a Bushido Counter every time a Six Samurai monster is Summoned to the field!"

"Next, a Quick-Play Spell, Cunning of the Six Samurai!" Hiro announced, revealing the card. "By sacrificing a face-up Six Samurai monster on my field, I can Special Summon another Six Samurai from my Graveyard! I'll sacrifice Yariza and Special Summon Yaichi!" A whirlwind of energy engulfed the samurai, causing the image to disappear. In its place appeared the archer-samurai. On the picture of Six Samurai United, a giant Japanese sword appeared.

"And I'm sure you remember Yaichi's effect," Hiro sneered, "When another Six Samurai is on the field, I can destroy one facedown Magic or Trap on the field." Yaichi armed an arrow onto its bow. The arrow ignited with a fiery aura. It launched at Kaiser's side of the field, piercing the facedown card and shattering its image.

"Zanji! Attack Cyberdark Edge!" Hiro commanded. The samurai sped across the field and sliced the monster across its midsection. Exploder Dragon's lifeless form flumped to the ground, where its hologram exploded.

"Zanji's effect activates," Hiro mentioned, "by sending another Six Samurai monster to the Grave, I can negate the destruction of Zanji." The image of Yaichi was surrounded by a swirling energy, similar to Yariza only moments before. It disappeared within the force.

"Turn end," the duelist grinned.

"My turn, Draw," Kaiser calmly stated. "I'll set one card facedown, then switch Cyberdark Edge to defense mode. Turn end."

"It looks like you've finally given up, Kaiser?" Hiro wondered. "Is this all you have after looking down on me for so long?"

Kaiser smirked slightly. "You obviously have no idea what's going on, do you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" Hiro barked.

"Novices should know their place and keep quiet," Kaiser told him. "How many times must I tell you before you understand? Those who believe themselves to be powerful and want others to believe shouldn't have to hide themselves behind wall after wall of tricks and low tactics. And they certainly shouldn't bark at those who have fought through hell during a portion of their lives."

Hiro grit his teeth in rage. "I won't forgive you for looking down on me! Draw!" he howled. "I'll summon Six Samurai Nisashi! And his effect allows him to attack twice in the same battle phase when another Six Samurai monster is on my field! Attack Edge!" The samurai sped across the field, withdrawing its two weapons, and igniting them. It jumped into the air and sliced down upon Edge, dividing it in two. A blood-red light began to form from within the cut, and grew brighter as the parasite's two halves fell apart.

"What the…!?" Hiro gasped.

"By talking like everyone should bow to you, you've angered the Cyber Ura portion of my deck," Kaiser explained. "You say that you won't forgive those who look down on you. The same is true for me and my deck. The fact that you believe that victory will come so easy facing this deck is going to be your downfall in this duel. You could say that I control my Cyberdark monsters, but then again, they really have personalities all their own. Belittling them is something I wouldn't do in your position."

"What are you saying!?" Hiro muttered.

"Trap, open!" Kaiser announced, "Cyberdark Flash! When a Cyberdark monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, and my other two Cyberdark monsters are present in my grave, I can destroy all monsters on your field!" The light created by the cut from Nisashi's blade finally erupted and overtook all who where within the arena. The light enveloped the two monsters in the dueling area, as everyone else shielded their eyes from view of the blinding dark red light.

When the smoke cleared nothing stood between Hiro and Kaiser. Even the fog that had been clouding the view of the duel field had dispersed, though some of it had begun to reform. "I can't believe it…my…Samurai…" Hiro breathed.

"Be grateful it was only your Samurai this turn," Kaiser gruffly replied.

Hiro grimaced. "I'll activate the effect of Six Samurai United. I can sacrifice this card to draw cards equal to the number of tokens placed on it." He took two cards from his deck. His eyes widened, before his frown turned into a small grin. "I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Kaiser calmly stated. "Draw." He looked at his new card. "I'll set one card facedown. Turn End."

"At your End Phase, I activate my Trap card!" Hiro gloated. "I'll end you now! Backs to the Wall!" The card hologram flipped up. "With this, I can sacrifice my Life Points until they go to 100, and in return, I can Special Summon from my Graveyard as many Six Samurai as possible!" Appearing on his field were Nisashi, Zanji, Yariza, Spirit of the Six Samurai, and Yaichi. "Next, I'll equip Spirit of the Six Samurai to Zanji." As the glowing armor enshrouded Zanji's body, Hiro placed another card onto his duel disk, "Descend! Great Shogun, Shien!" The red armored, glowing-eyed figure appeared on the field. It emitted a loud aura, that caused a whirlwind to surround him, as the other samurai on the field surrounded around their shogun.

"Wow…A Level Seven monster without a sacrifice!?" Judai called amidst the roaring winds. "How is that possible!?"

"Shien's effect makes it so if there are two or more Six Samurai on the field, the owner can Special Summon it from his hand!" Edo replied loudly. "And there's more! Because of that thing's other effect, the opponent can only use a single Spell or Trap per turn!"

"What do you have to say now, Kaiser!?" Hiro mocked. "No card in your deck can protect you from this! Well!? Answer me! Kaiser Ryo Marufuji!"

Kaiser stared across the field at his opponent, before dropping his head. A croaking noise echoed from within his throat, before it became louder and louder, till he was forced to tilt his head back and laugh with glee. "About time, Novice!" Kaiser called back. "It took you long enough! I was waiting for this!"

"What…?" Hiro gasped.

Kaiser lifted his hand and motioned to come at him. "C'mon, give me your best shot! I've been dying for this moment!" he howled.

"I'll eliminate you from the face of this planet!" Hiro roared. "No facedown you have can save you now! Attack him directly! My Six Samurai!" All of the Samurai dashed from their positions, firing and igniting their weapons in the process. Arrows, spears, and swords flashed and rang as they all approached Kaiser, who smiled in return.

"Trap, open!" he called, "Call of the Haunted!"

"How troublesome!" Hiro retorted. "You probably have some monster that can special summon more to the field from your deck. But it won't save you! Trap, open! Breakthrough! Now, when a Six Samurai attacks and destroys another monster on the field, can attack you directly with the rest of my Six Samurai!"

"Now, my effect comes! I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard!" A small, robotic serpent-like creature appeared on the field. "Cyber Vary, in attack mode!"

"0 Attack Points!?" Hiro roared. "Kaiser, you mock me this entire duel, and at this stage this is all you can do!? Fine, then! Turn your target to Cyber Vary!" The weapons roared as they inched closer to their target. Suddenly, Cyber Vary disappeared, and the weapons stopped in mid attack. The energy flickered and sputtered as it battled with an invisible force field. "What's this…?" Hiro wondered aloud.

"I activated one of Cyber Vary's effect," Kaiser commented, "when it is targeted for an attack, I can remove it from play to draw a card and end the Battle Phase." He took a card from the top of his deck.

"Dammit…" Hiro muttered. "Turn over…"

"You know why you are nothing more than a Novice?" Kaiser asked him.

"This again…" Hiro growled.

"It's because you never put your soul into what you do," Kaiser told him flatly. "I used to be like you. Originally, I played Duel Monsters because it was fun. I loved it. The thrill of surprise. The rush of excitement from pulling off an amazing combo. But after sometime, I just expected to win. It came naturally. Everyone I faced had pretty much lost before we even started the duel, because of my name and the prowess and rumors that followed me. After a while, I began to lose something, the most important thing a duelist could lose. Pride. I expected to win every match, I never had to work for it. Every duel became more and more pointless than before. And after every duel, it seemed I had lost a piece of myself. It was so gradual and so slow, that I never noticed it until I went into the Underground Duel."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Saruyama began laughing ecstatically. "Kaiser, the crowd and I enjoy seeing you in this much pain. You really are the dropout of the Pro Duelist's League! You're only fit to duel here, in this hell-hole called the Underground!"_

"_I'm tired of your games, Saruyama! I want out of here! NOW!" Kaiser demanded._

"_The only way to get out of this, is to win," Saruyama responded flatly._

"_I only have 300 Life Points left! And I can't draw a Machine-type monster, because I'll lose!" Kaiser retorted angrily._

"_It's about time you start worrying about your needs! Think about your past, you've been called Kaiser all your life and dueling came so naturally to you, that you lost your drive to win! You always assume winning would be handed to you on a silver platter, yet you never strove for the victory! Now, you must win this, or you can say good-bye for eternity to all your glory and honor, well, what little of it is left anyway! You can only survive in the real world by winning, and doing so by any means necessary, by stepping on anyone in your way!"_

"_I want to win the way I always have, with respect for my opponent!" Kaiser remarked, annoyed._

_Saruyama frowned at the man's persistence. "You fool! Then you can lose in disgrace, like you will continue to do! Life is concerned with winning. Its survival of the fittest, the most basic of life's laws! It's kill or be killed! If you continue to do duel as you do now, then go ahead and lose already, as you're making yourself look like a bigger moron than you already have!"_

_Kaiser flared an evil glare at Saruyama. "Me? Lose? No way."_

"_I've had enough of this! It's my turn! And since it's been two turns, my capsule comes back, giving me the card within it!" A rectangular-shaped light began glowing in the man's hand, which transformed into a card. "Now, I play Power Bond! With this card I can fuse Machine-type Fusion-Material monsters in my hand and on my field like Polymerization, but unlike Polymerization, my monster's attack points are doubled!"_

"_But you have no monsters in your hand or your on field!" Inukai reminded the man._

"_Thanks for stating the obvious, Fool! I'm chaining this to it, My Quick-Play Spell, Cybernetic Fusion Support! If I have Fusion-Material Machine-type monsters in my graveyard, I can pay half of my Life Points to remove them from the Graveyard, and use this card as a substitute! So I remove my three Cyber Dragons, and summon forth Cyber End Dragon!" The three-headed machine dragon appeared on the field._

"_Not so fast! I activate Slime Hole! I activate this card when a monster is Special Summoned Then I gain the attack points of the monster, and the creature is destroyed!" Cyber End Dragon exploded in a blinding flash, and a green light surrounded Inukai, raising his LP to 15000. "Now, my victory is assured," Inukai triumphantly declared._

"_No," Kaiser coldly stated._

"_No? What do you mean 'no'? You have 150 Life Points, and I have 15000! Face it, it's over for you!"_

"_NO! NO, I REFUSE TO LOSE!" Kaiser declared loud and angrily, as if telling the entire world. "I DON'T CARE HOW I WIN ANYMORE, BUT I WILL DO SO BY DEFEATING YOU! I REALIZE NOW, DUELING BY RESPECT, I WAS ONLY CHEATING MYSELF! I ONLY CARED ABOUT DUELING WITH RESPECT FOR MY OPPONENT, NOT CARING HOW I DID! BUT NO LONGER! I THIRST FOR THE WIN, I HUNGER FOR VICTORY, AND I WILL STEAL THAT THIRST AND HUNGER FROM YOU, NO, FROM ANYONE, IN ORDER TO SURVIVE!! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kaiser…" Edo quietly muttered.

"Kaiser!" Judai called. "But you were perfect! You were superior to everyone in every way! You were a better man than this! You were a better human being than this! Why did that change your attitude!?"

Kaiser lowered his head and chuckled at the boy's words. "Perfect? Superior? What kind of superficial words are those? All they did was limit me to be someone that I obviously wasn't, slowly killing me inside. So, I changed. And this change allowed me to supersede 'perfection'! Hiro, you remind me of myself, how I was just before Duel Academia till my run in the Underground! Always having everything handed to you! Always being looked at as some kind of icon that is to be revered and prized!" Kaiser slowly raised his head enough to reveal his eyes. He scowled darkly at the duelist opposing him that he now viewed to be a version of his former self. "You make me sick."

Hiro felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His heart beat faster than he would have ever though possible, especially from a simple duel. "I thought I had Judai trapped…! How could things have turned out this way!?"

"I'm going to finish this here!" Kaiser roared. "Draw!" He looked at his cards and smiled. "I'll show you just how I overcame the term 'perfection'!" he stated loudly. "I'll summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!" The small creature appeared on Kaiser's field.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell, Overload Fusion!" Kaiser announced. Another whirlwind of energy swept over the field, slowly ripping apart the tiles on the floor. Judai and Edo stepped backwards a couple of times to keep from being knocked off balance by the swirling energies spouting forth from the card. "By removing Fusion-material monsters for a Dark Main-type, Machine sub-type Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon that monster to the field!"

"No…Wait…!" Hiro gasped, backing away a couple of steps.

"I'll remove Proto-Cyber Dragon, my Cyberdark monsters, Cyber Phoenix, Cyber Ouroboros, and Cyber Kirin from my field and Graveyard from play!" The images of the creatures appeared behind Kaiser, as the swirling power got stronger and stronger. "Come out! Chimeratech Over-Dragon!" The images of the monsters became surrounded by large pillars of black light, enshrouding the images until they could no longer be seen. They combined into one giant pillar of darkness. Descending from the giant pillar was a giant mechanical ball.

Slowly, several sides of the ball began to open, as several silver dragon-like heads slithered out from the openings. The red eyes on every head flashed deep red, as they all turned on Hiro's side of the field. "Chimeratech's effect makes it so this card has 800 attack and defense points for each monster that was used to summon it. Also, it can attack as many times as the number of monsters used!" The monster's attack shot up to 5600 points.

"Seven attacks!?" Judai shouted.

"This duel is over…" Edo grimaced. "Painfully over…"

"Chimeratech! Attack Hiro! Chimera Chaos Wave!" All seven heads of the creature unleashed a barrage of attacks upon the helpless duelist. The energy completely overtook Hiro's side of the field, surrounding him, his monsters, and the seats behind him. All those in attendance could do was listen as Hiro howled in pain from being shocked by the bolts strapped to his body.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: I think that went over fairly well.

**Bil**: Oh, shut up.

**AJ**: Is that a hint of jealousy I hear? As in, you liked the chapter?

**Bil**: Don't make me kill you for saying such things…

**AJ**: Yes, master. Be sure to be here for the next chapter! **Sealed! Heartless Championship Duel**!


	23. Hell Kaiser's Challenge

**AJ**: So it begins…Judai v. Kaiser.

**Bil**: 'V.'? What the hell is this, a court session?

**AJ**: It's a duel.

**Bil**: Right, so why put 'v.'? It should be 'vs.'.

**AJ**: You're a picky sonuvagun aren't ya? Fine, Judai VS. Kaiser.

**Bil**: And why does Judai have to be first? Why can't Kaiser be first?

**AJ**: Kay, I'm going to type the chapter now.

**Bil**: WAIT! I'm not done with you yet!!!

**AJ**: Sorry, can't hear you! The typing is really loud!

**(URGENT: I don't own the term 'Thunderdome'.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 23: Hell Kaiser's Challenge: Meet Me at the Academia! **

_Judai had to shield his eyes from the fierce explosion that had just rocked the entire arena, so it had taken a while to register what had happened. Chimeratech Over Dragon had just obliterated Hiro's side of the field. Judai peered through his arms as the nova that was once a place to watch the duel from._

_Judai instantly felt the presence of someone standing next to him, and he froze. Kaiser stood beside the boy, staring off into the distance with a blank gaze upon his face. The fact Kaiser had a look of pure bliss upon his face before was unnerving enough, but the fact that he didn't show any remorse from his actions unsettled the hero-user even more._

_"Kaiser…" Judai muttered, glancing to the side._

_"Yuki Judai," Kaiser referred to him as if he weren't anything more than an acquaintance, "we shall meet in three days' time. It is there, where we'll sever our ties, one way or another, for good."_

_Judai whirled around to face the duelist. "Wait! Kaiser!" Judai called. The duelist, however, had disappeared up the steps._

_"Judai!" Edo called out, running up to the E-Hero-duelist. "What happened?"_

_Judai lifted his hand towards his face and stared at it. "It appears…Kaiser and I are destined to meet one more time…" Judai replied, clenching his fist, "…at the place where it all began…"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Edo and Judai sat in the common room of Edo's boat. It had been about two hours since the boat set off for Academia Island, and it was apparent that the two didn't want to be there. Judai sat with his hands clasped together, staring at the table in front of him, while Edo sat with his arms folded and his left leg hanging over his right, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed.

Judai had been repeatedly going over the duel he had just witnessed only hours before, though it had seem like ages, for they had been running around since the end of the duel, in order to make preparations for their departure from Tokyo and arrival at the Duel Academia. He had hardly spoken at all since they left the Underground Arena.

Edo, however, was annoyed for a different reason. One, he had yet to receive his official rematch for the title. And two, he was watching two of his biggest rivals fight over it for themselves. Not to mention the fact he had to help announce the duel with the other commentators who would be there, as a 'special guest'. Toss in the fact he had almost lost his closest friend at the school, and Edo didn't see there to be a point for them to be conducting the duel at such a site.

The door opened as Saiou glided down the steps. "Good morning, Edo, Judai-kun," he politely greeted. "Can you believe it's been almost two months since we were last here?"

Judai merely shook his head. "It's funny…" he finally spoke up, "…all I've ever wanted to do since I got out of the DDL was become a Pro Duelist. But since I got that contract, I've missed Duel Academia. I just never thought it'd turn out like this…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"What!?" Judai, Edo, and Saiou shouted out loud. They stood in a room, participating in a video-conference with the higher-ups in charge of the Pro Leagues._

_"You did not mistake what you heard," the old, balding man at the front of the table grunted. "In three days, Yuki Judai will be dueling 'Hell Kaiser', Ryo Marufuji, in a Thunderdome Duel at Duel Academia Island. You will be locked inside a cell not unlike the one you see in the Underground Duels and will be connected up to electrodes that will electrocute you if you take any type of Life Point damage."_

_"But this duel is extremely dangerous!" Saiou hollered. "It can cause irreversible damage to both Judai and Kaiser! How could you have approved of this!?"_

_"Our decision is final," the older man repeated. "There will be no further debate over this. Make sure you are there by tomorrow afternoon for the pre-match interviews, or you will be disqualified!"_

_The three glared at the screen, before they all sighed in defeat. "We will be there…" Saiou answered. They began to exit the room._

_"Wait," the older man spoke again. "Yuki Judai must stay. We have something to discuss with him. Alone."_

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

'It's a good opportunity…' Judai told himself, referring to his last part with those in charge of the Pro Leagues, '…but do I really want to do it…?'

Edo glanced over at the boy and scoffed. Judai heard the grunt and broke away from his concentration. "What?" Judai asked. He grinned deviously before continuing. "Jealous because I have a chance to get the title you crave so much?"

Edo smirked and turned his head away from him. "Not exactly," he laughed haughtily, "I'm just wondering which of you two I'm going to have to defeat in order to win back my title."

Judai grinned. "That's just like you," he grunted as he leaned back into the couch. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes, as if he were taking a nap, though he was more inclined to be thinking about the past year and what may be in his foreseeable future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"A tour in America!?" Judai exclaimed, after his manager and fellow hero-duelist had left the room._

_"That is correct, Yuki Judai," the older man stated. "One week after your match with Kaiser, the Pro Leagues will send several of its duelists on a tour through the United States. It is mandatory for the champion of our league to attend this tour, to represent Japan's Pro Dueling Circuit in the multiple Main Events against challengers from around the world."_

_"Then…that means…" Judai muttered._

_"If you so happen to defeat Kaiser in this duel, then you must join the Pro League as it travels throughout the United States. If you lose, your attendance is optional. Of course, we will extend the contractual terms from the Genex Tournament in order to pay you for your troubles."_

_"It's not the money that bothers me…" Judai whispered, chuckling a bit._

_"What is it then?"_

_"It's just…" Judai breathed. He thought about all of his friends. He was hoping to spend time with them over the summer. Asuka and Fubuki had said they would ask their family for him to stay with them, at least for a week or so. Sho and Kenzan had also been begging to get Judai to stay over with them for a while._

_"Well, we don't need to decide right away. And it's only required for you to attend if you win the duel against Kaiser. At least try to think about our proposal." The screen switched off, leaving Judai alone in the darkness of the room to think about what he should do._

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Truth is…' Judai told himself, as he somberly stared at the ceiling, 'I want to continue on in the Pros…but I never thought I'd get so close with my friends as I have over the past year…Will I lose that if I neglect their offers for this trip…?'

Edo frowned slightly and cocked an eyebrow, before choosing to dismiss his rival's dejected look. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned back out the window, awaiting for their destination to come into view over the horizon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sho and Kenzan hurried towards the Osiris Red Dorms. They skipped up the stairs, missing every other one, causing Sho to almost catch his shoe and trip on the stairway. Sho stalled ever so slightly to regain his footing, but failed to inform Kenzan, who was still running with a full head of steam, of his actions. The two crashed into each other, With Sho falling to the wooden floor, with Kenzan tumbling down on top of him.

"Marufuji-sempai!" Kenzan groaned.

"Kenzan-kun!" Sho growled angrily. "Watch where you're going!"

"You're the one who stopped suddenly!" Kenzan roared back.

"Cause my shoe got caught in the stairs!" Sho hissed.

"Will you two give it a rest!?" Manjoume hollered. The two turned towards the direction of the voice and saw the Ojama-duelist standing before them. "Seriously, I thought you guys had settled your differences back in Domino City!"

Both of them frowned at the duelist. "Yeah, no thanks to your plans to test Aniki and Edo!" they both howled.

Manjoume clenched his fist. "You know that I was under Saiou's control during that time! Leave that out of this!!"

Kenzan growled in annoyance, before softening his gaze. "Why are you here, anyway?" he wondered aloud.

Manjoume released his fist and softened his visage, as well. "I'm sure by now you've heard of the title duel that will be held here, right?" Manjoume arrogantly noted. "Well, I was just about to go discuss it with Tenjoin-kun and the others."

Sho smirked deviously at his fellow 2nd-year student. "You'll just use any excuse to see Asuka-san, eh?" he remarked.

Manjoume's eyes popped open and he glared at the two Ra Yellow students. "I was just going to inform them of what is happening at the school! And keep your nose out of my business! What does it matter why I'm coming here!? Since I told you my reason, give me yours!"

Kenzan suppressed a laugh in his throat, grinning widely, 'Marufuji-sempai knows how to push Manjoume-sempai's buttons…' he noted.

A loud yawn was heard behind the trio. "What's with all the noise out here…?" a voice questioned. Sho and Kenzan rose to their feet, and the three duelists turned around, searching for the voice owner. "Up here," he informed them. The three turned their eyes up to the roof of the dorm. "Yo!" the Obelisk Blue cheerily greeted.

"Fubuki-san!" the trio shouted, as the older student glided down to the ground, holding his ukulele.

"So, what's with all the commotion?" he asked incredulously. "I was taking a good nap up there."

"You haven't heard yet Fubuki-san!?" Sho exclaimed.

"Heard what?" Areka asked behind Fubuki. Asuka, Momoe, and Junko followed closely behind the girl.

"That Aniki's coming back!?" Kenzan shouted.

"What!?" the five gasped in surprise.

"But I thought Judai-kun's contract doesn't expire for another couple of weeks…!" Momoe stated.

"I know," Manjoume nodded, "but it seems that Judai will be conducting a duel here. Not just any duel, either, but for the Pro League Championship, against Kaiser."

"Against…Kaiser…!?" Junko breathed.

"Hmm…" Fubuki stroked his chin in thought. "It seems that Kaiser wants to have another shot at Judai to repay him for the loss at the Genex Tournament. But this gives Judai-kun another chance to knock some sense into Kaiser and get him out of his way of thinking."

"It's not that simple…" Misawa told them, as he approached the group.

"Misawa-kun?" Sho asked. Another trio of older mean walked up behind the genius duelist.

"Principal Samejima!? Chronos-sensei!? Vice-Principal Napoleon!?"

"You better get comfortable," Samejima informed them. "This is going to be a bit of a surprise to you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The room was deathly silent after Principal Samejima explained that the terms for the duel involved similar rules to those of the Underground Duels. "Are you absolutely certain about this, Principal Samejima?" Fubuki audibly asked.

"Yes," the Principal nodded, his fingers digging into his knees in concern, "when he arrives, Judai-kun will be facing off against Kaiser in an Underground duel, due to the Pro League's insistence. Apparently, they say this is the only to end the obvious bad blood between the two duelists. I don't know what made them to decide to end it this way though."

"There have been Pros who have fought each other 50 times," Napoleon continued, "with threats to physically harm each other before, without having them do something like this."

"They've known about the Underground Duels for a long time," Chronos added. "When we asked to explain why they chose to settle things in this format, all they told us was that 'It seemed to be a fitting way to do this'."

"Unfortunately we have no more information about this…" Samejima finished, "but it is a safe bet that someone will be physically harmed in this duel."

The group sat intently as they kept their eyes upon the three instructors. "But, c'mon, don't you think that Judai will be ok in this duel?" Areka questioned, trying to lift the mood of the room. "He's already beaten Kaiser once before and he's been involved in several of these Underground Duels."

"Yeah," Asuka agreed, "but each one of those duels takes its toll on both duelists who are in them." The girl lowered her head as she remembered the duel she had against Judai as part of the Society of Light. "In those kinds of duels, each blow….each reduction in Life Points…sucks a bit of their actual life away, because the shackles only register the reduction in Life Points, not how much is taken away, so a blow of 1 Life Point equates the same amount of voltage as a blow of 4000 Life Points. And this is even more true in the duel against Kaiser. In the last duel between the two, they went back and forth for over 15 turns. I can assure that, at their level now, this duel won't be a short one."

Misawa nodded. "And the longer the duel goes, the worse it is for the participants. Judai's body was unable to function properly immediately after each Underground Duel he was in during the Genex Tournament." He paused a moment before continuing. "And of those three duels, twice Judai did not leave the battlefield while he was still conscious."

Areka gulped slightly. She didn't forget the horrific endings to each of the duels. Judai nearly falling off the edge of the Metsu Hadou. Judai's duel with his brother Jaycen that ended with Jaycen dropping from a platform into the darkness to his death. And the last one between Judai and Saiou in front of the entire school. She lowered her head slightly. 'I guess my attempts were wasted.'

"Should we try to convince Aniki to not participate in this duel?" Sho wondered aloud.

"That is not an option," Manjoume firmly told him. The blue-haired Roid duelist turned to him, as if to question what he meant. "We are duelists and Judai is the biggest duelist among us. You know that he'll never back down from a challenge, even one as dangerous as this. He was the first one to accept the terms to be a defender of one of the Spirit Keys against the Seven Stars." He opened his eyes before adding to his statement. "And…he probably feels it will be his duty to try to return Kaiser to his former self, seeing as he failed in his last attempt. And, it's doubtful that any of us could defeat him, since Edo couldn't do it."

The group sat in silent thought in the common room, when a low horn was heard over the distance. "What was that…?" Kenzan inquired loudly.

"It's the sound of a boat…!" Junko exclaimed.

"Could it be…?" Momoe wondered.

"Judai!!" Asuka shouted loudly. They all hurried out the door towards the docks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai, Edo, Saiou, and Mizuchi all stood out on the deck of the ship as it approached the docks at Duel Academia. Judai had his traveling bag over his shoulder, as he stared at the school. Judai began to laugh lightly.

"What is it?" Edo asked him.

"I think this is the first time I've ever NOT wanted to be here…" Judai mentioned.

"Because of your duel with Kaiser…?" Saiou pressed.

Judai just shook his head. "It's nothing…" he breathed.

'I highly doubt that…' Edo thought, but didn't say anything, turning his view back to their destination.

A noise was soon able to be heard in the distance. Judai's eyes widened slightly. "Hey, what's that?" he asked aloud.

"We're going back to your 'home'," Edo remarked arrogantly, "what do you think it is?"

Judai turned to look at the boy to answer, when a loud cheer of his name drew him back to the docks. He rushed to the edge of the boat to see whom it was. He then saw it wasn't just one person, but the entire school, gathered at the harbor.

The large crowd chanted 'Judai!' loudly, making it clear who was a favorite their. He also saw many cameramen, reporters, grounds crew, and security, lined at the spot they were headed for. The closer they got, the louder the cheering became.

Soon, the boat pulled into the pier and stopped. After a few minutes, the ramp was set into place and the small group came into view at the top of the deck. Though Judai didn't think it was possible, the cheering seemed to have increased in volume when he came into view of the roaring crowd.

Edo nudged him in the back, before whispering, "Acknowledge them, stupid!" Instincts told Judai to turn around and punch Edo in the face for the insult, but instead, the boy chose to respond the way he normally does. Judai rubbed the back of his head nervously, before giving his goofy grin and waving at the crowd. The four began to descend down the ramp into the awaiting circle of security officers, but when they reached the bottom, the crowds began to push at the security officers.

"No matter how many times I go through this, I'll never get used to it!" Judai called, half-laughing, half-seriously. He shook some of the hands that came near him, until the officers began to form a path for them to get through.

"Look! It's Yuki Judai!" one of the students called. Judai jovially waved in the direction the voice came from.

"And Edo Phoenix!" another one shouted. "His cards are awesome! I heard his dad made them specifically for him to use!" Edo, who normally didn't show more than a conceited smirk during these things, couldn't help but release a broad smile in pride of the fact that his father was being recognized in such a profound light.

"Judai!" a female voice shouted over the crowd. The security parted momentarily to sort a scuffle that had occurred in the crowd, allowing Judai to view who had called out to him.

In the clearing, Judai caught a glimpse of his friends and rivals. "Asuka!" Judai called. "Everyone!" He dashed from his position to part through the crowd and reach his closest friends. As soon as he squirmed through the large crowd, he was tackled.

"Aniki!" Sho and Kenzan shouted loudly, as they knocked him off his feet.

Judai landed on his back, hard, but the joy of seeing his friends again overrode the momentary pain that shot through his back. "Aww, guys! I missed you!" he shouted over the loud cheering. "I may get big challenges in the Pros, but there's nothing like this place!"

"You don't seem to have changed much," Manjoume scoffed.

"I'll have to agree," Misawa sighed, "but I don't think any of us could deal with Judai changing."

"I suppose that's true," Areka giggled.

Edo chuckled lightly. "What a reunion, eh?" he commented. "Just like old times."

"EDO-SAMA!!!!" a pair of shrill voices hollered behind him. He whirled around to see Junko and Momoe standing there, hands clasped together and staring at him. His eyes widened in surprise, and though his first premise was to be rude, he shyly waved to them, before they practically melted in front of him.

"Edo-sama's so dreamy…" Junko started.

"He's so strong and courageous…" Momoe added. "I can't wait to be with him…"

Junko's brow furrowed as she turned back to her dark-haired friend. "Who said he was going to be with you!?"

"I did! Edo-sama's always had his eye on me!"

"Yeah, right! He looked at me when he first dueled Judai!"

"Maybe in your mind, he did!"

"Now, now, ladies…" Edo began, trying to calm them down. It was to no avail, as the two Obelisk Blue girls' shouting increased substantially in volume. "Uhhh…"

"Don't worry about them…" Areka sighed behind him, "they're always like that…"

Judai finally escaped the stranglehold his friends had on him and rose to his full height. He noticed the three teachers standing in the back. "Hey, Cronos-sensei! Principal Samejima! Vice-Principal Napoleon!"

"Judai-kun!" Samejima loudly exclaimed. "How goes it in the Pros!"

"Don't you watch it every night, Principal…!?" he gaped.

"Hahaha!" Samejima guffawed. "Of course, I do! I just wanted the info straight from your mouth."

"Just make sure you're keeping up on your studies, Signore Judai," Cronos remarked, though he was smirking while he stated it.

"Don't worry about it," Judai replied, though he secretly hoped that the teacher was joking.

"Judai-kun!" another voice called.

The boy turned to see the eldest of their group of students. "Fubuki-san!" Judai cried in surprise. He smiled at his friend who was almost like an older brother, before turning his gaze to the girl slightly shorter than him standing next to her brother.

"Asuka…!" Judai exclaimed.

"Hello, Judai…" she greeted calmly, though she felt nervous under his gaze. Not because of him being there, but because she wondered how he could be so cheerful when the duel he was about to conduct was only two days away.

Judai cocked an eyebrow. He sensed something was bothering the girl. "What's up?" he asked.

Asuka shook her head. "Nothing," she smiled at him.

'She's been hanging around me too long,' Judai thought, as he noticed the move right away was just to keep him from pressing further into the matter. He decided to ask her again later, however.

"Judai-kun," Mizuchi grabbed his attention, "We have to go for the pre-match interviews."

"Ok!" Judai replied. He turned to his friends. "I'll see you guys back at the Red Dorm. See ya!" He and Edo followed Saiou and Mizuchi away from the crowds and towards a makeshift platform for the interviews to begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai and Edo sat in their seats patiently as they awaited the press conference to begin. On Judai's left sat the teachers from Duel Academia, including Principal Samejima and Vice-Principal Napoleon. On Edo's right, were several empty seats. The giant crowd had been gathered around the stage, but the noise had quieted down considerably to let the duelists converse over the PA system that had also been built. On the platform was a single podium with banners of the Pro League and Duel Academia draped over the front of it.

A single old man, holding a cane, began to climb the steps of the stage along the side. "Hello, there, Judai-kun," he croaked.

Judai turned to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise. "Kagemaru-ojisan!?" he cried loudly, running up to him. Edo closely following behind him.

"How are you, youngster?" the older man grinned.

"I've been good," Judai grinned, "How about yourself?"

"I'm here!" Kagemaru shouted excitedly. "That's good enough for me. Whoa…!" He stumbled back slightly, Edo and Judai caught him from falling. "Thank you, boys," he nodded. "These legs aren't as strong as they used to be," he laughed at his own clumsiness, "but at least I can still get around, albeit slowly."

Edo and Judai helped Kagemaru into his seat, as he breathed calmly, though heavily, from his trip up the steps and across the platform. Principal Samejima, who had been conversing with Tome-san, finally caught sight of him and went to discuss things with the older man.

"So he's the school's Chairman?" Edo asked.

Judai nodded. "He once tried to claim the Sangenma to become a god and gain eternal life. That was the basic idea of the creation of the Seven Stars. But once I defeated him, he became a kindly old man. Not that he was possessed or anything, but he learned to enjoy the life he already had." They looked on as Kagemaru laughed at one of Samejima's jokes, before telling one of his own. "He's quite different now from when we first met."

"Indeed," a gruff voice noted. The two duelists whirled around to see their opponent standing behind them. Kaiser stood at his full height, glaring at the two duelists. "He's much different than he was with the whole 'Seven Star' event." The blue-haired man began to cross the stage to face Judai. The two duelists glared at each other, Judai with a scowl, Kaiser, whose frown slowly grew into a smirk. "Judai," he began, "at the Championship Match, I want to see a 'taste-efferent' duel from you."

Judai's eyes widened in surprise as he remembered the last time Kaiser had said those words to him. He whirled around to follow the man as he sat down, crossing his legs and folding his arms. "Kaiser…" Judai breathed.

Judai and Edo returned to their seats, when a representative of the Pro Leagues approached the podium and began talking.

"It is our pleasure at the Pro Dueling League of Japan, in conjunction with Duel Academia, to give you, the students, a chance to see a duel live on television!" he announced. A round of cheers and applause began to ring out in agreement. "In order to commemorate this day, we have brought to you a Championship that has been LOOOOONG overdue! Hell Kaiser, Marufuji Ryo, and Genex Champion, Yuki Judai! They will be dueling in a duel never before ever done! It will be a Thunder-dome Duel!"

'Damage Influx Duel…?' Kaiser thought, his eyes narrowing. 'I didn't hear about this.' His brow furrowed even further. 'Could it be that guy…?'

"But now, it's time for each of the duelists to introduce themselves. Here, first, is Hell Kaiser!" Some of the cheering died down, but some of them still cheered, wanting Kaiser to keep his title from Judai.

The man stood on at the podium. He frowned as he looked out and scanned over the crowd. His frown propped into a smirk. "I can tell how much I'm loved here," he chuckled darkly. "But that's ok, I'm not here to make friends. Because this place is just a stepping stone. Just like I used Duel Academia to propel myself into the ranks of the Pro Leagues, I am going to use this stage to propel me into the ranks of the Immortal! Tomorrow, I will show you all why I am the champion of The Pro Leagues! Tomorrow, I will fulfill my role as one of the most renowned duelists of all time!"

Kaiser turned around and immediately glared at Judai, smirking at the boy. Judai felt himself stand up, though he didn't know exactly why he did it, but he frowned at his opponent. "Kaiser…" Judai declared loudly, "I will defeat you!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Yeah, so I lied, this chapter, DIDN'T start the duel. I was typing and typing, and before I knew it, I had reached nearly 10 pages. I usually hit about 7 or 8.

**Bil**: -yawns- is it finally over?

**AJ**: Yes.

**Bil**: Good…KAGEMARU CAMEO, FTW!

**AJ**: Indeed. I wanted to reintroduce all the characters. It may have seemed sudden, but that is where I wanted to end.

**Bil**: Ahh…don't be so down, it sucked, per usual.

**AJ**: Thanks for picking me up.

**Bil**: Sorry. Wasn't intentional.

**AJ**: I was being sarcastic.

**Bil**: I know.

**AJ**: …Well, I promise Kaiser v. Judai will be in the next chapter! See ya in **Chapter 24: Sealed! Heartless Championship Duel**!


	24. Sealed

**AJ**: Ok…this time I PROMISE to give you the Kaiser/Judai duel. Well…at least part of it.

**Bil**: Kaiser's going to win, right? RIGHT!?

**AJ**: Master, this story isn't going to end here. You should know the answer to that question.

**Bil**: I'll take that as a yes.

**AJ**: Master, I'd hate to tell you…

**Bil**: SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! THIS MACHINE I'M USING TO SHARPEN MY SWORDS IN CASE YOU DECIDE TO IGNOR MY DEMANDS AND NOT GIVE KAISER THE WIN IS REALLY LOUD!!!

**AJ**: Ah…

**(URGENT: The OC isn't mine. It's from Blue-Eyes White Knight.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 24: Sealed! Heartless Championship Duel**

Judai awoke with a start in his old dorm room. The clock showed it was almost eleven in the morning. He was asked if he had wanted to stay on the boat with Edo, Saiou, and Mizuchi, but he figured that it was already somewhat cramped around bedtime in there, so he'd just take back his old bed for the time being.

The hero duelist stretched and yawned loudly, feeling the bones in his tired body creak and crack into place. He rubbed his shoulder, and rotated his arm to get the feeling back into it. 'If I have one thing I hate about me, it's that I always sleep in funny positions…' he chuckled. He rose and headed towards the table and his window. He moved the table to the side and opened up the window. The boy inhaled deeply and took in the fresh ocean air.

'Tokyo's not bad,' he mused, 'but nothing beats the fresh air of this island.' He climbed out onto the window sill and glanced up into the sky. He saw the sun in among a deep blue horizon, mimicking the crystal clear sea that lay beneath it. A cooing pierced the morning sky, as a flock of birds cast a small group of shadows upon the water, as it lapped the bottom of the cliff. 'Ironic how calm it is right now,' Judai thought, 'in only a few short hours, I'll be dueling Kaiser for the Title.'

Suddenly a pair of unknown eyes dropped in front of him and glared at him. "What…the…AAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!?!?!" Judai shouted in surprise. He lost his balance and fell backwards into his room and onto the back of his head.

"Ouch…" Judai griped, as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Wow…" a small male voice said, "what an idiot…" Judai picked his head up and glanced at the person who had just said something. He cocked an eyebrow at the young boy who looked to be about 14 or 15. He had icy blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair that was slightly longer in the back than the front. He looked somewhat like Fubuki, except his features were fiercer in appearance, compared to the mellow, calm visage of the Obelisk Blue.

"How can an idiot like you get someone to fall for you?" the boy scoffed. Judai felt the boy scan over his person while he sat on the ground nursing the bump on his head. "You don't look like much. Weird-looking hair. The grace of an ox. Boy-ish face. And you're an Osiris!"

Judai was starting to get annoyed with the youngster, though he wanted to be polite to the stranger. 'C'mon, just be sensitive,' he told himself, 'sensitivity is a virtue.' He took a deep breath in and held it for a second, before releasing it.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF INVADING MY ROOM!?" Judai howled. "I could've been sleeping!! I could've been naked!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!?"

'Yeah…real sensitive…' he mused.

"Tch," the boy smirked, "and he has the manners of a jackass."

Judai was about ready to beat the boy senseless when his door burst open. "RYOMA!!!" Asuka's voice shouted, as she panted exasperatedly. Judai turned his head back at her, when Asuka began blushing deeply. "Ahhh…J-Judai…!"

"Wait…you know him…?" Judai gaped, pointing at the blonde-haired child, as he grabbed onto the edge of the roof and flipped inside, feet-first. Judai noticed he carried a duel disk on his right arm. "No…don't tell me…he's not a student here…is he!?"

"Yep," the boy grinned, jabbing a thumb at himself, "and I'm gonna go straight to Ra Yellow."

"How nice for you…" Judai grumbled.

Asuka sighed. "Sorry about this Judai, he just found out something rather important…"

"Yeah, but who is he?" Judai cut her off, Asuka thankfully noted, when her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, right!" Asuka exclaimed. "Judai, meet my younger cousin, Tenjoin Ryoma."

"Cousin?" Judai repeated.

"That's right! And you better leave Asuka-nee-sama alone!" Ryoma accused. "I don't think you deserve someone like her!"

'Wait…how does he know I like her!?' Judai feared. He turned back at Asuka, who was still blushing. 'Does she know too…!?'

'Ryoma…' Asuka growled. She walked over to the boy and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, Let's leave Judai alone. He has a duel to prepare for."

"Wait! I wanted to duel this loser!" Ryoma hollered. "I wanna see if he's worth anything! Stop dragging me! WAIT!" Asuka closed the door behind her.

Judai blinked several times in response. 'Next year's gonna be very interesting…' he noted.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kouyou sat on a phone, talking to someone on the screen in front of him. "All the preparations are ready, Kouyou-sama," an old man grumbled.

"I see…" Kouyou grinned. "So Judai will face Kaiser-dono tonight in an Underground Duel?"

"Just as you requested," the older man nodded.

"Excellent," the brown-haired duelist told the man, as the screen switched off. Amon stepped out of the shadows. "Something troubling you, Amon-dono?"

"Yes, Kouyou-san," Amon stated, "tell me. Why go through all this trouble to grant Kaiser a match against Judai? I mean, he denied joining us to fight him in the first place."

"Because I have need of Kaiser joining Judai," Kouyou chuckled. "We already have our team prepared, but Judai will probably need some more people. Edo and Manjoume will most likely join Judai, but he'll need someone with extreme firepower. Kaiser can give him that."

"And what if Judai loses this duel?" Amon pressed.

"If he's the man he seems to be," Kouyou stated firmly, "he won't."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai laid down on the floor of his makeshift dressing room in the school locker room. He sighed heavily and sifted through his deck. 'Well…'Judai mused, 'this is it.'

Winged Kuriboh appeared next to his master, cooing at him. "Winged Kuriboh!" Judai exclaimed. "What's up?" The furry little creature cooed at him, trying to cheer him up. "Yeah, it is just another duel, isn't it?" The creature bobbed up and down in response. "I want to have fun in this duel. But there's too much going on here. I could care less about the title, I'll probably win one of those eventually anyways. I just want to see if I can get the old Kaiser back."

"You're over thinking the situation," someone said. Judai rolled up to a sitting position. To see Edo standing in the doorway.

"Edo…" Judai announced.

"You're too worried about disappointing your friends, aren't you?" Edo commented. Judai lowered his gaze from the duelist. "I thought so."

"I just want to help Sho and everyone else out by bringing back the Kaiser everyone knew and respected," Judai stated.

"Well, then you're already too late," Edo told him, "Kaiser will never go back to being the Kaiser you knew. Not now, not ever."

"What?" Judai inquired.

"Kaiser is different now from even the last time you fought him," he told the boy. "You may not notice it now, but you will when you start dueling. He duels with extreme passion, but it doesn't seem as maliciously geared as before, even if it is in a duel like this. I don't know how to describe it, so you'll have to see it for yourself, but I think his loss to you in the Genex Tournament significantly affected him. But I think he's beyond all hope if you expect to return him to the Academia student you once knew of. However, that doesn't mean you can't force him to drop his 'Hell Kaiser' persona and rid him of that burden."

"Really?" Judai wondered in surprise. "I just don't seen it."

Edo chuckled. "I know you. You see everything through the eyes of a duel, so I think you'll see this, too." He turned around and opened the door. "I'll see ya out there." He then exited the room, leaving Judai to think about his options by himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Academia's duel Arena began to fill with the hustling and bustling of students and pros searching for seats. Some of the pros that had come were standing on the upper platform, friendly giving autographs, while others were being interviewed about the unprecedented event taking place in a short time.

Most pros were picking Kaiser to win, saying that Judai was either an up-and-comer who had just hit a hot streak or was just lucky. Others, though, were claiming that saying Judai wouldn't put up a fight was completely underestimating what the youngster could actually accomplish and that, even if he would lose here, he had a bright future ahead of him in the Pro Leagues.

Misawa overheard one of the more arrogant Pros stating how he should be in the match, and that Judai and Kaiser were both just a couple of lucky fools that would fold if they faced a real pro duelist, such as himself. "These Pros are sorely underestimating Judai and Kaiser, if they think that neither deserve this chance," the scholar angrily stated.

"They're supposed to be arrogant for their fans," Fubuki commented, as he sipped on a drink. "I'd say at least half of them are only in the pros because they have marketable physiques or personalities. That's why only the truly great duelists are able to fight for, and receive, the title. Most of these guys won't even get the chance to duel for the title in their runs as pro duelists."

"Now, Ryoma, you need to be nice to mine and Fubuki's friends," they heard Asuka telling the blonde-haired boy. "Just because you don't like the way someone looks, you can't be mean to him."

"But, Nee-sama…!" Ryoma moaned. "He's just a Dropout!"

"Who's a Dropout?" Areka asked.

"Oh," Asuka sighed, as the two sat down, "he just met Judai today."

"Tch, what a disappointment," Ryoma grumbled, "I thought he was someone strong, but it turns out he's just some Osiris Dropout."

"Heh," Manjoume chuckled, "I think I'm going to like this kid."

"But, Aniki," Ojama Yellow started as it appeared next to Manjoume, "what does that make you?"

"What do you mean!?" Manjoume scowled.

"You lost three times to him," the Green creature told him.

"Does that make you Dropout Man?" Ojama Black wondered.

"Get out of here!" the duelist shouted, taking a swing at him. Manjoume, however, lost his balance and tumbled out of his seat into the aisle, amidst a crowd of laughter.

"So, Ryoma-kun!" Fubuki greeted. "How's my little cousin like the Academia?"

Ryoma sighed and closed his eyes. "It's ok, Fubuki" he stated, "though I don't know why you would associate yourselves with that Judai. Seems to me that he's just some over-hyped nobody."

"Why doesn't Ryoma-chan use any honorific when he talks to your brother?" Momoe asked Asuka.

Asuka smiled nervously and laughed. "He doesn't really like Fubuki, since all he does is 'play his ukulele', according to him."

"But then why does he refer to you as nee-sama?" Junko wondered.

"Because Nee-sama is the greatest!" Ryoma shouted loudly. "She's the best duelist here!"

Asuka felt sweat building on the back of her neck. 'Well, now, I wouldn't say the 'best here',' she mused, but her three friends just giggled in response, much to the girl's relief.

"By the way," Ryoma asked, sitting back in his seat, "why exactly are we here, right now?"

As if to answer his question, the lights shut off over everything except the duel arena, revealing an announcer in the middle of the duel field. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Pro League Championship Duel! This will be a 'Thunder-dome Duel'! Here's how it works, each duelist will enter the arena and be hooked up to these shackles I have in my hand!" He lifted his free hand. "Whenever the duelist takes Life Point Damage, they will receive electric shocks through these collars. The duelists will then be locked inside a caged dome, with no way in or out, until the match ends! There will be no surrendering in this duel! For tonight's match, 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo Marufuji will face off against Yuki Judai!"

"Now, here's something I wanna see…" Ryoma remarked out loud, leaning forward over the railing. Both duelists began to march out into the arena. When they stepped into the light, Ryoma gasped in shock and gaped at the shorter duelist. "Wait a minute…That's…!" He pointed at the duelist he recognized.

"Yes, that's Yuki Judai," Asuka commented. "Are you surprised?"

"I…but…" Ryoma stuttered. 'Maybe…he's not such a Dropout after all…'

The two duelists took their spots at the respective ends of the field and faced each other. A pair of attendants each placed the shackles on the duelists' arms, legs, and neck. "Now, would the two duelists kindly go out and shuffle each others' decks."

Kaiser and Judai both marched towards the center of the circle, handing each other their decks. They both shuffled. "Kaiser…" Judai began.

"Enough," Kaiser told him. "The time for talking is long past. Now is the time for action. That's always your problem. You'd rather attempt to discuss things to bypass the danger of an action. You should know now that the only thing for us is to duel."

Judai chuckled. "You underestimate me, then, Kaiser," he told the older man. "I realize nothing I tell you will matter now, I'm just wondering if you remember our agreement before we came out here."

"Of course," Kaiser smirked, "we just agreed to it. I just don't know what you plan to achieve with it."

"You'll find out at some point," Judai replied. 'As long as everything goes as planned in this duel.'

They both returned to their respective positions on the duel field, turning to face each other. A loud humming began to echo throughout the arena, causing both duelists to look up. The metal-caged dome began to lower itself and surround the two duelists. There was an eerie silence surrounding the arena as the two duelists were soon locked inside.

"Judai!" Kaiser called over the loud humming, "This is our time! I expect to see something special!"

"You don't have to worry about that, Ryo!" Judai replied.

"A little early to call me that, don't you think?" Kaiser remarked.

At this moment, the dome lowered into place. A loud click signified it had locked. "Are you ready!?" the announcer hollered. Both duelists slid their decks into their disks, turning the power on. The Life Point meters shot up to 4000.

"**DUEL!**" both shouted.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser called. He tore a card from the top of his deck and peered at it. "I'll summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" The red and white creature appeared on Kaiser's field in a flash of light. It bent down in front of its master, as it's card's image appeared underneath it. "I'll also set a card facedown. Turn end."

"Do you think Judai can really defeat Kaiser, Edo-san?" The announcer inquired to the D-Hero user, who was sitting about ten feet from the duel ring.

"Well, he has defeated him before," Edo told them. "But I think this time, Judai will have to actually stand face-to-face with Cyberdark Dragon, and actually defeat it, not bypass it like the Genex Tournament. And even if he can survive that, Kaiser still has Cyber Immolating Dragon and Chimeratech Over-Dragon to fall back to. Judai definitely has his work cut out for him."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai took a card from his deck. "I activate Polymerization!" Judai announced, holding up it and two other cards in his hand. A large blue vortex appeared behind Judai. "I send E.Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to my Graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" He revealed the two other cards he held with his Fusion card, as the two heroes leapt into the vortex, which flashed with a bright yellow light. Two giant hands latched onto the edges of the vortex and the giant yellow-armored hero pulled itself out of the swirling portal.

"Judai's opening up big…" Areka commented.

"He wants to end this swiftly," Misawa noted, "no doubt due to the effect of those Damage Influx Devices they have equipped."

'Wow…' Ryoma mused. 'A real E.Hero Fusion…'

"And now I activate his effect!" Judai announced. "When it is summoned to the field, I'm allowed to destroy one monster on the field with an attack less than that of his own. Thunder Giant, destroy Masked Dragon! Temper Spark!" The hero held out its palm and charged up its electrical energy, sending it towards the dragon, which exploded in front of its owner. Kaiser shielded himself from the brightness of the light.

"Reverse card, open! Cyber Portal" Kaiser immediately announced. "This Trap can be activated when a Dragon-type monster is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. I can now Special Summon one Cyberdark monster from my deck or hand to the field in attack mode and equip the destroyed monster to it!" He took a card from his deck. "I'll Special Summon Cyberdark Horn!"

The robotic parasite appeared on the field , as did its eventual host. The scissor-like robot clamped down around the dragon and injected its cords into it, absorbing the energy within the beast. "And now, my Cyberdark's attack goes up equal to the monster's attack!" The attack meter increased to 2200.

"But because that was only an effect, I can still attack you," Judai explained. "Thunder Giant, attack Cyberdark Horn! Voltic Thunder!" The hero glided across the field and launched a ball of electricity upon the monster.

"Cyberdark Horn's effect activates!" Kaiser hollered. "If it has a monster equipped to it, I can send the monster to the Graveyard to negate its destruction!" The image of the dragon hit the ground and shattered. The electrodes on Kaiser activated at the reduction of Life Points and shocked Kaiser for a moment.

Several gasps went up into the crowd, as they recognized the style of dueling from when Judai dueled Saiou. Many hid their faces or covered their ears to blot out the sounds. Kaiser began chuckling slightly. "This feeling never gets old," he commented.

"I'll set one card," Judai stated. "Turn end."

"Here I go, Draw!" Kaiser roared. "I'll activate Magic card, Foolish Burial! This allows me to send one Monster from my deck to the Graveyard!" He took a card from his deck and slid it into his Graveyard.

"Next, I'll summon Cyberdark Keel!" The serpentine creature slithered out of a light on Kaiser's field. "And I'll equip him with the card I just discarded, Hunter Dragon!" The smaller dragon was instantly wrapped up by the serpent, as the electric cords implanted themselves into the creature, soon making it go limp. The parasite's attack points rose up to 2500.

"Cyberdark Keel, attack Thunder Giant!" Kaiser roared. The creature charged up a ball full of energy and fired it directly at the hero. The ball struck the hero's chest and exploded. Judai's shackles activated, shocking him for a moment, causing the duelist to grunt.

Cyberdark Keel's effect activates," Kaiser smirked, "whenever it destroys a monster, the opponent takes 300 points of damage." The creature's tail rose and aimed at Judai. The tail laser fired, striking Judai in the chest, extracting more Life Points and dealing more voltage to Judai via the shackles on his body.

"Trap, open!" Judai called. "Hero Signal! With this I'm able to Special Summon a monster with a Level of Four or lower. I'll summon Bubbleman in defense mode!"

"I'll set one card one my field," Kaiser stated. "Turn end."

"Draw!" Judai called. "I activate Fusion Recovery! This Magic card allows me to return a Fusion-material monster used in a Fusion Summon and a Polymerization to my hand!" Sparkman and the single Polymerization returned to the boy's hand.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell, E-Emergency Call!" Judai declared. "I can add one monster with 'Elemental Hero' in its name from my deck to my hand. I'll add Avian!"

"He's going for another Fusion!" Kenzan called.

"I'll activate Polymerization again! This time sending Bubbleman on my field, plus Sparkman and Avian in my hand, to the Graveyard! Appear, E.Hero Tempest!" Judai called. The three monsters disappeared within another swirling cloud vortex. Appearing from the portal was the winged-Hero.

"Tempest, attack Cyberdark Horn! Chaos Tempest!" The hero aimed the gun on his arm at the unsuspecting black-armored beast and fired a stream at the creature.

"Reverse card, open! Homing Frequency!" Kaiser declared.The hero's blast suddenly redirected towards the other monster, striking it and dealing 300 points of damage to Kaiser, as well as sending a round of electricity through his body. "This Trap can be activated if you declare an attack on a Machine-type monster on my field," he explained as he breathed heavily. "If I have another Machine-type monster on my field, I can change the target of your attack to it. And Cyberdark Keel isn't destroyed because I sent its equipped monster to the graveyard."

"I'll set a card and end," Judai stated, panting slightly.

The crowd was murmuring at the spectacular dueling that was taking place in front of them, though they were still not sure what to think of the electric shocks the two duelists were receiving. "What a remarkable display," Misawa muttered, eyes widened at the spectacle.

"They're both going all-out," Fubuki noted out loud, "despite the fact Judai seemed reluctant to the terms earlier, but he and Kaiser both are leaving it out in the duel ring."

"Neither of them wants to lose this duel," Asuka commented, "I just hope nothing horrible happens til the end."

Kaiser and Judai both stood in the ring, panting slightly from the shocks that had coursed through their bodies. Kaiser began smiling and chuckling. Judai cocked an eyebrow at the duelist. "I think that's good enough for a warm-up, don't you think?" Kaiser grinned.

Judai panted a few more times before grinning himself. "I suppose we could kick it up a notch, if you think you can handle it," the boy arrogantly stated.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: I'm too tired right now to give a proper ending thing.

**Bil**: Thank you, Mr. Roommate!

**AJ**: Can it, Geezer. Anyways, here's a preview for the next chapter, **Chapter 25: Neos Defeated!? Kaiser's Dignity**.

The duel between Judai and Kaiser continues. Kaiser is able to summon Cyberdark Dragon and, subsequently, attempts to summon Cyber Immolating Dragon, but is stopped by Judai's Trap, **Hero's Rule 2**. Judai is able to get out Elemental Hero Neos, but Kaiser's combo stops from getting duel-ending damage. At this moment, Kaiser activates Overload Fusion…


	25. Neos Defeated

**AJ**: Well, here's Chapter 25 of my story.

**Bil**: You're actually pumping these out semi-quick, now. I'm proud of you!

**AJ**: But Master…I thought you hated this thing?

**Bil**: Oh, I do, but the faster you get this thing done, the quicker I can get to show you living hell through training!

**AJ**: Of course…

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 25: Neos Defeated!? Kaiser's Dignity**

"Tempest, attack Cyberdark Horn! Chaos Tempest!" The hero aimed the gun on his arm at the unsuspecting black-armored beast and fired a stream at the creature.

"Reverse card, open! Homing Frequency!" Kaiser declared. The hero's blast suddenly redirected towards the other monster, striking it and dealing 300 points of damage to Kaiser, as well as sending a round of electricity through his body. "This Trap can be activated if you declare an attack on a Machine-type monster on my field," he explained as he breathed heavily. "If I have another Machine-type monster on my field, I can change the target of your attack to it. And Cyberdark Keel isn't destroyed because I sent its equipped monster to the graveyard."

"I'll set a card and end," Judai stated, panting slightly.

The crowd was murmuring at the spectacular dueling that was taking place in front of them, though they were still not sure what to think of the electric shocks the two duelists were receiving. "What a remarkable display," Misawa muttered, eyes widened at the spectacle.

"They're both going all-out," Fubuki noted out loud, "despite the fact Judai seemed reluctant to the terms earlier, but he and Kaiser both are leaving it out in the duel ring."

"Neither of them wants to lose this duel," Asuka commented, "I just hope nothing horrible happens til the end."

Kaiser and Judai both stood in the ring, panting slightly from the shocks that had coursed through their bodies. Kaiser began smiling and chuckling. Judai cocked an eyebrow at the duelist. "I think that's good enough for a warm-up, don't you think?" Kaiser grinned.

Judai panted a few more times before grinning himself. "I suppose we could kick it up a notch, if you think you can handle it," the boy arrogantly stated.

**(Kaiser's LP 3500, Judai's LP 3600)**

"Look at Aniki…" Sho acknowledged worriedly. "He looks as if he's…enjoying himself…"

"What? Are you suggesting that he'll turn into Richter again!?" Kenzan muttered nervously.

"No…" Manjoume shook his head, causing the two duelists to glance over at him. "Think of who Judai is. He's in front of a giant crowd; in a duel for the Championship of a premier Pro Dueling League; dueling against a man that he views as a peer…no…as superior to himself." Manjoume grinned slightly, as his hands quivered in delight as they clenched onto his jacket. "It's not Richter Davis…it's a duelist's dream. Electric shocks or not, this is the experience every true duelist wishes to receive, at least once in their lives. It's not fair…I wish it were me…"

The others nodded as they agreed. "Yeah, you're right, Manjoume-kun," Sho smiled, turning back to Judai as he focused on his friend's eyes. "He seems to be enjoying himself in a way he hasn't for a while. But still," Sho glanced at the bolts on his friend's arms, "those shackles will still cause damage whenever they lose Life Points. And whether he likes the duel or not, it's not going to be good if either of their body's fail on them."

"You knew it was going to come down to this, though," Fubuki told him. "Kaiser, the cold, calm, collected, calculating, overpowering duelist, and Judai, the sly, tricky, combo-using, Hero-wielding duelist; they're like Edo's and Judai's styles foil each other, so do Kaiser's and Judai's, like yin and yang. They were destined from the moment Judai entered the Academia to be at odds with each other. What's more, even though they act like they can't stand each other, they both know how strong each other is and they respect each other to the nth degree because of that fact." Fubuki blinked and took a breath before continuing. "In a way, they know each other more than we could ever hope to."

"What do you mean?" Ryoma wondered.

"Well, when Kaiser first came to the Academia," Fubuki explained, "he was automatically labeled the Number One duelist, and given the nickname Kaiser. However, never once did I ever see Kaiser so much as smile. He may have chuckled a few times, but he always had a straight face on him. Even when he dueled, he just kept his game face on all the time. However, when Judai dueled him in the Graduation Match, I think Judai opened a part of Kaiser that Kaiser didn't even know existed inside of him. He found a fire not unlike that of Judai's. The truth is, although Kaiser sees Judai as the ultimate obstacle for him to overcome, he chose Judai for another reason. Judai just seems to bring out the best of Kaiser's skills."

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser roared. "I activate the Spell, Graceful Charity! With this, I can draw three cards and discard two." He took three cards from his deck and slid two more, Rare Metal Dragon and Troop Dragon, into his Graveyard.

"Now, I'll play Polymerization!" Kaiser grinned.

Judai's eyes widened. "He's going for it…!"

"By sending Fusion Material monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster card to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon the Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck!" Kaiser explained. "I'll fuse my Cyberdarks Horn and Keel on my field with the Cyberdark Edge in my hand to summon Cyberdark Dragon!"

A rush of lightening stuck the three monsters as they began separating and reattaching to each other. The giant black-plated parasite's eyes flashed and it let out a fierce roar, piercing the arena. The energy it let off flowed out from it, causing a gust of wind to kick up on Kaiser's side of the field.

"When Cyberdark Dragon is summoned to the field, I can select one Dragon-type monster in my Graveyard and equip it, adding its attack points to my Machine," Kaiser stated, retrieving the Dragon he had just discarded with Graceful Charity. "I'll equip Rare Metal Dragon to it!" The smaller, metallic creature appeared on the field, as it was snatched up by Cyberdark Dragon, the cords piercing its steel flesh and extracting its energy into it. The creature's attack points shot up to 3400.

"And, it gain 100 attack points for each monster in my Graveyard!" Kaiser added, as its attack points shot up another 600 points to 4000.

"Cyberdark Dragon, attack Tempest!" The creature unleashed a sickly-yellow looking burst of energy towards the Hero.

"I activate Tempests effect!" Judai announced. "By sacrificing a card on my field, I can save it from being destroyed. I'll sacrifice my facedown Bubble Rod!" Judai stated, as the card flipped up, before disappearing.

"And that's not all, because Bubble Rod was sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" He took a card from his deck.

"But you still take the damage," Kaiser told the boy. Tempest floated in front of Judai, and absorbed a large amount of the beam, but some of it still passed the hero, and this part struck Judai. The electrodes ignited in response, and Judai grunted and howled in pain as 1200 Life Points were taken from his LP meter.

"I end," Kaiser said.

"Draw!" Judai roared. "I activate the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Judai announced, sliding the card into its respective slot. The two duelists were instantly surrounded by a city that had spring up from nowhere. The crowd murmured even louder in amazement.

"As I'm sure you know, Kaiser, a hero does best on its own field," Judai mentioned. "When an E.Hero battles with a monster with more attack points while Skyscraper is active, the E.Hero gains 1000 attack points."

"Then I'm sure you know, Judai," Kaiser retorted, "that even with your attack power increase, Tempest still is slightly weaker than Cyberdark Dragon."

"I realize that," Judai replied, "which is why I'm activating the Magic card, H-Heated Heart!" The Magic card appeared on Judai's field, as an H grew out of the card's image. "For this turn, I can select one monster on my field and it gains 500 attack points until the End Phase of this turn." Tempest's attack points rose up to 4300.

"Tempest, attack Cyberdark Dragon!" Judai demanded. The Hero leapt above the creature and charged up another stream of energy, firing it upon its opponent. It surrounded the creature, demolishing its equipped Dragon. Kaiser grunted as he took 300 points of damage and was subsequently electrified by the shackles.

"And now, Tempest's attack points go down," Judai smirked, as the monster's attack reduced to 2800. "Turn end."

Kaiser chuckled lightly, grinning at his opponent. "You're something else, you know that?" he told the younger boy.

"What do you mean?" Judai cocked an eyebrow.

"Never mind…" Kaiser shook his head. "It'll just stall our duel. My turn, Draw!" He tore the card and looked at it. "I'll activate the Quick-Play Magic card, Cyber Absorption! I can equip a compatible Dragon-type monster to one Cyberdark monster on my field! I'll reattach Rare Metal Dragon to it!" Again, the smaller dragon growled, as it was equipped to the parasite, before going limp. Cyberdark Dragon's attack points rose to 4000, once again.

"Go, attack Tempest!" Kaiser ordered, gesturing in the opponent's direction. The dragon fired another sickly-colored blast that struck the hero in the chest, this time eliminating it from the field. Judai grunted as he took 200 points of damage.

"Turn end," Kaiser stated.

"Draw!" Judai angrily hollered. "I'll activate Polymerization! I'll fuse E.Heroes Necroshade and Wildheart together to form Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman!" The two monsters were absorbed into the swirling nether, combining into the witchdoctor-like hero.

"When he's summoned to the field, I can destroy one monster on your field and Special Summon another one from your graveyard!" Judai explained, clenching his fist. The shaman twirled its staff within his fingertips, stopping it momentarily, before firing a stream of mystical energy towards the robotic Dragon.

"Cyberdark Dragon is destroyed," Judai exclaimed with glee. The swirling energies began to envelope the creature, before causing a monumental explosion, eradicating it. In its place appeared one of the Cyberdark monsters in attack mode.

"Necroid Shaman, attack Cyberdark Edge!" The monster leapt into the air and slammed its staff down upon the parasite's head, damaging its plating and causing it to explode.

Kaiser roared out loud as the electricity took away 1100 Life Points from the Pro Champion. He began to breath heavily as the shocks subsided. "Turn end," Judai stated.

"My turn, Draw!" He gazed at his new card. "I'll summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" The blue dragon appeared on the field, holding a black and yellow egg within its claws.

"When this card is destroyed by battle, I can destroy the monster that destroyed it," Kaiser explained. "Also, if my monster is the attacking monster, any Battle Damage either of us may receive is reduced to zero! Exploder Dragon, attack his Shaman!" The dragon flew across the field at top speed towards its target and crashed into it. Both hero and dragon disappeared within a giant explosion, which annihilated both of them.

"I'll end with a facedown," Kaiser stated.

"Draw!" Judai stated. "I activate Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards!" He took two more cards from his deck. He grinned. "I remember, Kaiser, the first time we dueled in this arena, when you told me that I had unlimited potential. I was thrilled beyond words, to get a complement like that from one such as you. Now, I'll show you the card I received this year, that allowed me to fulfill your prediction."

"I'll activate Necroshade's effect, allowing me to summon one Elemental Hero without a tribute once while it's in the Graveyard!" Judai explained. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos!" The white-armored hero descended out from the card, rotating once, before gliding down to the field.

"It's Neos!" Kaiser exclaimed.

"Go, Neos, Direct Attack!" Judai demanded. The hero dashed towards Kaiser, preparing to launch its fist straight at Kaiser, reducing him of the rest of his LP.

"Reverse card, open!" Kaiser hollered. "Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in attack mode! Come out, Exploder Dragon!" The dragon appeared on the field, once again.

'I could attack his dragon, and take out 1500 of his Life Points,' Judai noted, 'but Neos will be destroyed. And if he somehow gets a Cyberdark monster back, I'll be wide open for an attack.' Neos approached the monster. "I'll call off Neos' attack," Judai somberly decided. "I'll set once card and end."

"Draw!" Kaiser roared. "I'll activate the Spell, Cyber Immolation! I discard one Dragon-type monster to activate this card!" He slid Tri-Horned Dragon into his Graveyard. "Now, by removing one Cyberdark Dragon on my field or in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon one Cyber Immolating Dragon to my field!" He took the card out from his Graveyard and slid it into his deck holster on his belt.

"Not today, Kaiser!" Judai replied. "Trap, open! Hero's Rule II! This Trap can be activated in response to an effect that targets a card in the Graveyard! This card negates the effect and destroys the card!" The hologram of Kaiser's Spell shattered and dispersed.

Kaiser growled in annoyance. "I'll just switch Exploder Dragon to defense mode. Turn End."

"Why didn't onii-san attack with Exploder Dragon on that turn?" Sho wondered out loud.

"Probably cause it would have left him wide open, should Judai have gained another monster this turn, or maybe O-Oversoul," Misawa explained. "He wouldn't have had anyway to defend himself."

"Here I go, Draw!" Judai called. 'I saved myself last turn,' he mused, 'but I need to draw another monster! I can't give Kaiser any openings for an attack on me!' He selected one card in his hand. "I'll just set one card and end."

"My turn, Draw! I summon Cyber Phoenix in defense mode, Turn end!" The robotic bird appeared in a flash of light on Kaiser's field.

"Draw!" Judai grinned, 'Finally!' He placed the card on his monster card zone. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, in attack mode!" The lady hero appeared on Judai's field, gliding down next to Neos.

"Sorry, Burstinatrix, but you'll have to attack Exploder Dragon!" The lay nodded in response, as if it knew the consequences of her actions. The hero charged up a ball of flame and charged forth towards the dragon. The dragon did the same, and both collided into each other, leaving nothing left except a cloud of debris.

"Now, Neos, attack Cyber Phoenix!" The hero sped towards its target and slammed its palm in a karate chop upon the bird, dividing it in two and eliminating it. Kaiser hung his head as he panted in exhaustion and pain. Judai, too looked worse for wear. The duelist glanced down at his hand and clenched it, he smirked and began chuckling, before slowly rearing his head back and laughing heartily.

"What…?" Judai breathed.

"Judai," Kaiser grinned, "this is what I wanted. A duel with you to the end, with both of us going all out, leaving nothing to chance. I noticed in that last duel we had, your attention was divided between me and Saiou. But now, all your attention is on me. All your focus is towards one goal, defeating me. This is the duel I have long sought after."

"The duel you sought after?" Judai wondered.

"After I was defeated by you before, I thought about what you said, 'What would I do if I lost'," Kaiser explained. "So you know what I did? I improved. I got better, so good, in fact, I was able to achieve this Pro League Championship. But even the duel with Edo didn't fill me for long. Only one thing has been on my mind since I lost to you, it was that duel. But not because I lost to you."

"Wait, you didn't want to face me out of revenge?" Judai gaped.

"Revenge?" Kaiser laughed. "What do you take me for, some type of mindless beast? A loss is a loss. I'm a man, I can take a beating. Making excuses for such a thing is pointless. I wanted a rematch with you, simply put, because that duel I had with you gave me a feeling I had forgotten after my last duel with you."

Judai just quietly stood there, intently listening to his opponent's words. Kaiser lowered his gaze slightly. "Sure, I want to win. Who doesn't want to win? It allows you to keep going. One can't live without winning every once in a while, but my problem before was I thought that would fill me up," he explained, before raising his head. Judai gasped slightly. The eyes were not those one would expect from a heartless sadist, but of a lost soul, searching for an answer.

"I'll admit it," Kaiser noted, "winning isn't everything. What matters is the thrill it takes to get there. That's what's important."

"So you took the name Hell Kaiser because you just wanted to win at any cost," Judai acknowledged, "then why do you keep that name if you don't seem to follow that statement anymore?"

"Because, as long as I bear this name, I can continue to have ruthless duels like this!" Kaiser howled. "I don't care how I do it, but I want to become stronger! The only way to do so is to push my limits and 'Hell Kaiser' allows me to keep on going with this! I don't just want to be the Pro League Champion, that is even too small for 'Hell Kaiser'! No, one named 'Hell Kaiser' be even greater than that, greater than a god! I want to be remembered for being the absolute best at what I do! And to do that, I must keep having monumental duels!"

Judai's furrowed brow rose slightly. 'I understand…' Judai realized, 'Kaiser isn't just out to achieve the win, his main goal is to get as strong as he possibly can.' He remembered the words that Kaiser told him at the Underground arena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"You know why you are nothing more than a Novice?" Kaiser asked him._

_"This again…" Hiro growled._

_"It's because you never put your soul into what you do," Kaiser told him flatly. "I used to be like you. Originally, I played Duel Monsters because it was fun. I loved it. The thrill of surprise. The rush of excitement from pulling off an amazing combo. But after sometime, I just expected to win. It came naturally. Everyone I faced had pretty much lost before we even started the duel, because of my name and the prowess and rumors that followed me. After a while, I began to lose something, the most important thing a duelist could lose. Pride. I expected to win every match, I never had to work for it. Every duel became more and more pointless than before. And after every duel, it seemed I had lost a piece of myself. It was so gradual and so slow, that I never noticed it until I went into the Underground Duel."_

_"Kaiser…" Edo quietly muttered._

_"Kaiser!" Judai called. "But you were perfect! You were superior to everyone in every way! You were a better man than this! You were a better human being than this! Why did that change your attitude!?"_

_Kaiser lowered his head and chuckled at the boy's words. "Perfect? Superior? What kind of superficial words are those? All they did was limit me to be someone that I obviously wasn't, slowly killing me inside. So, I changed. And this change allowed me to supersede 'perfection'! Hiro, you remind me of myself, how I was just before Duel Academia till my run in the Underground! Always having everything handed to you! Always being looked at as some kind of icon that is to be revered and prized!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'He refuses to allow himself to degenerate back into what he views as a lethargic duelist,' Judai mused. 'To do that, he even forces himself to be a demon, even if it costs him the price of his humanity. He despised his old Duel Academia persona so much that he refuses to surrender the nickname 'Hell Kaiser' in fear of reverting back into 'Kaiser'. Edo was right, what he says and what he does are two completely different things, but only through dueling does it truly come out.'

"Alright, I got you, Kaiser," Judai stated. "Let me see that power firsthand that allowed you to transcend perfection!"

Kaiser nodded. "Cyber Phoenix's effect activates!" Kaiser grunted through the din. "When its destroyed by battle and sent to the Grave, I can draw one card!" He looked at it, smiling. 'Excellent…everything is now in place…!'

Judai noticed the look Kaiser had on his visage, and didn't like it one bit. 'I wonder what he's got…' "I'll end," he bemusedly told his opponent.

"You will end," Kaiser told him, "and you will end this turn!"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in a moment! Draw!" Kaiser looked at it and grinned. He selected his first card. "I'll summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

"Proto-Cyber Dragon…!?" Judai gaped.

"That thing barely has any attack points," Momoe surmised.

"Yeah," Junko added, "what does that thing matter to Judai's Neos?"

"It's not that thing's attack points that has Judai nervous, right now, I can tell you that," Fubuki grit his teeth.

"When Proto-Cyber Dragon's on the field, it's name is treated as 'Cyber Dragon'," Asuka explained, "meaning while it is face-up on the field, he can use it to summon Cyber Dragon's Fusions!"

"I activate the Magic Card, Overload Fusion!" Kaiser roared, holding it up in the air.

"Overload Fusion!?" Judai shouted.

"No…!" Edo cried, standing up in fear.

"With this card, I can remove Fusion Material monsters listed on a Dark Main-type, Machine subtype Fusion Monster from play, in return Special Summoning the Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck!" Kaiser explained. Four monsters slid out of his Graveyard, which he snatched up, immediately. "YOU WANTED TO SEE THE POWER THAT ALLOWED ME TO TRANSCEND PERFECTION, JUDAI!? HERE IT IS!!!!"

"I'LL REMOVE PROTO-CYBER DRAGON, MY THREE CYBERDARK MONSTERS, AND CYBER PHOENIX FROM THE GAME IN ORDER TO SUMMON, CHIMERATECH OVER-DRAGON!!!!" Kaiser roared. The five monsters each turned into a giant black pillar of light, all of which formed into a single enormous pillar of black light. The crowd gasped and cried in shock and awe as the swirling energies from the card erupted and overtook everyone, wind whipping in their faces. The single pillar soon released a giant metallic ball, which had several openings. One opened to release an enormous tail that surrounded its master, while five others released dragon-like heads out, every single pair of eyes flashing red, gleaming at the opponent across the way.

"Chimeratech Over-Dragon's effects activate," Kaiser explained loudly over the din caused by the roaring machination and swirling wind of the output of its power, "First, it gains 800 attack points for each monster used to summon it!" The monsters attack points shot up to 4000.

"Attack Neos! Evolution Result Burst!" Kaiser directed. The one of the monstrosity's heads opened its mouth and launched a lightening-strike at the hero, which struck its chest, piercing it and eliminating it. Judai grunted and cried out in pain as the red electricity flowed from the collars he bore.

"And now, his second effect activates!" Kaiser grinned, "it can attack you once for each monster used to summon it!"

"No!" Asuka shouted loudly.

"That'll kill him, Kaiser!" Edo shouted, horrified.

"Don't do it!" Fubuki hollered.

"EVOLUTION RESULT BURST!! END THIS!!!!" Kaiser directed. The other fours heads opened their mouths, each sending a wave of blue lightening towards Judai, who was still reeling from the shock he received from the first attack.

Everyone of his friends gasped in fear and shock at the declaration, all calling out to him,

"**JUDAIIII!!!!!!!!!!**"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: What a way to end it, eh?

**Bil**: You know, the way you ended this chapter tells me that you would have Judai finding a way to stop this attack…

**AJ**: Ah, well, yes, you see…

**Bil**: But you wouldn't be stupid enough to disregard my request to have Kaiser win, would you?

**AJ**: Ahh…well…

**Bil**: Cause you do know how I hate to be disregarded as such…

**AJ**: …-gulps-…Well…just be sure to come for the next chapter, **Chapter 26: **


	26. Strength of Bonds

**AJ**: Well, here we are again!

**Bil**: You decided to stay up because you have work at 7:00 AM on a Sunday, correct?

**AJ**: Mhmm…

**Bil**: That's all fine and good…

**AJ**: Then why are you complaining?

**Bil**: Because…YOU DRAGGED ME HERE TO STAY UP WITH YOU, DUMBASS!!!!

**AJ**: No one said you had to stay here, Master.

**Bil**: I gotta make sure you don't screw up the story.

**AJ**: Oh…right…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 26: Strength of Bonds: United We Stand!**

"You will end," Kaiser told him, "and you will end this turn!"

"What do you mean?" Judai questioned.

"You'll find out in a moment! Draw!" Kaiser looked at it and grinned. He selected his first card. "I'll summon Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

"Proto-Cyber Dragon…!?" Judai gaped.

"That thing barely has any attack points," Momoe surmised.

"Yeah," Junko added, "what does that thing matter to Judai's Neos?"

"It's not that thing's attack points that has Judai nervous, right now, I can tell you that," Fubuki grit his teeth.

"When Proto-Cyber Dragon's on the field, it's name is treated as 'Cyber Dragon'," Asuka explained, "meaning while it is face-up on the field, he can use it to summon Cyber Dragon's Fusions!"

"I activate the Magic Card, Overload Fusion!" Kaiser roared, holding it up in the air.

"Overload Fusion!?" Judai shouted.

"No…!" Edo cried, standing up in fear.

"With this card, I can remove Fusion Material monsters listed on a Dark Main-type, Machine subtype Fusion Monster from play, in return Special Summoning the Fusion Monster from my Fusion Deck!" Kaiser explained. Four monsters slid out of his Graveyard, which he snatched up, immediately. "YOU WANTED TO SEE THE POWER THAT ALLOWED ME TO TRANSCEND PERFECTION, JUDAI!? HERE IT IS!!!!"

"I'LL REMOVE PROTO-CYBER DRAGON, MY THREE CYBERDARK MONSTERS, AND CYBER PHOENIX FROM THE GAME IN ORDER TO SUMMON, CHIMERATECH OVER-DRAGON!!!!" Kaiser roared. The five monsters each turned into a giant black pillar of light, all of which formed into a single enormous pillar of black light. The crowd gasped and cried in shock and awe as the swirling energies from the card erupted and overtook everyone, wind whipping in their faces. The single pillar soon released a giant metallic ball, which had several openings. One opened to release an enormous tail that surrounded its master, while five others released dragon-like heads out, every single pair of eyes flashing red, gleaming at the opponent across the way.

"Chimeratech Over-Dragon's effects activate," Kaiser explained loudly over the din caused by the roaring machination and swirling wind of the output of its power, "First, it gains 800 attack points for each monster used to summon it!" The monsters attack points shot up to 4000.

"Attack Neos! Evolution Result Burst!" Kaiser directed. The one of the monstrosity's heads opened its mouth and launched a lightening-strike at the hero, which struck its chest, piercing it and eliminating it. Judai grunted and cried out in pain as the red electricity flowed from the collars he bore.

"And now, his second effect activates!" Kaiser grinned, "it can attack you once for each monster used to summon it!"

"No!" Asuka shouted loudly.

"That'll kill him, Kaiser!" Edo shouted, horrified.

"Don't do it!" Fubuki hollered.

"EVOLUTION RESULT BURST!! END THIS!!!!" Kaiser directed. The other fours heads opened their mouths, each sending a wave of blue lightening towards Judai, who was still reeling from the shock he received from the first attack.

Everyone of his friends gasped in fear and shock at the declaration, all calling out to him,

"**JUDAIIII!!!!!!!!!!**"

Judai's hand slipped towards his duel disk. "Trap, open!" he hollered before the four streams of energy struck and caused an enormous explosion to envelope the hero. The blast rocked the arena, and caused everyone to shield themselves from the earthquake that seemed to be happening within the stadium. Some of the cameras shorted out due to the sheer strength of the explosion.

Several people gasped in horror at what could've happened to the duelists inside, as the debris kicked up overtook Kaiser as well. The only thing that could be seen was a rough outline of Chimeratech's body. The cloud of dust that had collected finally began to clear up.

"What do you think happened…?" Momoe wondered. Junko shook her head in reply, though she looked very worried.

The side of Kaiser's field cleared away first. He glared at the smoke across his field, awaiting for the final result to reveal itself. A dust cloud part slightly, revealing a part of someone's leg and what seemed like some sort on transparent, bluish barrier. "That's…!" Kaiser gasped.

The dust cloud finally separated to reveal Judai protected by a barrier, with E.Hero Neos standing in front of the duelist. "I activated Neo-Spacia Road," Judai explained matter-of-factly. "This card can only be activated when Elemental Hero Neos is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard as a result of battle. I can immediately end the Battle Phase, then I can draw one more card." He took a card from the top of his deck and added it to his hand. His frown picked up into a small grin, though he was sweating and out of breath.

**(Kaiser's Life Points 2000; Judai's Life Points 1700)**

"Turn end," Kaiser grunted, though he was smirking.

"My turn, Draw!" Judai looked at his newest card. "I'll summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode! Then I'll set a card. Turn end." The dog-like robot bent down into a defensive position, while the back of Judai's set card appeared on his field.

"My turn, Draw!" Kaiser tore a card from the top of his deck. "Chimeratech Over-Dragon, attack Wroughtweiler!" he directed. The robotic animal had absolutely no chance. The blue bolt struck the monster, incinerating it almost instantly.

Judai defended himself with his forearms from the blast. "I activate Wroughtweiler's effect!" Judai announced. "When he's destroyed in battle, I can take one E.Hero and one Polymerization from my Graveyard and add it to my hand!" Bubbleman and the Fusion card slid out of the Graveyard, as Judai withdrew them.

"But I still have four more attacks, Judai," Kaiser smirked. "Go, Chimeratech Over-Dragon!" The four other heads opened fire upon Judai.

"I'm not finished yet," Judai told his opponent. He pressed a bit on his duel disk. "Trap open, Negate Attack!" A swirling barrier once again appeared in front of Judai, absorbing the attack. "This card negates an attack of the opponent and ends the Battle Phase."

"Sneaky as always…" Kaiser murmured. "But its your never-say-die outlook…your 'taste-efferent' style…that always pushes me into strengths I can never get to on my own."

"Thanks, Kaiser," Judai accepted. "You, as well, force me into corners and use ideas I could never have thought up on my own."

"That's good," Kaiser nodded, "because our duels helps out the both of us." He took a card from his hand. "I'll set a card. Turn end."

"Draw!" Judai hollered. "I'll summon Bubbleman in attack mode!" The water-type hero appeared on Judai's field. "And because he's the only card on my field, I can draw two more cards!" He looked at the two cards.

"I'll activate Graceful Charity!" Judai announced. "I get to now draw two cards while sending two to my Graveyard!" He slid two cards, Bladedge and Fusion Sage, from his hand into his Graveyard after drawing a set.

"I'll set one card facedown!" Judai called. "Turn end."

"You keep summoning trash to the field, Judai," Kaiser growled. "How long do you expect to keep this up?"

"As long as it takes to defeat you, Kaiser!" Judai scowled. "You shouldn't be calling my monsters trash, no matter how strong it looks! You should know that better than anyone!"

"You don't need to tell me that," Kaiser growled, "I'm more than aware of that fact. It's just that you're not even fighting back right now. I want this duel to last as long as possible, but Bubbleman's in attack mode, even with Skyscraper's increase, it'll only be to 1800 points. What can you hope to accomplish with that?"

"The bond I and my Heroes have is stronger than anything you could hope to destroy so easily," Judai stated. "It's the same with my friends. I don't lose because they believe in me and want me to succeed. As long as my friends and my heroes are there for me, and I believe in myself, there's nothing I cannot accomplish!"

"Bonds?" Kaiser growled. "SUPREME DUELISTS SUCH AS OURSELVES HAVE NO NEED FOR SUCH WORDS, JUDAI!"

"If you think it's as simple as that, then attack me," Judai simply told him.

"Fine then, Draw!" Kaiser directed his monster to fire. "Destroy Bubbleman!"

"You sure you want to do that…?" Judai grinned. Kaiser's eyes widened in mild surprise. "I told you, the strength of heroes comes from them combining with one another! Trap open, Soul Union!"

"No…!" Kaiser shouted.

"Yes!" Asuka cried.

"This may be the turnaround Judai's been waiting for!" Manjoume agreed.

"This trap allows me to select one E.Hero in my Graveyard," Judai loudly explained, "and add its attack points to another E.Hero on my field!"

"Dammit…" Kaiser swore.

"I'll add Bladedge's attack points to Bubbleman's! And thanks to Skyscraper, it now has 4400 attack points!" The hero's strength increased over fivefold, able to tangle with Chimeratech's attack. The blue bolt struck the hero in the chest but the hero caught it and redirected it to the side, out of harm's way. It then leapt up into the air and aimed the gun on its arm at the giant dragon. An enormous stream of water exploded out from the monsters wrist, and rushed towards its target.

"I'm not done, yet!" Kaiser hollered. "Reverse card, open! Black-Armored Plating!" Kaiser slid a card into his Graveyard. "By discarding one card into my Graveyard, I can make it so all Machine-type monsters on my field cannot be destroyed by battle for the remainder of the turn!" The water rushed around the monster, some of it striking Kaiser, who he groaned in pain, due to the electrodes.

Kaiser breathed heavily, wiping the sweat off his brow, but grinned excitedly. "This is great," he commented.

"There's no doubt about that, Kaiser" Judai stated. "But I will defeat you, in this duel."

"I won't let you, because I won't forsake the name of 'Hell Kaiser'," he told his opponent, sliding his last card into his duel disk. "One reverse card. Turn end."

"Draw!" he glanced at his card. "I'll switch Bubbleman into defense mode!" The hero bent down on one knee in front of Judai.

"Next, I'll summon Card Trooper, in defense mode! By sending three cards to the Graveyard from the top of my deck, I can increase its attack by 1500 points!" He ripped off three cards and sent them to the graveyard.

"Next, I'll set two cards facedown and end!" Judai stated, sliding two of his last three cards into slots in his disk.

"Another Trap, eh?" Kaiser barked. "Well, I'll just keep whittling away at you until you finally give in underneath the strength of Chimeratech Over-Dragon. My turn, Draw! Trap open, Lost Pride!" Kaiser exclaimed, pressing a button on his duel disk.

"I can discard one Spell card from my hand to the Graveyard and add one Spell card from my opponent's Graveyard to my hand! If I activate the selected card, I take 1000 points of damage." Kaiser flipped around the card in his hand, revealing Power Bond.

"What…!?" Judai shouted in surprise.

"I'll send Power Bond to the Graveyard, gaining Pot of Greed from your Graveyard!" He slid the card into his Grave, as Judai's Spell fired itself out from Judai's graveyard. Kaiser snatched it out of the air.

"Kaiser!" Judai hollered. "You sacrificed the card that signifies your strength just to get a couple of draws!"

"I told you," Kaiser scowled, "I'll deny even myself, if it allows me to transcend perfection! I can't lose this duel! I refuse to forsake the name of 'Hell Kaiser'! I'M GOING TO SETTLE THIS, JUDAI!!!!"

"Kaiser," Judai stated firmly, "you realize you'll have to drop your act eventually, right?"

"What?"

"You can't go on like this. I can see it in your style, you don't wish to do harm to others. It's just because you are afraid of becoming stagnant like you did as Duel Academia's Kaiser." Kaiser's brow furrowed, though he stayed quiet, listening to the duelist. "You don't need to be 'Hell Kaiser' just to retain your strength as a duelist. You don't need to keep strength at the expense of other people's lives. You say that you're trying to transcend perfection, to be remembered as the best duelist of all time, but you're doing it all wrong."

"What are you saying?" Kaiser grunted.

"If you keep going down this path, you'll just be remembered as a tyrant! It won't be, 'Hell Kaiser', the Greatest Duelist, you'll be labeled simply as a beast!" Judai pointed at the boy accusingly. "Just what are you giving your title for!? Your pride!? Your pride doesn't want you to harm others in your pursuit for glory! Every time you strike an opponent down, a piece of your pride is lost! That is why your duels are never fulfilling with anyone else other than me!"

"That's a load of trash…" Kaiser murmured menacingly.

"Is it?" Judai wondered. "You make it sound as if it is difficult to attain a fulfilling duel with anyone else other than me, yet every time I duel someone, I can get a rush out of it that is different from every other time I duel! In a duel, you try to entertain yourself, building your own deck in order to get enjoyment out of that duel. Once you just focus on winning, that is when the duels become boring!"

"When you just focus on winning, and worry about how the result of the duel comes, that's when all you feel is pressure!" Judai shouted. "When you entered the Pros, you were bent on winning, yet you lost one time, and suddenly, you couldn't handle it. The pressure overwhelmed you, am I right!?"

Kaiser simply growled in annoyance. "Judai…"

Judai lowered his gaze slightly. "You were wrong when you said that your Hell Kaiser persona was created so you could transcend perfection," he continued calmly, "You just made it so you could hide away from the pressure! If you could decimate your opponent, then it wouldn't matter who said what, because eventually no one would be left standing! Am I right!? Well!?"

Kaiser looked down, holding up his palm. He stared at it. "I…"

"So, what happens when you attain your goal of the greatest duelist, Kaiser?" Judai asked him. "What then!? If everyone else around you is annihilated, what happens then!? It is lonely at the top when there is no one to share it with! You've got to drop your act, now, Kaiser, and rebuild your relationships with your old friends, with your brother, Sho, from the beginning! Do it, before you become permanently lost within the bowels of your fake persona of 'Hell Kaiser'!!"

The stadium watched in awe as the weary Judai barked at his opponent. The group, especially, watched in awe of the two's discussion. "What's going on?" Areka asked. "What's happening to Judai and Kaiser?"

"Judai is trying to get in touch with the old 'Kaiser' still within Hell Kaiser," Fubuki mumbled.

"Get in touch with the old Kaiser?" Manjoume repeated.

Fubuki nodded. "It's even more painful for each of them than when they're getting shocked by that electricity," he stated. "Kaiser, who's already recently lost to Judai, views him as someone on par with his abilities. He can't stand the fact that someone he views as a peer telling him the truth. Judai also views Kaiser as a peer, and even someone he can look up to, personally. However, he also has more knowledge in this area than we can ever hope to know, right now. Kaiser knows this, making Judai probably the only person whom he would listen to this kind of discussion with. Otherwise, Kaiser would've cut in already."

Kaiser clenched his fist closed. He lifted his head to reveal his eyes, which had softened into a calm, cool disposition. "Even if what you say is true, I cannot go back to being the old Kaiser," the champion told the hero-user. "Nor can I neglect this duel with you."

"That's fine," Judai smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides…" he began.

"…we have to find out…" Kaiser continued.

"…**which one of us has truly transcended 'Perfection!'**" They both shouted at once.

"Onii-san…" Sho breathed. "Aniki…"

"I think we'll have to prepare," Fubuki smiled, "Because we're going to see something unlike anything we'll have ever seen before."

"Magic card, Pot of Greed!" Kaiser hollered taking a couple of cards from his deck. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon! This card can destroy one Spell or Trap on the field, and I choose your Skyscraper!!" The enormous torrent of wind swept over the field, forcing Judai's Field Spell to eject from its place in his deck, before heading for his facedown.

"Why didn't he go for my facedown card…?" Judai wondered out loud.

"I'm going to show you that I can out-maneuver any Traps that you may have set for me!" Kaiser replied loudly. "Chimeratech Over-Dragon attack his two monsters!" The two creatures didn't stand a chance, as the blue bolts struck them, eradicating them from existence.

Judai shielded himself from the blaze in front of him. "When Card Trooper is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can draw one card!" He took a card from the top of his deck and placed it in his hand.

"Chimeratech, attack him directly!" Kaiser angrily roared. Three blasts fired out from three separate mouths towards Judai.

The first blast approached, as Judai reached for his first card. "Trap open, Hero Spirits!" Judai hollered. The first bolt struck a transparent form of Judai's Bubbleman, which disappeared immediately. "I can only activate this card during a turn when an E.Hero has been destroyed in battle! I can negate one attack of the enemy's!"

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!" Judai announced. "This allows me to Special Summon one monster to my field in attack mode! I'll summon Bladedge to my field!" The minotaur-like hero appeared on Judai's side of the field.

"You may survive one strike, but it'll still decimate your Life Points!" Kaiser hollered loudly. "Destroy Bladedge!" Kaiser directed. The bolt pierced through Bladedge's armor, electrocuting him and incinerating the hero. Judai's cry pierced the arena as his shackles reverberated voltage throughout his entire being. Judai regained his footing immediately, though it was obvious his breathing had been forced to hasten from the added electricity.

"It appears you are out of facedowns," Kaiser remarked, "but I still have one more attack!"

"It's a mistake to think I'm done yet, Kaiser!" Judai replied weakly. "I activate Necro Guardna's effect! I can remove him from play in my Graveyard to negate one of my opponent's attacks!" He took the card and slid it into his deck holster on his belt, as the hologram appeared in front of him. The blast struck the creature, causing it to disappear. Judai remained unharmed.

"Unbelievable…" Kaiser muttered. Judai coughed a little, covering his mouth. He lifted his gaze to his opponent, chuckling smugly. Kaiser shrugged, chuckling, and even releasing a small grin, "Guess I'll end."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai roared. "First, I'll activate Neo Space!" Judai announced, sliding the card into his Field Spell slot. Growing from Judai's side of the field, and soon surrounding Kaiser's side, was a multi-colored dimension. The crowd gasped in awe at the dazzling brightness.

"Next, I'll activate O-Oversoul!" Judai declared. "This Spell allows me to Special Summon one E.Hero Normal Monster from my Graveyard to my side of the field! I'll summon E.Hero Neos!" The white-armored hero once again appeared on the field, poised to strike.

"And due to Neo Space, he gains 500 Attack Points!" The hero's attack value rose to an even 3000. The hero began to glow a bright golden hue, magnificently causing his own rush of power throughout the stadium. However, unlike Chimeratech's chaotic aura, this one was more like a tranquil, calm breeze on a summer's day.

"So, Judai," Kaiser announced, "we both have our Last Resort monsters on our field." His grin grew slightly wider, "But it appears that yours lacks power compared to my creature."

"I told you, with the bond of my heroes and friends, I can accomplish anything," Judai repeated, "including the defeat of you, Kaiser!"

"Interesting," Kaiser stated, "perhaps you should demonstrate such a power that gives you such confidence. Then, we'll see who's fit to be dubbed the 'Greatest' and who…IS FINISHED!!"

"You shall see it, with this Magic card," Judai grinned, flipping it around to reveal it, "Hero's Rule III - Soul of the Hero! With this card, I can select one E.Hero on my field. No other monsters can attack during the turn, but for every E.Hero monster on my field and in my Graveyard, it's attack points increase by 300 points!" The transparent holograms of every Elemental Hero in Judai's Graveyard appeared behind Neos, as its attack points increased to 6600.

"Go, Neos! Attack Chimeratech Over-Dragon!" Judai declared loudly. The hero leapt high above the Fusion-monster across from him, charging a giant ball of light within his hands, and preparing to fire on command.

"SOUL OF THE HERO!!!!" Judai cried. Neos unleashed a golden stream of energy, which overwhelmed the black-plated, draconic machine. Kaiser grunted, as the burst eliminated his monster and cried out as it eliminated his Life Points.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Sorry for the abrupt end, but you'll get the repercussions and immediate aftermath in the next chapter, which, coincidentally, is also the last one of this Arc.

**Bil**: Which, coincidentally, is also the last chapter you'll ever write.

**AJ**: Come on, Master, at least I made Kaiser in to a cool character…I think.

**Bil**: Yeah, right. Making him into a sissy. Really well done, there.

**AJ**: Why're you waiting till next chapter, anyways?

**Bil**: I always think you should finish what you start, so I'll let you finish that before I kill you.

**AJ**: Thanks. Next Time: **Chapter 27: Sign of Fate: The Second Year Ends**.


	27. Sign of Fate

**AJ**: So, here it is, the Final chapter of this Arc.

**Bil**: Finally. Took you long enough.

**AJ**: Whaddya mean?

**Bil**: You finished the first Arc in like 3 months. This one took you 10. What's the next one, like 2 years?

**AJ**: Uhh…let's…hope it doesn't go that far…

**Bil**: Better not, Newbie.

**(WARNING: Chapter includes AxJ-ness and may have Asuka being a little OOC.)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 27: Sign of Fate: The Second Year Ends**

"Unbelievable…" Kaiser muttered. Judai coughed a little, covering his mouth. He lifted his gaze to his opponent, chuckling smugly. Kaiser shrugged, chuckling, and even releasing a small grin, "Guess I'll end."

"My turn, Draw!" Judai roared. "First, I'll activate Neo Space!" Judai announced, sliding the card into his Field Spell slot. Growing from Judai's side of the field, and soon surrounding Kaiser's side, was a multi-colored dimension. The crowd gasped in awe at the dazzling brightness.

"Next, I'll activate O-Oversoul!" Judai declared. "This Spell allows me to Special Summon one E.Hero Normal Monster from my Graveyard to my side of the field! I'll summon E.Hero Neos!" The white-armored hero once again appeared on the field, poised to strike.

"And due to Neo Space, he gains 500 Attack Points!" The hero's attack value rose to an even 3000. The hero began to glow a bright golden hue, magnificently causing his own rush of power throughout the stadium. However, unlike Chimeratech's chaotic aura, this one was more like a tranquil, calm breeze on a summer's day.

"So, Judai," Kaiser announced, "we both have our Last Resort monsters on our field." His grin grew slightly wider, "But it appears that yours lacks power compared to my creature."

"I told you, with the bond of my heroes and friends, I can accomplish anything," Judai repeated, "including the defeat of you, Kaiser!"

"Interesting," Kaiser stated, "perhaps you should demonstrate such a power that gives you such confidence. Then, we'll see who's fit to be dubbed the 'Greatest' and who…IS FINISHED!"

"You shall see it, with this Magic card," Judai grinned, flipping it around to reveal it, "Hero's Rule III - Soul of the Hero! With this card, I can select one E.Hero on my field. No other monsters can attack during the turn, but for every E.Hero monster on my field and in my Graveyard, it's attack points increase by 300 points!" The transparent holograms of every Elemental Hero in Judai's Graveyard appeared behind Neos, as its attack points increased to 6600.

"Go, Neos! Attack Chimeratech Over-Dragon!" Judai declared loudly. The hero leapt high above the Fusion-monster across from him, charging a giant ball of light within his hands, and preparing to fire on command.

"SOUL OF THE HERO!" Judai cried. Neos unleashed a golden stream of energy, which overwhelmed the black-plated, draconic machine. Kaiser grunted, as the burst eliminated his monster and cried out as it eliminated his Life Points.

The hologram of Neo Space and Neos faded away into nothingness as Judai wobbled his way over to Kaiser. Kaiser stumbled backwards and fell to his back, staring up at the lights. His eyes closed as he breathed heavily, trying to soothe the electricity that had been ripping his body apart.

'It appears….that I'm now nameless…' the former champion thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kaiser stood at the entrance, awaiting for his opponent to arrive and be given clearance to enter the arena. He heard footsteps behind him and whirled to see Judai approaching him. "Judai," he greeted coldly._

_"Kaiser," Judai nodded back. "It's almost time isn't it?"_

_"Indeed," Kaiser grinned, "time for me to step into immortality for all eternity. And cast away the bonds that tie me to being here."_

_"What bonds?"_

_"The bonds of my past," Kaiser acknowledged. "The bonds that tie me to this Academia and my old name. From this point on, I will forever forsake that I was ever known as Kaiser!"_

_"Is that what you think?" Judai spat._

_"What?"_

_"Do you really think that by defeating me, here, that you'll be able to sever the bonds you created here? With Fubuki and Sho and everyone else?"_

_"If that's what it takes, then yes."_

_"Fine, then," Judai shrugged, "if that's the case, then I say we make a wager."_

_"My title's already on the line," Kaiser told him, "what else could you possibly take from me?"_

_"I think we both know that this duel is for more than that title," Judai stated. "I want to win it, but I know that I'll have other chances. Right now, that title means nothing to me."_

_"Fair enough," Kaiser acknowledged, "so what do you want to wager?"_

_"If you lose, you no longer are able to use the title of Hell Kaiser," Judai emphatically told his opponent._

_Kaiser stared at the boy for a moment without saying a word. Finally, he asked, "What, exactly, do you wager?"_

_"If I lose, then I shall never step foot on this island. Ever," Judai told the older man. "You will never hear of me, ever again."_

_"Really…?" Kaiser mused. "Alright, seems like a fair trade-off. If I lose, I'm no longer Hell Kaiser."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Judai knelt down next to his rival and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you alright?" he questioned.

The blue-haired duelist opened one of his eyes at the duelist. "Looks like…you won the bet," he breathed.

Judai nodded. "Can you move?"

The Cyber Style duelist tried to move into a sit-up position. Though he could move well enough, he slumped to his back again, chuckling. "Not for a little bit," he remarked. "It's odd. My body's slightly numb, but my mind is thinking as clearly as a newborn's. It's a fairly refreshing feeling."

Judai smiled at the man. A sound was heard behind them, Judai turned around as his opponent rolled his head to the side to view. Everyone in the arena, Pro and student, was standing. The group containing those closest to the two duelists began clapping first, followed by the rest of the crowd. Soon the stadium was full of clapping and cheering for the two duelists and their performance. The announcers were roaring into the microphone at how magnificent a duel it had been and how dignified the match was, despite how malicious it looked.

"Well," Judai began, grinning, "it seems that you made your wish come true, being immortalized with this duel."

"Yes…" the Cyber-user agreed.

Judai turned back towards his latest opponent, with a serious look on his face. "It doesn't have to end here, you know."

"I know…but…" the man began, grimacing as he breathed, "it's hard to be remembered without a name."

"What do you mean?" Judai cocked an eyebrow. "You've still got a name."

The former champion shook his head. "No, I told you, from this moment on, after this duel, I forsake the fact that I ever bore the name 'Kaiser'. And, because I lost this duel, I no longer can be called 'Hell Kaiser'. I no longer have a name to go by."

"I didn't mean go back to being 'Kaiser'," Judai snapped at him, a little more violently than he wanted to. "I meant that you still have your given name. Marufuji Ryo."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but closed it instantly. He seemed to be thinking about it deeply. Finally, he exhaled deeply and smiled. "It's been far too long since I've been referred to simply as 'Ryo'…sounds like a good name." Ryo exhaled slightly. "Fine, then. I guess I can use that as my 'title' now."

"And you can still use your talent to be immortalized," Judai continued. "Why would you simply want to be remember for that duel, when we can duel many times over. Great ones, like the one we just had. And you don't only have to be remembered for dueling."

Ryo glanced slightly at him, looking at him questioningly. "You can live on through your brother, Sho, and all your friends, who will carry your stories on to their children, and them on to theirs." Judai closed his eyes chuckling a bit. "In actuality, you even having a chance to not being immortalized was all in your mind."

The blue-haired duelist glanced at the boy as he began to laugh lightly. Ryo began to smile and chuckle as well, sitting up as he did so. Soon, the two duelists began to laugh out loud at the comment Judai made, both loud and hard. The crowds kept on cheering as the cage was raised into the air.

The duelists both stood up and saw the referee begin to step up onto the duel field with the teachers of the Academia. The referee handed the Dueling title to Judai, who gazed in admiration at his achievement. He felt someone grab his arm, and noticed the duel referee raising his arms, giving him the official win, as the crowd erupted in cheers even louder. He then felt his other arm raise by itself, and turned to see Ryo holding up his arm, smirking at the crowd.

Those closest to the two duelists had pushed through the crowd and made their way down the steps towards the duel field. The rest of the crowds followed them, but they were all pushed to stop at the edge of the platform. Soon, long streamers, glittering confetti, and colorful balloons began pouring down from the rafters, creating a covering on the duel field, and dressing the crowd in glittering fashion.

Asuka and the others called out to the two duelists, who both greeted them.

"Oniisan…" Sho greeted.

Ryo grinned at the boy and laid a hand on the top of his head. "You've grown much stronger, Sho." The younger duelist could only gape and smile at his older brother's comments.

Judai just smiled at the two finally being able to face each other. "Judai-kun!" 

Judai whirled around to see the rest of his friends standing there. "Hey there, guys!" he shouted.

"You did it!" Fubuki shouted. "You won the title!"

Judai's eyes widened slightly, but then he remembered. 'Oh, yeah, throughout this duel, it was for the Premier Duel Title in Japan!'

"Wow…" Areka commented sarcastically. "Who knew you'd have the skills to become a Champion in this country."

Judai face-faulted slightly. "Yeah," Manjoume added, "too bad his poor grades won't allow him to graduate right now so he can continue on in the Pros, eh?"

At this, Judai fell forward in shock. "Ahh…" Judai chuckled, "C'mon, you guys…!" They all started laughing immediately at this spectacle.

"Ah…Judai," Asuka began after they all stopped laughing, "are you ready to be spending your summer with your friends?"

"Ah…that's…" Judai somberly tried to reply.

"JUDAI-KUN!" the older announcer shrieked into Judai's ear, reverberating through his ear drum, somewhat stunning the boy. "Congratulations on your Championship victory!"

"Ah…thank you…" Judai meekly acknowledged, regaining his balance.

"Don't get modest now, Judai!" Areka called behind him. "Tell 'em how you knew you would win this entire time!"

Judai grinned goofily and rubbed the back of his head nervously at the comment, when the announcer, slightly miffed that he was interrupted, turned the duelist back to face him. "Now, are the rumors true?"

Judai glanced over at the reporter. "Rumors?" he wondered.

"What does he mean…?" Misawa wondered out loud.

"The rumors that you will be joining the Pro Leagues of Japan in their Tour of America over the summer, representing us as our Champion!"

"Over the summer?" Momoe called in shock.

"Is that true?" Junko asked Judai directly.

"Ah…yeah…"

"When do you leave?" Kenzan inquired.

"In a week…"

"Why didn't you say something to us?" Manjoume asked, angry, though it was hard to tell out of Judai's neglect or from his own jealousy.

"It's just that…" Judai breathed.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Fubuki grinned.

"Fubuki-san…!"

"You know Asuka wanted to spend some time this summer with her friend!"

"Yes, I know that," Fubuki nodded, "and I also wanted to get to know Judai-kun a little better after this year. But it's something he wants to do. And it's something we have to let him decide on his own. Besides, it's not like it's goodbye forever. It's just for the summer, and he'll back for his final year, here."

"Fubuki-san…" Judai muttered.

"Right, Asuka?" Fubuki nudged the girl.

She was slightly surprised by the sudden attention she was given, before just nodding. "Yes…" she agreed. "Just make sure you represent us well, Judai," She lifted her head to face the boy, smiling. "Don't lose!"

Judai stared at the girl. "Asuka…" Judai grinned and nodded. "Right!" he cried, clenching his fist.

Asuka stood a slight ways back as the boy continued his interview with a now very annoyed interviewer. She just stared at the boy who had grown so much over the past year. She really didn't want him to go, but knew that it was something he wanted to do, and that it was his decision. 'If it makes him happy, I cant stop him,' she realized. 'Just wish I could give him something for the trip, at least…' Her eyes glistened slightly, and widened. "Maybe…" And she snuck away behind the group and through the crowds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amon, Gale, and Kouyou watched the spectacle from the television as they sat in Kouyou's office. The former two gazed upon the two duelists, as they stood in the middle of the arena, getting cheered for loudly.

Amon adjusted his glasses. "What an interesting match," he commented. "You may have just given your adversary a powerful ally, Kouyou-san."

"Yeah, but hey," Gale stated, "I wouldn't mind fighting him. He seems like he'd be someone worth getting the urge to duel with." He grinned. "He might even be worthy enough to face my true Dragoons…"

"Now, Gale-san," Amon grumbled, glancing to the side, "He is not our opponent. Remember, the one we are targeting is…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Gale growled, "Yuki Judai."

"Right, and Kouyou-san doesn't wish to harm anyone else but him."

"Don't you think I know that?" Gale replied. "But they're still going to enter a tournament where they will be in harm's way, even if Kouyou doesn't wish for it to happen."

"How many times did I tell you not to disrespect Kouyou-san!" Amon shouted angrily at his ally. "You must address him with an honorific!"

"Look, pal," Gale grunted at the man, "I've known Kouyou just as long as you have. Just because I don't use an honorific with his name doesn't mean I don't respect the guy!"

"Watch your mouth when you speak at me!" Amon retorted viciously.

"I'll say whatever I want to say!"

"Why I ought to…" he froze in mid sentence when he saw Gale glancing out of the corner of his eye at their leader. Amon already knew what he was staring at, but couldn't help himself. He gulped and turned his eyes sideways to look out of his peripheral vision.

Kouyou stared at the screen with a malicious grin on his face. Though his eyes couldn't be seen through the glasses, it still held its frightening embrace within his face, which was extremely hard, now. He looked like a man who had finally gained his revenge, though it wasn't completed, just yet.

"I finally found you…" Kouyou muttered coldly. "Richter Davis…!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later after the Pro Championship, Judai stood with Edo at the docks, their friends standing a little ways behind them. "You sure you're not going to come to represent Japan, Kaiser?" Judai asked.

"Yeah," Kaiser responded, "I have decided to take a break from the Pros for a while. I'm going to look into becoming a Teacher's Assistant for the Summer classes here. I'll return to the Pros after the summer."

"Then I guess I'll be seeing you in a few months."

"Indeed," Kaiser nodded. "You better not lose that title, Judai, because I expect to win it in our rematch when you return."

"I don't know, Kaiser," Edo smirked. "You better hope he doesn't duel me, then."

"I guess not," he simply replied, smiling. Edo and Judai shook the elder man's hand.

"Aniki, see ya after you return!" Sho and Kenzan called.

"Of course!" Judai smiled.

"Judai!" Momoe and Junko waved "You better not flirt over there, because you'll pay when you come back if you do!"

"R-right…" Judai stated.

"I'll show you my strength that I've gained over the summer when you come back!" Manjoume growled. "So you better have gotten better by the time you get back here, Dropout!"

"Don't worry about me, Manjoume!"

"Sanda!"

"Judai-kun!" Fubuki cried. "We'll all be rooting for you! Show them how we duel in Japan!"

Judai nodded. "By the way, where's Asuka…?" Areka whispered to Misawa behind the group.

"I talked to her, she was supposed to have been here," Misawa quietly told her. "Maybe she doesn't want to see Judai off…?"

"Well…I'll see you all later," he told them, as the two turned towards the ramp of the boat. He was at the top of the boat ramp when he heard someone shout out, causing him to turn back to his friends.

"Wait!" Asuka shouted. She rushed up the ramp as Judai stalled at the top of it. She breathed heavily, wiping her brow. "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier," she panted, "I wanted to give you this…"

She handed him a package wrapped in brown paper. He took it gratefully but rotated it around and questioningly looked at it. "Thanks…" he smiled, "but…what is it?"

"If you open it, I'm sure you'll recognize it," she laughed, blushing slightly.

He just blinked at her and opened the wrapping, glancing at the contents. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. "This…this is…!" Judai gasped.

Asuka ran back down the ramp. "I'll see you when you return, Hero-san!" she called to him.

He just stood in awe of the girl, wondering what he should do. Finally, of its own accord, his hand lifted itself up and began waving back to her. Edo walked over to him and glanced at the parcel. "What do you have there?"

Judai smiled at the gift, lifting the item out of its wrapping. He held up a jacket that was white, outlined in red. The cuffs and collar were also red. On the back was a giant, fancy, golden 'H', the symbol of the Elemental Heroes. Written in kanji was his 'Yuki' on the top and 'Judai' on the bottom. In smaller font inside the struts of the H, almost so small you couldn't see the writing, was 'Tenjoin' on the right and 'Asuka' on the left.

"It's a gift…" Judai murmured, almost tearfully. "A gift from the most precious person…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AJ**: Dun dun dun…! Suspense/foreshadowing FTW?

**Bil**: Stop using that crappy Internet lingo in public. It's very annoying.

**AJ**: TISNF!

**Bil**: Quite.

**AJ**: I'll use it as long as I want, Master.

**Bil**: Oh, yeah?

**AJ**: Indeed.

**Bil**: Then tell me the answer to this one: ZOMFGWTFBBQTISNFIDKMYBFFROSEFTWLAWLZ!111!1!1!1!11!ONE!

**AJ**: Errmmm…

**Bil**: Exactly.

**AJ**: …So ends the Second Year Arc (not really an all-encompassing Arc, but…). If you want backstory on the whole 'Jacket' thing, re-read my first part, **The Actual Genex Tournament****Chapter 28, Teardrop**. Stay tuned for the newest Arc that will have such a cool name that you won't know what it's about!

**Bil**: ...But you named it the Third Ye--

**AJ**: SHHHH! Don't spoil it now!

**Bil**: …

\/p


End file.
